Hunter
by gredandforgerock
Summary: Harry is not content to hear how he is "perfectly safe" and turns to the only adult he feels he can trust. Sirius helps him gain his animagus form, its down hill for the bad guys after that. Then one shock after another leads to a new life for Harry and his three 'Uncles". No pairings yet. For missgsmith51 who picked the animagus form.
1. Chapter 1

_Excerpt from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire chapter 36, just after Severus and Sirius shake hands:_

"_That will do to be going on with," said Dumbledore, stepping between them once more, "Now I have work for each of you. Fudge's attitude, though not unexpected, changes everything. Sirius, I need you to set off at once. You are to alert Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher - the old crowd. Lie low at Lupin's for a while: I will contact you there."_

_*****end excerpt**_

"Can I have a few moments with Sirius before he goes?" Harry asked, "I won't take long, I just need to say a few things in private."

Albus nodded and turned to instruct Severus on his assignment and the Weasleys stepped away to give them some privacy. Sirius held up a finger before throwing up a privacy charm.

"Ok what's up pup?" he asked taking a seat on the bed.

"I want to learn how to be an animagus, this summer." he informed him, "With Voldemort on the loose I'd feel safer if I had a secret escape plan."

"I can suggest some books to begin with then when I see you again we'll start." Sirius nodded, agreeing without hesitation.

"Excellent, can you get the list of books as soon as possible?" Harry asked, "I'm owl ordering them and would like to get them back before school ends."

"I'll have Remus send you a list as soon as I find him." Sirius nodded, "Anything else?"

"Is there any way I could get an emergency portkey to have in case Dumbledore's protections fail?" he asked his last question.

"I'll see what I can get for you." he nodded, "Better safe than sorry."

"Thanks, be careful out there and send me a letter as soon as you can." Harry hugged him.

Later once all the adults had left Harry was ready to visit with his friends. They only had a little time until curfew started and Hermione looked like she was ready to explode with questions. Instead of beginning the conversation he just looked at her and waited. The entire group moved closer to his bed.

"What were you asking Sirius for that you didn't want Dumbledore to know?" she whispered.

"I asked Dumbledore earlier if we had some kind of emergency procedure in place in case the death eaters found me." he replied just as quietly.

"That's a good question." she nodded, "One they should have thought to tell you about before."

"Well his answer is that we don't need one." Harry frowned, "I'm perfectly safe there and no one can get in."

"I guess we should trust his judgment." Ron looked like he wasn't sure that was the best idea.

"I'm not willing to gamble my life on his assurances again." Harry shook his head, "He keeps telling me I'm perfectly safe at Hogwarts but yet every year I've had some kind of life threatening danger come at me."

"So you asked Sirius to think of a plan just in case Dumbledore's plan fails." Fred added, "I think that's really a smart idea."

"Even something as simple as a portkey to the Burrow would make me feel better." Harry shrugged, "Right now I've got nothing but a promise that I'm perfectly safe. I don't have a lot of confidence in his plan."

"Why not?" Hermione asked, "He's a genius. Your safety is at the top of his list."

"Evidence." Harry pointed out, "Fluffy, a basilisk, dementors and he put an age line around the tournament cup; surely they could have set up better safety measures than that. If he has the house protected against people with the dark mark then Voldemort can waltz right up to my door. If he has something as complex as blood magic, Voldemort has my blood and can still walk right up to my door. He may be alone but that's still more than I can deal with right now. I couldn't even fly off on my broom because it's locked in the cupboard under the stairs along with my wand and books."

"I can understand how you would feel safer with a portkey available." George agreed, "I would too. Peace of mind is worth a lot."

"Off you go." Madam Pomfrey bustled in before anymore could be said.

The last few weeks of school saw Harry in the library quite often. Neither of his two best friends realized he wasn't studying for the end of year exams. He had gotten the letter from Remus and sent off for the books. Now he was looking for a way to hide all his belongings so his relatives wouldn't take them away this year. It wouldn't do him any good to have those books if they were just locked away in the cupboard.

It had taken a good portion of the time but he had finally managed to do an undetectable extension charm a few days before the end of term. He put it on a small bag that he had bought off Dean. Harry was happy with the small bag as he could put it in his pocket. He placed in it what he wanted when he got to Privet Drive, including the new books and the books he needed to do homework with. Quills, parchment and ink bottles that were charmed unbreakable went next as well as a few other things. His wand would be last but not until he reached the platform. A transfigured bit of parchment looked enough like his wand to fool his relatives if they looked in his trunk but he could tell the difference. The last thing he did to the small bag was to put a feather light charm on it to hide the fact that it was full of books and stuff.

He had just placed the bag in his pocket and was closing the lid of his trunk when Ron came back from the bathroom, "Breakfast?"

"Sure." Harry agreed and followed him out of the room.

Soon he was back on Privet Drive and locked in his room. He pulled up the loose floor board and sat down beside it pulling out his bag. Reaching into the bag he pulled out his wand and set it aside. Next were the bag of owl treats that would last a few months and the bag of dead mice that had a stasis charm to preserve them. The charm would release on any mouse that was pulled out of the box. Next was the Weasley sweater in case of a cold day. Then under all the books was a box of food that Dobby had made up for him. If they tried to starve him and Hedwig this year he was prepared.

He soon dove into his animagus study and was entranced. It was so interesting that it took him several weeks before he realized he hadn't gotten any letters. In fact it was when he got a letter he realized that other than the Profit each day he hadn't gotten anything. The letter was a short one from Remus it stated and they would get him soon. Below that was a paw print and more parchment. Harry tapped it with his wand and said the map's password. More writing appeared below. It was a bit more informative.

_***** Harry,**_

Sorry I've not written before but I've been busy. If you haven't been getting, or reading, the Prophet you need to. They're trashing you I'm afraid. No one wants to believe that he's back. Since he's not done anything we can't prove he is. Dumbledore thinks he's busy regaining his forces and then he will start. We've started to get our forces together too.

A death eater tried to get to the Burrow the other day so they've been moved to Headquarters. Hermione is coming soon too so don't worry about your friends. Dumbledore told them not to write to you so that it won't endanger you. I won't be able to write much because he's keeping a close eye on me. We're afraid bad things are going to start happening at any moment so please do me a favor and stay close to home. Study those books and we can start when they bring you here.

Don't send Hedwig with a letter. I'm afraid someone will try to intercept it and possibly hurt her. Be careful and watchful. Make people prove who they are before you leave with them. Last thing is don't use magic. The ministry is just looking for an excuse to drag you in so don't give them one.

I almost forgot the letter is an emergency portkey, just say pumpernickel is nice while holding it and you'll be brought to me. Dumbledore thinks he made it for Remus so only use it in an emergency.

Love always

_**Snuffles*****_

Harry sighed but turned and picked up the stack of newspapers he had set aside. He had looked on the front page each day to see if Voldemort had begun to attack but he had not looked any father. What he found was enough to make his blood boil. At least he knew where the ministry stood. The picture of Fudge and Malfoy on the second page told him that the ministry was firmly in Voldemort's pocket. Whether or not they knew whose pocket they were in was left to be seen. Tossing the papers aside he went back to his study. He had done his homework the first day at his relatives and got it out of the way. The rest of the time he spent in the animagus books, determined that he would be ready to start when he next saw Sirius.

Later in the summer found him still studying one evening after his relatives had come to announce they were going out somewhere. He had only waved in acknowledgement but hadn't moved otherwise. However he did move when he heard someone trip up the stairs. He pulled his wand and held it out as he moved away from the light he had been using. He was in the shadows on the opposite side of the room when the door opened.

"He isn't here." a female voice announced.

"Yes he is." a gruff voice announced as someone shoved the door open the rest of the way, "Out of the shadows Potter."

"When I'm sure of who you are I will." Harry answered.

"Let me in." He heard Remus' voice and soon his face was at the door, "Hello Harry."

"Can you prove it's you?" he asked.

"Snuffles is your Godfather." he stated, "Where are your things?"

"My trunk is in the cupboard under the stairs." he snapped shut the book that he had been reading when he went back to the bed, "I have some things here that need to go into it."

He dropped to his knees, pulled up the board and started pulling out everything. Within a few moments he had everything out and was placing it in the trunk as Remus and Moody left the room. He was left with a younger female who had pink hair as the rest followed Moody. When he finished packing she helped him take the trunk down the stairs. Just as she reached the last step she tripped on something and fell over nearly pulling Harry along. He grabbed the banister to steady himself and was just able to stop the trunk from following her down.

"Anything broken?" a tall, bald, black man asked her as he helped her back to her feet.

"I'm fine." she brushed off the dust she had gathered, "Are you ok Harry?"

"Fine." he nodded.

The black man grabbed the other end of his trunk and they brought it the rest of the way down. Soon they were outside with brooms in hand. After short introduction to the other members and a quiet flight he found himself being hugged by his Godfather.

"We have an order meeting right now but I'll come talk to you soon ok?" he asked pulling away slightly.

"Ok." Harry noted the tension in his body and quietly asked, "Is everything ok?"

"Its fine." he rolled his eyes in the direction of the door.

Harry understood their conversation wasn't private yet and he would have to wait, "Where is your room, I'll wait for you there."

He pointed up and mouthed two floors as he held up two fingers, "The other kids are on the next floor second door on the right. You must keep quiet or mother will start to howl again."

She had howled earlier when Tonks had made a rather loud noise when she tripped. Harry grinned slightly and headed up taking his now lightened and floating trunk with him. On the next floor he found his friends ensconced in the room. He frowned even as they both gave him hugs.

"I didn't realize you were still speaking to me." He huffed.

"Dumbledore wouldn't let us…" Hermione began.

"Save it." Harry waved her off, "I know he wouldn't let you write. Someone else didn't have the compulsive rule following you have."

"Don't be like that." Ron sighed taking a seat on the bed he'd chosen.

"Sorry, just in a bad mood." he shook his head.

"Thought we heard you mate." Fred and George popped into the room on either side of Harry.

"Hi guys." Harry found himself smashed in another hug.

"How were the muggles?" George asked as he sat on Harry's bed.

"Fine." Harry replied as Fred pushed him down onto the bed beside George and then sat next to him.

Hermione sat by Ron and grimaced, "Normal fine, better or worse?"

"I really didn't see much of them." Harry shrugged, "I was able to sneak a few books past them so I did a lot of reading. I just stayed out of their way and they pretended I didn't exist. So better than normal fine I guess."

"Have you seen the Prophet?" Ron broached the touchy subject.

"Piece of trash that it is." Harry nodded, "I actually quit reading about a week ago and just changed out Hedwig's papers every day."

"That's all it's fit for." Fred agreed.

"How many believe it?" Harry looked to the more talkative twin.

"More than a few." Fred shrugged.

Harry stretched back across his bed and put his hands on his eyes under his glasses, "How long do order meetings last?"

"Anywhere from one hour up." Ron offered.

"Any idea why they brought me tonight?" when he got no answer he took his hands from his eyes and looked at his friends.

Their shocked faces made him wonder what had happened. It was Hermione who was able to speak first, "Did anything happen to you this evening?"

"I was reading when my Aunt told me they were going out." Harry looked confused, "Then I read until this lot came after me."

"There was an attack." Ron started.

"Voldemort?" Harry sat up paying attention now.

"No, it was dementors." Hermione corrected and then threw out the big bit of information, "In little Whinging, not far from Privet Drive."

"They wanted me out of the area then." Harry nodded.

"They thought you had been attacked and were the one to use the patronus charm." George stated.

"It wasn't me." Harry shook his head, "I didn't leave the house."

"Then not only were there dementors in your area but at least one wizard too." Fred offered with a frown, "We should probably tell someone."

"I'm supposed to talk to Sirius after the meeting." Harry began.

"Someone is coming." George stood and apparated with Fred right behind him.

A few seconds later and the door opened to Arthur Weasley, "Harry we need you down stairs for a moment."

Harry complied and followed him down. The kitchen was full of people and Harry stood in the doorway uncomfortable with all the attention. It was Sirius that made the introduction.

"Harry, Kingsley is an auror and needs to do priori incontatum on your wand." he explained, "You are being accused of doing magic outside school."

"Ok." Harry held out his wand and it was tapped.

Four spells poured out of the wand and Kingsley explained them, "Folding spell, feather light charm, ironing spell and air."

"The last spells I did before I left school." Harry explained, "I packed my clothes put a feather light charm on my trunk that would last until I reached home, I ironed what I was wearing home and dried my hair after my shower."

"You didn't use a patronus spell tonight?" Dumbledore asked.

"No." Harry answered, "But isn't that obvious from his spell?"

"How did you deal with the dementors?" Snape finally spoke.

"I didn't see any." Harry shrugged, "I didn't leave the house tonight and none came after me."

"Did you get a warning letter from the ministry?" Molly asked.

"No." he replied.

"I need to get back with the results." Kingsley said before he left.

"Very well Harry, you may go." Dumbledore instructed.

Harry nodded and left. Back in the room Fred, George and Ginny had joined Ron and Hermione again. He explained what happened. Before anyone could ask questions the door opened and Sirius stuck his head in.

"Harry, do you have some time to talk to me?" he asked.

"Sure." Harry's large smile prevented anyone from asking him to stay and explain more.

Once the two of them were in his room he pulled Harry into a hug, "I'm glad you listened to me."

"Me too." he stayed in the hug for a few moments, "So what's going on?"

"Not a lot." he sighed and steered them both to the seats in the room, "Hagrid and Madam Maxine have gone to visit with the giants to try and get them on our side. Moony has been in and out of the werewolf colonies. Snivellous has had to attend a few muncher meetings."

"What about before, at the kitchen?" he asked.

"I was just mad because they all thought you had done the spell." Sirius waved him off, "I was sure you were doing what I had asked. I just couldn't say that or it would blow our secret."

Harry nodded then changed the subject, "I've read the books and did the meditation."

"Excellent, how far did you get in the meditation?" he scooted forward in anticipation.

"I've seen my form." Harry grinned, "I've studied hard because I didn't know how long we'd have to work on it."

"Well done Harry." he received another hug, "What form?"


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm not exactly sure of its name." Harry replied, "I think I've seen this before in a book or something but I'm not really knowledgeable about muggle animals that aren't from around here."

"Describe the animal and what you did in your vision." Sirius nodded.

"I'm guessing less than a meter long, small mammal." he explained, "Brown fur, short legs and a pointed snout. In the vision I'm digging in a hole, drag out a long snake and kill it."

"Do you know what kind of snake?" he asked.

"I think it was a cobra." Harry offered.

Sirius raised his wand and a book came sailing at them. He grabbed it and open it on the table between them. He leafed through and suggested several animals before Harry found it.

"That one." he gasped as soon as he saw the picture, "A mongoose. Doesn't sound very impressive."

"An unimpressive name for a rather neat creature." Sirius was reading the description, "Predator, smart and some are snake killers. I'll have to think of a marauder name for you."

"When can we start the transfiguration?" Harry asked.

"I can transform you with a spell the first time. Then it's just learning how to do it without a wand." he shrugged, "You've done really well, we took almost a year to get to this point."

"I did my homework the first day back and then worked on this the rest of the time." Harry grinned, "I didn't leave my room except to use the loo."

"What about food and water?" he asked.

"I had the house elves pack me a basket and put a stasis charm on it." Harry waved him off, "Tap water from the bathroom into an old canteen of Dudley's kept me in water."

"How did you sneak in a basket of food?" he asked. "Or did they know you had it?"

Harry pulled the small black bag out of his pocket and held it out for his godfather to inspect, "This is my survival secret."

It wasn't until his arm was in the bag up to his elbow that he realized, "Undetectable extension charm. Who did it for you?"

"I did it." Harry grinned.

"Wow." Sirius looked the bag over, "That is quite impressive."

"I just did what I had to do." he shrugged.

"I wish I was half as smart as you." Sirius pulled him into a hug, "I will curse those muggles for making you learn survival tactics."

"Let's not talk about them." Harry pulled away with a grin, "I want to transform."

"Ok." Sirius let him go and pulled his wand, "Ready? Now concentrate on how this feels."

A few seconds later a mongoose was gamboling around the room. Sirius noted that while Harry was near the same size and color as the one described in the book he wasn't exact. Harry was larger than the animal described and had interesting markings along his coat. He dismissed the differences as a slight difference between animals.

Once Harry was back to his human form Sirius hugged him again, "You remind me of a story I once read for detention."

"You had to read for detention?" Harry asked.

"Your mother made me do it." He huffed good naturedly, "I was teasing her about always reading and she made me sit down and read parts of this really thick book. One little story was about a mongoose that killed a cobra and saved a whole family. His name was Rikki Tikki Tavi."

"I had to read that at muggle school." Harry grinned.

"So for your marauder name…" he began.

"I'm not going by Rikki." Harry interrupted.

"I wouldn't even suggest that." Sirius shuddered, "Horrible to name such a fine creature something that bad. I was thinking Hunter."

"That I think I can live with." Harry grinned, "Now how do I start changing myself?"

Harry spent the majority of his time with Sirius. When his friends pulled him aside to ask if he was mad at them he explained that in a few weeks he wouldn't see the man for more than three months. He really just wanted to get to know him. After that they felt better about his absence. During the last week of the holiday Harry finally managed to transform on his own. Remus was in the room with him when it happened.

"Sirius something's wrong with Harry." he exclaimed and tried to rush to the boy as he began to change.

"Stop." Sirius stopped him from getting up, "We've been working on this. Remember the book list you sent him."

"But he can't be there already." he gasped and collapsed back into his chair as a small mammal looked up at him from where Harry had been sitting.

"He basically did nothing but study and meditate over the summer." Sirius grinned, "Congratulations Harry. Now we need to work on speeding the transition up."

Harry slowly returned to human form and collapsed back, "That was brilliant."

_*****Morning September 1**__**st**__** Everyone*****_

By the time they were leaving for Hogwarts Harry was almost as fast at transforming as Sirius was. Remus pulled him into a hug first, "I'm so proud of you. Your parents would be ecstatic."

"Thanks." Harry mumbled back not sure how to respond.

"I'm still having trouble believing you finished so quickly." Sirius hugged him next, "I think you are probably the fastest to ever learn."

"I just did what I had to do." Harry shrugged after pulling out of the hug. It was time to leave so he waved at the two men, he didn't realize he'd shocked them.

The platform was a mad house as always and Harry made his way into a compartment. He tried to ignore the whispers and knowing glances. The articles in the Prophet yesterday had really blasted him. He had wondered if people were still believing the outlandish articles but one look at the crowd today had told him they did. He began to wonder, not for the first time, why exactly he needed to fight for these people. Then he reminded himself he wasn't doing it for them. He was doing it to avenge his parents.

"How was your summer?" Neville asked as he entered the compartment.

"Better than this year is going to be." he tried to ignore the laughing, whispering and pointing.

"Your real friends are still behind you." Neville stated as he put his trunk away and sat, "Where is everyone else?"

"Ron and Hermione are prefects." he offered.

"Ron is? Really?" Neville looked skeptical, "That's… odd."

"I thought they'd give it to someone who is less trouble." Harry chuckled, "Like you or Dean."

"I thought they'd give it to you." Neville replied with a grin, "However I can see how your list of detentions might have counteracted that."

"Thanks." he replied wryly.

The rest of the ride was fairly quiet. Ron and Hermione found them and a few people stopped by to visit. Malfoy made his annual visit but didn't really do much of anything but sneer. None of them noticed how quickly he left so they were caught off guard when they reached the platform and saw spellfire. Harry had his wand out and was waiting at the door when the train stopped.

The fighting stopped when Harry left the train. He soon realized that had been a mistake, "Mr. Potter. How nicccce to sssseeee you."

"Tom." Harry greeted the madman.

"Don't use that name." he hissed back.

"Right I forgot, you prefer your made up name of Voldemort." Harry snarked, "But we've met so many times now that I'm just going to give you a nickname. How about snake face."

A green spell ripped from a wand next to Voldemort but Harry stepped out of its way. It was then that Tom spoke again "Ssssstop, I want him alive. Bring him along."

Harry shielded but twenty stunners couldn't all be held back. He was summoned away from the train and the crowd disbursed with a series of pops. The only sound on the train was from a few younger students who were crying. After a few moments Professor Grubbly-Plank stumbled down the side of the train giving instructions.

"Stay on the train. Don't get off." she repeated as she moved down the platform.

Within a few moments Dumbledore and a contingent of teachers arrived, "What is going on?"

The Care of Magical Creatures professor nearly collapsed before she spoke, "You Know Who kidnapped Harry."

Dumbledore grabbed the woman and stared into her eyes for a moment, "Minerva get Moody here. Attention students. You will be exiting the train now but I want you to stay away from the door Mr. Potter left from. I would like the head girl and boy to meet with me."

By the time they all made it to the Great Hall it was rather late. After a quiet dinner Albus stood, "We will make the beginning of term announcements tomorrow at breakfast. Good night."

"Hmm, hmm." a voice behind Dumbledore made them all turn.

"Professor Dumbledore surely…" she didn't get anywhere because Moody took that moment to enter.

"Albus, we found a rat on the train." he held up the limp rat.

"It's him." Ron quietly offered to Moody as he passed by.

Moody gave a slight nod but didn't acknowledge him in any other way instead he began to speak again, "We know it's an animagus and we don't have a rat on file. We'll need a trial tomorrow. I'm taking him to the cells for the night."

"Defense classes will be cancelled for tomorrow." Dumbledore announced.

"Excuse me!" the woman from before demanded.

"You don't want to miss the trial do you Delores?" Dumbledore asked pleasantly, "Off to bed everyone."

The Weasleys, Hermione, Neville and Luna tried to stay but were sent off with a promise that when they found any facts that they would be informed. They trudged off and the group made sure Luna was safe in her tower before they headed to Gryffindor. As Luna was the last person in the Ravenclaw door the rest of the room looked at her.

She looked calm but when she spoke they could hear her cracking, "Things just got… complicated."

"Did they tell you anything?" Padma was the most tolerant of the Ravenclaw girls.

"Only that they'll tell us when they know something." she shrugged and turned to go up to her dorm. Everyone could see the tears making their way down her cheeks.

Once she was gone Padma turned to the group, "Leave her alone."

"I agree." several others joined in.

"This is a bad time to be… funny." Cho agreed.

When the Gryffindor group made it back they found a somber group waiting. Many looked up as they walked in but the despondent faces told them everything they needed to know. The room was silent as the group made their way to the fire; somehow no one had taken the couch and chairs closest to the fire. The first noise to break the silence was when Seamus ran up the stairs to the dorms.

"I think it was just a setup to try and make people believe…" Cormac started but ended on the floor after Fred punched him.

"If anyone else doesn't believe then step right up." Fred stated but everyone in their group looked ready to fight, "You all just saw Harry get taken by twenty some odd death eaters and You Know Who. How can you not believe him?"

Seamus returned with a piece of parchment, quill and ink as he was talking. He took one of the nearby tables and began to write.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked.

"I'm sending me Mam a letter." Seamus began to write, "She needs to know what happened on the platform in case the Prophet screws it up."

A stampede followed his words and soon the room was nearly empty as people began to gather their supplies for letters. By the time the other houses had letters to deliver they found the owlry was empty of school owls and a good number of private owls were gone too.

_*****Morning Septerber 2**__**nd**__** Hogwarts/Ministry*****_

The next morning when the mail arrived they were all shocked at the headlines on the paper. It was still about Harry but it seemed like the paper was changing its tune. The headline said simply "Harry Potter Kidnapped!" the article explained that with all the bad talk about Potter and Dumbledore the Prophet wanted to see the boy's first public appearance since the tournament. They had thought they'd be giving a scathing report of a liar and attention seeker. Instead they got a front row seat to see a brave boy try to protect a train full of children and then get kidnapped by You Know Who himself, who was obviously back as both Potter and Dumbledore had been claiming.

The article even included the information sent by the Minister and his undersecretary. They stated that he was pulling a publicity stunt and had gotten his friends to say he had been kidnapped so he wouldn't need to go to school. The reporter though stated clearly that the Death eaters arrived before the train and that all the people known as his friends were present and distraught. The reporter then suggested that the liars and attentions seekers seemed to be in the Ministry instead of at Hogwarts. It also had a small blurb about an animagus rat found on the train.

Delores Umbridge was in a rage as she read the paper at her desk in the Ministry. It was blatantly accusing the Ministry and her specifically as liars. She was fuming when her door was opened by a pair of aurors.

"What?" she growled.

"I'm sorry Madam Umbridge but we are here to take you to the Wizengamot chambers." Kingsley instructed, "We don't believe it's safe for you to be wondering the corridors just now."

"I will be perfectly fine on my own." she glared as she stood and grabbed her robes for the trial.

"No you won't." Kingsley offered, "The paper has stirred the cauldron and the Atrium is full of disgruntled people. We would hate it if one of them got past security and was able to get their hands on you."

"Very well." she agreed and walked out behind the other man and Kingsley followed them.

She was shocked speechless when she walked in to find Dumbledore back in the seat as Head of the Wizengamot. She was further shocked when she was sat in the defense section with Fudge rather than in the Wizengamot. Kingsley took the robes from her hands effectively waking her up.

"What are you doing?" she screeched.

"If you are found innocent you will get the robes back." he offered with a smile.

"Very well." she groused and immediately made plans to blame everything on Fudge.

"Delores, please step to the witness stand." Dumbledore ordered. She complied and only realized how much trouble she was in when he went further in his instructions, "Administer the Veritaserum."

"What? Why?" She asked as she began to panic.

"Well obviously you've been lying so we want to make sure you tell the truth now." Dumbledore smiled in a grandfatherly way.

She began to splutter and deny but the aurors were already there and had the truth serum in her mouth. What followed was very enlightening. Her plan was to first take over the school and then the Ministry. She was going to get rid of the muggleborns and halfbreeds and then go after the halfbloods. However before all that she was going to get rid of Harry Potter. The punishments she had planned to use on any students that stepped a toe out of line were medieval, not to mention illegal. By the time they had finished both Umbridge and Fudge were sentenced to several years in Azkaban.

Peter's trial was next and they found that he was the secret keeper for the Potters. That he was a death eater and Sirius was innocent. Also he was in on the plot to kidnap Harry by putting a compulsion charm on him to leave the train if he didn't do so on his own. He did not know where they planned on holding him; but he did know that the plan was to torture and kill him.

Sirius was next. His testimony was that as soon as he'd read the paper that morning stating the rat had been found he'd turned himself in to Moody. They didn't mention it was because the man was sitting on the other side of the table eating breakfast after a night of investigating the train and platform. He solidified his own innocence in the Potter and other murders and was found to be an illegal animagus but decided he had already served the sentence for that. When asked why he hadn't escaped before and why he did it now he cried. He felt he needed to be punished for letting them die. But when he realized the rat was in the same dorm at Hogwarts as Harry he had to make sure Peter didn't hurt him.

After the trials were over Albus returned to Hogwarts with Sirius, "I need you to take over teaching Defense."

"I need to be looking for Harry." he argued.

"Severus has already been called and we've agreed that he should blow his cover and get Harry." Albus shook his head, "I think we'll have him back very soon."

"If not I'm going after him." Sirius stated hotly.

"We both will, along with many other people." Albus agreed, "For now I'm going to put you in a different office and classroom. Umbridge has all her things in the defense office and the aurors will be going through that. I doubt those rooms will be free before the year is out."

"Fine." he agreed, "I want the full moon and day after off every month."

"Remus is coming as extra security. He'll be patrolling halls all night." Albus instructed, "You are to be with him so we have evidence that he is leaving the school every full moon night. Aurors will take his place those evenings."

"Ok." he sagged in his seat.

"Sirius go get Remus and your belongings. He'll be staying in your rooms." Albus ordered and the man took the floo home.

He had only been gone a few moments when the fire flared and Severus returned with a panicked look, "He's gone."

"What?" Albus asked trying to stay calm.

"They threw him in the dungeon at Malfoy manor." Severus explained, "When they went back to get him he was already dead. They said there was a pool of blood."

"Did they have the body?" Albus asked.

"They did but the Dark Lord burned it in his rage." he collapsed in a seat, "Goyle was also killed. He was the one that brought the body up. Mulciber is also dead but we aren't sure why yet."

"Keep this to yourself." Albus instructed, "We can't let anyone know yet."


	3. Chapter 3

_*****Evening September 1**__**st **__**Harry*****_

Harry woke to find himself in a very dark and damp place. He stayed silent and unmoving until he could determine just where he was. Last thing he remembered was spell fire on the platform. Over several minutes his eyes adjusted to the dark and he could see he was in a cage and feel that he was chained to the wall. When he realized he was alone he changed into his mongoose form and slipped out of the shackle on his ankle and between the bars before he started searching for a way out. He could see much better in the dark as a mongoose than he could as a person.

The room he found himself in was small, dirty and reeked of blood, waste and death. It was evident that he was not the first one brought to this cell. Equally as obvious was their plan that he would not leave here alive. Dark objects of torture and death lined the walls. There was only one door and a few holes higher in the walls that led to who knew where. They would be his last resort if no one came down soon.

He moved towards the door and decided he should rest in case an opportunity for escape presented itself. He didn't have long to wait when the door opened and two death eaters entered the dungeon. He was ready to sprint out the door when he heard one of them curse.

"…He's gone." the man growled, "We're as good as dead."

"Wait." the second suggested, "We could just say he died."

"And if they want to see a body?" the first asked.

"Plenty of old bones here. You could transfigure it." the second one, although he didn't sound intelligent, had made a decent suggestion.

"We could say there was a pool of blood on the floor. They'll think whoever threw him in made him bleed to death." the first one nodded, "We should get out of trouble then."

"Right." the second one agreed and summoned a bone.

Harry watched as the first man who had spoken transfigured a rather good copy of him. He realized then that he could stay and cause trouble and only the two of them would have any idea who was doing it. If he could have laughed at that moment he would have cackled a rather evil sounding laugh. The two men had finished and were taking the body up the stairs. Harry followed behind them and made sure he was safely tucked into the shadows.

"What is this?" Voldemort demanded as the two men approached.

"We found him in his cell." the man carrying him explained, "There was a large pool of blood."

"He is dead?" Voldemort asked with a snarl.

"Yes Master." the one carrying the Harry look alike sat the body down and tried to back away.

He wasn't quick enough and the incendio caught his arm and head. Two piles of ashes were all that remained. Voldemort was pacing in front of his seat, but stopped and turned toward his followers, "Who put him in the cell?"

"I did." a man stepped forward, "But he was alive and not bleeding when I put him down."

In an effort to protect her husband Bellatrix sneered, "He was so afraid of you he killed himself rather than facing you again."

"So it was Rodolphus that put me in the cell." Harry realized, "Wonder who transfigured the bone."

"Mulciber." Voldemort called, "Where was the blood?"

"It was a large puddle around his head and upper body." Mulciber answered, "Both arms were in the blood. He could have slit his wrist."

Harry wanted to laugh at seeing them groveling and lying for their lives. They may be spared today but eventually they'd get it. If this is what Voldemort was dealing with then Harry almost felt sorry for him. After a moment he thought, "Nope he deserves it."

"Leave me." Voldemort ordered.

Harry skirted around the edge of the room to get to the doors before they closed. He slipped out and hid under a table. While the hall around him emptied. Lucius Malfoy was the first to remove his cloak and mask.

"Mipsy." he called. A small elf popped up and took the cloak and mask before popping away. When she came back he asked, "Where is Narcissa?"

"In her sitting room Master." the elf answered, "Tea?"

"Yes." Lucius answered and headed up the stairs.

Harry followed discreetly, making sure he wasn't in the man's line of sight. He reached the door where Lucius had entered and put his ear to the crack at the bottom.

"I don't want him here." he heard a hiss, "Why would you bring him into our home?"

"I had no choice." Lucius answered, "He would have killed me and moved in anyway."

"He'll kill us just being here." Harry realized it was Narcissa speaking, "Was anyone able to get Potter out?"

"No why would we?" he chuckled, "There isn't any way that boy could have beat him. Now he's dead, obvious suicide."

"Who said?" she asked.

"Bella suggested it and Mulciber confirmed it." he sighed, "The Dark Lord burned the body before we could take a look at it. You'll probably need to visit Vivian. Goyle wasn't fast enough."

"At least she won't be truly upset." Narcissa sighed, "I'm going to need to go shopping."

"Please if you love me don't bring back anything muggle." he begged.

"Of course not." she sighed.

Lucius left shortly and didn't quite close the door. Harry slipped in and looked around the room. Narcissa was standing by a window looking out. Tears were running down her face but no other emotion was allowed to surface. The woman sighed and stepped away from the window and towards her closet. Harry made a split second decision he hoped he wouldn't regret.

He took his human form and grabbed the woman and spoke in a rough voice, "You didn't want Potter to die?"

"If you injure me Lucius will see you dead." she spoke calmly.

"Answer me truthfully." he growled.

"No I don't." she whispered.

"Then I suggest you forget your way home once you leave to shop. Dumbledore can hide you." he still kept his voice changed he didn't want her to know who he was if she did return.

"If he's dead what is the point?" she asked.

"He isn't our only hope." Harry answered, "I will never give up until one or the other of us is dead."

"Who are you?" she asked.

"You may call me the Mongoose." Harry's rough chuckle was rather scary.

"Are you going to kill anyone other than him?" she asked.

"Only those that insist." he answered.

He shrunk where he stood and slipped under the couch she was standing by. After a moment she turned and saw that her door was partially open but nothing else was disturbed. Harry trailed behind her after she left her room. She didn't see anyone before she floo'd to the Leaky Cauldron. He hoped for her sake that she was smarter than the average Malfoy.

Harry now knew several important things; first he was in Malfoy manor, second so were a good number of death eaters and third Voldemort was too. He had been distracted watching Narcissa leave and was surprised when someone grabbed him.

"What do we have here?" Mulciber asked, "Are you Draco's pet or a pest? I'll just take you to Lucius and find out."

Harry waited until they were out of the room before he curled over and bit the hand holding him. A loud yelp was followed by mongoose Harry hitting the floor and scampering away. Harry never heard the man groan and hit the floor. He didn't see Lucius find him dead in the hall way. He didn't hear the call for Severus to determine the reason for the death.

*****Evening September 2****nd ****Hogwarts*****

Late in the evening Dumbledore was holding a meeting with four specific order members. Sirius and Remus were there as well as Moody and Shacklebolt. They were all waiting for him to start but he was thinking. Once he settled his thoughts he spoke.

"Three years ago Harry brought me a book." he held up the small black book with a hole in it, "He ran a basilisk tooth through this, he had no idea at the time that it was one of the very few substances that could have hurt it."

"Why would he need basilisk venom to hurt it?" Sirius asked.

"Because it was a horcurx." he explained, gasps followed his words, "I have made a study of Voldemort since that time, by the way his real name is Tom Riddle. I believe he made five horcruxes before he went after the Potters."

"Merlin." Remus was the first to speak.

"Where and what are they?" Moody asked.

"There is a ring, a locket and a cup that I am sure of." he explained how Tom had come into the possession of those objects, "I suspect he also found something of either Ravenclaw's or Gryffindor's."

"Why do you suspect that?" Sirius was bewildered at the man's logic.

"The locket and cup belong to Slytherin and Hufflepuff respectively." he answered, "Now the only known relic of Gryffindor is here in this office. I know it isn't one."

"What is it and how do you know?" Moody grumbled.

"It is his sword and Harry killed the basilisk with it." he explained.

"That would have killed it if it were one." Moody agreed, "Other than the diadem I know of nothing belonging to Ravenclaw."

"Are there any pictures so we'll known them if we find them?" Remus asked.

Albus produced a book and showed the items and Sirius looked confused before saying, "I've see that locket before."

"Where?" he asked.

"Must be at my mother's house." Sirius said thoughtfully, "I've not been anywhere else. Kreacher!"

"What does bad master want?" he grumbled.

"Is this still at the house?" he asked.

"Yes… Master Regulas left it for me to destroy." he sounded distraught, "I couldn't kill it."

"Bring it to me right now." he demanded.

Within a few seconds he was back and handing it to Sirius. They were able to pry the story out of him before Albus pulled out the sword and stabbed through it where you could see the sword exit the other side.

"Excellent." Dumbledore said as he replaced the sword.

"Three left to go." Moody nodded.

"No." Albus relaxed back in his chair, "He had five before he went after James and Lily. He has made one since that time and it is worse."

"How can it be worse than a horcrux?" Sirius asked still in shock over his brother's death.

"He put it in a living creature." Albus said to their horror. He felt no need to tell them about the horcrux that he believed was in Harry's scar. Since the boy was already dead they didn't need to know or worry about it.

"That leaves four then." Shacklebolt pointed out, "Any idea where they are?"

"I had thought one was in a cave and from Kreacher's story it was the locket." Albus sighed, "I want to look at his ancestral …home."

"A problem?" Moody asked.

"A shack." Albus shrugged, "A shack so infused with dark magic there has to be something there. After that I'm at a loss on where else he would hide them."

"Somewhere safe." Remus huffed, "And probably dangerous."

"The only place safer than Hogwarts is Gringotts." Sirius mumbled.

"I can't imagine where or when he could have hidden anything in the school." Remus disagreed.

"Wasn't he a student?" Sirius asked.

"He was." Albus agreed.

"Then he had plenty of time." Sirius offered, "I don't think anyone knows all the secrets Hogwarts or its students have."

"He did consider himself as one who knew all the secrets Hogwarts had." Albus recalled the conversation that Harry had told him about, "He did find the Chamber of Secrets after all."

"He could have put something there then." Sirius suggested.

"I've searched it." Albus disproved that idea, "The only other secret room we know about is the Come and Go room. I don't think Harry even found that one."

"Ask his friends." Sirius suggested, "It can't hurt."

"Albus, why are you just now telling us about this?" Shacklebolt asked, "You've known for three years."

"I wasn't sure there were any more." he sighed, "I wanted to make sure first. I still have no idea how many he made for certain. I know the diary was made his sixth year. I suspect the ring and three founders items came next. It is my belief that he intended to make one with Harry's death as an infant, but that item was lost to him. His snake companion is the living creature. I think a seven piece soul would have appealed to him greatly."

"Seven being the most powerfully magical number." Sirius agreed.

"Exactly." Albus agreed, "I'm going to check with Horace to see if he knows anything."

"I'll see what I can get from Gringotts." Moody stood and stomped to the fire, "Maybe we can get a few curse breakers to help."

"I want to look at the remains of the home." Shacklebolt got directions and followed Moody though the floo.

Sirius and Remus left, Remus to patrol and Sirius for bed. He had classes in the morning.

_*****Morning September 3**__**rd**__** Hogwarts****_

Ron, Hermione and Neville met Luna near Ravenclaw tower and headed down to breakfast. They were near the Great Hall when they ran across Dumbledore.

"Headmaster, any news yet?" Hermione asked.

"No, I'm sorry we don't have any news yet." He sighed knowing he was putting off the inevitable. But there was no reason they needed to know Harry was already gone. He needed Sirius in shape to teach and losing his brother had already caused him pain, "Do you know if Harry ever found the Room of Requirement?"

"The what?" Ron asked answering his question.

"Room of Requirement or Come and Go room." Hermione told him, "I don't think he has. Do you want us to look for it?"

"No, I'll be looking for it." Albus sighed, "I was just hoping for a shortcut."

"Sorry Professor." she replied and the four of them turned into the Great Hall and sat at the Gryffindor table, no one tried to chase Luna off.

Albus headed up to the teachers platform and took his seat. He was nearly finished with breakfast when Severus walked in and stopped by his chair. Bending down the man whispered.

"Bellatrix is dead." then headed to his own seat.

_*****Morning September 2**__**nd**__** Malfoy Manor*****_

"Sssseverussss, do you have the ressssultsssss?" Voldemort enter the room his potions master had been spending time in.

"I believe we're dealing with basilisk venom." he stated, "However I find no puncture marks that would suggest a snake. All I have found is an animal bite on his hand, a small mammal of some kind. I don't think the two things are related."

"Troubling." the evil man said.

"Very." Severus agreed and stepped back from his cauldron, "I must return for classes."

"Very well." he agreed, "See if you can get some tears from Dumbledore's Phoenix."

"Yes sir." he swept away leaving the body for someone else to deal with.

Harry scampered out of the room behind his potions professor. He almost tagged along when the man returned to Hogwarts but he had already made up his mind to end Voldemort before he left. Finding the basillisk venom in the man had been a surprise to Harry. He wondered if someone else was helping him. Slipping under a table in the ballroom, Voldemort's main room, he was sure he could keep up on what was happening.

Voldemort entered several minutes later and called out, "Crabbe.'

"Yes Master." a large man that resembled his classmate stumped into the room.

"Find Nagini and make sure she is hungry. I want her to hunt for an intruder." he ordered.

Knowing instinctively that the snake would find him he slipped from the room and went looking for a good place to out maneuver a snake of that size. She would be far too large for him to get a bite on her. The most he could hope for was causing her to die in an accident he thought. Finally he got the idea of getting her to chase him and then running into a small hole so she would get stuck. Then he could change back to his human form and cut her in half. He found a hole he thought would work and set out to find the snake.

It didn't take long since the snake was also looking for him. The hole was upstairs in a fairly unused portion of the manor and the snake was quick to follow him. He ran through the hole and came back around to find the snake by the hole, with her back to him, waiting instead of entering. Angry that she didn't fall for it he bit the smallest end of her tail. When she lunged at him he took off. After about five minutes he realized she wasn't chasing him any longer. Knowing there would be no rest until she was dead Harry took another hall and came around behind where she should have been. He found her coiled and very still not far from where he had bitten her.

Very carefully he poked around her and only realized she was dead when he found her head. It was limply hanging over the coils and her eyes were glassy looking. Just to make sure he transformed back and cut her head off with a severing charm. He tucked his wand back in his holster. He'd been rather surprised to find they had left his wand just lying on a table in Voldemort's main room. The man hadn't even missed it yet.

Harry turned back into his mongoose and left the snake out in the open. The severed head wasn't far but separated enough to know it wasn't attached. Soon after he found himself down stairs near Narcissa's sitting room, Lucius was standing in the door speaking to someone. Harry sincerely hoped it wasn't Narcissa. When he got close enough to hear he was surprised by the conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

***Narcissa's sitting room***

"She has been gone for one day." Lucius offered, "Shopping for a few days in Paris is not uncommon this time of year. It helps her get over Draco going back to school."

"I suppose it's a good thing." Bellatrix's voice came out clear, "At least until the basilisk venom thing is figured out. When I get my hands on the traitor they will be wishing they'd put it in their own drinks. I just hope she isn't lying dead somewhere from being poisoned herself."

"Severus said it is too fast acting." Lucius waved her off, "Basilisk venom takes less than a minute to kill. Even if she had taken tea in the room she left from she wouldn't have made it to the floo before feeling its effects."

"I'll give him that." Bellatrix sounded annoyed, "The man knows his potions and poisons. Now if we could just trust him."

"You trust no-one." Lucius chuckled, "Not even Narcissa."

She cackled instead of answering. Harry moved on and returned to the ballroom and his favorite table. He rested as he waited for more news. He didn't wait long when another man entered and bowed waiting to be told to speak.

"Pettigrew was caught on the train." the man stated, "He has been convicted and is being protected. Bones is forcing him to give them names of death eaters, they are using veritaserum. Also Black is free and being added as a teacher at Hogwarts but they aren't informing the other teachers for a few days. They don't seem to know that Potter is dead. Black evidentially wants to be looking for him but they've got him sidelined for now."

"Inform me when he joins." Voldemort grinned, "I have a pile of ashes I want to show him before he dies." He patted a clear jar of ashes at his side.

"My name was given by Pettigrew so I am unable to return to the aurors." he sighed, "I am sorry my lord."

The man found himself under the torture curse for several minutes. His wand dropped and had rolled under Harry's table. Harry waited until a hand reached for the wand and bit it before scampering into a nearby hole. The table exploded behind him as Bellatrix shrieked.

"Something bit me." she screeched before collapsing.

Later Harry was hidden inside a hole in the wall and listening. He was sure when Lucius found all the holes he'd made the man would be livid. At the moment they didn't see holes in the shadows under furniture so he was free to spy from them all. Snape was again in the small room looking over a body after his classes were done.

"Basilisk venom." he declared stepping away. "I did find one puncture hole on her thumb."

"Someone let a basilisk loose in my house?" Lucius tried to keep his terror hidden.

"Possibly." Severus declared.

"Could there be any other explanation?" Rodophus asked.

"Two other possibilities." he turned to Voldemort, "Either we have someone who has infiltrated and is poisoning us or there could be a mammal called a mongoose on the loose however I highly doubt it."

"A mongoose has the venom of a basilisk?" Lucius asked clearly doubting it.

"There is a magical variety of mongoose." Severus shrugged, "If a magical mongoose tangles with a snake and gets bit it won't necessarily die. If it survives it will start producing that venom. It is said to be the place the goblins got their idea for making a blade to absorb that which does not destroy it."

If Harry could have gasped he would have. He had killed Bellatrix, Nagini and Mulciber by biting them. He had no doubt at all that it was him. There was no basilisk in the house because he would have smelled it.

"I'm going to get Macnair to come over and search for animals." Lucius declared.

_*****Evening Septemer 3rd Hogwarts*****_

"Bellatrix is dead. Mulciber died of the same thing. Basilisk venom." Severus told Albus when he returned to the school late in the evening, "The best news is that Nagini is also dead. But her head was cut off."

"So someone has either turned or infiltrated the death eaters to poison them." He sat back, "You need to be careful."

"Bellatrix was reaching under a table and she yelled that something bit her." Severus explained, "I wanted to look at the table but she destroyed it. If there had been something stuck under the table it is long gone. No one had seen Mulciber for more than ten minutes so we don't know if it was in tea or something. Whoever is doing it is clever. They don't seem to be using the same delivery method each time."

"Keep an eye on the situation." Albus ordered, "I noticed Sirius cornered you today."

"I told him I can't get to him yet." Severus grimaced, "He wasn't happy. I do hope you'll explain that he died right away instead of leaving me to his mercy."

"I won't let him do anything to you." Albus promised.

"Narcissa Malfoy is not at the manor." he added, "She went on a shopping trip a few days ago and hasn't returned.

Severus left but hadn't been gone long when Moody and Shacklebolt entered through the floo. They each dropped an item on his desk. He pulled out the sword and destroyed the cup and the ring.

"One left." he sighed.

"One, I thought we had two." Moody commented.

"Severus said someone chopped the head off Voldemort's snake." he offered and frowned, "Someone is killing off death eaters inside Malfoy manor and they are using basilisk venom."

"That would do it." Moody nodded, not the least bit upset by the information, "Do we know who to thank?"

"No." Albus sighed, "I'm worried about this person. Why would they feel the need to kill someone? We may have another dark lord on the rise."

"Killing death eaters doesn't make you dark." Moody scowled.

"They don't seem to be picky." Albus shook his head, "What if they start on the regular populace later."

"The death eaters are already killing the regular populace." Moody pointed out, "They need to be stopped and basilisk venom will do it."

"Any luck finding your Come and Go room?" Shacklebolt asked.

"No."

_*****Morning September 3**__**rd**__** Malfoy Manor****_

"Is he still angry?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, but he's calling for you." MacNair told him.

"Have you found signs of any other animals?" he asked before he opened the door.

"No." Harry wanted to laugh at the inept man. He hadn't even found the holes Harry had made in the walls.

Lucius entered his ballroom and approached the throne his Master had made. He got on his knees and bowed his head and waited for his instructions.

"I have to leave." Voldemort stated, "I need to check a few things. Keep looking for the infiltrator and have them by the time I return."

"Yes my lord." he answered.

Harry watched from the shadows not far from Voldemort's chair. He had been in the hall last night and watched as the man had totally lost his cool upon finding the snake dead. Both Lestranges, Nott and Rowle were among the death eaters not fast enough to avoid the killing curses. Harry knew he wouldn't even have to bite anyone else if Voldemort kept killing them off for him. Lucius would be next because Harry had no intention of being found now. The man stood from his place on the floor as soon as Voldemort had left the room. He also went out the door and began to issue orders.

Harry stayed in the walls for the most part. It had only been the need for water that had sent him out. He was heading toward a bathroom to drink from the sink when he was nearly spotted. However as luck would have it an elf popped in the way and began to clean the items on the table while Lucius passed not seeming to see the creature at all.

Once he was gone the elf grabbed Harry and popped away. The two reappeared in a small space that to Harry smelled incredibly good. The little elf placed some fruit and nuts in front of him.

"You should be eating." it told him. Harry just looked at him without moving. It sighed and whispered, "Harry Potter must keep up his strength for the fight with He Who Must Not Be Named."

Harry sniffed at the food and began to eat it while still keeping an eye on the creature. He wanted to ask who he was but in animal form there was no communication possible.

But the elf seemed to understand on some level, "I's being Mipsy the house elf. You sent my Mistress to safety." Harry nodded and finished eating then drank from the bowl Mipsy pushed forward, "You's being needing rest. Bad snake is gone now yous did a good job."

Harry looked at the elf and thought hard, "Will you let me know when Voldemort returns?"

"Mipsy can do that." he nodded.

Curling into a ball in the corner Harry fell asleep quickly. He'd not really rested well since arriving.

_*****Morning September 4th Hogwarts****_

"Headmaster!" Albus turned at the shout and saw Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom running toward him.

They caught up to him and Neville explained as they gasped for breaths, "I think we found the room."

"Show me." he turned and followed the way they had come.

Luna had regained her breath and explained as they moved through the halls, "We were taking a walk and were part way down the hallway when we heard some nargles ahead of us. We turned to go back and heard another group coming from that direction so we turned back again. The door quickly etched itself out of the wall."

"Inside is a room full of stuff." Neville finished as they reached the corridor.

Albus recognized the painting but not the door that Hermione Granger was standing in. He stepped in and took in the room with no little amount of awe. Never in his wildest dreams would he have believed he would be standing in this doorway, "What have you learned about it?"

"You have to pace three times and think of what you want." Hermione led the way to the hall and closed the door, "I'll think of a room like Gryffindor tower but quieter."

Albus grew alarmed when the door disappeared but after the girl paced the door appeared and inside was now a replica of the tower common room, "Fantastic."

He then closed the door and paced in front of it thinking of getting the diadem. When he opened the door they found the large room of junk again. He closed it hoping if he thought of it a different way it would be clearer. But the second time showed the same room.

"Headmaster can we help?" Hermione offered.

"No." he sighed, "You all need to get to breakfast and classes."

"Sir its Saturday." Neville pointed out quietly.

"And we've had breakfast." Luna added.

"Quite right." he nodded realizing the days were slipping past him, "Why don't two of you go get Professor Black and have him bring Remus with him. The last of you can stay in the door to keep it open. Don't let anyone else in."

Soon enough Sirius arrived but instead of Remus he had Moody. Albus sent the three students away and pulled the two men into the room, "Alistor can you see any dark curses?"

"Several but the worst one is over here." it took them several tries to pinpoint the right path to the curse but they made it and took the diadem back to the office and destroyed it.

Sirius looked across the desk as he took a seat in the headmaster's office, "Now he can die so let's go save Harry."

"We'll need some help." Albus said, "Severus told me last night they're moving him to Malfoy manor. The death eaters are gathering there. Voldemort is staying there as well so we'll be facing them all."

_*****Afternoon September 4th Malfoy Manor****_

Harry stretched as he woke to find Mipsy watching him, a plate of fruit and nuts again waiting for him. He gratefully ate what was offered. When he finished he realized Mipsy was still there and wringing his hands. Once he had his attention he started to explain quietly

"Bad snake man returned." he was shaking, "They's be making plans to go to Hogwarts. Big plans. He killed master."

Harry realized he was out of time and needed to end the man now. Mipsy understood and grabbed him up and took him to the ballroom. It was completely silent and Harry was in the shadows under a table not far from the throne. The room was full of death eaters and Voldemort was pacing the floor.

"Dumbledore has gone too far." Voldemort growled, "He has stolen possessions of mine and I intend on retrieving them from his cold dead hands. Gather our forces. Severus stay we have plans to make."

A shout rose from the group as they cheered for their master and hurried to do his bidding. Harry had no idea about the possessions but he did know he didn't want Voldemort anywhere near his friends. He darted from his table intent on the next one but was spotted. When the green curse hit his body he was completely unprepared.

Severus and Voldemort had both seen the movement but Voldemort's wand was already out and hit it with a killing curse before Severus could move. However, the animal was quickly forgotten when the Dark Lord collapsed. Harry woke and heard the commotion of Voldemort awaking to Snape's apparent concern. He was able to move on to his hiding place before either man thought of him.

"I know I didn't miss it." Voldemort stated as they looked the area over.

Harry had moved on not wanting to be found. He now resided under the mad man's throne. The two men gave up their search and Voldemort returned to his throne and sat. Severus stood in front of him but didn't make any offers to check his health or anything, knowing it was not welcome. It was several minutes before Voldemort was able to continue on.

"I want you to go back to Hogwarts and open the gates from the inside." he instructed.

Not wanting to waste another second Harry reached out and bit the back of Voldemort's ankle. He quickly hid in the shadows behind the throne watching as Voldemort slowly collapsed back into his chair, which he had jumped from after being bit.

"Sir?" he asked uncertainly.

"Poison." he gasped.

"I don't have the antidote." he answered not wanting to get any closer.

"No, I am immortal." he croaked, "I will…"

He obviously was overtaken by the poison and Snape cautiously stepped forward. Waving his wand at the man he leaned back and sighed, "Basilisk venom and obviously you are no longer immortal."

He stood and stared for several moments before turning away from the dark lord. He waved his wand in an intricate pattern and Harry felt the magic settling on the room. Snape pulled something out of his pocket and Harry dashed out of his hiding place and grabbed a hold of the back of Snape's robes. After a few moments he felt the telltale pull of a portkey and dashed into the shadows when they landed.

"Severus?" Albus called.

"He's dead by basilisk venom." the spy dropped into a seat, "I was talking to him when he just stood with a shocked look on his face. He said poison then collapsed back to his chair and was dead. I set up a few wards. Anyone with a dark mark who enters the room won't be able to leave and will only be awake long enough to almost make it to the throne. It will look from the door like he killed them."

Albus flicked his wand as he stood and went to the floo. When he returned he turned to Snape, "Aurors will meet us there, floo to the Three Broomstick and I'll be there in a moment."

Snape left and a knock sounded at his door. Rather than answer he flicked his wand and it opened. Minerva entered and approached the desk, "Albus?"

"Something has happened." he stated as he stood, "I'll be back soon, keep the order members at headquarters after they arrive, explanations will have to wait for now."

"Of course." she left the office just before he did.

Harry followed her to her office. She didn't stay long and he frowned as she floo'd away to Grimauld Place. Harry turned and raced from the office and headed for the kitchens. Once there he jumped up on the table and waited to be seen. Dobby was the first to pay attention to him. The small elf moved in his direction but had a perplexed look on his face.

"It's Harry Potter." Harry thought very hard, hoping it would work with this elf like it did the last, "I need your help and some human food."

Dobby nodded and picked him up and popped away to a room filled with junk, "We's can be talking in here Mr. Harry Potter sir." He also set down a picnic basket.

Harry changed back to his human and opened the basket and pulled out several things and began to eat bits off each of them, "You are the best."

Dobby beamed at him, "What can Dobby be doing for the great Harry Potter?"

"First I want to hire you away from Hogwarts." he stated, "Is Winky still around?"

"She's sick." he frowned.

"Bring her with you." Harry was sure her only problem was mistreatment, "After I eat I need you to take me to Grimauld in my animal form. We don't want to be seen."

"I's can be doing that." Dobby agreed.

In no time at all Harry and Dobby were hiding in the meeting room and listening to people discussing the attack they were planning on Malfoy manor. Harry was confused until Albus returned. He took a seat at the front of the room. The two with him followed him and took the seats near him.

"Voldemort is dead." he announced.

"What?" several asked.

"Where's Harry?" Sirius stood and asked before anything else could be said.

"I'm sorry but he died fighting Voldemort." he didn't look as the man crumbled back into his seat, leaned on his friend and cried, "Death eaters burned his body in retaliation for defeating their master."

Sirius' sobs were heard above the others. Harry really wanted to go to him but Dobby reminded him of his goal. He wanted to hear everything before he made himself known. He was glad he did once the meeting was over and nearly everyone had left. Sirius and Remus were still there as was Dumbledore.

"We found out one more thing." he put a hand on each younger man's shoulder, "Voldemort made one more Horcrux then we knew."

"I assume you killed it too then if he is now dead." Remus stated.

"Actually Voldemort did it." he replied, "It was Harry."

"What?" both men pulled back in fear.


	5. Chapter 5

"When Harry stopped him as a baby a piece of the soul fell off and attached to Harry." Dumbledore explained, "Harry had to die before we could stop Voldemort."

"Snape knew." Sirius growled

"He didn't." Dumbledore disagreed, "They wouldn't tell him where Harry was kept. He tried to get to Harry too. He used the imperious on Goyle to get him to tell him what he knew but he had been moved without Goyle's knowledge."

Even in Harry's shocked state he realized the Headmaster was lying. He didn't think the lie originated from Snape but he wasn't sure how he got that idea. Still he sat and listened to the conversation.

"Come on Padfoot." Remus stood and pulled him up, "Let's get you to bed."

"He's gone Moony." the broken sound coming from Sirius nearly had Harry undone but Dobby pulled his little animal body in for a hug.

When Snape suddenly appeared from the shadowed corner and spoke both Dobby and Harry jumped, "If he hexes me I'll visit the same hex on you."

"He won't." Dumbledore waved him off.

"Why won't you just tell him Harry died before I could even get there?" Snape asked.

"It's better if they think Harry is the one that killed him." Dumbledore sighed.

"And if this Mongoose person that Narcissa mentioned comes out and says he did it then what?" Snape sneered.

"We'll deal with that when we need to." he stood and straightened his robes and turned to leave, "We can always say we didn't know about him."

Harry thought to himself, "If this is how he treats friends then what would he do to an enemy?"

"Dobby doesn't know but Dobby doesn't like candy headmaster no more." Dobby whispered even though they were alone.

"Me either." Harry would have chuckled had he been human, "Who could tell me if a horcrux is still there or not?"

"Goblins." Dobby replied, "Not even house elves can sense thems."

"I need to go to Gringotts but I don't want to appear anywhere outside the bank." Harry thought to his friend, "Can you take me and tell the guards that I'm a wizard but if I show myself outside the bank I'll be dead?"

"Dobby can do that." he nodded and the two popped away. A moment later they were outside the bank and Dobby carried him up to one of the guards and whispered, "Master needs to see someone high. If he shows himself he is being dead. But he's a good wizard."

"Most wizards think themselves good." the guard growled back.

"But they's house elves don't." Dobby argued, "My master is being the best good."

The goblin nodded and led Dobby into the bank and through a side door. They walked down a hall and stopped at a door that the guard opened. Dobby entered and sat Harry down in the chair before standing slightly behind him. After a few moments a goblin walked in and looked at the two of them.

"You can safely return to your human form." he instructed. When he found Harry Potter sitting across from him he clapped his hands once, "I'm glad to see the news of your demise is overstated."

"But I'd like to keep it that way." Harry sighed, "I learned a few things recently and I… don't know what to think about them."

"We'll keep it a secret for now." the goblin agreed, "May I ask what you have learned?"

"Dumbledore lies but not about everything." Harry sighed, "Next can you check if I am or was a horcrux?"

"Do you know what that is?" he asked.

"Not completely." Harry sighed, "I killed Voldemort and I was trying to determine if I was in trouble or not so I was listening in on an order meeting. Dumbledore told them I died fighting Voldemort and he told Sirius that I had to die before he did because I was a horcrux. But two death eaters, who are now dead, found I had escaped and faked my death so Voldemort wouldn't kill them. I hid out in the manor causing them problems. Someone told Snape I was dead right from the start and he told Dumbledore but it was kept from everyone else until Voldemort was defeated. They gave me the credit, and I did do it, but he lied about all of it. Now I don't know what is truth and what is not. But I'm afraid if Dumbledore sees me he'll have me killed without asking me anything."

The goblin turned and spoke in an odd language to another goblin that left the room. He turned back to Harry, "Sorry I didn't introduce myself before I am Ragnock."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Ragnock." Harry nodded.

"Just Ragnock Mr. Potter." he stated.

"Then just call me Harry." was his reply.

The door opened and two goblins entered. Ragnock turned to the new Goblin, "Check to see if Mr. Potter is or was a horcrux."

"How odd." the goblin stated after waving his hand around Harry, "He was but usually the only way to destroy the horcrux is to destroy the container."

"He used the killing curse on me recently." Harry offered, "Would that do it?"

"It would." the goblin agreed, "You lived again?"

"Yes but I don't want anyone to know yet." Harry shrugged, "Maybe never."

"Dumbledore has already sent us a letter telling us to move the rest of your wealth over to him." Ragnock offered, "You need to do something."

"The rest of my wealth?" Harry looked confused, "I didn't think my vault held enough to be considered wealth."

"That is just your trust." Ragnock replied with a grin, "Your parent's vault is what you would inherit when you turned seventeen."

"Oh." Harry sat back, "Did he plan on sharing any of my wealth with the order members?"

"He didn't include any instructions to do that and I would say most of them have vaults." Ragnock was sure the old man was going to keep it all for himself.

"How can we stop him?" Harry asked.

"He can't have it because you aren't dead." Ragnock answered.

"But I want him to think I'm dead." Harry told them, "Is there another way?"

"If you had a will we would 'execute' it instead of giving it all to him." Ragnock offered with a grin, "The down side is you would have to give it all away."

"Is there enough in my parents vault to get me the rest of the way through school?" he asked.

"Plenty." he agreed, "Your trust vault is about one percent of your wealth."

"Ok, we'll split the trust vault up between the Weasleys and Grangers." he explained, "The rest I'll leave to Sirius and Remus. I'll get them to take me away and he can't have anything. Are there any wizarding schools other than Hogwarts, Beaubaxtons and Durmstrang?"

"Many." Ragnock grinned, "You will all need false identifications. Will you never tell your friends?"

"Maybe when Dumbledore is dead." Harry shook his head, "Can we get Sirius and Remus here and explain? Is there a way to make them forget it if they don't want to help?"

"We'll just have a will reading and see how it goes." Ragnock grinned he knew the men would back the boy.

The next morning Harry was sitting in a room watching as his friends, family and part of his teachers entered a room. They all looked slightly confused. Once they had all found seats Ragnock entered and sat across from them.

"Thank you all for coming." he looked at each one, "May I first offer my condolences."

"Thank you but what are we here for?" Dumbledore asked impudently.

"For the reading of the will of course." Ragnock offered.

"What?" Dumbledore yelled as several people began to cry.

"A will Dumbledore." Ragnock explained, "When one has the possibility to die and they have wealth they generally have one written up."

"When did he come in to get one made?" he asked.

"Actually he wrote to us and we went to him since you left him stranded in a muggle house." Ragnock sneered, "He felt the need when Voldemort got a body back."

"The boy had money?" Vernon asked.

"Actually you are only here so that our team can get his things from your house without your interference." Ragnock smirked, "And so you would know that if you had treated him better part of this could have been yours."

"But we provide him a roof over his head and…" Vernon began.

"We know what went on in your house." Ragnock growled showing his teeth, "You are just lucky I don't have you killed on the spot. It is only by Mr. Potter's mercy that you didn't die the moment I found out about your treatment. My promise to not kill you myself is the only reason you are still alive. I never promised I wouldn't have anyone else do it."

Vernon wisely shut up but several witches and wizards in the room were eyeing him hatefully. Ragnock gave him several moments to be very uncomfortable before he continued.

He pulled out a piece of parchment and began, "This is just the bequeaths he asked us not to do the formal reading so as not to bore his friend Ron to tears." A few chuckles were heard and Ron turned red, "To the Weasleys and Grangers, I thank you for allowing your children to be my friends. Even though you knew it would be dangerous you still allowed it and I will be forever grateful. To you I leave my trust vault with one exception for ten thousand galleons that are to go to Luna so she can continue her safaris, I hope you find something to shock everyone. The rest will be split seventy/thirty, Hermione this doesn't mean I think less of you than Ron but you know his family was as close as I could get to having one."

Molly burst into tears a little louder than the rest.

"Not to mention the seven to one child ratio." Hermione chuckled even though she was crying too

"Headmaster, Gringotts has removed this year's tuition for Mr. Potter from the school vault. He never made it to school therefore he is entitled to a full refund. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley your portion is two hundred and eighty thousand galleons and the Grangers are receiving one hundred and twenty thousand."

"I'd rather have Harry back." Ron huffed and wiped a tear from his cheek.

"To Hagrid I leave this advice, go visit Charlie during the summer, he can reintroduce you to Norberta. Maybe you can get your dragon fix during the summer instead of getting eggs from strangers in bars." Ragnock lifted one eyebrow, "I give you a letter of recommendation and a request for a summer internship at the reserve. I don't know if it will help get you in but right now it's all I can do."

"That sounds like fun." Hagrid blew his nose into his tablecloth sized handkerchief.

"The rest of my stuff goes to Sirius." Ragnock went back to reading, "With the promise that you'll take care of Moony whether he wants it or not. Maybe you can join up with the twins they'll explain, most likely when their mother isn't around."

"Harry gave us the prize money from the tournament." Fred sniffed.

"He wanted us to start the joke shop we'd been planning." George finished.

"We'll help any way we can." Remus agreed as Sirius nodded, not able to speak.

"That was so nice of him." Molly had gotten control again was just sniffling.

"He didn't want us to tell you." Fred grinned.

"He thought you would be mad at him." George nodded.

"One more exception." Ragnok started again with a grin, "To Professor McGonagall, better yet to Aunt Minnie I leave five hundred galleons for a lifetime supply of cat nip. Here he laughed for several minutes." He stopped because everyone else was chuckling or in the twins case, falling on the floor laughing. Minerva was dabbing her eyes and trying to keep a stern face. Once the laughing subsided he continued, "Just kidding Professor. I do have a note I am leaving you but you can't share it with anyone but Sirius and Remus, I want a magical vow on that please."

The woman in question raised her wand and said, "I vow on my magic not to reveal the contents of the note to anyone but Sirius Black and Remus Lupin." She nodded at the goblin that handed her the envelope.

"Now, with his passing we also have to execute the will of James and Lily Potter." Ragnock pulled out another paper, "Again we will dispense with the legalities as not to bore Ron per Harry's request. From Lily Potter nee Evens: Professor Flitwick I leave you my charms notebook. The one you always wanted to see. To Severus Snape I leave you a company I set up and didn't get to start. It is a potions manufacture and research lab. All money and licenses needed are already done you just need to start. I hope you like the name I picked out. Sev's Stuff is good right? Just kidding you get to name it yourself."

"I see where Harry gets his humor." Fred chuckled.

Before anyone else could comment Ragnock began again, "From James Potter: To Severus Snape, I offer a heartfelt apology and no Lily isn't making me. We were idiots in school and I'm sorry we hurt you. I agree with Lily giving you the potions business and I hope you can find a cure for lycanthropy. If anyone can it will be you. Aunt Minnie I leave you a year's supply of cat nip. I always wanted to say that because…"

"Nope he gets it from his dad." George countered.

"… you were my favorite." Ragnock continued like he hadn't been interrupted, "If you haven't found out yet I became an animagus during my fifth year for two reasons and one of them was because you were so cool. You saw me once out by Hagrids cabin in my sixth year. I was the stag."

"I remember." she sniffed.

"Pads, Moony and Wormy you get my trunk. You know the one." Ragnock looked at the two men who nodded, "Make sure Harry gets to be properly trained, but teach him not to hurt people like we did. Pads you get Harry and control of everything else so you can take care of him until he's seventeen then control will pass to him. And last there is a note from Lily at the bottom, Sirius I will be watching."

"She still sounds scary." Sirius shuddered.

"That is all the disbursements." he stated, "Sirius Black and Remus Lupin need to please stay for some private information."

Dumbledore approached the goblins as people prepared to leave, "Did Harry have nothing for me?"

"Yes I almost forgot." Ragnock pulled a red letter from his pocket and tapped it, "It was under stasis."

The red letter jumped up and Harry's voice said, "Headmaster I don't trust you." this stopped everyone from leaving, "I haven't for a while. You refused to let me leave my relatives even though you knew how they treated me. You kept promising I was perfectly safe when you knew I wasn't. How could you think an age line would keep anyone from entering my name into the tournament? I already know the answer to that too. You wanted me in it. It was just another test, like the stone and the basilisk. If I didn't feel like I needed to get rid of Voldemort for my own piece of mind I'd leave it up to you and the rest of the adults that think a child should do their dirty work. You created him and you should be trying to stop him. I was going to leave money for you to help the order but when I found out you were already helping yourself to my parents money, without even asking, I decided you've had enough of it. You want it funded now do it yourself. And last but certainly one of the more important things, I know about Sirius."

"As he prepared his own will we realized he had never been told about his vaults so we gave him an accounting of all transactions since his parent's death." Ragnock grinned ruthlessly, "He was shocked to say the least. He asked us to find out where all the money went when the order wasn't even active for the last thirteen years. That has been a very enlightening investigation. All moneys not used for his care or the order were returned to his vault from your vault. Since you didn't have enough money we have put your home in Godrics Hollow and all the possessions up for sale. Anything left after his estate is paid off will be put in your vault. We don't think there will be much."

The rest of the room was speechless and Dumbledore was furious, "I did what needed to be done."

"Unless you can explain how any of what 'needed' to be done benefited his estate we will continue the liquidation of yours." Ragnock turned away from him, "When you are ready to explain I'll be in my office."

"Find yourself another Defense professor." Sirius growled.

"And guard." Remus added, "What did he mean when he said he knew about Sirius?"

Dumbledore stormed out, refusing to even acknowledge Remus' question. He had been counting on getting that money. The teachers left behind him whispering to each other while the Grangers and Weasleys stopped to talk to Sirius and Remus for a moment before they left. When it was just down to the two of them Ragnock asked and received vows of loyalty to Harry.

"I ask for those vows because I need to tell you that I have been lying to you as Mr. Potter asked me to do." Ragnock grinned at the two men with gob smacked expressions, "I have much more information for you if you are interested. You cannot share it with anyone. Dumbledore more than most."

"Ok." neither were quite over their shock so their answer was short.

"Mr. Potter used your training while he was captured." Ragnock explained once they had moved to his office, "He was in the cell for a short period of time. He woke up alone and escaped."

"How do you know?" Sirius asked.

"Mr. Potter came to us yesterday asking us to check him for a horcrux." Ragnock offered, "He had been one but it was gone. He guessed that the killing curse he'd been hit with recently probably took it."

"Killing curse?" Sirius and Remus gasped and asked their questions over each other, "He's still alive? Where is he? When can I see him?"

A door open and Harry entered only to be pulled into a hug by both men. He waited a few moments before calling, "Air!"

They let go partially but didn't quit touching him, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." he told them but their faces said they didn't believe him, "I've been seen by a goblin healer and I am fine."

"What happened?" Sirius asked.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry explained about his supposed death by Goyle and Mulciber. He covered his time in the manor and all that he had done, with a side story on how he had gotten bit by a basilisk. Then he told them about the order meeting and all of Dumbledore's lies. The biggest being the goblins could prove Dumbledore knew Sirius was innocent but let him rot so he didn't have to deal with his tantrum about getting guardianship of Harry. They spoke at length about many things and were beginning to decide what to do next. It was then that the group was interrupted. A goblin entered and whispered to Ragnock who grinned and nodded.

Once the other goblin left he motioned to Harry to come over, "Come stand by me. You two look depressed." He tapped Harry on the head and the boy disappeared.

The three humans thought perhaps Dumbledore was back trying to keep some of his things. They were surprised when Snape entered instead. He nodded to the Goblins before turning to the two marauders.

"I thought you'd be back to Grimauld by now." he said, "I wanted to tell you something but Dumbledore can't know I told you."

"We can make a vow if you want." Remus offered.

"Your promise in front of a goblin is enough." Snape nodded at Ragnock.

"I promise not to tell Dumbledore you told me anything." they each said.

"Harry didn't die fighting Voldemort." he explained, "He was dead before I ever left Hogwarts on September first. Narcissa left the manor shortly before I was called and she was in hiding at Hogwarts until this morning. She had spoken to Lucius, while in her sitting room, about getting Harry free but he told her she was too late. After he left a man grabbed her and told her to leave and forget where she lived. She asked who he was and he told her the Mongoose. Evidentially this Mongoose person had some basilisk venom and killed Mulciber, Bellatrix and Voldemort with it."

"Why tell us now?" Sirius asked.

"I think you should know the truth." he shrugged, "Dumbledore only hands out information that is useful to him in some way. I thought he only did it to me because I was a spy but now I see he does it to everyone. I have no doubt he'll turn on me if there is any advantage in it."

"They found more dead than that at the manor." Remus spoke up.

"This Mongoose liked to push the Dark Lords buttons." his mouth twitched like he wanted to grin, "Each death was by a different method. Mulciber had only a small animal bite on his hand so we assumed he drank or ate something with venom on or in it. Bellatrix had a small puncture on one finger. He even killed Nagini by cutting off her head. Both Lestranges, Nott and Rowle where the highest level men the Dark Lord killed when he was shown the snake, I'm not sure who all the others were but I think they counted fifteen. No one knew who was doing it or when they would strike next and they were all beginning to panic. The Dark Lord was on his throne when he was attacked. I found a small scratch on the back of his ankle."

"You didn't see anything?" Remus asked.

"I was talking to him when we both saw a blur of movement off to the side." Snape explained, "He shot a killing curse at it then he fell over. When he was back on his feet we didn't find anything. He sat on his throne, stood up in shock and then fell over dead."

"At least he's really dead." Sirius chuckled mirthlessly.

Snape stood and started for the door. When he reached it he turned back, "I thought you deserved the truth."

"Thank you." Sirius nodded and then Snape was gone.

"Always nice to know the other side of the story." Harry reappeared with another tap from Ragnock.

"Now what are you going to do?" Ragnock watched as the boy returned to the seat he had been in.

"Leave." Harry said, "I need to find a different magical school."

"We could probably get rid of Dumbledore." Sirius suggested.

"I'm a magical mongoose with basilisk venom." Harry pointed out, "I'll be labeled the next dark lord before you can say snitch. They'll figure it out if they know I'm alive."

"What about your friends?" Remus asked, "They wouldn't think that."

"No, you're right, they would support me." Harry said, "Then they'd be labeled the next death eaters and none of us would get a normal life. If I leave they get to be normal. I can get some muggle surgery and change enough that no one would recognize me. Then I might get to have a normal life too."

"I wonder if muggle surgery will affect your animagus?" Remus wondered aloud.

"We're going to need a house elf." Sirius said thoughtfully, "Neither of us can cook."

"I wouldn't want you to starve." Harry chuckled, "I actually already have two. Dobby, Winky."

Two elves popped into being at Harry's side, one looked ill and was swaying on her feet. The other was almost completely opposite. He seemed to be so energetic that he was quivering.

"Is she ok?" Sirius asked indicating the ill looking one.

"She will be once she gets treated properly." Harry replied.

"Would you like us to do the bonding?" Ragnok asked.

"No I'm paying them." Harry responded, "Dobby wants to be free."

"Not any longer." Ragnok turned from looking at the elf, "Both would prefer to be bonded I believe."

"Dobby?" Harry turned to the elf with the question.

"I wants to be bonding to the Great Harry Potter Sir." the elf bounced with a happy grin.

"And Winky?" he asked.

"Winky is a bad elf, yous not be wanting Winky." she slurred.

"I do, if you'll quit the butterbeer and get yourself cleaned up I will bond with you." Harry got down on her level as he explained, "You were mistreated and I won't do that."

"I gotted my master killed." she cried.

"No he did that himself." Harry pulled her into a light hug, "He used an illegal curse on his own son and that was after he helped him escape from Azkaban where he should have been. His son hurt my friend's parents so bad that they can never leave the hospital. You were put in an impossible situation where it didn't matter what you did he was going to create havoc and hurt someone."

"Master Barty wasn't always a bad boy." she sniffed.

"No one starts life as a bad person." Harry patted her back as he pulled away, "It was his choice to be bad. Just like it's your choice to bond or be free."

"I's wanting a family." she sniffed and wiped her eyes, "I's wanting a bond."

Once that was taken care of Ragnok started the process of getting Harry a new identity and Sirius and Remus temporary identities and once Harry was finished with school Sirius and Remus could resume their normal identities. This would help hide them from Dumbledore for a few years and would keep anyone from realizing Harry was still alive.

"We can enroll you in the Northern Academy of Magical Studies in the United States." Ragnok offered, "We have an agreement with the Americans and several other countries to hide persons of interest to the bank. We do not hide criminals but you are not the first that needed to hide from injustice. If we could have reached Mr. Black before they sent him to Azkaban we would have hid him too."

"Why the Northern Academy?" Remus wondered at their reasoning.

"They are an advanced defense school. Harry would need to test in but that will not be a problem from what I've seen." Ragnok grinned, "Their potions curriculum is also highly acclaimed. Several of the world's current potion masters came from there. They would be able to help you overcome the lack of potions experience you have."

"As long as it's not another person who will hate me because I'm breathing I'm sure I'll do fine." Harry commented dryly.

"They also have an excellent quidditch program in their school system." the goblin knew that would seal the deal for the young man. His love and skill concerning the game was nearly legend.

"I'm sure you have a cover story then." Sirius nodded at the documents he was now holding.

"Harry and his parents were involved in a serious magical incident that is being investigated. Both parents were killed and he was terribly injured. We suspect a terrorist organization had something to do with it because of the classified subjects the parents were investigating." Ragnok explained, "Sirius will be Padamus Arcane your father's brother who hates his name and goes by Pads or Arcane. Remus is Leevan Lunar your mother's twin brother and goes by Lee. Parents were Caius and Lillian. Certain government officials and the Headmaster are the only ones who will know they are false names. Even then they will not be allowed to know your real names only that the ones you give are false."

"With those names I almost hate to hear mine." Harry sighed.

"Harold Arcane." Ragnok grinned, "You go by Harry."

"How come he gets the normal name?" Sirius pouted.

"I like him." Ragnok smirked, "Now we'll be hiding your accents to begin with but just so you know eventually you'll be able to adopt the new one as your accent if you want."

"When can we go?" Harry asked nervously fingering the documentation that sat in front of him.

"As soon as these two are ready." he nodded at Remus and Sirius, "You should both gather anything you want."

"Can we get my trunk from Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"All our things are at the school, we should be able to get it." Sirius nodded.

_*****Afternoon September 5th Hogwarts****_

The Weasley children and Hermione hurried back to Gryffindor tower and into the fifth year boy's dormitory. Ron dropped to his knees in front of the trunk and opened it. He dug through it furiously for a moment but then looked up with a triumphant grin and held up a cloth and a piece of parchment. He dropped the cloth and tapped the parchment with his wand and muttered a phrase. Fred helped him look it over before they both cursed and dropped it back into the trunk, slamming the lid closed. Fred shrunk the trunk and Ron picked it up and handed it to Hermione. The twins, Ginny and Hermione left the room as his three dorm mates entered.

"What's going on?" Neville asked as he sat on his bed.

Ron sat with him while Seamus and Dean sat on the next one, "We were called to Gringotts to hear Harry's… will." the last part was choked out, "They say he died yesterday after he killed You-Know-Who."

"Blimey." Seamus gasped.

"Who killed him if You-Know-Who was dead?" Neville asked but then answered himself, "I mean which Death eater."

"They haven't said which one." Ron frowned, "I did hear Bellatrix mentioned but I think they were saying she's dead."

"I hope so." Neville's voice hardened. His dorm mates looked at him with wide eyes so he had to explain, "She hurt my parents. They've never been able to leave the hospital. It's why I live with my gran."

A knock sounded stopping their conversation. The headmaster poked his head in before addressing Ron, "Mr. Weasley how are you doing? I know this morning was a rather trying experience."

"I was just telling them what I know about Harry." he shuddered, "Do you have any more information?"

"From what we could tell Harry killed Voldemort. All the testimony is the same on that." Albus sighed, "There were another seventeen dead including Bellatrix, both Lestrange brothers, Lucius Malfoy and Fenrir Greyback. However we don't know how they died yet. Voldemort's pet snake was also dead and he has been known to kill his own followers in fits of rage."

"Why would anyone follow a mad man like that?" Dean summed it up.

"I won't take up any more of your time. I've just came to get Mr. Potter's trunk for his Godfather." he turned and froze, "Where is Mr. Potter's trunk?"

"Don't know." Ron stared at the spot, "I thought it was here this morning but I could have been mistaken."

The other three shrugged and Ron allowed a few tears to escape. Neville put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him as the Headmaster turned to leave, "If the trunk reappears make sure it gets to me will you?"

"Yes sir." Ron sniffed still staring at the same spot. He had no intention at all of following through on that.

A few moments later Fred stuck his head in, "What did he want?"

"The trunk." he sighed.

"He said he was going to give it to Harry's Godfather." Neville offered.

Fred hummed for a moment, "Speaking of which we're going to see if he's back yet. You want to come along?"

"Sure." Ron stood and followed his brother out.

Neville got up and followed them too, "Can I come?"

"Sure." they nodded.

Sirius wasn't back yet so Neville led them to an empty classroom not far away, "What's really going on?"

"We took the trunk." Ron stated before anyone could stop him, "We don't think he would have really given it to Sirius."

"Why not?" Neville's gran didn't like the man either and while she didn't explain it he thought she probably had good reason.

"Harry split his trust vault between Hermione's family and ours except some for Luna." Ron sighed, "Everything else he left for Sirius. He cut the headmaster out completely, except for the howler telling him he no longer trusted him. The goblins said he'd been using money from Harry's vault to do stuff other than take care of Harry."

"It sounded like Harry was mistreated at home." Hermione added, "Which goes right along with what we've seen. Harry accused the headmaster of knowing about his mistreatment and leaving him there anyway. He also said…" she paused a moment and let someone else take over.

"He said Dumbledore let him get put in the tournament to test him." George finished, "He seemed to think all the adventures he'd been on at Hogwarts were designed to test him."

"Since no one else has adventures like that we agree with his thoughts." Fred nodded.

"We think it's best to keep this entire thing secret." Ginny added, "Who knows what would happen to us if we didn't."

"Gran calls him a manipulative old goat." Neville grinned, "Even before Harry's name was drawn I thought they should have done a lot more than an age line. If they would have simply prevented anyone from putting in someone else it would have kept him out. With the rivalries in this school I wouldn't have been surprised if a Slytherin put in a Gryffindors name just to get rid of them."

"Let's go camp out in Sirius' office." George suggested after a short pause, "We'll have to talk about things that don't matter in case there is a listening spell in the room."

"We don't want to accidentally miss him." Hermione agreed.

It was several hours later that the man finally appeared, "Hello."

Hermione was the first up and gave him a hug before dropping something in his pocket and whispering, "His trunk with all his stuff."

Sirius nodded but quirked an eyebrow and it was Ron that explained, "Headmaster Dumbledore came looking for Harry's trunk for you. But it was already gone. We don't know what happened to it."

"Can't be helped, if you find it take it home." Sirius instructed, "I can pick it up sometime. For right now we're leaving the country."

"Do you know where you're going?" Ginny asked.

"Not yet." Sirius shrugged, "Just out of here."

"We'll miss you." Ginny hugged him and ran from the room.

"Write to us." Ron added.

"Come and visit too." Hermione added, "With Professor Lupin."

"We will." he nodded, "But probably not for a while. You all better head out its almost time for dinner."

"We need to talk about the shop." Fred and George stayed as the others left.

"Do you need advice or something?" he asked.

"We hadn't gotten around to telling him but we gave Harry ten percent of our company, which means that is now you." Fred explained.

"Any letters we will keep to ourselves." George added.

"Including if we need to get together for a meeting." Fred finished, "This is our last year so in the summer we'll be working on getting a store and setting it up."

"I think I may own a building in Diagon Alley that's empty." Sirius offered, "Go see the Goblins after you finish Hogwarts. I'll make sure they know you get it."

"Thanks Sirius." Fred nodded, "If Remus keeps on insisting he needs to have a job we'll hire him to do our books. I hate that part."

"I'm making him take care of me for now." Sirius offered with a bit of a chuckle, "I've got to pack up. Thanks for everything." He patted his pocket as he spoke.

The twins left knowing it would be a long time before they heard from either of the two men. Sirius packed up all the belongings in his room checking each thing for tracking spells. He didn't find any and headed out toward the main doors. Dinner was almost over and if he was lucky he'd catch Snape leaving. He got his wish and caught Snape just leaving the Great Hall.

"Snape." He yelled trying to sound angry his wand was in his hand.

"What now mutt." Severus turned looking very put out.

Sirius threw up a privacy charm, still looking angry he said, "This is all just for show."

Severus still had his back to the hall, "What's going on?"

"I'm making it look like I'm blaming you for Harry. Dumbledore is trying to get your company." He said as he got in his face, "Gringotts wants you packed and out tonight. They'll get Sluggy to come take your place he owes them."

"Tell them I'll be there." He didn't have to act angry as he swirled away and stormed towards the dungeons.

Sirius turned and stormed toward the door and heard Dumbledore trying to call him back. Once he was out the door he changed to his dog and sprinted for the shrieking shack. He didn't think Dumbledore would think he headed that way since it was slightly father than the gates. But unlike the gates the headmaster couldn't get the tree to close the passage. He only sighed in relief once he was back in the bank.


	7. Chapter 7

Severus packed quickly. He started with his private store of potions and ingredients then went to his office and finally his clothing. He had decided the clothes were easiest to replace if he needed to escape quickly. He finally went to his classroom and was ready to pack those things when his door opened.

"I thought I'd find you in here." Albus smiled as he entered.

"The mutt is convinced I had a hand in Harry's death." Severus sighed, "He forgets I made a promise on Lily's grave to protect him, I failed."

"No you didn't." Albus sighed, "If anyone failed him it was me. He asked for an emergency portkey. I didn't think he'd need one. I never thought they would try and take him from here. What are you brewing?"

"Poppy's order." He sighed in truth it was already finished and delivered, "I thought I could get an early start on it."

"Brewing always did calm you." Albus nodded, "I'll not keep you any longer. Good night."

"Good night." Severus responded automatically as he looked at his table of ingredients.

Once the door shut he counted to ten before he banished the potion and put the cauldron away. Waving his wand made the ingredients return to their places. He turned and went to his office and took the floo to the Leaky Cauldron and quickly made his way to the bank. He only breathed a sigh of relief after the door shut behind him.

"This way Mr. Snape." A goblin was at his side, he nodded and followed it. Soon he found himself back in the room with Black, Lupin and the goblin Ragnok.

"You requested I come." He took the empty seat.

"You hadn't been gone twenty minutes when Dumbledore came into my office. He claimed you had a direct hand in Harry's death and not to let you take the company." Ragnok explained, "Luckily our guests had already left the room. We don't want him to know we are helping them. Did you check your belongings and self for tracking charms?"

"Yes it is one of my standard practices." Snape nodded.

"We will offer you the same deal we have offered these two." Ragnok indicated the other two men, "You will be hidden and he will not know you if he looks at you."

"Thank you, I'd like that. How much is it for the service?" Snape asked.

"Actually the cost is covered." Ragnok grinned, "All three of you will be accompanying another of our guests. The four of you will be a family of sorts. Padamus and Selwain Arcane will accompany Leevan Lunar and one other guest to the United States of America."

"I'm Padamus call me Pads and he's Leevan and goes by Lee." Sirius explained, "I guess that leaves you as Selwain."

"Before you can have any other information you will have to take a vow." Ragnok finished.

"You are making me his brother?" Severus asked totally bewildered.

"Makes your arguments gain less attention. Siblings fight all the time." Ragnok explained.

"Do I have to live in the same house?" he asked almost not wanting to know the answer.

"Yes but your labs are in the basement." Ragnok explained, "You may choose the bedroom in the basement or upstairs with the rest. The kitchen is communal and there will be two house elves."

"What will the vow cover?" he asked.

"The identity of the last guest." Ragnok stated, "You can learn who the last guest is before you decide to go with them or not. But you may never speak of the identity until you are released."

"May I see the vow?" After looking it over he recited it making the vow.

"Very good." Ragnok nodded, "Please hand your wand to Mr. Lupin."

"Why?" Snape asked dubiously.

"We don't want an accident." He explained, "You get it back within five minutes. And we promise you will be alive and well when the five minutes are over."

Severus nodded and handed his wand over. When he looked back he almost hit the floor. Harry Potter was sitting beside the goblin just as alive as anyone.

"How?" Severus gasped.

"I'm no longer a horcrux." Harry stated first, "They checked for it and it is gone."

"You had to die for it to be gone." Severus tried to explain.

"Voldemort didn't miss." Harry said then changed into his animagus form.

"He learned over the summer." Remus stated handing the wand back, "He did his homework then did nothing but study the animagus books I suggested. He did the meditation and knew what his animal was before he got to headquarters. In the weeks he was there he pushed until he could change."

"That was only four weeks." Severus frowned, "I don't think anyone has ever done it that fast."

"I had a lot of motivation." Harry explained, "Voldemort had his body back and my blood was in his veins. If he knew the protections on my house were centered on blood wards he could have walked right in."

"Merlin." Severus swore, "Where did you get the basilisk venom? How did you give it to them?"

"I'm a magical mongoose that has survived a basilisk bite." Harry explained, "I bit Mulciber's hand trying to get away when he caught me. I got Bellatrix with just one tooth. I bit Nagini on the tail and chopped her head off for good measure. My wand was tossed on the table not far from his throne but no one checked after the first day."

"You sent Narcissa away?" he asked.

"She didn't want me dead and didn't want Voldemort in her home." He shrugged, "I told her to forget where she lived."

"How did they think you committed suicide?" Severus finally got to the most important question.

"I transformed, escaped the cage and was planning on getting out of the house when Mulciber and Goyle came to get me. They didn't want to be the ones to have lost me so Mulciber transfigured a bone to look like me and they were going to say they found me dead." Harry grinned, "So I decided to stay and create havoc. It only helped that they were both dead and couldn't say it wasn't really my body."

"But he killed you." Severus stated and then looked confused, "Again?"

"I survived again." Harry shrugged, "I didn't even know I had killed them until you determined the cause of death for Bellatrix. Voldemort was the only one I knew I was killing, well besides chopping off Nagini's head."

Severus nodded, "Now you're hiding from Dumbledore."

It wasn't a question but Harry corrected him anyway, "I'm hiding from him and the ministry who would proclaim me the next dark lord before I could say quidditch. I don't want my friends to be the next death eaters." He stopped that line of thought quickly.

"I'm going into hiding with three Gryffindors." Snape groaned.

"Two and a half." Harry told him with a grin, "I talked the hat out of Slytherin."

"I did too." Sirius grinned, "So really it's two Gryffindors and two Slytherins."

"Does that make us Slithindors or Gryfferins?" Harry asked.

"I don't know if I can take this." Snape rubbed his temples.

"We have enrolled Harry in the Northern Academy of Magical Studies." Ragnok explained, "All three of you are sharing custody of him but we will be making the important decisions."

"That's probably a good idea." Sirius was the first to respond.

"Really?" Severus looked at him.

"We've all been under a lot of stress and I'm likely to give him whatever he wants. You're likely to not give him anything." Sirius scratched his head, "Remus would be able to inform the goblins which would be the best. Then they'd give him a little."

"Merlin he is no longer eleven." Severus sighed, "I might survive."

"My brother really loves me." Sirius snarked back.

"This is going to be fun." Remus leaned into Harry, "I can't wait."

Harry snickered and they set about getting them set for their new identities. Changes in appearances would be needed to start with. The one thing that they thought was going to cause trouble ended up being one of the easiest.

"What about his scar?" Sirius asked.

"Actually." Harry pulled back his hair, "It is rather small now."

"Wow I can barely see it." Remus moved closer, "What happened?"

"The horcrux that kept it inflamed is gone." Ragnok answered, "It will continue to get fainter we haven't even applied scar reducer yet."

"I'll be able to really hide." Harry grinned, "Even if I change only my eyes I doubt most will recognize me."

"That and a haircut." Remus looked at him sharply.

"Or longer." Sirius added with a smirk that he hid from Remus.

"Longer?" Harry sat up, "How long?"

Instead of answering Sirius pulled his wand and waved it over Harry until his hair was slightly longer than Severus'. Then he conjured a mirror for him. Harry frowned and ran his hand through his hair.

"I don't think so." He looked thoughtful then said, "How about really short?"

Sirius waved his wand again and the hair fell off and disappeared. Harry nodded as he looked in the mirror, "As long as the scar disappears this would work."

"If it doesn't disappear we could alter it." Ragnok suggested.

In a few short hours the four of them were entering the house they would be living in for the next few years while Harry finished school. It was a large red brick house with four bedrooms and three bathrooms on the main level and a potions lab, bedroom and bathroom in the basement. It was in town but the people around them were all magicals.

"You'll find that every major city in this country has a magical sector." Ragnok explained, "We have magical portals in each of these places that lead to Gringotts America in New York. If you ever feel danger is near just get to the portal and we will protect you."

"Who is that?" Harry asked pointing out the window as a car pulled up to a stop.

"American magical government." Ragnok nodded, "They promised to send an adviser to bring you up on the magical laws."

The car door opened and a man stepped out. He walked up to the door and entered, "Good morning. I am Richard Montgomery."

"Morning?" Harry asked the goblin.

"Twelve hour time difference." Ragnok explained quietly, the man didn't know where they were from.

"Shall we get comfortable?" Richard waved them into a comfortable looking living room and they each took a seat, "Since we don't know where you are from I'm going to cover what I know you'll need but feel free to ask for more if it concerns you or you're just curious. We'll cover laws for magical minors since you have one, potions because of the request for the lab and finally creatures. Did I miss anything?"

"Magically altered vehicles." Sirius suggested.

"Like flying carpets?" he asked.

"Like flying motorcycles." Harry offered.

"Really?" he grinned, "I'd like to see that."

"That can be arranged." Sirius grinned.

They spent several hours going over the laws and some cultural questions that came up. In the end Harry was rather pleased. He could do magic at home as long as it wasn't considered dark. School was like his public primary or rather elementary as the Americans called it. He'd be home every night which thrilled him. Magical altering of muggle items was allowed as long as it didn't get into the hands of the muggles and if it did the spells would be cancelled. Americans didn't have the problem of muggle baiting like Europe had. Blood status didn't mean anything. Magical creatures were not treated as diseased but as people with a problem. Remus almost cried when he found out that werewolves were treated more like someone with a physical disability and could not be discriminated against. He registered and would report to a protected park on full moon nights. They were even sent reminders. They had quite a few laws regarding potions but Severus said he already followed all of them so it was no different for him.

"Any other questions?" Richard asked.

"Do you follow international quidditch rules?" Harry asked.

"We do." he grinned, "What do you play?"

"Seeker." Harry grinned, "But I'm not terrible as a chaser or beater."

"No keeping?" Richard asked with a smirk.

"Too slow." Harry chuckled.

"I feel the same way." he grinned, "We have a local professional team here you may want to check them out. Season tickets are still available. They are called the North Wind Raiders and finished third I the league last year."

"That sounds promising." Harry agreed and looked to Sirius, "Doesn't it Uncle Pads?"

"I'll look into it." Sirius agreed.

Dobby took that moment to pop in, "Master's bags be in their rooms and Dobby didn't unpack. I still can if yous wanting me to."

"No need thank you." Harry put a hand on his shoulder, "Are you and Winky settled?"

"I's doing that next." Dobby nodded, "Winky be in the kitchens cleaning and cooking lunch."

"Do you like your room?" he asked.

"Master Harry Arcane is too kind." Dobby grabbed his leg in a hug, "They's being the best room Dobby ever had. Winky says so too."

"Good. I want you both to rest when you need it." Harry ordered, "If you can't properly look after your own needs you can't look after any of ours."

"Yes Master Harry." Dobby nodded enthusiastically, "We's being the healthiest elves ever."

The elf popped away and Harry turned back to see grins on several faces, "What?"

"I'm going to have to remember that." Richard laughed, "For the most part Americans treat their elves well, the few that have them. We have a wizard who keeps check of the government elves but I think ordering them to take care of themselves before they can take care of you is an excellent way to keep them healthy. I've heard of some that actually worked themselves to death."

"That's horrible." Harry frowned, "Dobby is my friend first and my elf second. His health is as important to me as mine is to him. I've not known Winky as long but I'll do my best to make our relationship the same."

"They are yours not your uncles?" he asked.

"Yes they are both bound to me." Harry nodded.

"I'll cover the laws concerning them, though I don't think you'll need it." Richard grinned again, "You'll be treating them better than the law requires."

It was late when Richard left, Ragnok had left much earlier in the day. Harry was absolutely exhausted when he finally got to go to bed. He was sure he would sleep soundly knowing the goblins had warded the home. He entered and found Dobby had laid out his pajamas. Harry grinned seeing the rest of his stuff still packed up. By the time Sirius checked on him almost an hour later he was snoring away. Sirius resisted the urge to enter and tuck him in. Instead he backed out and pulled the door mostly shut. At least Harry would have the weekend to rest before he had to start at a new school.

"Is he asleep?" Remus asked when Sirius returned to the kitchen.

"Completely oblivious." Sirius chuckled.

"Did you set any wards on his door?" Severus asked, "He's famous for getting up and wandering the halls in the middle of the night."

"Insomnia?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know." Severus shrugged, "Dumbledore always grinned and said he was just following in his father footsteps. But I'm guessing Dumbledore may not have told the truth on that. I didn't even know he was living with Petunia until after the will reading."

"Really?" Remus looked confused, "I thought… never mind Dumbledore told me you knew. How did you figure out it was her?"

"I heard them talking about him. The moment she said the word freak I knew it was her." He frowned, "She called Lily the same thing in the same way."

"I wonder why he didn't tell you." Sirius stated thoughtfully.

"I would have known he was lying about Harry's care." Severus offered, "Dumbledore said he was well cared for and treated like family. Although now that I think about it she did treat Lily horribly, so what he said was true from a certain point of view."

"His point of view is rather skewed." Remus huffed before he yawned and stood, "I'm off to bed."

"Night." The other two called as he left.

"For what it's worth I am offering my own apology." Sirius said from the doorway where he had got up to follow Remus out, "Remus always tried to stop us when we would go after you. We should have listened to him more. I… don't think an apology is enough for everything I did. But I wish I wouldn't have done any of it. I guess I'm saying I'm sorry for being such a git."

"You're correct that not everything will be forgotten just because you are sorry now." Severus pointed out, "But rest assured I will try to judge Harry for himself rather than as the mini version of James Potter that I always took him for."

"He's more like Lily." Sirius chuckled, "He doesn't quite have her temper but… I don't know for sure because I don't think I've ever seen him angry."

"I have." Snape offered with a twitch of his lips, "His temper is exactly like hers when he lets it go. But if you tell him I said that I'll deny it."

Sirius chuckled as he made his way to his own bed. He briefly wondered how their lives would have turned out if they had been nice to Snape from the beginning. He shook it off knowing that Dumbledore would have screwed everything up anyway.

Severus took a last look around the kitchen before he descended to the basement room he had claimed. He just didn't think he'd ever get used to sleeping above ground again. He smiled as he stopped in the door of his lab. All his dreams seemed to be coming true at long last. Well most of them anyway. Living with Black, Lupin and Potter was going to be more of a nightmare than a dream he was sure.


	8. Chapter 8

**97% said continue and I thank you for participating – posts will slow down as I am still writing **

_*****Hogwarts September 6**__**th**__** (Saturday morning)*****_

Minerva McGonagall sat in her office staring at the letter she had received at the reading of Harry's will. She had been trying to open it for the last half hour. Giving up she tucked the letter into her pocket and stood to leave. She went to the floo and called out her destination.

"Three Broomsticks." She stepped in and disappeared.

A frowning Albus faded into view in her office after she was gone, "Now how am I going to see what it says."

She stepped out of the floo in the pub and moved to her normal booth in the back of the room. She pulled out the letter and found it open. She frowned for a moment before she opened it and read what was said.

_**My Dear Aunt Minnie,**_

_**First I don't know how long this will take you to open but if anyone is spying on you it would have stayed sealed. I do not want Albus Dumbledore to see this nor do I want him to know, which is why I wanted the vow. If he tries to touch it he will be shocked and information will disappear. The Goblins set up the spells for me.**_

_**Anyway at the end of fourth year I got Remus to send me a list of books on the animagus transformation. I have spent my summer up to this point working on doing the reading and meditating. I have seen my form. I'm a smaller mammal with short legs and pointed face. In the vision I am digging in a hold and pull out a large snake and kill it. I believe the snake to be a cobra.**_

_**When I get to Grimmauld place Sirius and Remus will be helping me to try and do the transfiguration. In case I don't finish before I die I wanted you to know that you really inspired me to try it. When I saw you change in first year I was so awed. Then later I found out Dad and Sirius had transformed and it doubled my desire to do it too. Since Voldemort got a body back I think it might be my only means to escape if he ever catches me.**_

_**Talk to Sirius and Remus sometime when you are away from the school and in a secure environment.**_

_**Thank you for everything.**_

_**Harry Potter**_

"I so wish you had finished." She sniffed and tucked the letter back into her pocket. She decided to put it in her vault later so Dumbledore wouldn't be able to steal it, even if he would deserve the shock it would give him.

_*****Harry Potter Northern Academy September 8**__**th**__*******_

Harry glanced at a blond girl that was walking up the steps to the school just ahead of him. She had made him jump when he first saw her because she looked so much like Luna. Watching her move into the school he recalled the first time he had met Luna.

_*****Flash back 4**__**th**__** year before the first task*****_

"Hello Harry Potter." A blond girl in Ravenclaw robes said as she stood beside him, "Is this seat taken?"

"No it isn't." He tried for a friendly smile but he was sure it came out as a grimace, "I seem to be at a loss you know my name but I do not know yours."

"I'm Luna Lovegood." She smiled as she took the seat beside him at the library table, "If you don't mind me saying it looks like your friends are letting their wrackspurts get out of control."

"Their what?" he asked not having heard that term before.

"Wrackspurts." She reiterated in a dreamy voice, "They are invisible creatures that enter through your ears and muddle your thoughts. It's the only thing I can think of that would keep them from supporting you as they usually do."

"Oh." He had no idea what to say in reply to her statement.

"They should try thinking positive thoughts." She offered.

"Why?" he asked wondering where this was heading.

"Positive thoughts ward off wrackspurts." She nodded, her wide-eyed gaze making her look oddly sincere.

"If they were thinking positive thoughts they would be sitting with him." Ginny approached and smiled at the two of them, "I see you've met my friend Luna."

"Yes." He smile in relief at Ginny, he really didn't know what to think of Luna.

"She lives fairly close to the Burrow so we've known each other for years." Ginny offered then turned to her friend, "Do you think just wrackspurts or could nargles be involved."

"One must never underestimate the involvement of nargles." Luna nodded sagely, "Of course Ronald isn't always kind so it could just be him."

"That's the understatement of the century." Ginny snickered.

The three of them had talked for a little longer before Luna wandered off. Harry waited until she was out of earshot before he asked, "What are wrackspurts and nargles?"

"I don't have any idea." Ginny snickered then turned serious, "Luna has been different been since her mother died in a potion mishap. She saw the whole thing. Some call her Loony but really she just sees things differently! She isn't crazy!"

"I didn't think she was." Harry held up his hands in surrender, "I just wanted to know what was making Ron be so... Anyway wrackspurts work as well as any other explanation I suppose."

"She doesn't have many friends." Ginny offered, "Once she considers you a friend though, she'll be there for you."

"I can always use more friends." Harry grinned.

_*****End flashback*****_

"I can always use more friends." Harry repeated his thoughts aloud as he took his first steps into his new school.

He'd had a rather busy weekend. As soon as Snape had found out whom his potions teacher was he set about giving Harry all new lessons in Potions. This time he actually taught Harry rather than scowl and growl. Harry didn't say a word but worked as hard as he could. Sirius had almost brought the lessons to a stop when he had pointed out that the teacher would never know who had taught him previously. Harry had smacked him upside the head and told him to shut up. Severus had nearly laughed and he continued to teach Harry potions.

Harry found his way to the office and stood in line. Sirius had wanted to come with him but he'd thankfully been talked out of it by Remus who had seen Harry's pleading expression. Finally it was Harry's turn.

"Name and purpose?" the woman asked without looking up.

"Harold Arcane." He replied, "New student."

"Here is a basic schedule." She handed him a paper from a file, "Counselors office is left out this door third door on the right."

"Thank you." He turned and left the office and made his way to the Counselors office. He knocked on the door and opened it when called to enter, "Good morning, I'm Harold Arcane."

"Welcome to Northern." The woman greeted him, "I'm Amanda Johnson. Have a seat and we'll see what we can get scheduled for you. Are you prepared for some placement tests?"

"I guess." He shrugged, "What do they entail?"

"A few questions and some practical application." She waved him off, "Nothing too difficult. I just want to make sure your old school set you up to our level or if it surpassed it."

"Ok." Harry shrugged, "What's first?"

"Let's just chat for a few minutes." She smiled, "Have a seat."

He took the open chair and faced the woman, "What shall we chat about?"

She chuckled for a moment before she started, "Tell me about you're old school."

"Not really a lot to talk about." He shrugged, "It was a private boarding school."

"How do you feel about public school?" she asked.

"I really like the idea of going home every night." He grinned.

"You're file says your parents were killed over the summer how do you feel about that?" she continued.

"Honestly I really didn't know them very well." Harry shrugged, he didn't like how this painted his parents but he couldn't tell them the truth, "I knew the nannies and boarding school professors with just a few visits and vacations with my parents."

"You don't sound particularly upset by it." She observed.

"What is there to be upset about?" he wondered, "Lots of kids don't have hands on parents. Some that do wish they didn't because the bruises the hands on treatments give them. I never felt like I didn't have parents just that mine were busy. They really did important stuff."

"That is a rather different outlook." She offered.

"You either learn to deal with what life lays on you or you get crushed." He shrugged, "I prefer to deal."

"Very well." She nodded she changed the subject, "You like the idea of going home ever night?"

"I haven't known my uncles for very long. I knew of them but I'd never met them." He corrected, "I like spending time with them. Uncle Pads is rather immature and likes to play around. Uncle Selwain, even though he is younger, acts like an older man and loves potions. Uncle Lee has his health issues but he's very kind and always listens."

"I'm surprised you have marked you need help in potions." She tilted her head, "Is he too wrapped up to help?"

"That was marked before I spent time with him." Harry grinned, "He's added some extensive lessons at home so I'm not quite as bad as I was. My school professor didn't like me much, he knew Uncle Pads."

"I see." She smiled, "So if I was looking for a bezoar?"

"I would prefer to find it in a potions kit and not get it from the stomach of a goat." Harry shuddered.

Another chuckle escaped the woman, "Ok, an animagus is?"

"A person who can transfigure themselves into their inner animal, without the spell." He answered.

"Patronus?" she asked.

"Positive energy that can block a dementor. In corporeal form it can chase away dementors, provide identity in most cases and some say it can carry messages." He replied.

"Identity in most cases?" she asked.

"It can change form if you have experienced emotional upheaval." He shrugged, "I've not tried mine since the accident."

"You can cast one?" she was very curious now.

"Yes, I can try now if you want." He offered.

"Please do." she nodded.

He turned to the side and thought about Sirius and Remus hugging him when they found out he was still alive. He called out the spell and watched as the silvery light twisted and turned before settling into the form of a large mongoose.

He smiled slightly and turned to the councilor who was awed, "How long have you been able to do that?"

"Since I was thirteen. And it has changed. It used to be a stag." He frowned and let the animal vanish, "I also can keep a corporeal form in the presence of a dementor. It was needed a few years ago."

She blinked a few times then took a breath, "Right. So." She paused in thought, "What classes have you taken?"

"Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, Astronomy, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, History of Magic and Divination are the classes but… History was for another country and Divination was a horrible idea." He frowned, "I let a friend talk me into that one."

"So we'll need History 101." She wrote down the list as she made it, "I take it you would not like to continue Divination?"

"That is correct." He nodded.

"What can we replace it with?" she pulled out a list and hummed, "You didn't have a physical education class?"

"They never offered any." He shrugged, "I did play quidditch."

"We have a team and it is also in one of our PE classes. You can play in the class and on the team." She offered.

"Play quidditch every day?" he asked in awe, "Sign me up."

"It isn't quite every day." She grinned, "It is a Sports class that does a variety of sports, quidditch is a favorite though."

"That still sounds great." He grinned.

"Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, Astronomy, Charms and History are part of our core class group." She frowned, "Care of Magical Creatures is at the same time as the Sports Class. Are you dead set on keeping it?"

"No." he shook his head, "I basically took the class just because the Professor was a friend of my parents and I thought they'd like it."

"Do you know what you want to do when you grow up?" she asked.

"I had thought of Law Enforcement but I'm not sure that's such a good idea now." He huffed, "I was really sheltered as a child and I don't know what else is out there."

"I can see about the excel class on Runes." She hummed again, "We have it for people who changed their minds. It is basically two years of Runes packed into one. It is a tough course but I think you'd be mature enough to handle it."

"Do a lot of jobs call for that?" he asked.

"Universities are more likely to look at you seriously if you take it." She offered, "Some parts of the world still use a mentor/trainee formula to instruct people for things like a potions mastery. Here we have universities that do the training. More people can get training that way. Some of those countries don't like how we do things. For instance the European governments won't accept any of our potions masters unless they pass the certification that their potion masters go through. Even without any further education many of ours pass their test with flying colors."

"They do seem a bit old fashioned." Harry knew from his talk with Richard that Americans were more adaptable and so not still locked in the old days.

"Ok so we think the core classes, then Runes and Sports for your two electives." She nodded, "I think we should step outside and go on with the practical."

"Ok." He nodded and stood up to follow her through the door.

She led the way down the hall and into a large gym like room with several sections, "This is our testing facility. You're finals all happen in here as do a few classes."

"Finals?" he asked.

"Tests at the end of the year." She offered, "What do you call them?"

"End of Term tests." He shrugged, "Do you have special tests at the end of fifth and seventh years?"

"We do." she nodded, "OWLs and NEWTs are worldwide standards. I know some schools take them during sixth and seventh years but we stick with the standard."

Harry began with potions. He had to explain everything he could about each ingredient he was shown. Then he was asked to follow instructions and make a potion. He did similar tests in all the core classes before he was brought back to the councilor's office where he was introduced to the coach.

"Coach Brad runs the sports department." Amanda stated as he shook the man's hand, "Harold likes to play quidditch."

"Harry." He corrected, "Harold means I'm in trouble."

"What do you play and how long have you played it in school sports?" he asked.

"Seeker for four years." He answered, "The captain had said I would do well as a beater but we had a set of identical twins that seemed to share one brain on the pitch."

"I've had a set like that." The man grinned, "They were a sight to behold. Do you have a broom?"

"Not with me today." He shrugged, "But I have one at home."

"What is it?" Coach Brad asked.

"Firebolt." He replied.

The man blinked one then swallowed, "Say that again."

"I have a Firebolt." He repeated.

"Bring it tomorrow, better yet can someone bring it today?" he asked.

"I am supposed to go home at lunch I can bring it back with me." Harry offered.

"Do it." He grinned, "Lunch doesn't start for half an hour but I think she's done with you."

"I am." Amanda grinned, "Go ahead and get lunch and come back with the broom. I should have your schedule worked out by the time you get back."

Harry made the short walk home rather quickly. He was met at the door by Severus, "Did they kick you out already?"

"Funny." Harry grinned as he followed him into the kitchen, "No they let me go early for lunch since I had finished all the tests a little early. I also met the quidditch coach and he wants me to bring my broom back."

"Figures." Severus huffed.

"You mean flying coach?" Sirius looked confused.

"Quidditch coach picks the team. They have one school team and they play other schools." Harry explained, "I might get to do a little bit of traveling if I make the team."

"Richard talked about it on Friday." Remus pointed out, "Don't you remember?"

"No I think I may have fallen asleep at one point." Sirius shrugged.

"Master Harry here is yous lunch." Winky sat a plate in front of him.

"Thank you, it looks delicious." Harry complemented.

After lunch he hurried back to the school carrying his broom. It was a lovely day out and he couldn't wait to get up in the air. The councilor told him he could find the coach in the cafeteria for the next ten minutes so he followed her directions and entered the room full of students. He didn't really pay any attention the stares as he was rather used to them. He walked right up to the coach and held out the broom for inspection.

"You weren't teasing." The man breathed, "I was sure you either didn't know what you were talking about or you were teasing."

"She's a couple years old and had a few rough spots." Harry fiddled with a few ends he needed to trim, "But she's always pulled through."

"Tell me how does a kid get a broom like this?" the coach handed it back.

"Guilt." Harry grinned, "My uncles hadn't been told about me so when they found out they got me one present to make up for all the missed ones."


	9. Chapter 9

"I need to find someone with that kind of guilt." Brad sighed and looked at his watch, "The bell will ring in a few minutes and we'll head to the outdoor pitch."

"You have more than one pitch?" Harry asked with a bit of shock.

"You ever spent winter in Minnesota?" when Harry shook his head the coach grinned, "We don't like practicing or playing in blizzards with temperatures hovering around twenty below zero… Fahrenheit."

Harry shivered, "I don't mind the snow or rain but that cold has to make the quaffle as hard as a rock. And numb hands fumble snitches. Do you allow warming charms?"

"If the game is at home we just play inside." He offered, "How long was your quickest game?"

"Five minutes." Harry grinned, "That day's referee hated my guts so I didn't want to give him a chance to give me any penalties."

"And your longest?" he asked.

"Three or four hours I think." He guessed, he couldn't remember one lasting any longer than that.

"Hey coach." A few people approached.

"Harry this is the team, we had tryouts in August, they'll all introduce themselves later." He pointed at the crowd who nodded, "Harry is going to try for seeker."

"With a firebolt?" one kid was looking at the end of his broom with his head cocked sideways, "Seriously."

"What grade are you in?" another asked.

"Uh…" Harry tried to think back to the names that Richard had used, "Sofsomthing I think. My old school named the years differently. I have three years left.

"Sophmore." Coach Brad interrupted, "But I have yet to see if he can ride the broom so he isn't a shoe in yet."

"Sure he is." The second one grinned, "We don't have anyone worth their salt in that position. Sorry Sam."

"Don't sorry me." A blond girl punched him, "If I don't have to play seeker I'll be thrilled." She turned to Harry, "Please be at least passable. I want my chaser spot back. I'll be your back up if you want but don't make me play it."

"I'll try." Harry grinned back. It was the same blond girl that reminded him of Luna. However he quickly realized that the only thing they had in common was the hair.

"How good are you?" the first boy asked.

"I like to think I'm pretty good." Harry shrugged, "I did well in my last school."

At that moment the bell rang. Several players looked at the coach hopefully, "Can we come find out?"

"Nope, off to class. We have practice after school and if he is even close to Sam's talent he'll be there."

After the room had emptied, with the pouting quidditch team last out the doors, Coach Brad turned to Harry, "Let's see if you can ride this thing."

"Ok." Harry grinned and laid the broom over his shoulder.

They chatted all the way to the pitch. When they arrived the coach told him to warm up and Harry hopped on his broom and took a few laps then a couple barrel rolls and one climb and dive. When he was done he returned to the coach and found he was not alone.

"Harry this is Peter." Coach Brad introduced a man about Harry's height and build, "He was our seeker until last year. I see you can fly so I want to see you fly against someone."

"Ok." Harry agreed and reached out his hand to shake, "Nice to meet you."

"Coach Brad says you're new to the area." He shook the hand Harry offered, "How long have you been here?"

"Four days." Harry answered then notice his broom, "Firebolt, how long have you had it?"

"A few months." He shrugged, "You?"

"About two years." He grinned.

"Mount up. I've got a remote snitch so be prepared." He called.

"A what?" Harry asked.

"He can control where it goes." Peter offered as he mounted his broom, "They're pretty new."

"Cool." Harry hopped onto his broom and they were off.

Harry had no idea how long they'd been chasing the snitch but he had been having a lot of fun. At one point some of the players arrived and distracted the coach and he almost ran snitch into the ground. Harry was on it and turned just shy of a wreck and caught it. He looked up to find everyone staring in shock, including Peter.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked his fellow seeker.

"I pull off probably twenty feet before you." He gasped as they landed, "I thought you were going to crash. I can't believe you pulled that off."

"I've been closer." Harry shrugged, "One time I got so low my feet drug in the grass and pulled me off, luckily I had the snitch so it didn't matter."

"Dude, just so you know, I play on reserve for the professional team in town. When they hear about you I'll probably be out of a job." Peter huffed, "At least you can't play for three years. I'm going to have to work harder."

At that moment Harry was tackled by a blond bullet. He found a hand on each side of his face and a pair of lips smashed onto his own. Before he could react she jumped off and cheered, "Yes I get to play chaser."

Harry chuckled and grasped the hand that was now in his face and he was pulled to his feet, "She gets a bit over excited. I'm Mark, Sam is my sister."

"Is she always like that?" Harry asked.

"No sometimes she worse." He grinned and brushed the grass off his shoulder, "Got some in your hair too."

"Thanks." Harry ran his hands through his hair and knocked the grass out.

"Well as Sam has already welcomed you to the team I'll just tell you that practice is every day after school, starting tomorrow for you, unless we have a game." Coach Brad explained, "I'll get you a schedule and you need to get a physical."

"Physical?" Harry asked.

"Seen by a healer who will say if you're fit to play or not." Mark answered.

"Medical exam." Harry nodded, "I had one not long ago I'll see if we can get a note on it."

"Well?" Sirius asked when he got home.

"Can we get a note from the Goblin healer that says I'm fit to play sports?" Harry asked.

Sirius pulled him into a hug, "You made the team!"

"Yes we can." Remus answered as Sirius was still celebrating instead of answering, "You were lucky they were still having tryouts."

"They had tryouts back in August." Harry explained, "They were still looking for a good seeker. They had one but they said she wasn't very good."

"I hope you haven't already made an enemy." Severus huffed.

"When we landed she tackled me to the ground and kissed me then cheered that she could go back to being a chaser." Harry chirped as he headed to his room, "I can deal with enemies that do that."

"Well." Remus blinked looking after the teen, "I'd say he had a good day."

"Harry, tell me about the girl." Sirius whined as he followed him down the hall to his bedroom.

Severus almost smiled, "Good he's bugging someone else."

"Are you going to want my help in the lab tonight?" Remus asked he could still hear Sirius wheedling at Harry, "If not I may need to relieve Harry if he has any homework."

"I do not require any help this evening." Severus bowed his head in a thankful gesture, "I want to start tweeking the Wolvesbane and it might be a good idea for you to be away."

Remus nodded back and went after Sirius, "Come on Pads we need to make a quick visit to Gringotts."

"What for?" he poked his head back out of Harry's room.

"Health certificate and permission to play quidditch." Remus shook his head.

"You can do it, why do I have to go?" he asked as he left Harry's room.

"To give Harry time for homework." He explained and looked at Harry peeking out of his room, "Do your homework."

"Ok." He waved them off and just as they were going out the door he yelled, "She's blond."

Severus struggled not to laugh as Remus grabbed Sirius by the collar and pulled him out the door. He stood to leave the room and reiterated Remus' instructions, "Homework."

"I don't have any yet." Harry's grin widened, "I didn't attend any classes today, just the testing and tryouts for quidditch."

Severus couldn't help the chuckle that escaped as he wondered if Remus knew that. Harry watched the man go and was relieved he seemed to be a different person now. He didn't know if it was Voldemort being dead, being away from Hogwarts or something else entirely but he was glad for it none the less. He had worried that the four of them wouldn't get along. Harry went back to his room and pulled out his photo album and sat on his bed. He slowly turned through the pages that Hagrid had filled and then on to the pictures he had added. He missed his friends terribly but he would not endanger them. Maybe when Dumbledore was dead and gone and no one remembered a magical mongoose with basilisk venom he would be able to reunite with them. However that may be easier said than done. They would likely be very angry until he was able to explain.

_*****Hogwarts September 6**__**th**__** evening*****_

"Horace?" Dumbledore called as the man entered the doors to the Great Hall.

"Ah Albus. Be a dear and have the elves put my things in Merryweathers old office." He huffed and made his way to the teacher's platform.

Minerva looked first at the large man making his way into the hall and then at the Headmaster. His confusion made her pay closer attention to what was happening. Her closer attention triggered the rest of the teachers to pay attention and that in turn pulled all the students attention. It was in a suddenly quiet hall that Horace Slughorn arrived at stairs to the dais.

"I'm sorry Horace but what are you doing here?" Albus finally asked as the man walked down the table to Severus' seat.

"What does it look like?" he asked knowing full well Albus had no idea. The goblins didn't fill him in on everything but they did tell him enough to make him agree to return to teaching, "I'm filling your empty potion professor job."

Minerva quirked an eyebrow as the man took the seat to her right, "I wasn't aware it was empty."

"Nor was I Minerva." Albus commented, "Care to fill us in?"

"Wait a minute." Horace patted his pockets pretending to look for the letter the goblin had told him to hand over, "Ah here it is."

He handed it to Minerva who passed it on to Albus. He opened the envelope to find two letters. He read the first with a frown but the frown turned into a scowl when he read the second. Huffing he stood to leave. Minerva gave a small cough causing him to stop and looked back. Still frowning he understood the look that said he needed to explain the missing professor to his house if nothing else.

He sighed and turned to the waiting faces, "Professor Snape has stepped down as Professor for Potions and Head of House for Slytherin. Not to worry he did send a replacement. His own professor and Head of House will return to take his place. Please welcome Professor Slughorn back to the post."

After the announcement he left the room that was still silent. He marched to his office without stopping and went right to the floo calling the address for the Leaky Cauldron. The goblins had some explaining to do. He had given them proof that Severus had personally helped kill Harry Potter. Just because that proof was manufactured and completely inaccurate didn't mean they shouldn't believe it. His word should have been enough.

Back at Hogwarts Hermione turned to the twins, Ron and Ginny were already sitting beside her, "Did I hear that right? Professor Snape is gone?"

"You heard it." Fred looked confused, "I wonder if it has to do with that potions company Harry's mum left him?"

"Undoubtedly but why couldn't he wait until the end of the year?" George asked.

"I don't know but Dumbledore looked… angry." Ginny offered.

"That wasn't angry." Ron snickered, "That was livid."

"I'd say fit to be tied." Neville added with a grin.

"Totally ticked off." Hermione agreed.

"Why are we worried about the Headmasters anger issues?" Lavender asked, "Why aren't we cheering?"

"Because we know how bad replacement teachers can get." Dean offered, "Case in point Quirrell, Lockhart, Moody and Umbridge even though she got arrested before she could do anything."

"That makes four." Seamus stated.

"What?" Dean turned to his friend.

"That makes four." He repeated, "I wonder how many more we'll lose."

"Don't." Luna said from between the twins, "We didn't lose anyone."

"How can you say that?" Seamus looked angry, "They're gone."

"But they aren't got forever." She reached for the pudding, "We'll see them again."

"Not Harry." Ron sighed.

"Well now that's if you believe everything the blibbering humdingers tell you." She offered to the red head, "I believe in things not seen."

Ginny leaned forward and whispered, "You think he's alive?"

"I rarely believe anything a blibbering humdinger says." She shrugged, "They only tell their side of the story."

"If he's alive why isn't he here?" Hermione grumbled, "Why not tell us?"

"Who knows but I'd believe any reason he tells me." She took the last bite of her pudding and stood, "He has never lied to me."

"He can't be alive." Parvati stated after she left, "They executed the will. A legally executed will always has to go through certain procedures. If he's alive they can't go through with them."

"They only read out bequeaths." Hermione told her, "They said Harry asked them to skip the legal stuff to keep from boring Ron."

"Did he give any physical items?" she asked.

"Two, no three letters." Hermione offered, "One to Professor McGonagall, one to Hagrid and a howler to the Headmaster."

"His parents left some stuff to a couple of the Professors." Ron added.

"No money?" Parvati asked.

"Yes his trust vault was split, some to the Weasleys and some to me and Luna." Hermione explained.

"Who got the vault?" she asked.

"No one the money was moved to other vaults." Fred explained, "Hermione and Luna had to sign papers to get vaults started."

"Then Luna may be right." Parvati looked a bit shocked, "If he was really dead then the trust vault would have been given to one of you. They don't dismantle family trust vaults. It transfers over to the new family with the largest share. My father got the trust vault from his family. None of his siblings can enter it any longer."

"Maybe Sirius got it." Hermione shrugged, "He got the rest."

"That's probably it." Parvati agreed with a sigh and everyone got up as the food disappeared.

Ron pulled the twins, Ginny and Hermione into an empty room on the way back to the tower, "What if Luna is right and Harry isn't dead."

"The will was executed." Hermione argued.

"But listen." He stressed, "If he wanted Dumbledore to believe he was dead…"

"He doesn't trust him." Ginny began to agree.

"He could have set this up." Ron suggested.

"But how would he know to do it?" she asked.

"Maybe he didn't." Fred grinned, "Sirius may have cooked it all up. Harry did ask him for a backup plan."

"I don't think any of them planned for Harry to be kidnapped." Hermione deflated their bubble, "I want him to be alive too but I don't know how he could have survived five days in the same house as You Know Who and all the death eaters."

"Ok so maybe he didn't plan that part." George allowed, "The escape after he killed You Know Who could have been planned."

"You mean that Harry already didn't trust Dumbledore so he set up something with Sirius to help him disappear after he defeated You Know Who, whenever that happened." Ginny offered and Fred confirmed with a nod, "But why?"

"To keep from getting in trouble." Ron guessed, "How long do you think it would take the ministry to start calling him dark after he killed someone, even if that someone was You Know Who."

"But he should know that we would support him." Hermione huffed.

"Sure but what good is that going to do?" Ron asked, "Just look how much we were able to help over the summer. The prophet had a field day and no one could stop them. They'd jump on board quicker than a snitch."

"And anyone who supported him would just be grouped in with him." Fred concluded, "He probably already thought of it and moved to protect us. It fits right into his saving people thing. He would try to survive on his own and be happy that his friends had each other to help get over him. Maybe someday after everyone forgets about all this he'll get in touch."

"So you're saying we just drop this on go on with our lives?" Ginny asked in disgust, "We need to find him and make sure he's ok."

"No we can't." Fred shook his head and put a hand on his sister's shoulder, "He'll be fine because Sirius and Remus are with him. If the ministry or Dumbledore find him they'll hurt him. Best thing we can do to protect him is to keep all this to ourselves."

"Then we need to tell Luna to stop." Ginny huffed.

"Not necessarily." Ron looked a bit awkward, "If she spouts on about it people will just continue to think she's loony. The more she suggests he alive the more sure they'll all be that he's dead."

"That's mean… but accurate." Hermione frowned, "He'll be the next crumple horned snorkcack or something."


	10. Chapter 10

_*****September 9**__**th**__** Hogwarts*****_

Albus was livid… again. Not only did the goblins refuse to believe his version of things they were continuing on with the sale with his possessions. He would have nothing by the time they finished. And to add on top of all that Harry's trunk still hadn't shown up. He had two thirds but without that cloak he'd never be able to become the master of death. A flash and trill announced the arrival of Fawkes.

"Ah my dear friend." He crooned, "Did you find the trunk?"

The bird cocked its head at the man and just stared. The Headmaster sighed, a phoenix could find any living person and go anyplace but items were not its specialty. He sighed again and turned to leave the office, breakfast was starting soon. When he reached the room he looked over the teachers table first to see if anyone new was missing.

"Good morning Horace." He greeted as he took a seat, "No Minerva this morning?"

"She already ate and left." He offered, "She had an errand to run this morning. I don't think any other professors have abandoned the ship overnight."

"I shall fervently hope not." He sighed and picked at his plate, "Did she say what the errand was?"

"Not to me." He pushed back and patted his protruding belly, "I'm off to get situated."

_*****Northern Acadamy September 19th*****_

"So what is a pep rally?" Harry asked as the rest of the team pushed him into the indoor quidditch pitch.

"School lets out the last hour of classes for everyone to come and cheer us." Sam giggled, "We're supposed to get pumped to play tonight because everyone is behind us. It's about to get very loud."

"But why do I have to be here?" he asked Mark who was the more reasonable of the siblings.

"Because it's good for you." He said, "You know how many people you've met in classes and seen in the hall ways. Now they'll get a good chance to stare and drool for an hour and you can't glare back. You have to smile and wave."

"How is that good for me?" he asked trying to turn and leave as a bell sounded letting everyone else out.

"For when you become a big celebrity quidditch player so you can have fans." He answered.

"I am not going to play quidditch professionally." He reiterated.

"Sure you won't." Sam said taking her place on the field and holding Harry's arm so he couldn't escape.

"Good all of you on time for once." Coach Brad entered the field, "Ok, now did anyone explain to Harry?"

"Sort of." Harry shrugged, "I have to stand here and look pretty while everyone cheers us to victory."

"Yep that's about it." Coach Brad grinned, "Team captain will give us a speech, do you have that ready Barns?"

"Yes sir." Esperanza Barns was the keeper and preferred his last name. He rather reminded Harry of Tonks, without the hair turning red, when someone would make the mistake and use his first name.

"Excellent Sam, Mark and John are you ready to chase some quaffles?" he asked.

"No sir but we're ready to be chased." They answered.

"Arnold and Aaron, are you going to beat them?" the coach asked.

"Senseless." they slapped their bats together.

"Last but not least our very own Arcane." He turned on Harry, "Are you ready to knock their seekers socks off?"

"Ready, willing and able." He replied.

The coach nodded and turned toward the stream of students entering. Harry tried to hide his nervousness but he knew he was fidgeting.

"Pay no mind to the coach he just likes to rile us up." Sam bumped him.

"I'm not worried about him." Harry grinned, "My first game our captain said to catch the snitch or die trying. Coach Brad is pretty tame."

"Merlin, are you kidding?" Mark asked.

"Not in the least." Harry's face stayed impassive, "He was a bit… obsessed with quidditch."

"So why are you fidgeting?" Sam asked.

"I hate being in front of a crowd unless I'm in the air." He replied.

"Oh there's mom." Sam waved and punched her brother who lifted a hand.

"They bring our parents?" Harry turned toward the girl with wide eyes, "Please tell me yours just know and that the school doesn't call them."

"Harry!" he heard Sirius' voice call.

"Merlin." He groaned, "Please don't let it be all three of them." He slowly turned and saw only Sirius. He gave a small smile and wave before turning back to his team, "Not good."

"Why not." She asked.

"Hey pup." Sirius threw his arm over Harry's shoulder, "So is this the girl that mmm.."

"Go, sit, stay and be a good dog." Harry's hand was over his mouth.

"But Harry." He whined when the hand was removed.

"Please tell me Uncle Lee came with you." Harry asked after he'd put his hand back over.

"mm mmmm mm" he mumbled, Harry picked up his hand, "Uncle Selwain too."

"Merlin." he rubbed his hand over his face, "Where are they?"

"I think Selwain saw your potions professor and is finding out how you're doing." He offered, "Lee saw your history professor and stopped to ask him for some books to read."

"And that left me with you." He grumbled.

"Yes aren't you the lucky one?" Sirius grinned.

"Is that what you call it?" Harry grumbled.

"Come on pup, don't be like that." Sirius pulled him closer for a hug, "I won't embarrass you that bad."

"Too late." Harry's muffled voice told him, "Fine. This is the team. Team this is my Uncle Padamus Arcane."

"Hi Uncle Padamus." They all responded.

"Call me Uncle Pads." He offered, "Padamus is what I'm called when I'm in trouble."

"Padamus what are you doing?" Severus walked up.

"See." He rolled his eyes as the team chuckled.

"We are supposed to sit over there come on." He grabbed Sirius' arm and pulled,

"Who is this one?" Sam asked.

"Uncle Selwain, younger but older." Harry offered.

"I prefer mature to be the word you apply to me." Severus narrowed his eyes at Harry.

"Right younger but more mature." Harry added.

"We're going now." Severus pulled on his arm again, "Where is Lee?"

"History professor." Sirius frowned, "I got bored."

"And that is the first step into trouble." Severus huffed and pulled him away.

"You live with them?" Mark asked, "But you seem so normal."

"I've only been with them for a few weeks." Harry shook his head, Remus entered and waved before joining the others in the bleachers, "Uncle Lee is the normal one. He helps me stay sane."

"Which one taught you to be the flying dare devil?" Sam asked.

"No one really." Harry shrugged, "They tell me I had a toy broom when I was one. But it was lost… and I didn't get to try again until I was eleven."

"What about the dives and things." Barns asked.

"Following the snitch." Harry replied, "Remember the guy who told me to catch it or die trying."

"Insane." Albert nodded, "Which really also applies to you."

"Probably." Harry shrugged.

Coach Brad took that moment to begin and yelled, "Who's ready to see some quidditch?"

The room erupted in yells and cheers. Harry could hardly believe the noise level. He was probably the only one to notice all three of his uncles jumped at the noise. Harry was sure Severus was going to kill him when he got home. Of course that wouldn't be until after the game. When he got to the team introduction Barns was introduced and gave a short speech on how they would stomp the other team into the ground. Then Coach Brad began to introduce the rest of the team. When he got to Harry he stopped and held up his hands for silence.

"Who can give me the definition for the word arcane?" he asked.

A girl in the middle raised her hand and stood, "Arcane is defined as hard to fathom, difficult to understand, mysterious or obscure. Definition two says it requires secret knowledge to be understood."

"Thank you Mercedes." The coach grinned, "I'm glad someone around here studies."

"Our last player Harry Arcane is definitely a mystery." The coach patted his shoulder, "He came from out of nowhere and dropped in our laps. But I don't think you'll find him obscure. Hard to fathom how he does it maybe, but I believe he has the secret knowledge. He has the secret knowledge to understand that elusive snitch. I give you our seeker."

"Wait." Sam interrupted before anyone could cheer, "We have a bit of secret knowledge on our new seeker." She grinned at Harry who couldn't stop the groan, "We saw him beat Peter to the snitch just a few days back. He told us a minute ago that his first captain told him to catch the snitch or die trying. When he flies it's with a passion like I've never seen. He doesn't so much seek the snitch, he stalks it. I give you our Hunter."

Harry's jaw nearly hit the floor as he stared at the girl. The roar of the crowd forced him to shut his mouth and turn to the crowd and wave. No smile was present as he was desperately trying to hide his shock. It took several minutes before the cheering quit and he was allowed to escape to the locker room.

Just inside the door Aaron threw an arm over his shoulder as he laughed, "You played that perfectly."

"What?" he was so totally blown away he couldn't understand.

"The strong, silent, stoic type." He laughed, "An excellent Hunter."

"Sis where did you pull that one from?" Mark asked as they reached the rest of them.

She giggled, "What do you mean; you know it fits him to a T."

"Yes sure." He agreed, "But where did you pull it from. It was true brilliance. No one will ever get a better seeker name. Peter was The Rock. Before him was Nathan The Terror. Hunter not even Harry the Hunter but just Hunter, its perfect."

"That's because I'm brilliant." She puffed up and pranced off to the girl's side.

"You ok Harry?" Barns asked.

"Yes." He shook himself out of his shock, "Peachy, first my uncles and now this, just peachy."

"Hunter." Coach Brad walked in, "You uncles what a quick chat."

"Ok." He turned and headed back.

"Did you tell her?" Severus was the first to demand.

"No." Harry shook his head, "Evidentially they nickname their seekers. The last one was Peter the Rock."

"Well at least we know your nickname fits." Sirius snickered.

"You'll do fine." Remus interrupted them, "Just concentrate on the game."

Just before they left Severus stopped him, "Did Wood really tell you to catch the snitch or die trying?"

"He also told me not to be nervous because in his first game he was hit by a bludger two minutes in and woke up in the hospital only a week later." Harry grinned, "He was a bit obsessed."

"No wonder you fly like you have no brain attached." Severus huffed, "Don't do anything stupid."

"Stupid means something I won't survive right?" Harry yelled from halfway in the locker room.

He was smiling by the time he got back with the others. Coach Brad was the one that asked, "What was that about surviving?"

"Uncle Selwain says I fly like I don't have my brain attached. Then he told me not to do anything stupid." Harry grinned, "I just wanted clarification on what stupid was."

"Which is?" Sam asked as she returned.

"Stupid means something I won't survive." He offered with a grin and left to get his uniform on.

"You know if I didn't know you were such a good seeker I'd say you were insane." She yelled.

"Sanity is overrated." He yelled back.

"Whoa." Mark looked up, "Someone who can match her mouth."

"Was he mad about the nickname?" she asked.

"I don't think so." Barns grinned, "Besides it is perfect."

Harry had no idea what to expect. The game started at five in the evening and they were relaxing in the locker room as the other team arrived and began their warm up. It would be their turn in a few minutes. He sat up realizing he didn't know how they entered the stadium. At Hogwarts they flew in but he didn't know if they all did it that way.

"What?" Mark asked when he sat up quickly.

"When you enter the stadium do you fly in or walk in or what?" he asked.

"Reserve members walk in." Mark offered, "The starters fly in as they call our names. We do a few warm up laps and then land to do the stretches like before practice."

"Really stretching in front of a crowd of people?" Harry asked.

"Not the full thing but enough to show we're a team who works together." He said, "We've always done it and it seems to freak the other teams out a bit."

"Let's go boys and girls." Coach Brad entered, "Time to wow the home crowd."

Harry grabbed his firebolt and followed the others out. He saw all the reserve members walk out before the announcer started.

"Here they come our own North Wind Raiders." The crowd started yelling, "Captain and Keeper I give you Barns." He had to pause for a few moments, "Next we have our fabulous trio of Chasers Crest, Steller and Steller." The man paused again for the cheers, "Next that duo of destruction Beaters Bank and Sea." They cheered again but then got quiet; slowly everyone began to chant "Hunter." Over and over as deeply as they could, "That's right our new seeker already has a nickname. I give you Arcane, our Hunter."

Each of the others had flown out when their names were called and they were circling the pitch. When his name was finally called he flew out and joined them. They did as Mark had told him and were back on the brooms as the other team was announced and brought out from their side lines. It wasn't in quite the same dramatic manner as their own, just position and last name. When the seeker emerged he was a larger kid with the build of a beater. Sam saw their seeker and looked at Harry with a worried face. Harry grinned wickedly as they took their positions. Captains shook hands and the game was started. First they let off the snitch and Harry saw it fly off. He used his peripheral vision to keep track but didn't break the stare of the other seeker. Next the bludgers flew and with the whistle the quaffel was up. Only then did the staring match stop. Both flew straight up at once but Harry veered off in the direction he'd seen the snitch go.

He felt the other boy following him and when a bludger was hit at him the other boy made his move to smash Harry in the middle. If he didn't deal with this right it would be the end of the game for him. Harry simply dove for the bludger and spun around at the last moment getting out of its way. He heard a thud and pulled out of his dive and shot off.

"That was brilliant." He heard the announcer say, "That was a classic ploy called Crimp the Seeker designed to injure the opposing seeker to have free time to look for the snitch. Hunter already saw the ploy and dealt with it leaving the Pirates seeker to take the hit."

Harry looked back and saw the large boy wiping at his bloody face. He went back to his own hunt and kept an eye out for the next ploy. A flash caught his attention and he dove but it was a false sighting and he went back to the top. However the other seeker was still diving looking for it and almost didn't pull up in time. A few hours and many ploys had passed. Harry hadn't been hit by a bludger yet but the game was still going.

He saw the snitch by the goal and realized he was farthest from it. He tried to fly towards it in a casual way but it moved and caught the other boy's eye. In a flash Harry was in a steep dive to gain speed and caught up to the opposing seeker. The larger boy tried to knock him off but he just rolled to the other side. But now the snitch moved and the other seeker was between him and it again. A few seconds hard flying had him pulling slightly ahead he saw the snitch make a turn and pull away from them both. Harry turned to go after it simultaneously rolling around the other guy. And suddenly he was free from the large boy who was still in a dive not able to turn as fast.

A few more seconds later the ball turned into the path of the chasers but he managed to slip through only disrupting the other team. Above the main play he saw the score in his peripheral vision and new they'd win. He wrapped his hand over the snitch and turned to see the opposing seeker barreling at him again. He tried to get away with a dive but the boy grabbed his broom halting it in mid-flight. Harry altered his grip to allow his fall off the broom to be a twist where he kicked the other seeker's hand away and sat on the underneath side of the broom and dove at the ref showing the snitch in his hand.

The other seeker came screaming that Harry had broken his hand in a late hit. Before anyone one else could say anything the girl who had answered the coaches arcane question came up and handed the referee her omnoculars. The ref watched and pulled away from the players and put his wand to his throat.

"I need the headmasters and coaches from both schools." This announcement caused everyone to gasp.

"What does that mean?" Harry asked.

"Someone did something illegal." Mark whispered, "They all have to view it and if they don't agree then a higher up, that runs the whole league, will be called to decide."

"What happened?" Harry's team surrounded him.


	11. Chapter 11

"I had already caught the snitch when he tried to ram me. I tried to spin away again but he grabbed my broom. I was diving he was rising. I almost fell off head first but I twisted around and kick his hand off, breaking it."

"He's done that before." Barns offered lowly, "My cousin's team in Salem played him last year and they're seeker was in the hospital for a month after falling head first off his broom. He kept telling them that he'd caught the snitch and a late hit from that guy had knocked it away. Mysteriously the snitch was lost so they couldn't check it."

"Attention, by unanimous agreement North Wind's seeker did break the Pirates seekers hand in a late hit, but only because the Pirates seeker had a hold of the North Winds seekers broom trying to knock him off after he caught the snitch. It was an illegal move on the part of the Pirates seeker. North Wind's seeker is absolved since it is clear he did not start the incident he was just keeping his seat." The crowd cheered but the ref waved his hand again and they quieted, "Pirates Seeker is here by banned from playing high school Quidditch as is the stipulation to a breach of rules of this magnitude. North Wind wins three hundred and ten to fifty."

Everyone converged on Harry and he lost sight of the girl who had brought the proof. The coach reached them and had a smile on his face.

"You know when I said knock his socks off I didn't mean it literally." He joked.

The team got a good laugh and left for the showers. It wasn't until later that Harry was able to ask Mark who the girl with the omnoculars was.

"Mercedes Raine." He shrugged, "Very booky."

"I need to find her and thank her for presenting the evidence." Harry said, "Where can I find her?"

"Monday in the library most likely." He shrugged.

Giving up on the boys he waited for Sam to get to the main room and told her what he wanted.

"You can try." She shrugged, "But she doesn't talk to many people. You should be able to find her tomorrow at the town library. She works there on the weekends."

"Thanks." Harry then asked, "Did I live up to your nickname?"

"Yes have you been able to let the snitch go or is it stuck?" she asked.

"It did take a moment or two to pry it out." He grinned and wiggled his fingers in her face.

Harry headed out of the room and found his uncles waiting on him, "Hi?"

"Congratulations on winning." Remus spoke first.

"You flew like a pro." Sirius added with a hug.

Lastly he turned to Severus and waited. It took a few moments but the man said, "You did survive."

Harry grinned and they began the walk home, "What did my potions professor have to say?"

"He said you were doing well and making an A." Severus shrugged, "He had to explain that A is top grade here when I asked how you were allowed to play with only acceptable."

"And history Remus?" he looked at the other man.

"I umm… didn't ask after your grade so much." He turned faintly pink, "I wanted the names of some books what would be more informative than your history book."

Harry and Sirius both snickered at the bookish man, though Harry's snickers didn't last long as Remus' actions reminded him strongly of Hermione. He looked through his pictures again that night. Every week they had another pep rally and quidditch game. Some games were at his school and the rest were at other schools. Traveling between schools was slightly interesting. Instead of portkeys they had a portal. They would walk through one door and out the other side in another school. It quickly became his favorite way to travel. He wondered briefly why they didn't have such things in Hogwarts or the Ministry. It was near the beginning of October when he got what he considered a rather nasty surprise.

"A school dance." Harry repeated flatly.

"Just the high school, Jr. High can't attend. They'll have their own dances later." Mark didn't know what was wrong with his friend who was frowning at him. The three were studying for their potions test at the Steller's house.

"I'm not going." Harry stated.

"You have to." Sam insisted, "Its Homecoming."

"What is that and why does it matter?" He asked.

"I keep forgetting you crawled out from a rock." Sam huffed, "Homecoming is the celebration of quidditch. We celebrate a winning season, hopefully, while the rest of the school celebrates us. We have spirit week to get them in the grove and then the big home game on Friday, hopefully we win. Then the dance finishes off the celebrating."

"Dancing is not celebrating." Harry huffed.

"It is after the craziness of spirit week." Mark whispered but his sister still heard and punched him.

"Spirit week isn't dancing all week is it?" Harry asked worriedly.

"No, of course not." Sam huffed, "Each day has a theme and you dress to it. Like last year we had pajama day and everyone dressed in sleep pants and t-shirts. Then we had farm day and everyone had overalls or just jeans and t-shirts. Some had cowboy hats others made them and they were hilarious. Wednesday was… dead pirate day since we played the Pirates for homecoming last year. Thursday was vege day. Some dressed up like a vegetable, some wore vege logo t-shirts. One girl made jewelry from vegetables; she had a pea necklace with matching ear rings. Onion bangle bracelets, which she blocked the smell from and a tiara made from wheat I think and she used cut up radishes and peppers as jewels, it was cool."

"What was Friday?" Harry wondered.

"Friday is always school spirit day." She grinned, "We get to wear our quidditch uniform shirts to school that day so we're set. I wonder if Barns is going to paint his face again."

"So who are you going to ask to the dance?" Mark asked.

"I'm not going." Harry replied.

"You have to." Sam wheedled, "The whole team goes and they pick a King and Queen and we dance."

"I don't know how to dance." Harry spelled it out, "I've gone to a total of one ball before and it taught me I do not like to go."

"A ball?" Sam turned on him, "With fancy dresses and doing the waltz kind of ball?"

"Yes." He shuddered.

"Well then you'll do fine at the dance." She dismissed, "You just need to be able to move. Let me show you."

Mark went to the stereo and found a CD that would work. It was a mix of current hits and had some slow and some fast music. They'd have Harry taught in no time. While he was doing that Sam was making suggestions.

"You just watch what everyone else is doing and either copy it or just sway to the music." She said, "I doubt we'll be allowed to do anything that would require more than that."

"We'll start slow." Mark offered as the music began.

"Ok, put your hands here." She moved his hands to her waist and put her arms around his neck, "Then we just sway back and forth and sometimes move it a bit of a circle. This is how you dance with someone you know." She then pulled in very close and put her head on his shoulder, "This is how you dance with someone you like."

"This isn't… that difficult." Harry admitted as Sam pulled back a bit to let him regain his comfort level.

When the song finished Mark grinned and joined them, "Now for something a bit faster."

They did fine for a while until Mark started to really goof around and caused the other two to fall over laughing at him. As this was happening their mother had returned home and was standing in the doorway.

"I thought this was a homework session." She said when the song came to an end.

Mark turned off the music as they tried to get their laughter under control, "We were doing homework. We were teaching Harry to dance. Believe me it was much tougher than the potions test will be."

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed, "I'm right here."

"Sorry can't lie to my mom." Mark grinned.

"Harry you're welcome to stay for dinner." Their mom offered as they began to pick up their books.

"Thank you but I'll have to decline." He smiled, "We're celebrating something tonight. They wouldn't tell me what it was just told me to be home by five."

"You better get going then." She suggested before leaving the room.

"So are you going to the dance now?" Sam asked.

"I guess." He picked up his bag, "But do I have to ask someone?"

"No." Mark chuckled, "You can just dance with every available person in school who will jump on you the minute you show up alone."

"Great." He groaned as he left, "Now to find a date. Sam, are you still dating that Tony something or the other?"

"Yes sorry." She laughed and waved as he left.

Harry arrived and yelled as he entered, "I'm home."

"Hey pup." Sirius was sitting in the living room, "Good job, you have two minutes to spare. Go get cleaned up we're going out."

"Where are we going and why." Harry asked, "And how cleaned up do I need to be?"

"I'm not sure, you'll find out in a bit and casual but nice." Sirius gave him a hug and prodded him towards his room.

"Wizard or muggle?" was his final question.

"Better make it muggle just in case." He replied and left for the kitchen.

When he emerged in jeans and a nice shirt he saw all three waiting in the living room, "Is this ok?"

"It's fine." Remus nodded then handed him a letter.

It had a Gringotts seal and it was to all of them and obviously the three adults had already read it. He opened it and got a grin as he read through the letter. Once finished he asked, "So we're celebrating that the sale of all Dumbledore's thing is complete and I've been paid back."

"And that he has three galleons to his name." Sirius grinned, "I like that most of all."

"Serves him right." Harry shook his head, "He shoved me off on the trolls while he was… anyway he got his I suppose."

"There is also this." Remus handed over the paper.

"ICW is reviewing all laws in magical Britain?" he read the headline, "Can they do that?"

"They can if given sufficient reason." Severus smirked, "The goblins provided them with sufficient reason."

"They are discriminating against everyone but a hand full of prominent citizens." Harry snarked as he read, "Like we didn't already know that was going on. But why now?"

"Actually it's all Dumbledore's fault." Sirius sounded quite cheerful, "He brought up to the ICW the fact that the Goblins were selling off everything of his. He wanted them to make the Goblins stop. The goblins showed all the laws he was paying people to vote for, with your money and well one thing led to another."

"Didn't they know about them?" Harry asked.

"It's one thing to know a law was installed, it is another thing altogether to know what is actually affected by the law." Severus explained, "Every nation has their laws looked over to ensure they are just. The restriction for underaged magic looks good on paper but when the application is only to those who live in muggle houses it is shown as discrimination."

"I thought it watched everyone." Harry frowned.

"It looks for magic done in homes. If you live in a magical home the ministry assumes it is the adults doing the magic." Sirius pointed out, "They have no way to tell if someone under aged is doing anything as opposed to an adult."

"So that's why when Dobby did magic in my home they automatically thought it was me." Harry shook his head.

"When did that happen?" Remus asked.

"Between first and second year." Harry replied, "I'm hungry where are we going?"

_*****Mid October Hogwarts*****_

Albus Dumbledore was not a happy man. The investigation into their laws was causing all his work to be undone. He had barely anything but the clothes on his back and his wand. All the while, Severus was hiding out developing the company that should have rightfully been his. Sirius and Remus were off playing somewhere on the money he was supposed to get. He had to find a way to pull the three of them back. It had all fallen apart when they had left. It was **all ****their ****fault**.

When he got them back he'd talk Sirius around to seeing how Harry would have wanted things his way. He'd remind Severus how horrible James was and convince him he should hand the company over. Remus… well he really didn't need him any longer. It might be best if he was to get rid of the werewolf. He'd have to convince Sirius that Remus wanted to get out from under his thumb once and for all. He'd only stayed with him so long because Sirius was upset over Harry, but now he wanted to be free. It would be difficult but without Remus there to change his mind he'd have to accept it.

Once he had Sirius' money he would find a way to put him back in Azkaban. He knew the man couldn't behave well for very long. Once he had Severus' company he'd turn the false memory and the man over to the ministry. It would be double punishment if he put the men in side by side cells, even better if he could put Severus between Sirius and Remus. He was sure he could make Remus bite someone, maybe that blond Ravenclaw that kept saying Harry was alive. Once he had accomplished that then everything would be just were it belonged and everything would return to normal.

Minerva sat in shock on the other side of the desk. She had no doubt that Albus didn't know he was rambling aloud. She turned her head to look at the Phoenix who seem to shrug and shake its head as it turned its back to the man who had once been the leader of the light. She quietly got up and left the room deciding she didn't need to hear anything else.

When she returned to her room she sat at a desk and composed letters to each of the three men. She advised them to stay away until something could be done about Albus' mental state. However when she went to the owlry none of the owls would take off with the letters. That could only mean they had put mail blocks on themselves. She took the letters back and returned to her office only to leave via the floo. She went straight to Gringotts and the first open teller.

"Good afternoon." She greeted when it was her turn, "May I speak to Ragnock?"

"May I ask why?" the goblin asked.

"I have important information I need to get to someone and I'm hoping he can help me." She pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and dabbed at her eyes, "They are known to him."

"He would have to see the contents of the letters." The goblin revealed.

"That's fine." She agreed.

A few minutes later she found herself seated in a well-appointed office, "How may Gringotts help you today?"

"I need these three letters to get to Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Severus Snape." She explained, "The school owls can't deliver them and I believe it is essential they get this information."

"May I?" he asked holding out his hand.

"Of course." She handed them over.

"I see." He hummed as he read the letters, "I will be sure to send these with the next communication. As you have no doubt discovered, they are blocked and can only receive letters that are replies to ones they have sent."

"At least they didn't block themselves entirely." She sighed, "Thank you for your help. How much is this service?"

"It is covered." The goblin stood and nodded, "Have a pleasant day."

"May you gold pile higher than the caves are deep." She responded.

"Say hello to Filius for me." Ragnock said as she reached the door.

"Of course." She nodded and left.

Ragnock's smile was predatory as he picked up the letters and left his office. It would be worth the trip to see the looks on their faces. He was sure in the months to come they would want a visit from the woman. He knew that she had brought the letter from Harry and placed it in her vault to keep prying eyes away from it. She would be a good inside ally for the group. Filius would be willing to of course but he was known to be part goblin so it would be suspected quicker.

Minerva would be the perfect choice. However what she believed was an unstable mind he knew to be a calculating one that was beginning to lose its edge. Dumbledore had never been in a situation where people didn't go by his word alone and he was struggling trying to find his base. Ragnock reached Gringotts America and grabbed a portkey to a small community in Minnisota. There he quietly made his way to the house that held the people of Dumbledore's ire.

"Ragnock!" Harry opened the door wide, "Come in."

"Is everyone home?" he asked as he crossed the threshold.

"Yes, I'll get them. Have a seat and I'll be right back." Harry stepped away and found the three in the kitchen and basement lab. In a few minutes they were all in the living room with tea.

"How can we be of service to Gringotts today." Sirius asked in a pompous tone.

"I believe I am of service to you today." He grinned and produced three letters.

"What's this?" Harry asked.

"Letters from Aunt Minnie." Sirius announced as he look to the bottom first.

"Merlin!" Remus yelled making Harry jump.

"What is it?" Harry started paying closer attention.

"Dum…" he gasped again.

"I believe I can articulate better." Ragnock offered, "Dumbledore is making plans to try and find these three and basically talk them out of what was given to them and then ship them off to Azkaban on trumped up charges. On top of that he would be putting them in cells side by side with Severus in the middle."


	12. Chapter 12

"We can't let him get away with this." Harry fumed.

"We won't." Sirius assured him, "We are not going back therefore none of this can happen."

"But he won't stop will he." Harry began to pace, "He's going to keep coming until he gets you."

"Harry calm down." Remus tried.

"I can't." Harry continued, "He's trying to take the only family I have. Is there something about fate that won't let me be? Why do people conspire to take the people I care about?"

"The mutts won't be going anywhere." Severus assured him with a bored tone.

"What about you?" Harry turned on him, "He's trying to get something my mother gave to you. Not to him. He's still trying to control me and my family."

"I'm touched that you consider me family but this isn't about you." Severus stopped his ranting by pulling him into a hug, "This isn't about you."

"How do you know?" Harry mumbled from a shoulder he never thought he would be leaning on.

"He believes you are dead." Severus offered calmly, "This is solely about his greed."

"Merlin." Harry wrapped his arms around his old professor and sighed, "I'd forgotten."

Sirius and Remus approached from behind and joined the hug much to the displeasure of Severus but he didn't pull away due to the teen still clinging to him shakily. He held on as long as he could before he asked, "So what are we going to do about this idiotic money grabbing lunatic?"

"Chop him up for potion ingredients." Harry let go a bit embarrassed.

"Tar and feathers anyone." Sirius offered.

"I've never been so temped to let Moony have at someone." Remus sighed, "I won't but it's tempting."

"What do the goblins want to do?" Severus asked.

"Ohhh good idea." Sirius turned to see what he had to say.

"I've liked all of them so far." Ragnock smiled, which looked rather mean, "I think if I could have gotten a picture of that group hug he would have had a heart attack."

Severus glared but there was no real heat in it. He knew they wouldn't take the chance with Harry. If Dumbledore found out Harry was alive he would not cease until he had the boy back in his clutches and probably secured in Azkaban. There would be nothing they could do to stop him. Harry had to stay a secret.

"So what do we need to do?" Harry asked pulling Severus from his thoughts.

"Basically avoid him." Ragnock shrugged, "If he comes up with something that would make you consider going back come to us first. We'll find out if it's real or not and see if we can get around him."

"Other than having Harry there isn't anything he could have to draw me back." Sirius stated.

"There are a few things he could draw me back with." Severus hesitated, "But I don't think there is anything more important than keeping Harry secret right now."

"He wants me dead or in Azkaban." Remus added, "I won't be going back. Maybe not even after he's dead."

"Good." Ragnock nodded, "Anything you'd like to tell Professor McGonagall?"

"I wish I could tell her I'm ok." Harry dropped into a chair.

"Sit, don't drop." Severus reprimanded, "A thank you would be a good place to start."

"Catnip." Sirius chuckled.

Remus bumped his shoulder but spoke to Ragnok, "Do you have something in mind?"

"Not specifically." Ragnock admitted, "But it needs to be good if we're going to ask her to spy on Dumbledore for us."

Severus dropped into a chair shock plainly written on his face. Harry decided it would not be wise to remind him to sit not drop. Remus looked thoughtful as the idea ran through his mind. Sirius eased down onto the sofa and took a deep breath before he asked.

"Spy on Dumbledore?"

"On his actions towards you three and anything he thinks about Harry." He explained, "We don't care about anything else."

"Maybe we can use me as the catalyst." Harry suggested.

"No." Sirius began.

"Wait, now hear me out." Harry stated, "Tell her I'm alive and that we need to know if he's trying to get to you three and anytime he thinks of me. We can let her know the three of you are with me so that if he gets any one of us the rest will be coming after them."

"If he gets me you will not be coming after me." Sirius pointed his finger.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Harry smirked.

"Harry!" Sirius frowned.

"We can deal with that later." Remus calmed him, "Right now let's deal with McGonagall."

"I don't think we can tell her." Severus sat forward, "She doesn't have occulmancy shields. He'll be able to pluck the information from her mind. She may not even know he has taken it."

"Is there anything like fidelous charm for information?" Harry asked.

"No." Severus and Sirius both answered.

In the end they each composed a reply that thanked her for letting them know and to please write again. Her owls would find them from now on. Sirius and Remus were able to request information. They wanted to know if anyone was saying anything about Harry, good or bad. Harry did get them to promise that when Dumbledore passed she would be invited to visit.

A few days later Harry was standing in front of his closet looking at the dress clothes hanging there. Remus promised to bring them to the game and he was going to change in the locker room. The other guys were changing there too but Sam was going home. She'd said she didn't want to bring her whole bathroom to the school when she could just fly home after the game. He took a deep breath and headed off to school.

He put up with the chants of Hunter all day. The pep rally went the way all pep rallies do. The game was a breeze. They were playing the team with the worst record so far this season. Soon enough he had caught the snitch and was back in the locker room taking a hot shower.

"Hunter you better hurry." Mark called, "Your mystery date is probably going to leave while you're still getting pruney."

"We're not meeting until forty-five minutes after the game finished." He called back, "I still have fifteen minutes."

"Who did you talk into going with you?" Barns asked as he finally emerged.

"A friend." Harry grinned he saw now how much fun it had been for Hermione to keep Victor a secret from them.

"Who is this mysterious friend?" Arnold teased, "Someone from your old school?"

"No." Harry's flat answer stopped that line of talking.

"Ok so someone from here then." Aaron tapped his chin with his finger, "We're the only ones you talk too. Sam has a steady."

"You'll find out in… twelve minutes." Harry glanced at his watch and finished getting dressed.

When he finally made it out of the locker room he was followed by the rest of the team. He didn't see his date so he leaned against the wall to wait. While he was waiting three other girls tried to talk him into ditching his date and going with them. He politely refused, even when she was ten minutes late. The rest of the team, except Mark, left.

"Dude did you get stood up?" he asked.

"No." Harry chuckled, "Girls are allowed to run late."

"Why?" Mark cringed when his girlfriend punched him.

"Women's prerogative." She huffed.

"What does that even mean?" he asked.

"It means if she chooses to be late she will." Harry offered the answer, "Sometimes things come up and slow them down and sometimes they just like to make you wait. It is our duty to wait."

"See he gets it." She giggled, "Who told you?"

"A friend." He grinned.

"The same one you're waiting on?" he asked.

"No." Harry laughed, "Get going, I'll be fine on my own."

"If she doesn't show come find me." Mark directed, "Something could have come up to stop her from coming at all."

"Ok." Harry agreed reluctantly.

He didn't need to worry because the girl showed up a few moments later, "Sorry, I hope you weren't waiting long."

"Not long at all." He grinned, "You look lovely."

"Thanks." She smiled shyly, "Shall we go?"

"I suppose." He sighed, "I did warn you I'm not good didn't I?"

"About six times." She smiled.

"Harry!" he recognized Sam's voice and turned.

She was with her boyfriend and smiled at him before turning to his date, "Hi Mercedes."

"Hi Sam." She replied, "Hi Tony."

Sam giggled, "They're going to be so shocked."

"What?" Mercedes looked confused.

"I refused to tell them who I was going with." Harry grinned, "They thought I'd either show up alone or not at all so I kept it to myself."

"Did you tell anyone?" Sam asked her.

"No I didn't think any one would believe me." She smirked, "I didn't want to hear the doubts."

"They are horrible." Sam grinned, "Shall we go knock their socks off?"

"I think we shall." Harry agreed, only slightly worried that she had used the same words the coach had used before his first game at Northern.

Sam and Tony entered first and made Harry and Mercedes promise to let them get in a ways before they entered. They waited about a minute and a half and then entered with her on his arm. The music was playing and he spied Sam part way across the room. He headed towards her but smiled at Mercedes. He did notice a few couples staring. They would elbow their neighbor and by the time they reached Sam and Tony nearly everyone was staring open mouthed.

A slow song started just as they arrived and Harry turned to her, "Do you want to dance or sit for a little while?"

"Sit." She nudged him, "I'll like them to quit staring before I do more than walk across the room."

"That was hilarious." Sam giggled as they sat at her table, "You two will be the talk of the school tomorrow."

"We're just friends." Harry insisted.

"That's right." Mercedes acknowledged, "I'm not interested in dating, school is more important at this point."

"What are you doing after you graduate?" Harry asked.

"I want to go to the Ambrosias School of Healing and Research." She offered, "I want to research new healing practices. It would be cool to find something that would make a difference."

"That's incredibly hard to get into." Sam said in awe, "You have to have practically perfect grades and attendance to even be considered."

"You have to have an IQ over 145." Mercedes sighed, "Perfect grades and attendance. You have to show you can work and go to school. Before you graduate you have to volunteer around three hundred hours in your local hospital or medical clinic of some kind. Then after all that you have to find alumni who will recommend you. They only accept two or three students each year."

"Are there other schools for healing?" Harry asked.

"Plenty but it's the only one who also does research." She nodded.

"So if I just wanted to be a healer I wouldn't have to do all that?" he rubbed his neck.

"No you wouldn't." she grinned, "Salem Healers Institute is another good school. If I can't get into Ambrosias I'm hoping to get in there. It's not nearly as stringent and they don't do research but it's a good second choice."

"Oh I love this song." Sam wiggled in her seat, "Let's dance."

Tony got up pulling her along and they left. Harry looked at Mercedes and she nodded so they too left for the dance floor. The rest of the evening they spent on the dance floor having fun. Harry was surprised when it ended he had been having so much fun the night had sped by. They walked out of the school in a group and began to walk towards home each their own way.

"That was better than I thought it would be." Harry ducked his head.

"It was only because you had a brilliant date." Mercedes chirped.

"I did at that." Harry acknowledged and moved his quidditch bag and broom in one hand and held out his arm for Mercedes to take.

He took her home then jumped on his broom and flew, landing on his own front step a few minutes later. He opened the door to find all three men still in the living room with drinks.

"How did it go?" Remus asked.

"Pretty good." He shrugged, "Barns got homecoming King. A girl named Amanda got Queen. I thought Barns was going to put a stretching charm on his arms to hold her off. We had to pick Mark off the floor because he was laughing about it so hard."

"Did you get to kiss the girl goodnight?" Sirius asked.

"No, Mercedes is just a friend." He shook his head, "There isn't any way I'm going to date someone when we could be pulled out at any second. It wouldn't be nice or fair."

"I know pup." Sirius didn't mean to dampen his happiness of the night, "I was just teasing you."

"I know." He sighed, "Sorry. It's just hard because I'd like to kiss the girl. Maybe not Mercedes though. She reminds me too much of Hermione. Somehow I don't think I should date anyone who can make me look stupid quicker than I can do it myself."

Severus lost it. Completely. He busted out with a laugh that none of them suspected him of being able to produce. His shoulders were shaking and his head was buried in his hands. It took him several minutes to get it under control and was wiping his eyes to get rid of the wetness there.

"I didn't think it was that funny." Harry huffed.

"No, it's just…" it took several moments to get it all out around the chuckles, "More… people… should keep that… in mind when they… chose a date."

"But then girls like Mercedes and Hermione would go dateless." Sirius pouted.

"I guess they'll have to marry for humor because no one will match their brains." Harry yawned, "Night."

_***** October 25**__**th**__** Hogwarts*****_

Albus heard a noise in his office. He left his private chamber to see what had made the noise. At first he didn't see anything different. His office was pristine as always. All his tracking trinkets were still puffing away. His cabinets full of the school's treasures were still there. It wasn't until he turned to go back to bed that he realized what was missing. Fawkes' perch wasn't next to his desk.

"The Goblins stole it." He hissed, "Well they have gone too far. That belongs to the school."

It was too late to do anything about it right now but he would see them in the morning and have it returned. Perhaps he could use it as leverage to get some of his other things back. He grumbled to himself as he went off to bed.

Fawkes popped into being in Minerva McGonagall's office with his perch in his talons. The old man wouldn't be headmaster much longer but even then he didn't think he could stand to sit in the room and listen to his plots and ploys. The cloak was never meant to be his. He would not be Master of Death though it would serve him right to get it. The idiot sought to gain something he had no hope of controlling. Only one special someone in each century was able to handle the role and Albus Dumbledore was not the individual for this century. Always in the past the one that could didn't want it and was able to avoid it. This time he could only hope they would be so lucky.

Albus was up early and stabbed at his breakfast with a frown on his face. Minerva noticed and tried to keep a close eye on him. He kept mumbling about idiotic goblins all through the meal. Realizing it was the sale of his possessions that had him in a tiff she went to her office and found the Phoenix on his perch. She blinked twice before realizing that this was the reason Albus was angry. He wasn't in his office when she arrived and she correctly surmised he was on his way to the bank. She quickly followed. She reached the doors and could already hear him yelling. She rolled her eyes and stepped in ready to calm him when he pulled his wand. She disarmed him from behind and picked up his wand as she strode forward.

"Calm yourself." She insisted, "Fawkes is in my office."

"What? Why?" he stopped.

"How should I know." She huffed, "I just found him there."

"Well then I'll just go retrieve him." He started to turn and leave.

"Not so fast." He found himself surrounded by goblins and his wand was in Minerva's possession. The Goblin speaking was Ragnock, "You pulled a wand on a goblin inside the bank. Breaking the law is not tolerated. Take him to the cells."

"I don't think so." He tried to turn on the spot but forgot his wand was gone.

"I do think so." Ragnock stated and the spears insisted.

"Minerva call…" he found a spear at his throat.

"No talking prisoner." The goblin growled.

"Ragnock, is there any way you would allow a mind healer in?" Minerva asked sadly.

"One of our own will visit him." He assured her, "I would like you to come visit before you go back to the school if you would."

"Of course." She followed him out of the main room and settled in a chair in his office with a cup of tea.

"Two things of great importance have just happened. Possible three." He settled in his own chair, "Albus will not get out before he dies."

"You will keep him that long or he doesn't have long?" she asked.

"He has lost the confidence of the school that is why the Phoenix left his office. Since it appeared in yours I assume the school has chosen you as his successor. Whether that be permanent or temporary I do not know." Ragnock took a sip of his own tea, "The combination of the school headship, the Phoenix companion and that wand has granted him a longer existence than he would otherwise have had."

"That is several important things." She sighed.

"Dumbledore being taken out of the picture is one. Change in the wands owner ship is the second." Ragnock pointed at the second wand, "Do you have any idea what you hold in your hand?"


	13. Chapter 13

_Last time: "Do you have any idea what you hold in your hand?"_

"Dumbledore's wand." She stated.

"No." Ragnock tilted his head, "Are you familiar with the story of the Three Brothers?"

"Every child in our world is." She offered.

"Not every child." Ragnock pointed out, "I doubt any of your muggleborns know it. I know some of the half-bloods don't even know it. But that is a different subject. The three items in the story, do you remember?"

"Certainly an unbeatable wand, the resurrection stone and the cloak of invisibility." She answered, "But what does that… you're not saying… this wand?"

"That wand." He nodded, "Dumbledore won its allegiance when he defeated Grindlewald. Unlike the story you do not have to murder the person to get it. You just have to find a way of not facing the wand. You disarmed him in the hopes of helping him. Dumbledore was old friends with Grindlewald and the man thought they were just going to visit until he was stunned while being hugged."

"I don't want it." She held it by two fingers out and away from herself.

"You don't have to use it but you do have to have it." Ragnock informed her, "You must give it to the one who disarms you."

_*****Arcane Residence October 26**__**th**__** morning*****_

"Harry!" he heard his name being yelled and he cracked open one eye to see Sirius standing at his door, "Are you awake?"

"Yes. What do you want you mangy mutt?" he muttered.

"Ragnock is here." He grimaced, "He said it's important."

"It's too early for important." Harry groused.

"It's ten." Sirius chuckled, "Did the dance wear you out?"

"Can I shower or is it too important?" he ignored the question.

"I don't think its pack your bags and run important but I'll tell them you're showering and if they want you I'll come back." He left the room.

He didn't return by the time Harry had entered the shower. Still he managed to make it fairly quick and was sitting down with them in the living room. Sirius handed him a sandwich and he ate as they finished up the previous conversation.

"Now that you've been fed I've got some news." Ragnock clapped his hands, "Dumbledore pulled his wand on me yesterday in the lobby of the bank."

"What…" Harry sat up in shock with the other three. No one and that meant no one pulled a wand on a goblin in the bank.

"There were no injuries." He calmed them, "Minerva was a few moments behind him and disarmed him before he could do any damage. However he is in our cells."

"That's good." Harry looked to his uncles, "Isn't it?"

"It is." Severus agreed, "How long does he have to stay?"

"One year." Ragnock informed him, "That is the maximum we can give him since no spell was done. However, I do not believe he'll be leaving them. The combination of the magic at the school, the presence of a Phoenix in his immediate company and the wand he carried prolonged his life. Without them we don't know how much longer he'll live."

"Why would the wand matter?" Sirius asked.

"The wand he carried was known by many names including the death stick and the deathly hallow." Ragnock informed him, "We think he had two of the pieces belonging to the set. He also knew where the third was."

"I didn't know he had it." Severus hummed, "I knew he looked for the pieces but I had no idea he had one let alone two."

"I thought it was just a tale." Sirius shrugged, "I mean it's in Tales of Beedle The Bard along with the hairy heart and hopping pot."

"What are you talking about?" Harry was looking at them like they'd lost their minds.

"Have you gone through the books you bought?" Ragnock asked.

The four of them had managed to buy several of the more interesting items that belonged to Dumbledore. Remus had almost fainted when the list of available books arrived. At that Harry had just told the goblin to send them all and remove the amount from what was owed him. They of course 'sold' them to him at the lowest amount possible.

"I haven't looked at them all." Harry shook his head, "There are hundreds of them."

"You need to find and read the book entitled 'Tales of Beedle the Bard' specifically the story of the Deathly Hallows." Ragnock instructed.

"I know where it is." Remus stood and left to get it and returned a few moments later, "I'd had it out to read. I was told the stories I never had the chance to read them for myself."

He handed the book over and Harry found the story and read it, "So he had death's wand?"

"We don't know if it was really death or three very smart wizards." Ragnock explained, "We do know they exist. The Stone has resided at the bank a few times. The Cloak passed down through the Peverell line until its last male member died. We know he passed it to one of his three daughter's sons but we don't know which one."

"I do." Sirius grimaced, "The Potter line got it."

"Well then we know the location of two." Ragnock nodded at Harry.

"My cloak is The Cloak?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I accidentally found the family tapestry one day." Sirius chuckled at the memory, "I saw the line coming from Peverell's and remembered my mother said they were practically Royalty. Slytherin descended from the older brother and Gryffindor from one of the other two."

"He was from the third brother also." Ragnock offered, "His mother was the youngest of the three last Peverell daughters. Harry's ancestor was the oldest of the three sisters."

"So Gryffindor is like my distant cousin?" Harry grinned.

"As much as the lines cross he could be your great uncle and grandfather too." Sirius laughed as the smile faded, "Luckily you have fresh genes from your mum."

"You aren't going to send us back yet are you?" Remus asked bringing them back on subject.

"No. We will not insist on it even after Dumbledore is gone. I think it is best for Harry if Harry Potter stays dead. If he is found by the Ministry then he could still face more than he wants." Ragnock explained, "Hate from those who wanted Voldemort to win and adoration from those who wanted him gone. All in all he would have a rather difficult time living normally. I believe that is your main goal."

"It is." Harry agreed, "I won't ever go back. I may bring my friends here but only if Dumbledore is dead. If he makes it out of your prison alive I don't want him looking for me."

"I'm staying with Harry." Sirius and Remus said together.

"I believe I will also stay here." Severus stated pointedly not looking at the others, "If he does make it out alive I also want to be far away."

"Very well." Ragnock was pleased, "One more thing I have the last of the items you purchased from the Dumbledore estate. One odd item seemed to have a place in his belongings. It was labeled as the first snitch you ever caught."

Harry picked it up but it didn't respond. Sirius was the one that caught it, "It should flutter its wings if it had been yours. They have flesh memories and should respond to the person who touched them."

"He didn't catch it in his hand." Severus chuckled, "He almost swallowed it."

"Well pop it in your mouth and let's see." Sirius told him.

Harry knew it had already been checked for magic. The Goblins wouldn't bring it to him unless they had. He did roll it in his shirt to clean it a bit and then put it in his mouth. When he pulled it back out he sat it in his palm and the wings fluttered out lifting it just off his palm.

"That's odd." Ragnock looked at it, "It should fly around."

"Is there a way to open it?" Harry asked thinking it had felt heavier than it should. At the word 'open' the wings went back in and the side opened up and a small black stone rolled out into his hand. He looked at it curiously and rolled it one more time. He almost dropped it when two more people arrived in the room.

"Hello son." James waved from the other side of Sirius, "No one can see us but you."

"Harry love." Lily leaned on James' shoulder, "We are so proud of you."

"But…" he began.

"What's not to be proud of?" James asked, "You stopped the worst force of evil the world has known in centuries and you are an amazing seeker."

Harry's face flushed with embarrassment at the comment. He stood and moved over to them but when he tried to touch them his hand went through. He didn't pay any attention to the other four in the room who were trying to get his attention.

"How are you here?" Harry asked.

"The Stone." Lily said simply.

"Ok, can I see you anytime I want?" he asked.

"No I'm afraid not." She shook her head, "You shouldn't use it often. Remember the second brother."

"Right he ended up dead." Harry grimaced, "I'd rather not do that."

"We don't want you to do it either." James nodded, "We'll have plenty of time together after you die. But not until you're like three hundred or something."

"One more bit of advice." Lily offered, "Never disarm Minerva. If you do you'll have possession of all three items. Master of Death might sound good but the reality of it is something far from it."

"Can I just get rid of the stone?" he asked.

"You can try." James chuckled, "Good luck."

"Do you have any advice dad?" Harry asked.

"Nope I think you're doing great all on your own." He smiled, "Your 'Uncles' are doing a pretty good job too. Severus needs to ask Ragnock where Fawkes is."

"You need to put the stone down now." Lily smiled.

"Thanks for coming to see me." Harry grinned, "I can wait for a while to see you again. Love you."

"Love you too." They both responded.

Harry tipped his hand and let the stone fall before he started to crumble to the ground himself. Strong arms caught him up and helped him back to the sofa. He wiped his face on his sleeve and took a deep breath, "Ragnock I think it would be best if that were returned to the snitch and put back in my vault."

"I agree." He nodded, "Would one of you mind?"

Sirius levitated the stone over and Remus caught it in the snitch which closed around it. None of them were willing to touch the stone itself. Ragnock took the snitch back and put it in a pocket. The group sat in silence for several minutes while Harry composed himself.

"Dad said my 'uncles' were doing a pretty good job." He sniffed, "Severus needs to know where Fawkes is."

"He's with Minerva." Ragnock explained, "Why?"

"I've been trying to get Dumbledore to give me some tears for years." He sighed, "I want to try it in the cure for werewolves. It was the one thing I thought he'd be able to pull me back with."

"I will ask her to ask him for some." Ragnock agreed, "I don't know if that has ever been tried before."

"Do you think it's safe to tell her about Harry?"

"No." Harry stopped them, "Not until Dumbledore is dead. I want to give him no chance to find out I'm alive."

The doorbell rang and Remus moved to answer the door. A few moments later he returned with Mark and Sam in tow. Their eyes widened at the Goblin in the room but addressed Harry anyway.

"We're sort of having a party tonight." Sam, the brasher of the two finally spoke, "Scary movies, junk food and candy. Do you want to come?"

"I… don't know." He hedged and turned to the others.

Ragnock tilted his head, "Is this a normal human teen experience?"

"Yes sir." She responded politely, "We do it every year." She turned back to Harry, "Mom wasn't going to let us have it but Mark brought his grade in charms up so this morning she gave in."

"I don't see any reason why you shouldn't." Ragnock nodded, "Unless it's the time of year that is bugging you. I know your experiences on this day have always made it interesting for you."

Sam's eyebrows lifted but she didn't comment.

"Maybe you should use this time as a way to break the cycle." Severus offered.

"I can offer security." Sirius added.

"Harry?" Mark asked noticing for the first time that his friend looked upset.

"I'd… like to go." Harry agreed, "Pads will you be inside or out?"

"Depends, how does your mom feel about dogs in the house?" Sirius turned to the two teens.

"She's fine why?" Mark asked.

"Pads is great at disguises." Remus assured them.

"Harry, what's going on?" Sam asked her voice full of concern.

"Every year on Halloween my bad luck seems to… take charge." Harry explained, "Since I was eleven, I've faced some of the weirdest stuff on Halloween."

"Like?" she nudged his arm as she sat beside him.

"Like a mountain troll getting into my boarding school at dinner." He chuckled, "It cornered my friends and I in a bathroom. We levitated its club and dropped in on its head to knock it out and get away."

"That's… odd." She agreed.

"A cat got petrified by a… anyway later in the year several students were also petrified before they were stopped." Harry thought of his second year.

"Wait." Mark gave a half grin, "Are you trying to scare us with a story?"

"No story." Ragnock explained, "Those things happened."

"That isn't everything either." Harry shrugged.

"I think having security will be fine." Sam patted his leg not needing to hear anything more, "I don't like Valentine's day."

"Dad was killed in a car accident that day, he was muggle." Mark offered, "The other driver was drunk. That's why we have the parties and don't go somewhere else to them. Mom can ensure we're safe. So if Pads wants to come for security then I think she'll be glad to have him."

"What time?" Remus asked.

"Seven." Sam pulled Harry into a hug and then stood, "This will be our secret. No one else needs to know unless you want to tell them."

"Thanks." Harry stood and showed them out.

That night at seven Harry showed up with a large black dog, "Hi."

"Is that…" Sam asked.

"He's good at disguises." Harry nodded.

"Come on." She turned back into the house and Harry followed, "Mom I've got a question."

"In the kitchen." She called back.

Harry stood in the kitchen door with Sirius at his side as Sam addressed her mother, "Mom, remember what I said about Harry's uncle, security against bad luck and disguises."

"Yes why?" her back was still turned.

"What do you think of his disguise?" she asked.

Finally her mom turned, "Hello Harry."

"And his uncle." Sam patted the head of the dog.

"Oh, right well that will be fine." She blinked, "As long as he's potty trained."

"Mom!" Sam huffed.

"I'm just teasing." She laughed, "I'll be glad for the extra help. Halloween is always a bit crazy. Which uncle is this?"

"Padamus." Harry explained, "Although in this form it's Wolf."

"That fits." She allowed, "If you need out just bark at the door."

Sirius nodded and looked up at Harry, "He wants to know how many kids are you expecting and if any other adults are going to be here?" and after an insistent nudge he asked, "And your name."

"Three more teens no adults." She waved her wand and the oven opened and a pan floated to the table, "My name is Judy."

Mark's girlfriend Andrea and Sam's boyfriend Tony arrived along with Mercedes. Harry grinned knowing Mark and Sam thought they were more than friends. But he was at least comfortable with everyone at the party. It started with food because Judy said if you didn't eat food you couldn't eat candy. Several hours later they were in the middle of the second horror movie when there was a knock on the door. The trick or treaters had stopped long ago. Judy went to the door.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Where ishhh shee." The slurred voice was demanding.

"I don't know who you're looking for." She began.

"Get outta the way." The man roughly pushed her aside

The man got one foot in the door before a great black dog leapt at him knocking him back out and onto the front porch and onto his back.

Harry was right behind the dog and had his wand at the man's neck right next to the dog's bared teeth that were resting on the skin, "I wouldn't move if I were you."

"Get thish mangy mutt offa me." The man tried to toss the dog off but found a muzzle full of teeth in his face.

"He doesn't like to heal or obey any command except to bite." Harry told the man, "So don't move."

In the meantime Judy was calling for the aurors and the other five teens had emerged with their wands drawn. Within minutes the aurors were hauling the man up to his feet and putting magic restricting cuffs on his wrists. One of the officers approached the group on the porch.

"Hello, I'm Auror Mack, can you tell me what happened?" he smiled politely. Judy told them the story and he wrote it all down. Once she was finished he smiled at her again, "Did you sustain any injuries?"

"I don't think so." She shrugged.

"You've been rubbing the back of your head." Mark commented, "Did you hit it on the door when he pushed you out of the way?"

"Maybe a little but not like a concussion or anything." She patted her son's arm, "I'll go to the healer on Monday."

"I'd feel better if you went tonight." Auror Mack grimaced, "It would also change the charge from battery to assault if you were hurt."

"I need to make a call and have someone come get the kids first." She said, "Sorry to cut it short guys.

"It's ok Mom." Sam offered, "Should we come with you?"

"Could you stay at Harry's house?" she asked, "I'd feel better if you weren't here alone after this. Then I can come get you when I'm done."

"That's fine." Harry agreed.

The aurors saw each of the teens back to their own houses with explanations for the parents worried about their children getting escorted home. When they reached Harry's house Remus opened the door wide and let them all into the living room. Severus was also in the room and looked up at the group. Auror Mark explained what happened as Wolfy trotted off to the kitchen. Sirius returned after the man had left.

"Well you were right." Sam punched Harry on the shoulder.

"Ow." He huffed, "I'm always right."

"I'm just glad you're bad luck contains itself to Halloween." Mark took a seat on the couch.

Harry just didn't have the heart to correct his assumption.


	14. Chapter 14

The days after Halloween had seen Sirius and Judy getting closer. However they had stopped with being just friends when Severus had pointed out that Harry wasn't dating for a good reason and Sirius shouldn't either for the same good reason. Once Harry was finished with school or Dumbledore was gone they could all get on with their lives. But for now they were in hiding. Harry really appreciated what his uncles were going through to help him. He tried to make sure he didn't give them any real trouble to deal with.

Severus was also right when he said if they moved and stayed in the US, but changed names he wouldn't be able to play quidditch. He was getting very well known in the circuit of teams they played. Right now Northern was in first place and finals for the quidditch cup would be held in the beginning of December. They played a lot more games, but they were all smashed in before December. After quidditch season was over they had quadpot. After quadpot they had track and field.

Come to find out most nations believed that if you were in good physical condition your magic would be stronger too. Therefore US schools offered several sports and conditioning programs. Coach Brad had broken the news to him just last week that during his off season he would be in track and field or next year he couldn't play quidditch. He could play quadpot if he wanted this year but that didn't get him out of track and field. But for now he had to concentrate on school and history class was what he considered his hardest class.

"Ok so let me get this right." Harry was in his history class in mid-November, "We celebrate Thanksgiving because the Native Indians and the Pilgrims sat down and had a feast together. Now there is a national holiday commemorating the event and that means several days off school?"

"Yes." Mr. Smith smiled, "I assume you didn't have this holiday before?"

"No but I'm not going to complain about time off." Harry grinned.

"I keep telling everyone he just climbed out from under a rock." Sam teased, "But no one believes me."

"Ok settle down." Mr. Smith grinned, "Thanksgiving isn't on the US Constitution test so we need to get back on subject."

They went back to studying for the test that they had to pass before graduation, or so Mr. Smith said. Harry had no idea if he'd be graduating from Northern or from some other school in some other country. Thanksgiving Day turned out to be just the four of them as most of the kids he knew had traveled to visit family during the time off. He had felt down for a while but it picked up at dinner the afternoon of Thanksgiving Day.

"What is all this?" Harry asked finding the table full of a variety of food instead of the normal sandwiches they had at home.

"This is a traditional holiday meal." Remus bragged, "I found a place that would prepare everything and all I had to do was put a heating charm on the things that need to be warm and a cooling charm on the rest."

"What are we eating then?" Sirius sat down at a plate and looked over the food, "That isn't a goose is it?"

"No its turkey I got the smallest one because it's only four of us." Remus pointed out as they each took a seat, "That is candied yams, green bean casserole, stuffing, corn, mashed potatoes with turkey gravy and hot rolls. I suggest you try a bit of everything and let me know what you like or don't like."

"Any pudding?" Harry asked looking over the table.

"It came with a pumpkin pie." He grinned.

They all dug in and ate more than their fill. Harry was the first to admit it, "I ate way too much."

As the holiday was only a few days long he returned to school and quidditch finals. The teams they were playing weren't the teams they played before.

"How many different leagues are there?" Harry asked.

"Six." Mark explained, "Eastern, west coast, south east, south west, central and northern."

"We're in the northern league with eight other schools?" Harry asked, "Do the other leagues have eight schools too?"

"About that." Mark agreed, "Central has six. East and West coast each have nine. Just depends on the population density."

"I think our schools are smaller than other countries but we have more of them." Sam added.

Harry looked around and thought this school had about as many students as Hogwarts had. He wondered what that said about the magical community back home. Was it the war that had killed so many? Of course the pureblood idea of only one child wasn't helping numbers any either.

The day finally came for the Quidditch High School cup, December tenth. Harry wasn't that surprised that they had made it this far, the team was really good. They had only won by such large margins because the keeper, chasers and beaters did their jobs well. The announcer was not from either school and was completely neutral so each team was announced with flourish. The thing that shocked Harry the most was that they got to play in a professional stadium.

The game was absolutely mad. It was fast paced and brutal. Harry supposed it was the closest he would ever get to playing professionally. The opposing seeker played his own game just as Harry did. They both tried a number of ploys to get the other seeker out of the way. The two seekers were fairly equal. Both had firebolts, both were smaller and lighter, both were good fliers. It came down to who was willing to go the farthest. The dive was steep and fast just how Harry liked them. However the other seeker pulled up earlier and Harry caught it just as it took a turn back up. He had to stand on his broom and pull the handle to keep from plowing into the dirt. The bristles brushed the ground as the handle pulled up. Harry retook his seat as he got farther away from the ground. He leveled out about ten feet up and held the snitch up for all to see. The roar was deafening.

After they were back on the ground the opposing seeker stepped up, "I was sure you were going to face plant. I can't believe you caught that and pulled out. Congratulations, you deserve it."

"Thank you." Harry shook his hand, "You played an excellent game too. I think we were evenly matched."

"Up to a point." He agreed, "I've got a reserve spot on the California Nuggets. Maybe I'll see you in the air again?"

"I still have a few years in High School." Harry grinned, "But I'll watch for you."

"I thought you had to be older than you looked." The guy shook his head, "Usually the ones who can pull off that stuff have been at it longer."

"No, he's just insane." Barns grabbed him around the neck, "But it's in a good way."

Back at the school the team was treated to pizza. After that was another party on the indoor pitch. The students and player's families had returned while they ate and had decorated the pitch for a party and an impromptu pep rally.

Coach Brad gave a speech telling them how sad he was that Barns and Bank were leaving, since they were seniors. Luckily Crest and Sea would be the seniors next year and would lead the team to another victory. The Steller twins were his saving grace this year and he was sure they would be back too.

"Our Hunter did a very good job today." Coach Brad grinned and pulled Harry forward to the chant of Hunter, "We only won because his persistence to show us that it's only stupid if you don't survive it. But please let's keep that just to quidditch."

Harry saw Severus cover his face and shake his head.

"Seriously Arcane you did it. The teams were evenly matched and it was a tie game all the way. We won by one hundred and sixty points. Crest made the final goal just seconds before you caught the snitch." Coach Brad clapped him on the back then pulled the rest of the team forward, "I give you our Raiders."

Harry was glad the next day was Saturday because he was exhausted. Sirius had to practically lift him into the bath. He felt like he'd been beaten black and blue and then they went back to try for purple and found it. He soaked for the longest time reheating the water as he went.

Before he knew it Christmas was upon them. He had gone shopping with Remus and later with Sirius trying to get all the presents he wanted to give. He was giving Mark and Sam tickets to the next quidditch game for their local professional team. He found a book on ancient medical practices that were still in use for Mercedes. He figured she'd need to know what kinds of things needed improving. In case she already had that he also got her some candy, she loved sugar quills though she thought she had hid her addiction.

For Severus he found a place that specialized in rare and hard to find potion ingredients and gave him a gift card with enough on it to buy a couple things. Remus got a wizard space box full of chocolate frogs with a password that Sirius didn't know, along with a dozen books on various subjects that his history teacher had suggested he might like. Sirius was the hard one, if he wanted something he just went out and bought it. If he wanted chocolate he'd steal from Remus. So he was stuck for a while. Finally he found something he thought would work.

A muggle friend of Judy's was into old cars. He had bought two old cars and robbed from one to refurbish the other. So he had a partial car that needed a lot of work and he had agreed to sell it to Harry. So in the garage attached to the house under an old greasy tarp was a rusting old car frame and not much more. The guy said it was a sixty seven Chevy Camaro and he had let Harry take pictures of the one he had restored so that Sirius would know what he was getting. Judy had told him they were called muscle cars and Harry knew it would work.

Christmas morning went well. Harry got a television, movies and a player from Remus. Severus, amazingly, gave him a gaming platform that he had played at one of his friend's houses. And Sirius had given him season tickets to the local professional team. It was a box so he could take several friends every game. Remus and Severus loved their presents but when it came time for Sirius' Harry got a bit worried.

"If you don't like this it's ok because the guy said I can probably sell it for more than I paid." He stood and led his Godfather from the living room. Severus and Remus followed because Harry hadn't told them what he bought and they wanted to see. Out in the garage Harry pulled off the tarp to the rusty contraption which left all of them scratching their heads. Then he pulled out a picture, "This is what it can look like when you're finished."

"You bought him an old car?" Severus asked confused.

"Judy called it a muscle car." Harry shrugged, "The finished one is really cool. I've got permission to take you all over in a few days so he can show you what it will do. He's muggle so he's just talking power and stuff."

"It's perfect." Sirius breathed, "I can't believe you found one."

"You ok with having to restore it yourself?" Harry asked.

"Absolutely." Sirius nodded, he hadn't taken his eyes off the pile of stuff, "Some of my best memories were fixing up my bike. Now I can make some new ones. Your dad helped me with the bike are you going to help with the car?"

"Ok." Harry grinned and Sirius finally turned from the car and pulled him into a hug.

"Is his going to look just like this?" Remus asked holding up the picture as Sirius let go to start shifting through the car parts.

"The body will but the paint is optional. Harvey said they had a lot of colors. The blue one he liked almost as much as the red." Harry explained, "Harvey is the one that sold it to me. And you don't have to use factory colors it's up to you. They had cool names though like Bolero Red and Deepwater Blue. I think there were fifteen colors plus custom stuff available. There were a couple choices of tires and wheels too."

"This is so cool." Sirius picked up a part and hugged it.

"Put it down for now." Remus chuckled, "We have lunch to get through."

Quadpot, Harry decided, was not the sport for him. They were going over the rules and things during his sports class. Over the season they would learn how to play it and a few muggle games one of which was called Kick the Can. Harry wasn't sure he wanted to know about that one. Coach Brad was the quadpot coach as well as the track and field coach. Harry wondered how he kept all the rules for all the games straight.

They were just getting set to play when Harry got a bit of relief, "Coach Brad, please send Harry Arcane to the principal's office." The announcement came through the speaker near the door.

"What did you do now Arcane?" Mark chuckled as Harry stood.

"It wasn't me." He declared, "It was the one armed man."

"Likely story." Coach Brad waved him off, "You just wanted to get out of quadpot."

A few minutes later Harry was wishing for the quadpot that he had been happy to avoid earlier. The principal had shown him to the superintendent's office where he found his three uncles and two goblins. He sat in the only open chair and waited for the news.

"We're having to change our plans." Ragnock stated with a frown, "Somehow he has escaped our cells. It looks like he scrambled the brains of our guard."

"A confudus?" Harry asked wondering why they hadn't just used the counter.

"A wandless one mixed with some legilimancy. The combination didn't quite work right." Ragnok sighed, "We don't know if he'll ever get straight again."

"I'm sorry." Harry frowned in thought, "So do you think he found out I'm alive or is he just coming after these three?"

"Just them but you could be caught in the cross fire if you stay with them." Ragnock answered.

"I'll be worried out of my mind if I don't know they're fine." Harry countered, "Not good for owl year."

"But if he finds us he finds you." Sirius frowned.

"How likely is it that he'll find us?" Harry asked.

"We're thinking he may not know but he does have the means to find out." Ragnock stated his frown increasing, "He had the guard bring him seven portkeys. One of them comes here. We are assuming that he just got them to escape but we can't dismiss the possibility that he asked the guard to bring him a portkey to these three. If he did we think the guard was fighting his controlled confusion and added a few others to slow him down and/or throw him off."

"So how are we handling this?" Harry asked, "They are already disguised slightly. Are we increasing that or adding security phrases or even a fidelious charm? Extra wards wouldn't be a bad idea any way. Or we could cut out all magic and live muggle. I doubt he'd look twice at us."

"I'm rather surprised you'd think of that many." The superintended looked confused.

"He doesn't know who you all are." Ragnock reminded when Harry raised an eyebrow, "Just that we're hiding you."

"Right." Harry nodded once, "What are your plans?"

"Our plans were to move you and leave these three for bait." Ragnock shrugged.

"No." Harry squashed it right away, "I will be here. We need something else. You did say that hug would have given him a heart attack. Oh, I've got it." He got a mischievous grin on his face.

"I am not going to like this." Severus groaned.

"Have him find Selwain and Padamus living together, as a couple, undisguised." Harry snickered, "He'd die of the shock of it."

"No." Sirius and Severus answered together.

"See they work so well they know what the other is going to say." Remus joined Harry laughing.

"As entertaining as that would undoubtedly be I think not." Ragnock tried to hide his grin, "If you won't leave then we'll just heighten security."

"How will you do that?" he asked.

"I have two aurors who will be joining you here." Ragnock grinned, "They've made a vow to protect these three from Dumbledore since they all think he's lost his mind. Minerva didn't keep the information in those letters to herself. She even added security for the female student he threatened."

"Who?" Harry asked.

"The girl he had suggested having Remus accidentally bite was Luna." Ragnock offered and leaned back waiting for the explosion. He wasn't disappointed.

"WHAT?" Harry shoved himself to his feet throwing his chair back with his magic. The superintendent's desk and the other three men's chairs were scooted away from him with the same pulse of magic.

"We are protecting her." Ragnock assured him, "She has extra protections on her home now and several charms, tracking spells and protections on her person. She only allowed it so you would know she was safe. She firmly believes you are alive and won't take no for an answer."

Harry was relieved and went to sit back down and realized what he had done, "Sorry." He pulled his chair back up and looked it over for damage.

"Don't worry about it." Sirius scooted his seat closer again, "If anything's broke we'll pay for it."

Once everything was back in its place Severus asked, "Which aurors?"

"Ms. Tonks and Mr. Shacklebolt." Ragnock grinned, "Ms. Tonks will be enrolling as a student for your added protection and Mr. Shacklebolt is going to be an assistant in the potions lab. Both will be disguised at all times."

"Sorry but to interrupt but how can an auror pass as a student, a sophomore at that?" the superintendent asked.

"Can she hold it that long?" Harry ignored him.

"I doubt she knows what she looks like without the changes." Ragnock grinned.

"May I explain?" Sirius asked Ragnock and got a nod, "Ms. Tonks is a metamorph."

"Oh." The superintendent nodded in understanding.

"Does she know who she's watching?" Harry asked.

"Not yet." Ragnock grinned, "They will have to take a vow first. We were just going to bring her over though both volunteered. Since you refuse to leave we'll bring them both"

"When will they be here?" Harry asked.

"They are at Gringotts right now." He replied, "I'll be getting them and returning to your home in less than an hour."


	15. Chapter 15

When they reached the small town Tonks and Kingsley looked around at the snow piling even higher than it did at Hogwarts. Ragnock was with them and began to lead them away from the spot they had landed.

"I kind of expected him to be somewhere tropical." Tonks observed, "I guess this would be the last place Dumbledore would think to look."

"Near a school?" Kingsley wondered as they passed it, "I would think that would be too much of a reminder."

"Maybe it helps." She shrugged.

"As I explained at the bank there is more going on than meets the eye." Ragnock grinned.

"I can't wait to find out what's happening." She tripped after she had said that and only Kingsley's quick reflexes saved her from a face plant.

"How did you get to be an auror again?" he asked teasingly.

"Here we are." Ragnock turned off the sidewalk onto the driveway of a rather normal house.

"Really?" Tonks made a face, "I guess the best place to hide is in someplace so normal no one would think to look there."

Ragnock knocked on the door and it was answered by a dark haired man who didn't look anything like Sirius. But the goblin entered and so the two aurors followed. Inside they found two other men sitting on a couch. The third passed them and offered the open seats. A tea set was on the table between them.

"I think dropping the disguises for now would be a good idea." Ragnock instructed.

Tonks' mouth fell open when not only were Sirius and Remus revealed but also the missing potions master Severus Snape, "Merlin. And you haven't killed each other yet?"

"We're fine." Sirius grinned, "In fact the goblins saw fit to give me a fraternal twin brother. I am Padamus, known as Pads and my brother Selwain." He indicated Snape, "And our friend Lee."

Kingsley let out a full, deep belly laugh. It took several minutes but he finally was able to speak, "He is only looking for two. He could pass you by and not realize. You have an excellent system Ragnock."

"Thank you." He grinned, "Now I do have one more surprise. You must promise not to reveal the identity of the last person. Remember the vow."

"And you must give up your wand for a few minutes." Severus was glad he got to tell them that. It had been the hardest thing he had done, "I had to when I was introduced."

Both reluctantly and handed their wands to Sirius. He smiled as he took them, "I forgot our cover name is Arcane and Lee's last name is Lunar. We all play uncle to our nephew. This is the reason we are here, Harry Arcane."

Harry stepped out without any glamor on. Both reached for their wands and remembered they were gone.

"Dumbledore said he was a Horcrux and had to die." Kingsley began, "Did he lie about that too?"

"No." Harry answered, "However I am no longer a Horcurx."

"You would be dead." Kinglsey replied matter of factly.

"I was." Harry replied just as calmly, "However I lived though it while the Horcrux did not. The goblins have checked."

"Feel free to check yourself." Ragnock knew both aurors would have to see it for themselves.

Once the spell was done and he was shown to be clear Tonks jumped up, her hair still going through colors, and pulled him into a tight hug, "I'm so glad you're not dead. But why are you hiding surely you know…"

She got no further because Harry interrupted and told the two of them the story, with help from the others. Two shocked aurors gaped at the quartet of people and one goblin as the story was told.

"Have you tested your saliva outside of animal form?" Kingsley asked, "I'd be interest to know if you're bite will kill someone."

"I hadn't even thought of that." Harry looked horrified.

"We did." Ragnock answered, "We tested him under all types of emotional responses. His human form has no basilisk venom and his animagus form only seems to do it when he perceives he is in danger."

"That's what you were testing for?" Harry asked.

"Along with your level for the school." Ragnock grinned.

"So what are we doing?" Tonks asked.

"Selwain Arcane runs a potions business out of the basement." Ragnock explained, "His twin Padamus helps. They also take care of their nephew Harry Arcane, their brother's child. Lee Lunar is his mother's brother and also helps in the business and shares custody of Harry. Harry parents were killed recently by a terrorist who was after the secrets they worked on. Harry was injured during the incident and is hiding from the terrorist who would find and kill him if they knew he was alive. This is the cover story for the American government and the school. They know it's a false story but at the same time they know it's not too far off."

"They just let you bring in people?" Tonks asked.

"We have an agreement." Ragnock clarified, "We won't bring any criminals and they won't ask questions. They also know we are looking for Dumbledore but not that the two cases are related."

"What about us?" Kingsley asked, "You said we could help."

"A very nice African fellow is moving in to help in the growing potions business as security. They have some nice new products they don't want to get out." Ragnock explained, "Also Lee's brother has taken ill and so he is taking in his fifteen year old niece. Government and school officials know she is protection for Harry. We are going to set up some rendezvous points in case Dumbledore gets too close. She'll run with him to one of them."

"So if we run I'll know there is immediate trouble." Harry said, "So I'll only have to start really worrying if we skip out."

"I'm surprised you aren't demanding to stay and help." Tonks grinned.

"I get to stay now. They wanted to just send me away to sit in limbo." Harry frowned, "I convinced them to let me stay until he gets close. I can't let him know I'm alive because he'll kill me first and ask questions later or he'll start spouting that I'm dark because I'm a magical mongoose with basilisk venom that killed three people."

"I can see that happening at the Ministry too." Tonks figured it out, "You're never going back home."

"Maybe for a visit if no one knows I'm there." He shrugged.

"Right." She nodded, "So what do girls look like in your school?"

"First you need to know that Harry is the star seeker for the school and the way he seeks has earned him the nickname Hunter." Sirius grinned as Harry reddened, "He's got three good friends and two by proxy."

"Why don't you let me tell her?" Harry huffed, "It will be weird if she knows from your point of view and not mine."

The next day Harry showed up in the office with his cousin Amy. She was sent to the counselor as Harry headed off to class. By lunch she was ready to join him for the rest of the day. He spent the day introducing her around and to his surprise she didn't trip and fall once. On the walk home he cornered her on it.

"It's rather simple." She looked a bit embarrassed, "I'm only slightly taller than you are. I use my abilities to make myself taller."

"So you'd rather be known as a klutz than to be short?" he asked.

"Far from it." She grimaced, "You have to be at least five eight to be an auror. I'm naturally five six."

"Maybe you should us this time to slowly let yourself grow to five eight." Harry suggested, "I'm thinking that if you grow to that at a more natural pace you'll get used to it a little at a time and you won't be as clumsy."

"Can't hurt to try." She grinned.

Harry and Tonks spent several weeks in the school together before anything happened. It was a shock when they arrived at potions class. Tonks had entered two steps before turning and pushing her way back out.

"I'm sick." She told Mark and Sam, "Harry has to help me home. Tell Mr. Ackerly."

They both looked rather shocked but agreed, "Ok."

Harry was as bewildered as they were but followed her none the less, "What?"

"He was in there talking to the potions professor." She hissed and pulled him along, "We're leaving but I'm sending a patronus to Selwain and the backup."

"Merlin." Harry stepped up the pace and nearly drug her out of the school wards.

Severus was at a delicate part in his potion preparation when he was disrupted by Tonks' Patronus, "Dumbledore seen, talking to potions prof at Northern. We are in hiding."

"Code Red!" he yelled out and vanished his newest potion, he'd been working for hours but that didn't matter at the moment. The three others met him at the top of the stairs, "He showed up at the school to talk to the potions professor."

"Merlin, are they gone?" Sirius asked.

"She said they are in hiding." Severus nodded.

"Down to the lab." Kingsley insisted, "This is the plan let's follow it."

"Right." Remus agreed and herded the other two back down.

Back in the lab they took seats. After about thirty second Severus smacked himself in the forehead. Remus stopped him after the fourth time.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"You know that knew potion I've been working on?" he asked.

"The new wolfsbane or the one the replacement for the blood replunisher?" Remus questioned.

"Blood." He nodded, "I vanished it."

"You did what?" Sirius asked.

"When the patronus came in I vanished it." He looked frustrated, "It was at a stage where I had to stay with it. I forgot that the plan was to stay in the lab until he was either caught or left." The last part he yelled, "I could still be working on it."

Sirius snickered first. Kingsley tried to cover his with a cough. Remus tried to comfort him with a hand on his shoulder but his smile was trying to make a show. Before they knew it all of them were laughing about it. It took several minutes to calm down.

"Why are we laughing?" Severus sighed.

"It's better to laugh about it than cry or rage." Remus offered as he calmed, "Clears the air and the mind."

"I suppose." He shook his head.

"Where are we?" Harry asked when the portkey stopped. The room was nicely furnished with a sitting area and cabinets on one side and a couple twin beds on the other.

"A secure room in Gringotts America." Tonks grinned, "We'll stay here until he's caught or they determine he is gone."

"Who is making the determination?" Harry asked.

"American aurors." She replied, "They'll be searching for his magical signature. That way if he's just hiding they'll still find him."

"Unless he doesn't do any magic." Harry nodded and found a seat, "Anything to do while we wait?"

"Let's see there is supposed to be food and entertainment in a cabinet somewhere." She began to look around and Harry picked the other side, "Here's the food."

"I found a pack of cards." Harry held them up.

"You also have the homework we were assigned in charms." She added.

"I'm a little keyed up for homework." He shrugged.

"Maybe for the written work but you can work on the charm." She suggested.

Harry gave her a look that said I don't need to work on it then proceeded to demonstrate the charm perfectly.

"But you struggled in class." She frowned.

"I always struggle in class, just like everyone else." He shrugged.

"You've got a mental block." She accused.

"No." he chuckled but then grew serious, "I don't like to stand out. I could have gotten it on the first try but I don't want to be that person that the teach points to and says something like 'oh look every one Harry has it see how well he does'."

"That sounded just like Flitwick." She giggled.

"Well he did do it a lot." Harry scratched his neck, "I just don't want to draw attention. The only class that doesn't work in is potions. If you don't get it right you just look like a dunderhead."

"How long did it take you to figure that out?" she asked with a quirk of her lips.

"Never really got the chance." He shrugged, "More times than not one of the Slytherins would toss something into my cauldron and mess it up."

"Did Snape know?" she asked.

"Only the times it blew up." He moved over to the couch with the cards, "Sometimes I think it still would have failed even without their help. He helped me lot you know, just before I started at this school. He sat me down and for the first time really explained potions. I do better now than I ever did before."

"Do you think you just always expect to fail in the class?" she asked.

"The one time I got a passing grade in class he failed me for cheating." Harry chuckled, "I can't really blame him for that. But it did coincide with Malfoy being out of class."

"He's different now." She observed.

"We both are." Harry agreed, "I'm not sure if it's Voldemort being dead or not being in that school but he doesn't hate me anymore."

"Kingsley talked to him some." She offered, "Dumbledore would always push at him how much you were like your dad, he had him convinced you were just up doing pranks like your dad and didn't know you couldn't sleep."

"I never pranked anyone." Harry shook his head, "I was always solving a mystery or trying to stay alive. I think he was shocked at my home life."

"That the understatement of the century." She giggled, "Kingsley said he beats himself up about it. He of all people should have seen the signs."

"He told me about that." Harry shrugged, "I believe him but it's hard to rectify it with the person he is now."

"Done with the emotional junk." She grinned, "Why aren't you asking Mercedes out on dates?"

"She is just a friend and you know how hard she's working." Harry shook his head, "I would hate to be the distraction that kept her from her dream."

"And Sam is dating Tony." She frowned, "What about Amanda Brewer?"

"Definitely not." He shuddered, "She stalks the boys she dates. Mark said Arnold dated her for a week. She was talking to him on the phone every evening for hours. He had to break it off just to get his homework done. Then she'd cry every time she got close to him. That girl is a mess."

"Ok I'll give you that." Tonks agreed.

At the house Severus began his potion again to help distract him. At least he could skip all of the mistake he had made earlier in the day. His was a meticulous note taker after all. When he was back to the same point and paused a moment to wait for an interruption, when none came he continued. Remus noticed but chose not to comment and went back to his chopping. He didn't want to cause any trouble. Sirius was in a far corner reading a magazine. Kingsley was pacing the house checking for any signs of entry or approach. Hours passed and finally Kingsley came down to the lab.

"Aurors report he is gone." Kingsley stated, "He had left the school by the time aurors arrived. They tracked him across town to several stops but they never caught him. They did see him once just as he apperated. They caught his magical signature in New York."

"When will Harry be back?" Sirius was sitting straight and listening intently.

"The goblins are keeping them until tomorrow. They are both asleep in their safe house and he'll be sent home tomorrow." Kingsley knew they were still on edge, "Its Saturday so he'll be home all day."

"I'm going to watch a movie." Sirius left the lab.

"Go with him." Severus waved Remus off, "You've got everything prepared and if this doesn't work I'm going to stop for the night."

"Night." He called as he left.

"Anything you need before I go up?" Kingsley asked.

Severus looked up and shrugged, "A few drops of blood if you don't mind. I'd like to test with different blood types."

"Where do you want it?" he rolled up his sleeve.

Severus produced a vile and instructed, "No more than half full."

He filled and corked it before he left the room. After two hours and another failure he threw in the towel and went upstairs. The movie was just getting over and Sirius was trying to pick another.

"I've always like Star Wars." Severus stated as he took a seat and sipped at the tea he'd made.

Sirius grinned and waved his hand, "I have the movie you're looking for."

"That's awful." Remus chuckled.

"Just don't do a Princess Leah imitation." Kingsley took a seat, "You'll mess up my fantasy."

"Move along." Severus tried to keep a straight face, "Move along."

"I can't believe the dungeon bat is doing movie lines." Sirius chuckled, "Harry will never believe it."

"I'd deny it anyway." Severus took another sip of his tea.

"But you have two witnesses." Kingsley chuckled.

"I'll have to think of a way to bribe you." Severus huffed.

"I can't take bribes." Kingsley grinned, "Their illegal and I'm an auror. Bribes are a no no."

"Even when it revolves around chocolate covered coconut?" he asked.

"That's not a bribe." Kingsley stated, "That is a present. I can take presents."

"And forget movie lines?" he asked.

"What I don't remember any movie lines." Kingsley sat straight, "He was prodding Sirius to set up the movie faster."

"Whatever." Sirius put the movie in and they ended up watching all three before Harry and Tonks returned the next morning. Four bleary eyed men took naps after breakfast.

"Star Wars is in, you want to watch it?" Harry asked her.

"Sounds good." She headed for the kitchen, "Is it too early for popcorn?"

"It's never too early for popcorn." Harry confirmed.


	16. Chapter 16

Spring was late Harry decided as he watched the late snow fall. April is spring not winter he was sure of it. Kinsley and Tonks were still with them for security. When the Minister had told them to return or get fired they both quit and went to work for Gringotts. Eventually they had decided to start a security company but that would be after Dumbledore was taken out.

Harry bundled up and met Tonks by the door and they trudged through the snow to the school. Harry was freezing by the time they made it. For some reason his warming charms were not very effective with the wind blowing like a hurricane. He wasn't the only one grumbling when they got in the doors.

"Why couldn't they just call off school?" Sam asked as she stomped in behind him, "This is horrible."

"My heating charm lasted thirty seconds." Tonks added, "I have excellent heating charms."

"Merlin." Mark was looking down the hall, "Look Merlin with loud robes."

Harry looked up and found Dumbledore walking down the hall at him. Coach Brad was at his side and had a grin on his face.

"Most of the team all in one place." He clapped Mark on the back, "This is Mr. Crinkle from Sidney Australia. His school is looking at an indoor quidditch pitch and he would like to see it in action. Principal Linden has giving you all a pass for first hour so you can help demonstrate."

"We've got a test in potions." Mark pulled back, "Has Mr. Ackerly let us off?"

"He called in sick today." Coach Brad explained and steered Dumbledore back towards the pitch, "You did bring your brooms today didn't you?"

"Yes." Sam answered, "But I need to change."

"You've got eight minutes." He called back.

"Amy." Harry whispered.

"Already done." Tonks replied.

"You told them we're staying?" he asked.

"I did." She agreed, "We can't disappear or he'll get more suspicious."

The house was in an uproar. Sirius was just about to blow a gasket. Remus was sitting on him and everyone was yelling.

"I've got to get to Harry." Sirius was pushing and trying to roll the werewolf off.

"You'll just give us away." Severus growled, "If he doesn't know its Harry then don't run out there and tell him."

"Why would he be here checking on quidditch pitch if he didn't know it was Harry." Sirius nearly lifted Remus off but Severus still had his feet.

"He could just be checking the teachers." Remus suggested, "He checked the potions professor first to see if it was Severus. He saw the history and defense teachers and they are obviously not werewolves. Now he's checking the coach to see if it's you."

"You think so?" Sirius stilled.

"Yes I do." Remus sighed, "You have to stay or Harry will be in his clutches."

"Ok." Sirius gave in, "But if Harry gets caught I'm hold you all responsible."

Kingsley still tied him to the chair when they got him off the floor.

Back at the school Harry stopped his teammates from leaving the locker room, "Do you have your wands on you?"

"No." they all said together, "Why?"

"I feel my bad luck heating up." He shrugged.

"Ok." Mark and Sam turned and went after their wands which prompted the others to do the same.

"Sam." Harry held out his firebolt, "Ready to try it out?"

"Now?" she asked.

"As good a time as any." Harry took her Nimbus 2001 and climbed on.

"What's going on?" she looked at him closely.

"I'll explain later." He took off and mumbled, "Probably."

Coach Brad looked confused for a moment when Harry showed up on Sam's broom but the grin on her face let him know she was getting her first taste of the firebolt. He set them through the paces with the reserve team playing the opposite side. They were about ten minutes into the impromptu game when the first spell went flying.

"Shields." Harry pulled his wand and stopped in front of a younger player.

His team mates followed his lead and they all pulled back to the locker room as aurors streamed in and began to fight with the older wizard.

"What's going on?" Sam demanded.

"He's a wanted criminal." Harry whispered, "Get in the locker room."

"After you." She frowned.

"I'm not going." He explained.

"Then at least take your broom back." She threw a leg over the one he was on and they carefully switched brooms in the air.

He floated higher and kept an eye on the situation. He noticed Tonks frowning at him from a hiding spot. He rolled his eyes back at her but stayed in the air. The fight below was intense and the Aurors were falling. Harry knew something had to be done or the man was going to get away.

He moved to Tonks' side and offered his suggestion, "Transfigure me to look like Sirius and you look like Severus. It will distract him and they'll be able to get him."

She agreed as another auror fell. The transfiguring went rather quickly and the two stepped out and fired a few spells to get his attention off the last of the aurors.

"Dumbledore what are you doing?" Tonks yelled using Severus' voice.

"Finally I found you." He turned to them, "You must return with me. Things are falling apart at home. We need both of you to come back and help."

"No." Harry's impression was spot on, "I can't go back. I can't see those people and forget what they did to Harry." Harry noticed that one of the aurors was awake and was waking the rest. He made sure not to look at them directly.

"Come now Sirius." He pleaded, "It's for the Greater Good. You wouldn't want Harry's friends to suffer would you? I need you to help me protect them. Harry would want them protected. Can you stand to fail your Godson again?"

"That's rich." Tonks said, Harry wondered how she did the voices so well, "I do believe the children are fine. From what I understand it's you who are suffering for a change. The Goblins tell me you have about three galleons to your name."

"They don't understand." He growled, "I did what I had to do for the Greater Good. Harry understood that. How are you doing trying to run the company that James gave you as charity? Are you ready for me to take the burden he dropped on you Severus?"

"What a nut job." Harry frowned, "I think you need your head examined."

"I'm just fine." Dumbledore ground out, "There isn't anything wrong with my mind Black. Now if you would just hand over his money I'll get on with my plans. Then you can rest in Azkaban where you belong for stealing from me."

"I didn't steal from you old man." Harry replied and noticed most of the auror were up so he stalled longer, "Do you really think Harry would have wanted me to give you everything?"

"Yes he would my boy." Dumbledore was back to the friendly grandfather; Harry was beginning to feel like he was watching a tennis match, "He knows how important it is for everyone to look upon me with awe. How could I possibly run everything if everyone doesn't owe me for their very existence? This is why we need to tell everyone that I killed Voldemort. Harry wouldn't want the fame."

"That is the first truth to leave your mouth." Tonks grinned and pulled Harry down as all the aurors sent stunning spells at Dumbledore.

He didn't know they were up and was caught off guard. He had managed to shield the actual spells however the power behind them had to knock him over. It had also broken out the windows of an exterior door. Harry waved his wand at the snow and it flew into the room and formed snow balls and began to pelt the older man keeping him down and occupied while the aurors sent round after round of stunners.

Harry had an idea and he stepped to where Dumbledore could see him and he shrunk down to his animagus. He chattered as loudly as he could and Dumbledore looked his way. At the same time Tonks added her spells to the aurors and Dumbledore was hit. Unfortunately for the old man he was hit with multiple stunners and it ended up stopping his heart. No one bothered to resuscitate him and Harry returned to his normal self.

Tonks stumbled over, changing as she went. She waved her wand at Harry and returned him to his normal, Harry Arcane, appearance. No one else seemed to have noticed what he did. Healers arrived and began to check everyone over. Harry had already been cleared when Sirius, Remus, Severus and Kingsley arrived. The rest of the quidditch team hovered around Harry's family.

Once they let Harry out of the hugs and sat Mark was the first to speak, "When you say you feel your bad luck coming on you mean it."

Harry hummed a bit before he spoke, "You know I've not lived with my uncles for long." The group nodded, "And I never talk about where I came from." Nods again, "My story is this… my parents were killed by a terrorist group. The old guy is one of the terrorist, in a bad disguise; he was looking for my uncles because they inherited all the research documents since I supposedly died."

"Did he recognize you?" Sam asked.

"No." he grinned, "But he had seen me play quidditch on a firebolt before. I didn't want him to make any connections. This is not exactly what I looked like before the attack but it's what I look like now."

"It's not glamor." Severus offered, "It's permanent."

"Is that where the scar on your forehead came from?" Sam asked, "The one shaped like a starburst."

"I have it because of him." Harry agreed, that wasn't a lie because he got it to hide his lightning bolt scar.

"I have a feeling that what we just heard was a story that is similar to what happened to you but not exactly." Mark sighed, "Is he the only terrorist who would want to find you?"

"No." Harry shrugged, "He's the only one who cares about the… research. The rest would just drag me back and possibly want me in prison because the guy who killed my parents is now dead at my hands."

"Either you have an over active guilt complex or that isn't the guy that killed your parents." Arnold offered.

Harry nodded but didn't explain that he was right on both counts. He changed the subject, "Are you mad at me?"

"No, sometimes we have to do things to make sure we are able to live." Banks agreed, "We call this kind of thing Witness Protection."

"The man who he killed was a wanted criminal." Sirius offered, "He had murdered… dozens by his own hands and hundreds by those who agreed with him. Where we are from, some of those who agreed with him aren't gone. They would be the ones to hurt him if we returned."

"So now what do we do?" Aaron asked.

"Nothing." Harry took a deep breath, "I'd rather act like nothing has changed."

"Well nothing has changed really." Sam chuckled, "You're still a mystery that just climbed out from under a rock."

"Who thinks Thankgiving and video games are weird." Mark added.

"Who won't kiss the girl because he's too shy but won't admit it." Aaron grinned.

"And is also the most insane seeker I've ever seen." Barns smirked, "Professional seekers included."

"Cause he's got to catch the snitch or die trying." Arnold chuckled.

"You can tell he isn't stupid because he's still alive." John the quietest of the group finished up as they all laughed.

"We're sending all the students home." Coach Brad approached, "You guys have to stay since you're witnesses."

"Great." Sam huffed, "The one day we could have got off early and we have to stay." She punched Harry, "This is your fault."

"How is it my fault?" he asked faking his shock.

"You're the one with the bad luck days." Mark pointed out.

"At least I got you out of class." Harry offered.

"There is that." Sam agreed shortly before the quidditch team was sent to speak to the aurors.

"I'm dying to know how you distracted him." Sirius leaned into Harry and Tonks began to snicker.

"This is one of those things I don't want to know isn't it." Severus sighed as the others got out of hearing range.

"We did a little transfiguration." Harry shrugged.

"Really?" Sirius nodded in approval, "You didn't show Hunter did you."

"Of course not, do we look stupid." Tonks huffed, "Harry was Padamus and I was Selwain."

"He was seriously out of his mind." Harry shook his head glad he didn't have to answer Sirius' question, "We have to get a pensieve."

"He could have killed you." Sirius glared.

"No he wanted your money and Selwain's company. He was trying to get us to hand it over." Harry shook his head, "He was flipping back and forth between cajoling and demanding what should be his."

"I've never seen anyone lose it like this." Tonks added, "He really was out of his mind."

"Sorry to interrupt I'm Auror Bishop, do you want to explain why you two jumped in?" a man in auror robes sat on the ground just outside their group."

"Auror Tonks, make that Ex-Auror Tonks now of Gringotts security division." she spoke, "Security for Arcane protection. Harry Arcane helped me distract Dumbledore until the aurors could revive themselves."

"I'm glad you know who you were dealing with." The auror grinned, "Can you tell me how you distracted him?"

"I'm a metamorph and I changed to look like Selwain." She indicated Severus, "I transfigured Harry to look like Padamus. We just kept him busy talking about why he was after them. Once the aurors were awake again and ready to attack I joined them. Dumbledore was knocked down but was still shielding. Then Harry brought in the snow and started pelting him with snow balls and that distracted him so we could take him out."

"That was certainly inventive." He grinned, "Are you sure you want to stay with Gringotts security?"

"My partner Kingsley and I are going to start a business when this gig is over." She offered, "Security so if there is anything we can do to help you feel free to ask."

"What about you Harry?" Auror Bishop asked, "Any designs on law enforcement?"

"Probably not." He shook his head, "Right now I'm leaning more towards healing or potions."

"If you change your mind come see me." The man stood and walked away.

"Both of those would be admirable occupations." Severus agreed, "Shall we leave this delightful place and go home?"

After Dumbledore was taken care of it seemed like it broke the weather and spring finally arrived. Tonks had not been needed at the school any longer so everyone was told that her father recovered and she returned home. But with spring came the OWLs and Harry was studying like crazy. Currently he was studying potions and Severus was helping.

"Asphodel is used in which potion that also contains wormwood?" he asked.

"Seriously you are asking me that question?" Harry huffed, "Drought of Living Death. Don't you remember my first potions lesson?"

"I wasn't sure you did." He shrugged.

"Drought of Living Death, Aconite which is the same as wolfsbane also known as monkshood and a bezoar comes from the stomach of a goat, or a potions kit which is by far a more enjoyable place search." Harry knew he wasn't speaking verbatim but he didn't want to be.

"Then you did learn something." Severus huffed.

"I'm not a dunderhead." Harry claimed, "You do know that most of my potions had extra ingredients thanks to your slytherins."

"I know." He smirked, "But I also know they would have gotten worse had you gotten a better grade than you did. I was trying to protect you from their stupidity. If they had thought you were half as smart as you are they would have been far more aggressive."

"I know." Harry conceded, "I did the same in my other classes. I still do."

"What do you mean?" Remus asked.

"He is never the first to get a spell." Tonks offered as she joined them, "I am betting he would be if he let himself do it. But when the name of the game is avoid attention you do what you must."

"I always do well on the tests." Harry headed off any anger issues, "I just struggle in classes until at least a few others get the spell. Then somehow I just get it. I don't think I'd be first all the time anyway but I make sure I'm not first."

"Your grades are still high aren't they?" Severus asked.

"I'm ranked fifth in the class." Harry shrugged, "Mercedes is first."

"Ok, I won't yell then." Remus waved him off, "How often would you be the first done if you let it happen?"

"Better than half." Tonks jumped in.

"Mercedes is done first most of the time." Harry disagreed, "I might be able to beat her on occasion, however I would be closer to second finished a good portion of the time."

"Do you know what healer school you'd like to go to?" Sirius asked.

"Mercedes said that Salem is her second pick. I think I'm going to try for that one if I do healing." Harry answered, "But if its potions then probably Seattle or something in the middle of the country. Mark said there are better than a dozen schools that offer potions masteries. Another thirty offer an advanced potions degree."

"You have got such an amazing amount of choices." Remus sighed, "I wish I would have known the differences between here than there."

"I know." Sirius agreed, "My choices were work at the ministry, a politician, or if I wanted to really throw my mother for a tizzy I could have opened a shop of some kind."

"What about Gringotts?" Harry asked.

"I didn't have the grades for that." Sirius shook his head, "Honestly they employ far more people from other countries than they do in Britain."

"If this is the system outside then I see why." Harry sighed, "People like Hermione and Dean are getting the short end of the stick. But even purebloods don't have many choices or chances for apprenticeship."

"It's even worse now." Severus added, "Many of the old masters were killed by Voldemort or death eaters. All you have left is the apprentices that didn't study because they got in on blood status."

"Is it any wonder that they haven't moved into the twentieth century?" Kingsley summed it up, "They'll be behind by two centuries soon enough."


	17. Chapter 17

"ITS OVER." Harry yelled as he entered the living room. The three occupants in the house jumped in shock. Two of them pulled wands and one actually shot off a stinging hex. He was ready so he blocked it and flopped into a chair, "The last test is over."

"Stop flopping into seats." Severus admonished, "How do you think you did?"

"I passed." He shrugged, "I'm sure of that. I don't think I want to make any other guesses at this time."

"Ragnock stopped by today." Sirius changed subjects since Harry didn't want to discuss tests, "He said the summer place is picked and your friends will be invited to spend some time with Remus and I. They were able to talk with Hermione's parents and their holiday plans are now including time with us instead of their normal trip to France or whatnot."

"How long are we staying?" Harry asked.

"One month. July fifteen to August fourteenth." Remus answered.

"Are we all going?" he glanced at Severus.

"No." Severus answered, "I'm working on a few things that I can't stop at the moment. I will, however, be making an appearance for a portion of the time."

"We are not telling them our secret identities correct?" Harry asked.

"No we aren't." Sirius agreed, "However you will be getting another new name for your friends to refer to you by once they return to school."

"Who picked it?" he wasn't sure if he wanted to know what horrendous name they had stuck him with now.

"You get to pick it." Remus interrupted what Harry thought was sure to be an elaborate prank by the pout on Sirius' face, "We just remind you to pick something that won't get attention."

"And don't use anyone from here." Severus added, "We don't want the name traced back to us in any way."

"What about Sam." Harry asked, "They'd never trace it back to her."

"Sam Shade." Sirius grinned, "They'd never make a connection from that."

"I doubt they know about American Football." Harry chuckled, "Not only is it American but its muggle to. I can live with the name for the summer."

"If Sam ever finds out she'll never let you live it down." Remus snickered.

"Whatever." He grinned, "When do we go?"

"You have half a day of school tomorrow to finish off the year." Remus reminded him, "I'm going to suggest a few days for recovery and then we'll go."

"By the way, where are we going?" Harry stopped half way out of his chair.

"I thought you'd never ask." Severus huffed, "Dogman has been chomping at the bit to tell you."

"Hush." Sirius gave him a fake glare, "We are actually heading to your house."

"MY house?" he asked dropping back into the chair, "I didn't know I had a house."

"More of a manor really." Remus added, "We could call it a small manor."

"We could but it would be lying." Severus chuckled, "That would be like saying there is a little water nearby."

"Am I going to have to ask Ragnock for a description and final destination?" Harry threw one leg over the arm of the chair.

"Sit straight." Severus huffed, "You'll destroy the furniture sitting on it like that."

Harry put his foot back on the floor and straightened up, "Better? Now can I know?"

"There's this place down in Cornwall called Land's End. About a mile off the coast is an island. That island has been in your family for centuries." Sirius began, "It was… lost, don't ask me how, but the Goblins were able to locate it and well its ready for us to stay in for a month or so."

"How long ago did they find it if it's ready for us?" Harry asked.

"It has a couple… dozen elves." Remus tried to hide his smirk.

"A couple dozen?" Harry asked, "Does Dobby know yet?"

"Yes, they've met Dobby and Winky." Sirius smiled, "They got on fine. Evidentially you aren't the first Potter to believe in elf rights."

"How am I going to keep dozens of elves happy?" Harry sighed.

"You won't have to." Remus grinned, "The island requires all of them to keep it in good order."

"Good." Harry sighed, "Do we come back here? I mean since Sev is staying we are coming back right?"

"We are." Sirius agreed with a smirk at Severus, "The goblins thought it would be ok to stay since Dumbledore is out of the picture. The ministry can't do anything about us staying there."

There last week in Minnesota was quiet. Harry finished his last day of school and spent some time with his friends before he left for the southern coast of England. They arrived on the portkey at the entrance of the house. Harry looked out over the ocean and took a deep breath before the grin broke on his face.

"Beautiful." He proclaimed.

"Agreement from all sides." Sirius declared while Remus nodded along.

"Shall we see the inside?" Remus asked.

"A couple dozen house elves?" Harry asked again.

"About that." Sirius grinned.

"How come that sounds like a joke of some kind?" Harry sighed before he turned and put his hand on the door. The door swung open and they stepped into a courtyard and Harry's mouth fell open. It was in a word gorgeous. He looked back and forth before the turned to the men, "Did you know?"

"No." Sirius responded first.

"We knew it required a lot of elves but… this is more than I had imagined." Remus agreed.

The courtyard was more like a courtfield, if there were such a term. Harry couldn't see the house but he could see the garden. Trees, flowers and a large variety of plants dotted the landscape with meandering paths leading off the main lane down the middle. They began to walk again looking all around taking in the sights. When they found the house they were rather shocked. It wasn't the castle or manor house they'd been expecting. The house was just one story, the wall around the house was at least two so the house couldn't be seen from the water or from most places on the island even though it was on the highest point.

"I think we'll need a few dozen elves just to keep the grounds this nice." Harry commented, "I hope they're able to rest some."

"I believe Ragnock said the original Potter believed that more than enough elves meant they didn't need to work as hard and would have free time to express their own interests." Remus offered, "A group of them have an interest in gardening that covers the entire island, including a garden for food."

"I like their interest." Harry grinned, "The results are spectacular."

They made it to the house and Harry opened it to find a small group of elves waiting on them. He wasn't sure what to do and turned to Sirius for help.

"Could you just explain everything to us?" Sirius turned to the group.

It turned out that there were a few more than they had said. There were twenty four elves split between the gardens, animals and the house. Ten young ones were in training. Ten older 'retired' ones were teaching the younger group. Two more were healers for the elves, one for the head elf and two sick elves that were of great age. Forty nine elves plus the two he brought with him gave him charge of fifty one elves. Harry wasn't the only one stunned by the information.

"Do you know the only place that has more elves is Hogwarts?" Remus asked, "They have a hundred or so."

"Don't try to scare me more." Harry bumped him, "This is a lot of responsibility here. I hope I'm up to the task."

"Don't worry about it." Sirius hugged him, "We're the adults and are supposed to take responsibilities like this. You just worry about having fun with your friends."

"Fun with my friends?" Harry asked incredulously, "Hermione is going to murder me in my sleep."

"We'll have a talk with her first." Remus offered, "Hopefully she'll be so glad you're alive that she won't stop to think about how many elves you have."

"Fat chance." Harry huffed just before his stomach gave a rumble.

"Follow Bindy to the kitchen." Called a female elf, "We's be getting that monster under controls."

"See they know you already." Sirius laughed but followed them to the food.

Remus followed behind them and they had a small snack. It was nearly two hours later that a portkey dropped a guest in the garden. The Elf that informed them said the girl was dancing in the garden. Sirius chuckled and sent Harry out to retrieve the guest. He had made it several feet from the door when he was tackled by a blond. Though he was able to keep on his feet this time.

"You were right." Luna grinned at him, "I found something to shock everyone."

"What did you find?" Harry asked remembering the last time a blond had tackled him.

"I found you silly." Luna pulled him into a hug, "I knew you weren't dead."

"Are they going to be mad at me?" Harry asked as the they headed back to the house.

"Nope." She skipped along, "They know you'll have a good reason. They might not be very happy when you tell them you're not coming back though."

"What do you think about that?" he asked.

"I'm sure you have a good reason for letting Harry Potter stay dead." She shrugged, "Do you have any pudding?"

"I'm sure the elves can whip something up." He chuckled and opened the door, "By the way I didn't think anyone was coming until tomorrow."

"Daddy had scheduled us to have a safari in the Alps this summer looking for the Crumple Horned Snorkcack." She grinned, "We were to leave today and he didn't want me to stay at home alone so he asked Sirius if I could come a day early."

"To which I answered that it was a marvelous idea." Sirius met them inside the door, "How are you Luna?"

"Fine Stubby." She skipped past his grin and hugged Remus, "Hi Wolfy."

"Hello Luna." He shook his head, "How was your year?"

"Same as always." She pulled her wand, "Accio my bag. Where is my room?"

"I'll show you." Harry joined her walking again, "We've designated a girl's wing and a boy's wing. Tonks will be overseeing the girl's wing."

"You may want to ward your door." She suggested, "Just to prevent mischief."

"I've got the twins on my side I think mischief is a forgone conclusion." Harry offered, "But I will heed your advice as it has never steered my wrong."

Harry and Luna spent the day talking and walking the grounds of his house. It was peaceful and quiet but it wasn't going to last. Tomorrow the rest would arrive which included Hermione, the Weasleys, his quidditch team and his dorm mates. He didn't know how many knew or suspected he was still alive. He only hoped they were willing, as Luna was, to keep his secret. Hogwarts was going to get a shock when she no long claimed that Harry was alive.

Another surprise guest arrived at dinner that evening. One of the elves popped to the duo walking and told them dinner was to be served and offered to pop them back. Luna declined wishing to walk if it wouldn't make them too late. It worked out well in that Sirius and Remus had just gotten the promise not to tell his identity when he walked in with Luna.

"We're calling him Sam Shade for now." Harry heard Sirius' voice, "But you'll meet him in a few moments."

"Why all the secrecy?" Minerva McGonagall's voice was unique and Harry grinned widely.

"Because the back lash would be horrendous." Harry offered from the doorway.

She turned to him and stared for several moments before her brow wrinkled, "Harry?"

"In the flesh though as Sirius said we're going with Sam right now." He replied.

"Harry?" she stood from her chair, astonishment on her face.

"Surprise?" he asked.

"Sirius?" she turned to him.

"It is Harry." He acknowledged, "If you can wait until tomorrow when the rest get here we'll tell the whole story."

"Albus…" she stopped, "Lying?"

"If he said I was a horcrux he was not." Harry confirmed, "However don't kill me because I'm not one any more, confirmed by Goblins and a couple aurors you know."

"Who?" she asked.

"Harry you've reduced her to single word sentences, shame on you." Sirius accused before he answered, "Tonks and Kingsley."

"I guess I can wait." She crossed the room and pulled Harry into a hug, "I am so… relieved isn't a strong enough word."

"I missed you too Professor." Harry hugged her back, "My current transfiguration teacher leaves something to be desired. I've aced her class."

"I suspect it's because you are competent in the subject." She had yet to let go, "We can see what you learned later."

"I've already taken my OWLs." He huffed, "Do I have to?"

"Harry." She sniffed, "What are we going to do with you."

"It's Sam now Professor." Luna interjected.

She finally let go and the group found seats, "Are you coming back?"

"Harry Potter is staying dead." He stated first, "Ragnock is convinced that if I surfaced I would never have a normal life. Loved by one set, hated by the other I'd be hounded constantly."

"I agree." She nodded with a sigh, "If normal is what you want than you can't be Harry Potter."

"It is all I've ever wanted." Harry insisted.

"So why are you here now?" she asked, "Why not wait?"

"Do you know that Dumbledore is dead?" he asked

"No." she shook her head, "Died in the goblins cells I gather."

"Not at all, he escaped." Sirius interrupted.

"How?" she asked perplexed

"By using a wandless confudus charm combined with legilimancy on a guard." Harry explained, "It wasn't done right and they're still trying to sort out his mind."

"Merlin, I didn't realize his mind had gone so far." She shook her head, "Did they catch up to him?"

"No, luckily for him the American aurors found him first." Remus interjected, "A number of stunners to the chest stopped his heart. He got off rather lucky I'd say."

"What was he doing over there?" she asked.

"He had told the guard to get him a portkey to Sirius and Severus." Harry explained, "The guard was either too confused or trying to fight it because he gave him seven portkeys. One of which would have led him to us."

"Now that he's gone no one on our side will be trying to kill him on sight." Remus turned back to their reason for visiting, "We feel it's safe enough to let those who care about him know he's alive and to give them the chance to still be in his life even if it's only by post for now."

"And you'll be explaining the entire thing tomorrow?" she asked.

"We will." Harry agreed.

"Dinner was lovely but I think I need write a letter." She stood and smiled, "Or have you informed Severus of everything."

"He knows everything we do." Remus offered. He knew she would be shocked when the man made his appearance.

"Then I'll retire to my room." She nodded, "I have had a rather long day of it."

"I'll show you professor." Luna stood, "Harry showed me earlier, good night everyone."

"Goodnight Luna." They responded.

"Goodnight Professor." Harry added.

"I think it would be nice if you'd call me Minerva." She patted Harry's shoulder as she passed him.

"I'll try." He grinned, "Goodnight Minerva."

"Goodnight… Sam." She paused only a moment on the name.

"It's still light out." Harry pointed out, "Can I go for a fly?"

"Come back before the sun is gone." Sirius waved him off.

"That went well." Remus muttered after Harry left.

"I haven't discounted a hex from her yet." Sirius yawned, "Especially when she finds out about his quidditch."

"Maybe we shouldn't say." Remus offered.

"Like he'll keep it to himself." He huffed in reply, "Not likely."

Harry flew around the island and didn't venture off the coast. He had been told that if he flew over open water he'd be grounded from his broom until August two years from now. And that included no quidditch at school in the fall. There was no way he was going to mess up the chance to play quidditch. He smiled widely as he flew over the trees and gardens of the island. As the sun began to set he flew to the roof of the house and landed to watch. He was very nervous about seeing all his friends the next day. He wasn't sure what to expect but Tonks and Kingsley would be there to obliviate anyone who didn't want to cooperate. Hopefully that wouldn't be needed.

"Harry?" Sirius called from the front door.

"On the roof." He called back.

Sirius stepped away from the house and looked up, "Nice view?"

"Yep." He grinned, "Coming up?"

"No." Sirius replied, "Only fly from there to here after the sun is gone."

"Ok." He agreed and turned back to the view as Sirius went back in.

The sun set over the ocean was really beautiful. He'd never seen anything like it, even at Hogwarts. Maybe when he was finished with school they could find another house overlooking the ocean. But he guessed he could always come back to this house for visits. He would need to keep up with the elves after all. He couldn't be friends if he never saw them.

The sun dipped out of sight behind the ocean waves. Still the first day was done and he hadn't been hauled off to Azkaban yet, not that Sirius and Remus would let that happen. He sat on his broom and floated down to the door and entered. He made sure Sirius and Remus saw that he was in before he went off to his own bedroom. Tomorrow would be a full day.


	18. Chapter 18

Harry woke suddenly. It took him a minute to realize someone was jumping on his bed. He opened one eye expecting Sirius, since he had done that before, but was surprised by Luna.

"Morning?" he asked.

"Sirius said you like to wake up this way." She grinned, "He also suggested an augmente charm but I didn't believe you'd like that."

"You are correct." He chuckled, "I'm awake."

"Are you sure?" she giggled.

"Yes." He laughed at her.

She jumped off the bed and floated to the ground, "Alright then."

He laughed again as she left. Leave it up to Luna to do something unexpected. He got ready for the day and went to the kitchen for breakfast. He met the rest of the group there including Kingsley and Tonks who had also arrived. They were discussing Dumbledore again but his group had decided it was best not to say they had been involved. The location of his death was sure to be announced and they didn't want to have to move until Harry had finished school. Kingsley and Tonks were able to give more information as they were working for the Goblins and could say the information came from them.

"Morning." He called as he entered.

"Morning." Was called back from everyone.

Harry sat and filled a plate and began to eat. He waited for a lull in the conversation before he asked, "When do the rest arrive?"

"Ten." Remus replied, "Two portkeys ten minutes apart."

"Garden again?" he asked.

"Yes." Sirius replied, "This time you'll be inside and I'll be greeting them."

"Be prepared." Harry grinned, "Hermione will let you have it when the elves come to collect the baggage."

"I'm all set." He grinned, "They're Potter elves and I don't have the authority to do anything about them."

"Cop out." Harry pointed his fork at the man.

"Good planning." He argued.

"Passing the buck." Harry glared.

"Well you are the son of a buck so that would be fine." Sirius smirked.

"Lame." Harry snarked.

"It isn't a lie." Remus spoke up, "He doesn't have the authority. Only you do."

"Still a cop out." Harry shrugged.

"Are we arguing already this morning?" Severus asked as he entered, "Isn't it a little early."

"Severus?" Minerva gasped.

"When did you get in?" Harry asked.

"A few hours ago." He answered, "I've had a nap."

"Explain." Minerva insisted.

"It was easier to hide as a group of four rather than to split up." Severus took a seat across from her, "He would never have looked for us as a group."

"No he wouldn't." she agreed, "I take it you haven't killed each other."

"No." he grimaced, "Not yet."

"And yet here he is spending time with us when he doesn't have to." Sirius touted.

"I am merely here to make sure you don't give away information you aren't supposed to give." He snarked.

"What did the teacher say about my potions OWL?" Harry asked.

"He was confident you'd get an O." Severus answered, "Defense said O+ most likely and History wasn't sure you had a clue. But you did pass the other test."

"Great I didn't want to take that class again." Harry had really been sweating the Constitution test. If he didn't pass it he'd have to take that course again, not fun.

"Your coach wanted me to remind you to run." Severus finished, "He said you would regret it if you didn't."

"They told me we run the first week of training." He shuddered, "I'm glad I missed it last year. It would have killed me."

"Coach for what?" Minerva inquired.

"Quidditch." Harry replied, "My team won the cup this year."

"Hmmm." She frowned at him, "We got second behind Ravenclaw."

"Really?" Harry grinned, "I'm sure Professor Flitwick was beside himself."

"To put it lightly." She shook her head, "Perhaps you can give some pointers to Ms. Weasley."

"She prefers chaser." Harry shrugged, "She'll play seeker to get in the game but with Angelina and Alicia gone this year she'll be going to a spot there. Better to find yourself a different one."

"I was afraid of that." She looked thoughtful, "Maybe you can give her some hints to help the new seeker."

"Give her the advice Wood gave you." Severus smirked.

"Oh?" she brightened, "What was that?"

"Catch the snitch or die trying." Harry stated trying not to smile.

"He didn't." she gasped.

"He did." Harry nodded and smiled.

The group continued to visit in the library until it was time for the portkeys to arrive. Sirius and Remus left to get everyone and Harry sat quietly waiting but not still. His leg was jumping it was obvious he was nervous.

"It will be fine." Luna pulled him into a hug,

"You promise?" he asked and stilled his leg.

"Yep." She answered with a grin, "And if I'm wrong you can hex me. Of course you'd have to catch me first."

"I could do that." He smirked at her.

"Well they're here." She let go of the hug and skipped out of the library.

Harry took a deep breath and waited. He heard the group greet her out in the hall before they began to enter the room. Harry stood and turned to the door. Hermione was the first one in and she was looking at Luna who was talking about him.

"Sirius and Remus have been keeping a teenager and they call him Sam." She explained, "This is him."

Hermione turned to meet the new person and froze for a split second before she launched herself at him, "She was right. Thank Merlin she was right."

"Hermione who are you hugging?" Ron asked.

"That's Sam." Luna spoke up, "At least that's what we're calling him."

"Sam?" he asked and saw the boy waving. He looked confused for a second before he gasped, "Harry?"

"We're calling him Sam." Luna reiterated, "It's to help hide him."

"Harry!" was repeated and everyone converged on him hugging the life out of him.

"Easy." He called, "Or you really will kill me."

Hermione finally got her wits at least part way around it and asked, "HOW?"

"Take a seat." McGonagall told them, "He promised to explain it all today."

He began the story with the bit they knew, "You remember in the hospital when you asked me what I had asked Sirius that I didn't want Dumbledore to know?" Nods from those who were there prompted him to continue, "Well the backup plan included becoming an animagus."

He spent the next several hours explaining what happened and where they were when he did things. He showed Dean the bag he'd bought off of him and how he'd changed it. The explanation went on for several hours with only a break for lunch, "So Dobby took me to the goblins and they helped us all hide."

"You've been in hiding with Snape?" Ron asked, "How has that been going?"

"Surprisingly well." Harry could see the man huff across the room, "Since he isn't a spy and not at Hogwarts most of our animosity is gone. Dumbledore had always pushed at him how much I was like my dad. He even said I got up in the middle of the night just to pull pranks."

"But you've got insomnia." Ron frowned, "You never pulled a prank at school."

"I know that now Mr. Weasley." Severus spoke from his spot, "Harry has turned out to be rather studious and not a dunderhead at potions."

"Wow." He turned to Harry, "So have you become a potions prodigy?"

"No, but he thinks I may have gotten an O on my owl." Harry grinned proudly.

"How do you know?" Hermione asked.

"I spoke to his potions professor." Severus answered, "He is one of the premiere American masters. When he retired from making potions he took up teaching."

"That's nice." She nodded and turned back to Harry, "So you have two masters helping you with potions. Even if you were a dunderhead I think you could learn from two."

"Hey." He mock glared at her.

"Enough of the academics." Oliver interrupted, "Did you play any quidditch?"

Minerva huffed, "Did you really tell Harry at his first game to catch the snitch or die trying."

"Yes." He answered unrepentantly, "It's important."

"Oliver." She huffed, "Really."

"Yes I get to play quidditch." Harry grinned, "My team won the cup this year."

"We missed it by twenty points." Angelina huffed, "We would have won if you'd been there."

"Sorry." Harry offered.

"Can we see your animagus form?" Ginny asked.

"Any reason why I can't?" he turned to the adults.

"None that I can think of." Sirius shrugged, "Except don't bite. Severus?"

"Just let me leave first." He stood and went to leave, "I don't think I'll be able to stand the noise."

"Awwwwee." All the girls said at once as soon as he changed.

"Oh, that noise." Ron rolled his eyes.

"He is so cute." Ginny scooped him up in a hug, "Can I keep him?"

"Ginny that's Harry." Fred said taking him away, "Not a pet."

"Awe, give him back." She huffed.

"No, I'm saving him." Fred moved off and set him down, "Better change back quickly."

He did to the pouting faces of the girls, "Sorry, who wants to play quidditch?"

Hermione held him back a moment, "You need to be careful of Ginny. She's had the largest crush on you forever and since you 'died' it's gotten worse."

"Not me I'd wager." He frowned, "Harry Potter is staying dead and he won't be resurrected for anyone and I will never return here to live. I'll visit on occasion but no staying for more than a month or two."

"I'll make sure she knows." Hermione hugged him, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No." he steered her out the door behind the rest of the people, "Not until we've decided on a final identity. It's not as likely we'll have to move now with Dumbledore gone but it isn't out of the realm of possibility."

"What do you want me to do with Hedwig?" she asked, "You have to know she knows you're alive and she misses you."

"I know." He sighed, "I need you to keep her. She is too noticeable. I told her to go to you."

"Why even send her to me?" she asked, "When did you tell her to come to me?"

"I sent her to you for two reasons really." He grinned, "Number one, you don't have one. Two you actually send more letters than Ron so she'll be happier. She was at Grimauld place when I got there Dobby helped me convince her it was the only way to keep me safe. Maybe in the future when I have my final identity I can take her back."

"Will we get to know your final identity?" she asked.

"You'll know I'm ok." He replied, "We'll write to each other by one name or another. But I don't know if I'm allowed to let anyone else know who I end up being. The Goblins are my true guardians. Sirius, Remus and Severus do their part but all big decisions come from them."

"You have no say?" she asked.

"I do." he grinned, "But they have my safety in mind first. We don't always know what will compromise that safety and they do. If they hadn't set up this place for us I'd never let myself get this close to the Ministry for Magic."

"Do you really think they'd do something?" she asked as they reached the doors out.

"Hermione, I'm a magical mongoose whose bite contains basilisk venom. I've killed three people." He turned to her, "Even if those people were death eaters and Voldemort it won't matter."

"You're right." She huffed as she saw the house elves setting up an outdoor lunch, "Now about the elves."

"I will not free them." He held up a hand to forestall her argument, "This island is like a sanctuary to them, it is their home. There are enough of them here that they each have free time to do as they wish. These gardens are what they wish to do. They are born here, they live their lives here doing what they please and then when they get old they retire here."

"But its slavery." She hissed.

"Would you tell the centaurs that they can't live in herds because sentient beings don't live that way?" he asked.

"No." she tried to argue, "But this is different."

"How?" he asked, "This is the way their species live. This is their preferred choice. It is not that they don't know life outside of this. Dobby wanted to be free from Lucius. He did end up bonding to someone else of his own free will because that is the way he prefers to live."

"I noticed he wasn't at Hogwarts." She frowned, "He chose to be bonded?"

"He asked, almost pleaded." Harry shrugged.

"He's with you too?" she looked exasperated.

"And Winky, who is back to being sober and healthy." He added, "She is happy now. For as much as you don't like it you can't decide how a species as a whole should live."

"I don't like it." She frowned, "It's just so… bad."

"Then talk to them." He motioned to the elves, "Don't tell them what you think ask them."

"They're brainwashed." She started.

"By whom?" he asked, "Do you think I ordered them to all love me?"

"I mean the entire species." She frowned.

"Talk to them." He ordered before he turned and walked off.

"Oi, what's taking you so long?" Ron yelled.

The next weeks were spent playing quidditch, other games and talking about everything except information about Harry's life away from them. They were having a good time except for Ginny. She was just not getting the information everyone was telling her. She still thought Harry would return the conquering hero and marry her. Finally after being trapped by her a third time he lost it.

"Severus would you check her over." Harry walked in with Ginny clinging to his arm, "She never acted like this before."

"Like what?" he asked with his usual sneer. He'd been gone from the house for a week and had returned just earlier that morning.

"Please!" Harry begged as she giggled and batted her eyelashes at him.

"I suppose that is bad even for her." Severus frowned, "What are you thinking?"

"A potion that clouds her judgment." he suggested, "She seems to be getting worse every day."

"No one here is giving her anything." Remus added he had followed Harry into the lab.

"She had to have brought it with her." Harry offered.

"Have Fred and George check her things." Severus suggested, "Have them bring me anything she ingests or touches on a daily basis."

"I'll have Hermione help them." He went to pull away from Ginny but she wasn't letting go.

"I get them." Remus offered, "You just stay here and keep her occupied while Severus works."

"Ok." He sighed.

They all returned nearly thirty minutes later to find Harry sitting on a couch trying to lean away from Ginny. While Ginny was practically in his lap giggling and flirting for all she was worth.

"Please tell me you've found something." He practically begged.

"Ginny get off Harry." Ron scolded her. She acted as if she hadn't even heard him, "That's odd, usually she tells me off for interfering in her love life."

"She never acted this way with me." Dean added, "We dated last year for a while. She broke it off after Christmas with no real explanation."

"We found some makeup and perfume." Hermione and the twins sat down several things.

"Nothing of ours." Fred offered.

"And we haven't pulled any pranks here." George added.

"Except those products you all tried." They finished together.

Severus worked for several more minutes before declaring, "Here it is."

"What?" they all asked together.

"Her perfume has a love potions laced into it." He pulled up another cauldron, "Slow acting and builds up after a time. The bottle is half gone so I assume she uses it a lot."

"Is there an antidote or do we have to wait for it to wear off?" Harry asked.

"I'll have an antidote in a few minutes if you'll stop harassing me." He snarked.

"Any idea where it came from?" Sirius asked frowning at the bottle.

"Maybe mum will know." Ron offered, "They're coming today aren't they?"

"Oh Merlin they'll be here in five minutes." Remus jumped up and ran from the lab.

"Maybe we should go help." Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and pulled him from the room.

Ten minutes later Molly entered the room, "Ginny?"

She still ignored them even though their other children had moved to hug them. She had the same starry eyed gaze she'd had for the last hour or so.

"Remus said it's a love potion." Arthur looked at her and noticed the signs, "Do you know where she got it?"

"This bottle of perfume." Sirius held it up.

"She's had that for a long time." Molly said thoughtfully, "Years but I can't remember when she got it."

"Or who?" Sirius asked.

"No idea." She sat across from the couple, "Oh, Harry dear we were ever so relieved to find out you're alive."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley." He replied and tried to smile but Ginny's giggles had him grimacing again.

"I gave them the short version." Remus explained, "I thought we'd tell them the whole story after the crises."

"That's fine." Harry tried not to cringe when Ginny leaned onto him harder.

"Here we go." Severus ladled the brew into a cup, "Drink this Ms. Weasley and you'll feel better."

She didn't respond so Harry took it and forced a smile, "Do you want a drink?"

"Thank you Harry." She said breathily and took the cup and drank it down. It took several moments but her starry gaze dimmed and she pulled away and hid her face, "Oh Merlin."


	19. Chapter 19

"Shhh Ginny it's ok." He pulled her into a hug now that she wasn't trying to crawl into his lap he was ok with touching her, "It was a love potion. You couldn't help it."

"Fred, George I'm giving you a two second head start." She grumbled.

"It wasn't us." They said defensively, "It was in your perfume."

"Which bottle?" she sat up and pulled her hands away from her face. She took the bottle from Sirius and looked it over, "Dumbledore gave this to me in the Hospital second year. He said mum sent it as a pick me up."

"But Dumbledore..." Ron started.

"I know but I didn't think he had given it to me." She huffed, "I thought it was from mum."

"No I didn't buy it." She frowned at the bottle, "When they find that man…"

"They've found him already." Fred stopped her.

"Dead." George dropped the bomb shell.

"We'll explain everything we know soon." Tonks interrupted.

"Have you been using it more often lately?" Kingsley asked slipping into his auror habits.

"I used to put it on for dates with Dean." She shrugged, "But before then it was just on special occasions. After Christmas last year I started wearing it every day. But since we arrived here it didn't seem to stay smelling good as long. I thought it was all the quidditch we've been playing so I started putting on a second spray before dinner."

"Any compulsion charms on it?" Harry asked.

"Not technically." Severus frowned, "But love potions do have an addictive quality to them. The more you ingest them the more you rely on them to feel good. It would have given her a feeling of confidence that would slowly wear off during the day. However since she is using it more now I would say the confidence was disappearing quicker."

"Is she going to have withdrawal symptoms?" Hermione voice the question.

"She'll probably be depressive for the next couple of days." He looked at her critically, "However her natural confidence should return after that."

"So lots of quidditch to get her confidence back up then." Harry nodded, "I think we can do that."

"I'm right here." She huffed, "Although quidditch does sound like a great way to get over a depression. By the way it's a good thing you warded you door against pranks. I tried to get in last night."

"Thank you Luna." Harry pulled the girl into a hug.

"The nargles said it would save everyone some embarrassment." She said airily.

"Thanks Luna." Ginny hugged her from the other side.

"So quidditch anyone?" Dean asked.

"Yes!" Ginny was the first up and only stopped to give her parents a quick hug on the way out, "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault princess." Arthur kissed her head.

Hermione's parents arrived later that afternoon. Sirius had picked them up from Land's End in a boat he'd found in the house by the dock. They, like everyone else, were thrilled that Harry was alive. They hadn't known him themselves but they knew how bad Hermione had felt. They were quite glad to see how she acted amongst her magical friends. It made them feel better about her school life. The last week of vacation was upon them. They had played quidditch, talked and laughed as much as they could. Dean and Ginny had gotten back together and were enjoying themselves.

"Come on Seamus, try a little." Harry huffed. He had spent a good portion of time trying to teach the other boy how to be a seeker.

"Really, you have to catch the snitch or die trying." Oliver added, "Did you think I was teasing?"

"I'm not dying for a game." Seamus huffed, "I'll catch it reasonably."

"Ok, I'll keep it reasonable." Harry agreed, "Just follow me and do what I do."

Harry climbed and then dove and pulled up and dove again. He repeated the action getting closer and closer to the ground until Seamus wouldn't go any lower.

"Mate if it's that close to the ground it will come back up or go lateral and I can lower to it in a reasonable way." Seamus stopped the drill.

"He's fine." Ginny interceded, "He's doing at least as well as I did, maybe even better."

"And remember the battle cry that Severus gave Harry." Sirius thumbed at Severus as they approached the group.

"Dare I ask?" Seamus wondered.

"It's only stupid if I don't survive it." Harry grinned.

The group busted up in a laugh as Severus shook his head, "I said don't do anything stupid. This moron asked if stupid meant he wouldn't survive."

"I think I'll alter that to be its only stupid if I get hurt." Seamus huffed.

"Come on Seamus, if you want on my team you'll have to take it up a notch." Ron grinned.

"Your team?" Ginny asked, "I thought Katie was the next in line."

"I didn't mean I'd be captain." Ron frowned, "I was just harassing him."

"I know." She grinned and walked off pulling on Dean's hand as he snickered at Ron.

"I think I liked it better when she was distracted by the love potion." He sighed.

"Don't even say that." Harry shook his head.

That evening they were sitting around talking about Hogwarts when Sirius asked, "Harry did you tell Hermione about the Universities yet?"

"I can't believe I forgot." Harry smacked himself on the head, "Did you guys know that there are magical universities."

"No way." Several argued.

"Australia, Canada, Mexico, America and several other countries that I can't remember the names of have them." He explained, "So you wouldn't have to find a potion master to take you in if you wanted to become a master too. You just pick the Uni that has that degree and test in."

"You're kidding." Hermione sounded excited, "What areas?"

"You name it!" He said, "Healing, potions, rune master, political science and many more. Some schools are harder to get into than others. I've heard of one that requires you to hold a job during school, get perfect grades and volunteer your time at a medical clinic. On top of that you have to find an alumni who will give you a recommendation and they only take two new students a year."

"That's the worst one I hope." Ron shook he head in disbelief.

"The worst I've heard of." Harry grinned at him, "Most require good grades and a correctly filled out application."

"Why don't we have one?" Hermione huffed.

"Because, we're two centuries behind everyone else in the world." Dean huffed, "Canada isn't too far."

"What do you have to do to be recognized here once you get your degree there?" Hermione asked.

"You have to pass the mastery tests of any country you want to work in." Severus answered as he read his book in the chair off to the side.

"You were right Harry." Ron whispered, "He isn't nearly as bad."

The day of his friends departure came all too soon for him. The females all had tears in their eyes as they hugged him good bye. Each male shook his hand and patted his back. Everyone promised to write to Sam Shade and he promised to write back. Luna was the last to leave her father was getting back later. So Harry again went on a walk to look over the gardens with her.

"You really like your new life." Luna observed.

"I do." he grinned, "I'm well known for my quidditch abilities and that's all."

"That's all?" she asked.

"Well, one girl says I'm a mystery that just crawled out from under a rock." He grinned then changed to a grimace, "It's so backwards here. Muggles never even guess people are magical other places. They combine the two worlds without even trying. We have computers in our school! They run on electricity!"

"There must be some heliotropes around Hogwarts that interferes with things then." Luna suggested.

"Must be." He agreed with a grin.

"I'm glad you're happy Harry." Luna hugged him, "I'm also glad you're free."

"Me too Luna." He turned her back to the house since her portkey was due soon, "I'll miss everyone so much."

"Not the ones that are there." She disagreed, "They may be newer friends but they're still friends."

"I'll miss you and the half with you." He corrected.

"We'll miss you too." They walked in silence the rest of the way.

Harry had barely landed from the portkey before he started for the door, "Can I go see Mark and Sam?"

"After you put your things away." Sirius said pointedly.

Before Harry could turn back the bags all popped away and Dobby was bouncing in front of him, "Everything is taken care of."

"Thanks Dobby." Harry grinned then lifted an eyebrow at Sirius.

"Yes go ahead you little cheat." He huffed.

"I didn't ask him to." Harry offered as he ran out the door. He saw his friends sitting on the front porch as he approached. He made it to the grass and then plopped down and sprawled out on the long soft grass, "Hi."

"Didn't you have any grass where you were?" Sam chuckled from her chair.

"Yes but it was short." He grumbled, "Short grass is not soft."

"And you can't sit on your own lawn?" Mark asked.

"I can't talk to you from my lawn." Harry grinned, "So how was your summer?"

"Other than running this is what we've been doing." Sam patted the arm of her chair, "What about you?"

"Ran, played quidditch, ran, talked, ran and walked." He offered.

"Sounds fun." Mark nodded, "We got to play a few pick-up games too."

"Have you heard from anyone else?" Harry asked.

"Mercedes has been working at the clinic this summer." Sam offered, "But I'm sure she wrote to you about it."

"I couldn't get letters." Harry sat up, "She was still waiting on their reply when I left."

"And here I thought you were just ignoring me." She huffed with a grin to soften it.

"I told Mark." Harry shrugged.

"I forgot to tell you, Harry can't get or send any letters while he's gone." Mark waved a hand around, "Part of his secret agent work or something."

"Where did you get the idea of a secret agent?" Harry asked.

"007." Sam frowned at her brother, "Mom let us have a 007 movie marathon."

"How many have you seen now?" Harry asked with a grin. He rather liked the spy too.

"We've seen all the Connery ones." Mark left the porch and found a spot on the grass with Harry, "Mom likes him best. She said Moore isn't bad but Dalton is horrible."

"I think she just likes the movies she grew up with." Sam was still stubbornly sitting on the porch, "You are going to get eaten alive with chiggers."

"Chiggers?" Harry asked.

"Little bugs in the grass that bite you and make you itch." Mark offered.

"Mites." Harry nodded, "They don't seem to bug me much."

"That's because you're so sour." Sam offered, "I'm sweet so they try to devour me if I get too close."

"That's the same excuse she uses to get out of mowing the yard." Mark huffed.

"She was never mistaken for being stupid." Harry grinned at him, "You however…"

"Are not." He frowned, "Mom buys it though. By the way Coach Brad has a practice for tomorrow at seven in the morning."

"Seven?" Harry sat up with a frown, "Why that early?"

"Cooler." Sam grinned, "He doesn't want to sit out in the hot sun all afternoon."

"And here I thought I'd finally get my summer hours." Harry relaxed back again.

"You're up late today." Sam observed looking pointedly at her watch.

"No we just got home." Harry closed his eyes and didn't see his two friends grin at each other, "I've actually been up for about ten hours we were in a different time zone."

"That's gonna suck in the morning." Mark grimaced.

Harry went to bed quite early that evening and got up at six thirty to get to practice. Sirius had been ready to give him the news when he got home, but Harry beat him to it. Harry had never been so glad that he had run all summer. Coach Brad started them with warmups and then they ran a mile and then they had more warmups. After two more hours of practice on a broom he was back to running an additional two miles and then he could go home. He collapsed on the couch as soon as he arrived.

"Worked hard?" Sirius asked.

Harry only offered a grunt in reply but it ended in a bit of a snore. They let him sleep for half an hour and woke him up for lunch. Harry fell on the food like a man starved half to death. Severus frowned as he watched him eat. He waved his wand over the young man who looked up at him but didn't stop eating.

"Your fine." He commented, "Although I think your channeling Ron Weasley's eating habits."

"Nope." Harry had cleared his mouth before speaking, "He talks with his mouth full and I wait until it's clear to respond."

"While that is true I meant the amount you're eating not necessarily the way you are eating." Severus had a small tilt to his mouth so his smile wasn't completely hidden.

"Expended a lot of energy today." He shrugged, "Ran three miles, calisthenics and two hours of flying. Says it will get us in better shape and we'll lose our summer flab."

"You don't have any flab." Sirius scoffed, "Maybe we should as Coach Brad to cut you some slack."

"No way, I'll be fine." Harry waved him off, "I am not a special case."

"I need to do some meal planning." Severus looked thoughtful, "You'll need some extra nutritional boosts to help you stay healthy."

"Coach said to eat meat." Harry offered, "Peanut butter and eggs are also good."

"Winky." Severus called and the little elf popped in, "Harry is on a high protein diet for the next week or so. Plenty of fruit and vegetables too, let's cut back on the sandwiches and give him more of a meal."

The elf turned to look at him critically, "He be needing some sugars today." She snapped her fingers and several pieces of fruit jumped to the sink and got washed then they basically fell apart and landed on a plate. The seeds jumped into the trash.

"Thanks Winky." Harry picked up a slice of peach and shoved it in his mouth.

"Cut them again so he doesn't choke." Severus mumbled.

Winky snapped her fingers again and all the wedges were broke in half to more bite size pieces. Harry took two pieces and put one in each side and chewed grinning as he did.

"Brat." Severus groused at him.

"At least he's eating his fruit." Sirius grinned with him.

"Merlin I feel better now." Harry sat back having eaten everything they had handed him.

Harry wrote the first of his letters to his friends that night. Luna got one, Hermione and Ginny had to share one, his dorm mates got one together and each of his quidditch friends got one. He also wrote thank you notes to Madam Longbottom and Mrs. Weasley. Both of those ladies knew who Sam Shade was so he wanted to thank them for letting their kids spend time with him instead of them.

Before he knew it the summer was gone and he was back at school for his sixth year. He hadn't been prepared for the welcome back he got. They had an all school assembly for the first part of the day. He had sat through it between Sam and Mercedes and listened to what the teachers had to say. Then to his surprise they began listing the teams and clubs the school had and members were all called forward. They started with sports.

"Hello all, for those who don't know I'm Coach Brad." He began, "I do the sports class, physical education and I'm coach for all sports. Seventh graders are not allowed on any of the teams but your PE class will give you an outlet to play, brooms aren't allowed until I ask you to bring them. Now for our quidditch team we have two new members the rest are returning from our championship team of last year." He had to stop for the cheering.

"Alright calm down." the coach was grinning like mad as called for them to quiet, "New this year is our reserve keeper from last year Sophomore Archie Anderson and our beater Freshman Shane Walker, he was also a reserve last year. Returning to the team is Captain and beater Aaron Sea and his fellow senior and chaser John Crest. Our juniors are Chasers Sam and Mark Steller and Seeker Harry Arcane."

"Hunter." The chant began softly and got louder until Sam pushed Harry to stand and wave to the crowd who then cheered like crazy.

The introductions continued with the quadpot team and the track team. Then each sponsor described their club and lastly any new staff was introduced. Finally they were released for lunch, Harry went home as usual.

"How did it go?" Sirius asked.

"Ok, it's just been assembly so far." He shrugged, "They introduced the teams and clubs."

"I do believe I heard the chant for Hunter from the basement." Severus snarked.

Harry ignored him and ate his lunch. Winky had a fit last year when he attempted to eat at the school for lunch. Since then he just runs home, eats and walks back. The only days she allowed him to eat there was because of bad weather and would say that the bad food was better than freezing to death, Harry agreed. He headed back for the second part of his day. This part for him was odd. They called it speed classes. They spent fifteen minutes in each period hearing about what they would learn and do. After that was over he had quidditch practice.


	20. Chapter 20

Harry finished with his practice and work with the back-up seeker. Raymond Hank was coming along well he thought, at least as well as Seamus had done. He grinned as he watched the rest of the team practice their drills.

"What do you think?" Coach Brad asked.

"I think we're going to have another championship season." Harry offered without removing his eyes from the team, "John, Mark and Sam are all in excellent shape. Aaron and Shane are doing well and getting in sync. Archie has a ways to go but he's working hard."

"What about the reserves?" he continued.

"Raymond is coming along." He offered, "The rest I didn't pay that much attention to but I think in a few years they'll make a fine team. They're all sophomores or younger so they have time to learn and grow."

"You've got a good mind about the sport." Coach commented.

"I've been playing it since I was eleven." He reminded him, "Plenty of pick-up games in the summers to."

"Are you excited for your junior year?" he asked changing the subject.

"The same as any year." He shrugged.

"What about all the fun stuff?" Coach Brad looked at him with confusion.

"What fun stuff? Its school." Harry turned to him.

"Didn't you pay any attention to John and Aaron last year?" he asked.

"John and Aaron are quiet people." Harry pointed out, "The only thing I can think of where they were different to the rest of us was a few missed practices."

"Did you ask why they missed?" he asked.

"No, it's not my business." Harry shrugged again.

"Arcane you are in for a fun year." Coach Brad laughed and walked away calling practice to an end.

Home Coming was earlier this year. Harry looked to Mercedes when it was announced and she nodded with a grin. He grinned back knowing he didn't have to worry about a date again. The first day of spirit week was Arcane day. Harry rolled his eyes but listened to the explanation of the days.

"Arcane day means dress mysteriously." The cheery girl explained, "Like someone who keeps secrets or has secret knowledge."

"Day two is Rock day." The second girl explained, "Dress like your favorite rock musician or singer. If you're really literal then wear a rock."

"Day three is Spaced Out day." The first girl cheered again, "Wear your favorite space themed outfit. We are obliged to remind you no ray guns or light sabers."

"Day four, as always, is Thump'em Thursday." The second girl explained, "We're playing the Blackridge Dare Devils so let's get creative."

Together they yelled, "Friday is Raider pride day so show your school spirit."

Talk at practice that night was about the upcoming week. Harry tried to ignore them and just concentrate on his practice. He was the only one the Coach didn't yell at that night. He was picking up his things to leave when the rest of the team descended on him.

"Did you ask Mercedes already?" Sam wondered.

"I did." He replied.

"Did not." Mark accused, "He just looked at her and she smiled and nodded. He didn't have to say a word."

"Doesn't matter." Harry grinned, "She's still going with me."

"What are you going to wear on Thursday?" Aaron asked the group as they began to leave.

"I don't know it's going to be a tough one." Sam sighed, "Monday too."

"Monday is going to be easy." Harry grinned as they reached the street ready to go their separate ways.

"So what are you going to do for it?" John asked.

"Nothing." He started to walk, "I am Arcane, I have the secret knowledge, I am mysterious. I will go as myself."

"And he can get away with that." Mark hung his head as Harry walked away, "Can we all dress as Harry?"

"Oh, let's do it." Sam giggled.

The first day came around and each class had a designated adult sponsor to approved each costume and grant the class points. At the end of the week the class with the most points would win the spirit week trophy which was a small treasure chest that looked like it was filled and overflowing with gold and jewels. Harry was confused as he walked to school that Monday. He couldn't find Sam or Mark and he always caught up to them just as they reached the school. He made his way to their sponsor and was next in line to be checked. Luckily their sponsor was Coach Brad.

"Harry!" he greeted him but looked him over, "Where is your costume?"

"I don't need one." He grinned, "I am Arcane."

"He has the secret knowledge." He heard Sam's voice behind him and turned to find a fair version of himself, "I'm Harry Arcane too."

"Me too." Mark was behind her and waved.

Coach Brad let out a tremendous laugh. It was loud enough to catch several other people's attention. Following him was the laughs from the sponsors for the other three classes. Harry looked around and noticed the rest of his team mates all dressed like him and he groaned. He groaned again when he found out they weren't the only people to think of it. Several people were wandering around with dark brown hair and starburst scars on their foreheads.

Tuesday was a relief from seeing himself everywhere. But there wasn't a whole pair of jeans in sight; everyone had holes, bleach streaks and rips. Shirts were the same but only one girl had to put on a white t-shirt under hers because it showed too much skin. Harry wore his oldest, most faded pair of jeans that were worn through at the knees and a black t-shirt. He looked just like the front cover of a CD that Judy, Sam and Mark's mom, liked to listen to but he couldn't remember the name of the band. He was sure Sam would be able to tell him the magical band's name.

Wednesday was the hardest for him, though he was tempted to be Professor Trelawney. Other than Star Wars he hadn't seen many space movies. He had complained enough that Sirius had taken him to a costume shop over the weekend. He had ended up with a storm trooper's outfit and was thrilled. However at the school he was not as thrilled to know he had to carry the helmet all day. Mark and Sam had gone as Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa. Mercedes had also gone as the space princess as well as a good number of other girls. Evidentially in her white dress Princess Leia was one of the more modestly dress space women out there, Lieutenant Uhura from Star Trek was another.

For Thursday Harry wore a jumpsuit like the stunt men wear. Since it was thump'em day he ripped the suit up a bit and added fake cuts and bruises, including a black eye and he put his left arm in a sling. He messed up his hair, actually he just didn't comb it that morning, and he carried a cracked helmet, one of Sirius' old ones from when he first started adding magic to his motorcycle.

"What exactly are you supposed to be?" The coach asked.

"A motorcycle dare devil that crashed." Harry offered.

"I've not seen an idea like this on anyone else." He chuckled.

"What else is there?" He hadn't been able to think of anything else.

"Most people bought school t-shirts or other Dare Devil memorabilia and tore them up." He grinned, "Although we have a few Super Dave t-shirts and caps and stuff. But no one thought to do the injuries."

Friday's game went well and they won by a large margin. All the games this year were going that way. The team had really come together. The dance went well and Mercedes kissed him on the cheek when he left her at home. School continued and it seemed to him that the year was flying by. Just before Thanksgiving the junior class left for their annual field trip to Washington DC. It was the muggle and magical government's main home. They would be gone for a week. Sirius had wanted to go along as a chaperone, but it was a full moon, Remus and Severus needed his help for the Wolfsbane potion.

"So your uncle loaned you the guards from his company to be our chaperones?" Mark looked back at the very large black man and the petite woman at his side.

"What can I say?" Harry shrugged looking back at Tonks and grinning at her grumping about having to keep her hair black to hide her morphing, "After that man last year they've become a bit over protective."

"But he wasn't after you." Sam pointed out.

"He got too close for comfort." Harry explained, "It was why we left the area for the summer."

"Do you feel any bad luck days coming on?" Mark asked as they were being ushered through the portal.

"Nope, all clear." He grinned.

The first few days they spent in the capitol they saw the muggle side. They visited several buildings of the Smithsonian including the Air and Space Museum. Harry was awed by the flights achieved by the muggle pilots and astronauts. If he had been a muggle, and not had terrible eye sight, he would have enjoyed flying planes. After that was the Washington and Lincoln Memorials and the Korean and Vietnam War Memorials. Several of the people in the group were muggle borns and had relatives listed on those walls. It was a rather somber experience. Harry thought briefly about what a memorial for the first war against Voldemort would look like.

After that they headed to the magical side of the Government. They toured a museum dedicated to the wizards involved in the Revolutionary and Civil wars. Then they toured the government chambers and watched them work on some laws. Finally they were on a walking tour of some of the less security conscious areas. Harry, Sam and Mark were at the back of the crowd entering a library when he heard his name called.

"Harry Arcane, what are you doing here?" Harry turned and grinned at the man.

"Mr. Montgomery." He reached out and shook his hand, "Field trip with school. How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks." Kingsley stepped forward and placed a hand on Harry shoulder as the man continued, "Did your uncle ever get his motorcycle out of customs?"

"Yes he got it in June." Harry replied, "We had to leave the country for a few months so he didn't get to ride it yet."

"I've got to stop by and see it." He grinned.

"When you do he'll show you his newest pride and joy." Harry smirked, "He's restoring a '67 Chevy Camaro."

"Oh that settles it." He nodded, "I'll stop by as soon as I can. I've got to get back to work have fun."

"I will." Harry waved him off, "See you."

"Where do you know him from?" Kingsley asked deeply as the eyes of Harry's friends turned towards him.

"He was the first official to visit us after we arrived." Harry explained to the ex-auror.

"Let's catch up with the rest of the class." He was looking around carefully and Harry hurried to obey.

"There you are." Tonks sighed as they caught up, "I was beginning to worry."

"We're fine." Harry waved both hands in a move along gesture and Tonks and Kingsley backed off.

"What was that about?" Mark whispered as Sam lean in.

"Not sure probably just paranoia." Harry had brushed off his friends but he was worried that Kingsley saw something he didn't.

"Gather close everyone." Mr. Smith, his history teacher called, "We are about to enter one of the main private meeting rooms. The tour guide will be explaining some of the famous things that have happened in this room. So let's all pay attention."

Kingsley managed to go into the room ahead of him and Tonks brought up the rear. The group was the only people in the room for several minutes before the tour guide arrived and began to explain.

"This is the room the President uses when he is meeting for foreign dignitaries." The young girl explained, "They have ratified treaties with several other nations in this room as well as the ICW."

Before she could go on the door opened and several security people entered, "You aren't supposed to be in here."

"Mrs. Clayborn scheduled me for two o'clock." The girl sputtered as another door opened.

"Well hello everyone." A man grinned, "And here I thought my meeting was with the British Minister for Magic."

Harry felt Tonks' hand grip his shoulder and saw Kingsley adjust his stance.

"Sorry Mr. President, I don't think tours was notified." The security person apologized, "Well just clear the room."

Before anyone could move a door opened on the opposite side of the room and the detail for the British Minister entered.

"What is going on?" Harry almost fainted when Cornelius Fudge entered the room.

"Sorry a mix up with our tour group." The President smiled, "They'll be clear in a moment."

"I should say so." Fudge huffed, "Minister Scrimgeour doesn't have time for this nonsense."

Tonks was the closest to the door and practically broke it down trying to get Harry out of the room. For his part Harry was just trying to breath. He had thought Fudge had gone to Azkaban, for several years along with Umbridge. Kingsley grabbed Tonks' arm about twenty feet from the door.

"Stop." he grumbled.

"We have to get him away from here." She hissed back.

"No we need to be calm." He emphasized, "If we panic they'll figure something is wrong and investigate. We are all disguised they do not know us."

"Sorry." She sighed and waited patiently as the rest of the students and the tour guide followed them.

"Everyone here?" Mr. Smith took a quick head count, "Good."

"Who was that rude dude?" A boy from Harry's class asked.

"That was the previous Minister for Magic in Britain." Mr. Smith shook his head and mumbled, "Idiotic…" Harry couldn't hear the rest.

"Yes well." The flustered tour guide tried to smile, "Sometimes foreign dignitaries aren't very… dignified."

Harry tried to pass his snort of laughter off as a cough and mostly succeeded. Luckily he wasn't the only one. It was Mercedes who asked the question Harry wanted answered more than anything.

"You mean that was Fudge?" she nearly squeaked, "I thought they sent him to prison for the bribes he took and for sending that psycho woman to the school to torture students. Not to mention all the lies about that poor Harry Potter boy."

"I didn't realize you kept up with international news." Mr. Smith said then smacked himself on the head, "Wait I forgot who I was speaking to. Yes he did but he got off after about a year. A total load of… we'll discuss it at school on Monday."

Once back in the hotel room Harry turned on the two ex-aurors, "Why didn't we know?"

"I don't know." Kingsley stood, "But I'm going to visit with the Goblins and find out. You stay in the room until I get back."

"I'm not even planning on opening the curtains." Harry huffed.

He hadn't been gone five minutes when there was a knock on Harry's door. Tonks found his friends on the other side of the door. She let them in and they all found places to sit.

"Harry, I don't think anyone else noticed but we did." Mercedes began.

"Noticed what?" he asked trying to stay calm.

"The absolute panic on your face when that idiot Fudge walked in." she offered with nods from Mark and Sam, "You don't have a British accent but you knew the man."

"What conclusions are you drawing from this?" Tonks asked.

"We figure your parents were killed by that Dark Wizard that was defeated just before you moved to Minnesota." Mercedes finished, "We didn't get a lot of detail about the fight over here, just that he was defeated."

"And you came to tell him for what reason?" she proded.

"To see if he was ok and see if he wanted to talk about it." Sam turned to the boy whose face was covered by his hands.

"He can't say anything about his past." She shook her head, "Not that he doesn't want to but that his life depends on no one figuring out his past. We can't even say if you are so far off that it's laughable."

"I think I can say that yes I know the man and no I don't like him." Harry offered, "After my parents were killed he used his position to threaten me. He had his fingers in many pots."

"Harry stop now." Tonks warned.

"They are my friends, I have to tell them something." He held up his hands.

"Nothing more." She told him.

"They know I can't." he nodded to them, "I will be fine."

Kingsley returned a few minutes later, "Sorry but you three must leave now."

"Bye Harry." Sam and Mercedes gave him hugs and Mark waved from the door.

"Well?" Harry asked after the door was closed.

Kingsley warded the door against eves dropping and turned to him, "He got out about six weeks ago but the Goblins were only informed a few days ago. The Ministry told the Goblins they kept the secret for Fudge's safety."

"How did he get out early?" Harry asked.

"He informed the aurors that Umbridge was bribing the guards." Kingsley frowned, "He only got the job a few days ago and they have told Sirius, Remus and Severus. The Goblins didn't even know anyone was coming here."

"How did they slip it past them?" Tonks asked.

"The portkey arrived ten minutes before the meeting and the Goblins knew about it five minutes before that." He shook his head, "It was a spur of the moment trip trying to get aid from the Americans."

"Hopefully the President says no." Harry shuddered, "Should we inform anyone back home?"

"They know by now." Kingsley offered, "The Goblins sent a messenger. They're also sending one to the Americans to see if anyone suspected anything. They'll be told that Fudge wasn't in the group that killed your parents but he did try to take advantage of your estate before Padamus, Selwain and Lee came into the picture."

"They'll know I'm British then." Harry flopped onto his back.

"They already knew that." Kingsley told him, "Just not that you lived there. They are under the impression that you were living on the continent and that your parents were in a secret facility not too far away. The Goblins will reiterate that with their investigation."

"Harry told those three that he knew who Fudge was and that he had threatened him." Tonks frowned at the boy.

"They were worried they saw me panic when he entered." Harry explained.

"Did anyone else see?" he asked.

"They didn't think so." Tonks answered.


	21. Chapter 21

Another knock on the door had Kingsley opening it to find Mr. Smith on the other side.

"You left before the meeting." Mr. Smith frowned, "We're going out to dinner tonight to a nice restaurant so dress appropriately. We're leaving at six."

"Sorry." Kingsley offered, "We thought we saw someone that was worrisome. But it was a mistaken identity."

"Well I doubt they'd get any potion secrets from Harry." Smith was still under the impression that they were security for the potions company.

"We're more worried about them kidnapping him to trade for the secrets from Selwain." Kingsley offered.

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that." He smacked himself in the head, "That makes better sense, I should have realized that was why they sent you since they couldn't come."

"Sorry for the trouble Mr. Smith." Harry offered from inside the room.

"Don't worry Harry." He smiled and waved, "Extenuating circumstances and all that."

They returned to the school the week after the holiday. There they discussed a bit more about English politics.

"Honestly I don't understand how that man was even elected." Smith was speaking about Fudge, "The way the man treated their hero was downright despicable."

"Why did they do that?" Sam asked, "They spent three months running the boy's name though the mud and then all the sudden he was a hero again."

Harry was having a difficult time keeping his mouth shut. He wanted to tell them why Fudge played ostrich but to give them that would be far too much information. He stayed resolutely silent.

"From what I understand the boy had told them the dark wizard had somehow regained a body." Smith shook his head, "Their Ministry refused to believe him and tried to discredit him. Then the boy was taken right from under their noses by the same dark wizard. A reporter witnessed it and wrote about it. Then they began to praise him again. Somehow the boy defeated the dark wizard and his followers killed the boy."

"That was when Fudge was fired as minister and sent to prison for taking bribes and several other even more terrible things." Mercedes shivered, "Their whole society is backwards."

Harry couldn't help the snort that let loose.

"Something to say Arcane?" Smith asked.

"I've met a few from there. They look like they're still living in the late eighteen hundreds." Harry shook his head, "They still wear robes, full time. You saw what Fudge wore into the meeting. It wasn't for convention sake. Every picture I've seen of him is in that or a get up just like it."

"That's right." Mercedes agreed, "I've heard they don't use electricity in their homes."

"Do you know Harry?" Smith asked.

"Electricity is a foreign word to them." Harry grinned, "One man I knew couldn't even pronounce the word right."

"Where did you learn all this?" Mark asked him.

"I had an English professor for a class or two." He shrugged, "The Transfiguration teacher was really good."

"I figured they'd all be stupid after seeing the Fudge dude." One boy offered.

"They have produced some very fine people." Smith corrected the notion, "Once of the world's top ten potion masters is from there. Several previous dueling champions have come from there too. And that's just the tip of the iceberg."

Harry wanted to tell them about Flitwick and Severus, not to mention Hermione but he just couldn't. He hoped the subject would change soon. Luckily for him the bell rang and he went on to his next class and tried to forget about his history class.

Quidditch finals were the only obstacle between now and the time off for the holidays. Harry was really looking forward to their time off this year. The Goblins were planning another trip for them. He couldn't wait to find out what it was this time but first the finals.

Their last three games were against teams they hadn't played before. Of course the finals meant tougher teams which translated into smaller margin of wins, but they were still wins. After their win in this year's finals Harry was approached by several scouts hoping to lure him to their teams. But he refused them all telling them he wished to be a healer not a quidditch player. That chased most of them away.

"Have you picked a university yet?" the last man asked.

"I'm rather new to the American school system." Harry shrugged, "I don't know what's out there but I've heard Salem is a good one to try for."

"I have some friends that scout for colleges. I'll try and send some your way next year." The man nodded, "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you." Harry replied before he followed the rest of his team.

"That was so cool." Sam hugged him, "Many kids go from high school to the reserve for a pro team. But if you play college quidditch they usually take you onto the main team."

"Generally there are only a few that do it that way." Mark offered, "If they go to university they do it to advance in a field and use quidditch to pay for it. Then they just go into their profession."

"Sound like good advice." Harry agreed, "I'll have to see if Salem has a team."

"They do." Sam grinned.

"We're doing what?" Harry asked a few days later.

"Skiing in Colorado." Sirius nodded with a grin.

"Like on snow?" Harry questioned.

"Yes." Sirius' grin widened.

"Haven't you gotten enough snow?" Harry pointed out the window where it was snowing, again.

"But it's skiing." Sirius threw up his hands, "Do you have any idea how many beautiful women ski?"

"Sirius." Harry looked exasperated, "If you wanted to really see a bunch of women wouldn't it have been better at the beach? Where they wear a lot less? And it is actually above freezing."

"Kid has a point." Severus snickered from the doorway.

"We'll save that for your senior year." Remus chuckled at the gob smacked look on Sirius face.

"But…" Harry gestured back at the snow with a look of sorrow.

"Think of it this way." Tonk giggled, "Beach next year gives you more growing time and you'll be seventeen. So that means adult Harry at the beach instead of teen Harry at the beach."

"We can do it both years." He tried again.

"Sorry, it's already booked." Kingsley chuckled.

"Sirius I'm not buying you another car for Christmas this year." Harry huffed, "I'm buying you earmuffs."

"You can get really mean." Sirius huffed.

A knock at the door interrupted them and Harry found his friends Mark and Sam along with their mother. Harry stepped back and let them in and closed the door behind them to keep the cold out.

"Did you tell him?" Judy asked.

"He would rather go to the beach." Sirius huffed.

"Did you tell him we're going too?" Sam asked.

"What?" Harry turned to them.

"Let me see I think I may have forgotten one little tidbit." Sirius contemplated the ceiling for a moment, "Oh right Harry; Judy, Sam and Mark are going along I hope that is ok."

"You know what?" Harry mock glared, "I think earmuffs may be too good."

"You wound me." Sirius grinned and headed for the kitchen, "Who wants tea."

"You two have the oddest relationship." Judy observed.

"You have no idea." Severus offered as he offered her a seat, "Do not blame it on Harry."

Harry grinned broadly at Severus before finding a seat on the floor for him and his friends. The rest of the afternoon was spent discussing what they would be doing, how they would get there and all the other particulars.

It was less than a week later that Harry opened the door of the cabin and stepped in with his bags. He stopped at looked at the large living area in awe. The grin that broke out on his face was mirrored by Sam and Mark as they entered behind him.

"Don't block the door it's freezing out here." Judy claimed and they all moved farther in.

Once everyone was in and the door closed Tonks explained, "Girls get the upstairs bedrooms and the guys get downstairs."

Harry and Mark found a room with two twin beds and settled in. There was one other room with twins and then two with doubles. Kingsley got one of the doubles simply because the twin beds weren't big enough. Severus took the other while Sirius and Remus shared. The girls could each have their own bedrooms but they Judy and Sam decided to share. They settled in and the first two days were just getting used to the altitude.

"Hello and welcome to Copper Mountain. Ski bibs are available over there and the equipment rental is on the other side." A girl welcomed them into the shop, "If you need anything from the muggle side just talk to the cashier."

"Separate from the muggles?" Harry looked back as they moved over to the ski wear.

"Wizards tend to use their magic when they ski." Judy explained, "We have to stay separate."

"Is there a spell?" Sam asked.

"No it's classified as accidental magic." She grinned, "Skiing really seems to come naturally to us. Of course there are a few exceptions but they seem to be wizards with lower than average magical power."

"How do you know all this mum?" Mark asked.

"My grandparents used to live over near Breckenridge." She thumbed over her shoulder, "I spent many a winter holiday skiing before you two came along."

"Which set?" Sam asked.

"Nana and Papa Corner." She then explained to the rest of them, "My mother's parents."

They picked out the clothing before they moved off to the rental. They were fit for boots and skis and then shuffled out the door. They walked to the first small hill where Judy stopped them.

"This is the beginner slope." She indicated the small hill, "After we go over the basics you'll grab the rope on the right side and once you reach the top you'll ski down. We'll do it several times before we let you loose on the mountain."

They went through all the basics and she let them go down the hill. She went first showing them how to do it before motioning each of them to follow one at a time. After she approved of that hill they moved to the next area with a larger hill and a ski lift. By the time they had made a few trips down she had them all stop and they moved to have some lunch and rest.

The teens, Judy and Tonks went right back out and started on some of the larger hills while the adults men waited for a bit. Harry was having the best time. He had gone down the hill a dozen times already and was ready to go again when Judy stopped him at the bottom.

"I think we're ready to move to a bigger hill, what do you think?" she asked.

"Ok." He was grinning like mad.

They waited for Tonks, Sam and Mark before they moved on. Judy went back after getting them started and made sure the four men knew they had moved on. That evening they collapsed in the cabin by the fire. Dobby appeared and provided them all with hot chocolate and snacks before he popped away.

"He is neat." Sam grinned after the elf had left, "I've never seen one before."

"You'll meet Winky next." He grinned, "She'll be fixing dinner."

"That's why you told me not to worry about food." Judy nodded, "I'm curious. We don't see many of them in America. What kind of laws cover them?"

"They have to be treated well, no abuse is tolerated." Harry began, "They have to be healthy and… I don't remember the rest. But Mr. Montgomery told me not to worry about it too much since I treat them better than the law requires."

"They are yours then?" she asked.

"Yes. Dobby has been my friend since my second year… seventh grade." He explained, "I met Winky before my Freshman year." He didn't elaborate and let her think that is when they came to his service.

"You needed two elves?" she asked.

"I wasn't their only responsibility." Harry shrugged.

"His parents were scientists." Sirius offered.

"They were studying some very ancient and mysterious stuff." Remus added.

"So they were taking care of the parents as well as the child." She nodded, "I understand in other parts of the world that is rather common."

"They were rather deeply involved in a project and I didn't come at a very opportune time." He shrugged, "At times when I was younger I wondered why they weren't around and if they loved me but later I knew it wasn't really their fault and they did love me very much. The project just took everything they had."

"I'm sorry I brought it all up." Judy apologized, "I didn't realize asking about an elf would lead to such topics."

"With Harry it is rare that a small topic doesn't explode." Mark chuckled.

"Dinner is ready." Winky squeaked from the door, "Hurry, you is all need plenty of hot foods."

"Thanks Winky." Harry called and it was echoed by the others. Harry went to stand and groaned, "Oh, my legs."

"The worst part about skiing is the after affect." Judy grinned and helped him up, "You'll be fine soon."

"I feel like the first week of practice." Harry groaned as he did a few stretches.

Mark and Sam followed his lead stretching out. The other adults mostly just stood and went to the kitchen, however Tonks joined them.

"How are they able to just get up and go?" Sam grumbled.

"We did a lot more than they did." Tonks groaned, "And our runs were on the harder hill."

Harry rolled out of bed the next morning and right into the stretches he normally did for quidditch practice. He put on some sweats and headed into the living room to find Kingsley decked out similarly.

"Running?" Harry asked.

"Tonks will be here in a moment." He grinned.

"Is this standard for aurors?" he asked.

"Some countries require it in their forces." He explained, "We don't but it doesn't mean we shouldn't. Moody taught all his students to keep in good shape. He always refused to train someone who got in on blood status."

"I'm ready." Tonks entered and the went through the door.

The others were still asleep when they returned and Harry hit the shower. Mark was sitting up in his bed when Harry got back from the shower.

"Tomorrow, I'm going with you." He said by way of greeting.

"Tanks and Bara go too." Harry warned him.

"Ok." He shrugged, "I just don't want to lose those muscles and have to start over with the training. Sam will probably join us too."

"Ok."

After a week in Colorado skiing they returned home to find even more snow. They'd had another snow storm while they were gone. When school started back up they had a junior class meeting.

"We still need money for Prom." Michael, the president of the class stood in front of the room, "We're about five hundred dollars short. We've covered the meal, including its decorations and band so all we need to get is the decorations for the dance end of the pitch."

"The pitch?" Harry leaned into Mark and Sam.

"The Prom is held on the indoor pitch instead of the lunch room like the others." Sam explained, "Once side for the dinner and one side for the dance."

"Why don't we have a kissing booth for Valentine's day." Michael had asked for suggestions while Sam explained.

"Who are you expecting to man the booth and kiss everyone?" another person scoffed.

"The quidditch team." The girl who was not on the team suggested, "Quadpot too."

"Excuse me but some of us have boyfriends… and girlfriends who would not appreciate us kissing other people." Sam frowned.

"Just Arcane then." The girl giggled, "He's free."

"No." Harry shook his head, "I do not agree to kiss anyone."

"Then you come up with an idea." Someone sneered.

"How many people in our class?" he asked.

"Two hundred." Sam answered.

"Fine each of us give three dollars." He suggested, "That's six hundred we're good."

"What if we can't do that?" someone else asked.

"Everyone who can give three and let's see what else we need." Harry replied.

"How about a quidditch game." March suggested, "We find some team willing to play us and we can sell tickets to the game."

"Those aren't half bad ideas." Michael agreed, "Anything else?"

There was a handful of other ideas that came out. Harry didn't like most of them and didn't want to help with those he did like, except the quidditch game. However Coach shot down the quidditch idea as it might mess up someone's bid for a professional or college team if anyone considered that getting paid to play quidditch.

In the end he had an idea that he didn't let anyone else know, "Sirius do you know the conversion rate for galleons to dollars?"

"Last I checked it was five dollars to the galleon or there about." He shrugged, "Why?"

"I have about three hundred dollars right now and the class needs five hundred for the prom." He replied as he headed to his room, "They're trying to come up with money makers and one girls suggested we set up a kissing booth and let me sell kisses."

"And you said no." Remus interrupted what was sure to be a remark from Sirius.

"I said no." he agreed, "Anyone, and I mean anyone could pay a dollar and I'd have to kiss them. There are a lot of people that would have to pay way more than a dollar to get me to kiss them."

"Anyone?" Sirius looked shocked.

"Anyone." Harry confirmed, "So I'm going to anonymously pay the rest."

"I have a few hundred." Severus pulled out his wallet as Harry came back with his stash of cash.

"I have some too." Sirius offered, "Put yours away."

Between Sirius and Severus they came up with five hundred dollars and Harry placed it in an envelope and charmed it that only Coach Brad could open it. The next day he placed it on the coaches desk with a note on the envelope that said; For Prom.

At the meeting the next week Michael called them to order, "Well any ideas?"

"I have one." Coach Brad stood and pulled out a familiar envelope, "This was left on my desk and I don't know who did it."

Michael opened it and pulled out five hundred dollars, "Someone…"

"Or several someone's." Coach interrupted.

"Right." Michael nodded, "We have been given five hundred dollars."

Harry sighed in relief. Sam and Mark chuckled at him. No one suspected he had provided the money and if they did they didn't say it.


	22. Chapter 22

"Prom is a big deal." Sam explained near exasperation, "No that's an understatement, it's a huge deal. The biggest deal. It makes Homecoming look like a barn dance."

"So what is expected of me?" He asked not at all sure he was ready for this.

"Finding a date is a must." Mercedes explained with a grin, "It is also formal."

"Formal." Harry dropped his head, "Magical or muggle formal?"

"Depends on your date." Sam grinned, "I'm going with muggle formal."

"Mercedes will you go…" he began.

"Don't ask like that." Sam stopped him with an exasperated sigh.

"How am I supposed to ask?" he was completely clueless, he had no idea what she was expecting.

"You bring her flowers or chocolates and ask her." Sam grinned.

"You don't have to." Mercedes shook her head and grinned at the two of them, "That is what boyfriends do. We are just friends so asking me as a friend like that is just fine and yes I will go. I prefer muggle dress if that's ok with you."

"Thank you." Harry sighed in relief, "What else do I need?"

"You'll be bringing her to the dinner and then the dance so you'll start earlier." Sam frowned at the two of them, "If you drive it's nice to pick her up and take her that way instead of walking. Don't forget the corsage."

"If you don't drive walking is fine." Mercedes giggled at Sam's frown, "No corsage, I'm allergic."

"I am trying to get you a fancy date here." Sam huffed at the girl.

"I'm keeping the friendly date I have thank you." Mercedes was still giggling, "I'll let you know what color to match with when I find a dress."

"But if she picks a neutral color then go with green to match your eyes." Sam instructed as she rolled her eyes.

"I thought formal was just black." Harry was lost again.

"Accessories." Mercedes and Sam answered together.

"I'm calling your mom for help." Harry mock glared at Sam.

"She can take you with Mark." Sam huffed then pointed out, "Though you do have three uncles who are perfectly able."

"And you think I trust them when it comes to anything I'm going to wear?" Harry was amused, "You do remember who they are don't you? Pads prefers ripped jeans, Lee looks like an old professor and Selwain is just no."

"Ok I'll give you that." Sam and Mercedes were giggling together.

"I see you have them entertained." Mark dropped in the seat next to Harry.

"Sam thinks my uncles should help me pick out clothes." Harry started.

"Pads is cool." He shrugged.

"For prom." Harry finished.

"Oh, Merlin no." he grimaced, "I'll take you with me."

"Do you know what you're doing this summer?" Mercedes asked Harry.

"Probably the same as last year." Harry shrugged.

"Still incommunicado?" Mark asked.

"There are things that have to be dealt with." Harry offered, "Don't ask me what they are because I do not even want to know. They deal I hang out."

"Alone?" Mercedes grimaced.

"No." he said carefully, "But it's with others like me. Not the same situation completely but…"

"Is that the reason you don't date?" Sam grinned, "You have a summer girl and don't want her mad."

"No I have another reason." Harry grimaced, "My reason is more like if some day you look for us and we are just gone don't take it personally."

"I don't think I could live like that." Mark frowned.

"Once I'm an adult it shouldn't happen." Harry sighed.

"You know if you miss quidditch we'll all hunt you down." Sam said seriously, "Instead of being the hunter you'll be the hunted."

Harry refrained from saying he already was. He wasn't really but he felt like it. He didn't think they'd have to move but he wasn't discounting it out completely. Anything could happen with Fudge at the ministry and having the ear of the minister. It was rather scary knowing that Fudge was in the same position that Umbridge had been in.

"What are your plans for the summer?" Harry asked them.

"I'm working at the hospital." Mercedes smiled, "I'm shadowing a Healer that went to Ambrosias. If it turns out well she's agreed give me a reference."

"Great!" Harry was excited for her, "So you are probably a shoe in now."

"As long as I keep my grades up." She shrugged.

"Ours isn't nearly as cool." Mark grinned, "But we're going back to Colorado. Gran and Pops are going to rent a place for the summer and we can stay too."

"No skiing but plenty of hiking and lots of other good stuff." Sam finished.

"I'll probably play quidditch." Harry grinned, "And running."

"Speaking of running, we have track." Mark clapped Harry on the back, "You too sis."

"I hate you." Sam groaned as she stood, "Later Merc."

"Are you sticking around or heading out?" Harry asked as he stood.

"I've got to go to work." She grimaced.

He held out a hand and helped her up, "Thanks for going with me."

"My pleasure Harry." She waved as they went their separate ways.

A month later found Harry preparing for Prom night. He looked in the mirror and sighed. He was wearing a tux with a green tie and cummerbund. If he didn't know Mark was wearing something similar he'd be too embarrassed to even step a foot out of the bedroom let alone the house.

"Come on pup time to go get the girl." Sirius stood in the door swinging his keys around one finger.

"I can't believe you've finished restoring it." Harry grinned, "Thanks for driving us."

"Not a problem." Sirius grinned, "I love to drive my baby."

"Let's go." Harry followed him to the garage and hopped in the passenger seat.

Sirius drove up to the house carefully and waited while Harry got out and went up to the door. He knocked and Mercedes' mother Karen opened the door and let him in. She looked past him at the car sitting by the curb.

"That can't be yours." She ogled the vehicle.

"Uncle Pads." He grinned and looked back at it, "He promised to drive perfectly safe as long as we're in it."

"You think he'll come back after dropping you off so Max can see it?" she asked.

"I'll ask…" he stopped speaking because Mercedes chose that moment to enter. It took him a few seconds but he smiled and said, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." She grinned, "You look pretty good yourself."

"How are you getting to the school?" Max approached Harry from the kitchen.

"Come see." Karen pulled his hand till he followed her to the door.

"Oh." He gasped which got Mercedes attention.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Uncle Pads is driving us." He grinned.

"Did he finish the car?" she asked.

He nodded and put out his arm for her. She grabbed hold and they walked outside to find her father practically drooling on it. It was a spectacular view. He had painted it a medium metallic blue and had mag wheels on the back that hiked it up. The engine purred until he put his foot on the gas, then it roared.

"That is awesome." Mercedes loved cars as much as her dad did, he did name her after one.

"I want pictures." Karen called, "By the car please."

"Not passing up that opportunity." Mercedes giggled and drug Harry over.

After Karen had gotten all the poses she wanted he opened the door and pulled the seat forward then helped her in. He climbed in afterward as her father Max was getting a promise from Sirius to come back and take him for a ride in it. At the school they had to drive around to the back to the external entrance for the indoor pitch. There was a line of people by the door and not one failed to look up at the car as it approached. Sirius stopped and tapped the seat with his wand, which had the result of it pulling forward out of their way. Harry pushed open the door and stepped out and held a hand out to help Mercedes. They shut the door and Sirius purred out of the parking lot. The two of them made it to the crowd at the door just as he pulled away.

"That was awesome." Mercedes giggled quietly but both of the heard several sentiments that repeated what she had said about the car.

The doors picked that moment to open and they entered the decorated hall for dinner. It was a fantastical scene of a medieval castle that only slightly resembled Hogwarts on one wall. The opposite was covered by a dragon that looked more the muggle myth than an actual dragon. The dragon had the princess held captive and the knights and princes all were trying to save her. The art club had done an amazing job.

They sat down to dinner and plates were floated out as they ordered from one of three dishes. Drinks were also sent out that way. It had been a fun exercise for charms class to make it all work. The professor was in the back supervising. When dinner was over they moved into the second half of the pitch, though if you didn't know what the large room was you would never have guessed.

The room designated for dancing was decorated to look like a fancy ballroom. Pillars made from streamers stood out in relieve against another artwork that looked like windows. Beyond the windows the scene was of a garden at twilight. Tables rested around the outer edge of the room for people to sit and rest and a refreshment table was set up at the back.

They danced the first few dances together but he also danced with Sam a couple times. A few other girls tried to get dances too but he always refused them. Mercedes danced with Tony, Sam's date a few times but also refused any other requests. Mark and his date also traded a few dances with Harry and Mercedes.

They alternated dancing and resting until it was midnight. They made their way out the door to find Sirius and his car in a line of cars to pick them up. Nothing, not even the rented limos, could compare to Sirius' car. It was a masterpiece and all who saw it knew. Many envious stares followed the pair to the car. They climbed in and Sirius took a slow drive back to her house. Harry walked her up to the door she kissed him on the cheek before waving at Sirius and heading in.

Harry walked back to the car and climbed in and sighed in relief, "I'm exhausted."

"You look it." Sirius pulled away quietly, "Max loved the car.

"I knew he would." Harry grinned, "Anyone would its beautiful."

"We did good." Sirius smiled easily.

"I can't believe the year is almost done." Harry sighed.

"Ragnock asked if we were going back to the island for the summer." Sirius offered, "I told him you wanted to and would like to see your friends again."

"What did he say?" Harry asked as they pulled into the garage.

"He liked the idea." Sirius grinned, "Especially since the only help the Americans have offered the ministry is training on how to run a government."

"Are they all coming here for classes then?" Harry chuckled.

"All the departments will be having a short time over here." He explained, "Just for the summer and a week at a time. Areas like the aurors will only be sending the top people."

"At least they're making an effort." Harry sighed.

"The President also, at the suggestion of the Goblins, told them to get rid of Fudge." Sirius chuckled.

"Just like that?" he asked looking amused as they parked and got out of the car.

"Not in that many words." Sirius opened the door and led the way into the kitchen, "They suggested that an undersecretary should be a voted position since they were just under the minister and had such an influence on policy."

"That is a good idea." He sighed and took a seat at the table, "Like the President and Vice President. They get voted in as a team."

"Does Master Harry require anything?" Winky popped in.

"Hot chocolate?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Two please." Sirius added.

"Might as well make it six." Tonks said as the rest of the adults in the house took places at the table, "How did it go?"

"Great, I'm exhausted." Harry grinned.

"He got a kiss at the end of the night." Sirius added.

"On the cheek." Harry clarified.

"Did Sirius tell you we're going back to the island?" Remus asked.

"He did." Harry grinned, "I'm glad we're going. My last letter from Hermione was rather… interesting."

"Really?" Tonks asked, "Is she still mad at Ron?"

"No." he chuckled, "Won Won got the nerve to dump Lav Lav."

"Who thought up those absolutely horrid abominations?" Severus asked, "Oh wait it was Lavender Brown wasn't it."

"Right in one." Harry chuckled, "I'm so glad I wasn't there to see that. Or experience it by proxy. Herms said they were permanently attached at the mouth for most of the year."

"Oh spare us the hideous details." Severus shook his head.

"So has he asked Hermione out yet?" Tonks asked ignoring Severus.

"No." Harry grinned, "She hasn't even started talking to him yet. He is going to have to grovel for a little longer."

"Has Ron written?" Sirius asked.

"He's been writing all year complaining about how horrible it is to date Lavender." Harry chuckled, "He starts out trying to sound like it's a good thing and ends up complaining. I didn't offer any advice I didn't think I had the experience to."

"Probably best." Tonks grinned, "Everyone needs at least one embarrassing dating experience to learn from."

"What's yours?" Harry asked.

"Derrick Harness." Severus chuckled, "Ravenclaw cassinova."

"Yep." She grinned, "He was nice to my face but he turned out to be a… very large jerk. He was dating four girls at the same time one from each house."

"She caught up to him in the Great Hall and hexed him badly. Then she told everyone what he'd been doing." Severus offered, "Ended up earning one hundred points and a detention that the other three girls showed up for and refused to let her sit it alone."

"I thought I only got eighty five." She turned to him, "Someone got the last fifteen for something else."

"I gave you the last fifteen." He shrugged and stood and got a glass of water, "Amanda Barnsworth was his Slytherin conquest."

"You sly old thing." She grinned at him, "Thanks. You know the four of us are still friends."

"Good." He nodded once.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed about that." Remus offered.

"We were embarrassed that he had been able to keep it secret for so long." She shrugged, "It went on for over a month. Told each of us he had to keep relationships a secret because he wasn't allowed to date and his brother would tattle on him."

"How did you figure it out?" Sirius asked.

"I heard him telling someone else he was an only child." She shook her head, "I used my abilities to follow him around and found out what he was doing. I chose to do it in the Great Hall so he couldn't do it again."

"So Harry, do you have an embarrassing dating story?" Sirius asked.

"Only if you count that I'm almost seventeen and my only 'dates' have been going with a friend to a couple of school dances." He sighed.

"I'll talk to the Goblins and see what they say." Remus offered.

"I'm not dating until I have my final identity." Harry shook his head, "It wouldn't be fair."

"I think what Remus is saying is that Harry Arcane may be your final identity." Kingsley spoke for the first time that evening.

"But won't that be odd when you resume your own identities?" Harry asked.

"Actually I've grown rather fond of the name Lee." Remus grinned.

"I've been Pads since my fifth year." Sirius shrugged.

"Selwain doesn't have the reputation of once being a death eater." Severus added, "It makes certain business transactions much easier."

"What about you two?" Harry asked the ex-aurors

"We're opening our security business but Sev's stuff is our first client." Tonks grinned at the nickname Lily had given the potions company.

"We are not going anywhere." Kingsley agreed.

"So we're staying a family?" Harry asked with an odd quirk to his lips.

"Yes." All of the answered together, most of them sporting grins. Severus just had a slight quirk to his lips.

"Good." Harry stood and left the room so they wouldn't see how much that simple statement affected him; none of them missed it though.

"I think that went over well." Sirius offered ducking his head.

"Yes, but he'll be embarrassed for a bit." Tonks shrugged, "Sixteen year old boys don't go teary eyed at the thought of having a family."

"Not often anyway." Remus sighed, "I wish we could do more."

"If he needs more we'll hear about it." Severus sighed, "If not from him then the Goblins or his friends will clue us in."

"Its enough for now." Sirius grinned, "We'll get him some little brothers and sisters eventually."

"From who?" Severus scoffed, "You can't stay with one female long enough to procreate."

"I can't." Sirius shrugged, "Azkaban cured me of that. Did you know that was a side-affect?"

"Yes." Kingsley answered before anyone else could, "The ministry does know it."

"I'm sorry." Severus offered.

"I was actually thinking that Tonks and Remus could provide that little bit." He grinned and waggled his eyebrows at the two of them.

"Sirius you know werewolves aren't allowed…" Remus began.

"They are here." Tonks interrupted with a proud grin, "We could have multicolored werewolf babies."

"Actually it would just be multicolored babies." Severus chuckled at the gob smacked expression on Remus' face, "Americans have been able to prove that babies born with werewolf fathers have heightened senses but do not carry the lycan gene. They've not had a female werewolf carry a baby to term so no information is available on that side."

"And Tonks marrying Lee will hide the fact that we are still watching out for Harry." Kingsley added, "We can be ourselves."


	23. Chapter 23

"Harry!" Hermione yelled.

She was running at him and jumped, he had learned if he would spin with their momentum they wouldn't knock him down. He spun as he caught her.

"Hello Hermione." He chuckled.

"You've gotten taller." She commented when he put her down, "And you've gained some muscle mass."

"Quidditch." He shrugged.

"Quidditch didn't do that to Ron." She said spitefully, but he was still out of hearing range.

"Our coach requires more than flying around." He replied.

"So did Victor's coach." She mumbled as the others arrived, "That why he was in such good shape."

Harry chuckled at her while he shook hands and gave hugs to his friends, "How did Gryffindor do this year?"

"We won the cup by ten points." Ginny grinned, "It was all down to the goal Ron scored."

"I thought you were keeper?" Harry asked the furiously blushing Ron.

"I am." He ducked his head, "I got hit by a bludger and it knocked me off my broom but not out of the air. I was getting back on when Boot threw what they thought would be the goal that would pass us for the cup."

"We were even." Ginny rolled her eyes, "But it was because we had a sub chaser not Ron's fault."

"Thanks." Ron sighed, "As I said I was trying to pull myself back up and I didn't actually see him throwing it. But it hit my foot and went sailing through the air and through the hoop at the other end."

Harry burst out laughing and the others joined in. Ron laughed along even though he was still blushing profusely.

"It was pretty cool." Dean added.

"The Ravens tried to get the points removed because a chaser didn't score the goal." Seamus offered, "But Madam Hooch said it was legal. Cho caught the snitch and we lost by 140."

"But we won the cup because our other games were good wins." Ginny finished.

"So how did you do Seamus?" Harry asked.

"Good but I'm no Harry Potter." He grinned, "I didn't get knocked out once."

"Did Cho try the 'I'm a helpless female let me catch it' routine?" he asked.

"She batted her eyelashes and tried to distract me." He nodded, "Didn't work but she still beat me. It took an unlucky turn."

"At least she didn't try to knock you off your broom." Harry commiserated.

"That only happened to you during first year." Ron shook his head.

The group was making its way to the house, "It happened year before last too."

"What happened?" Neville asked.

"The seeker on the other team was bigger than I am now." Harry explained, "I was diving past him and he grabbed my broom. Instead of taking the nose dive I twisted around and kicked his hand off breaking it. They had to use omnoculars to make the decision of who was guilty."

"Them of course." Hermione huffed.

"They actually banned him from playing anymore." Harry nodded, "He had hospitalized a few other seekers playing dirty like that. No one had been able to prove it before."

"And Harry saves the day." Seamus teased, "Again."

"Shut up." He grinned back as he let them in the house.

"Hello everyone." Sirius greeted as he opened the door.

"Hi Sirius." Was the reply from all around.

"Did you bring pictures of the car?" Seamus asked.

"He doesn't go anywhere without them." Harry chuckled as he followed the group in and shut the door behind them.

The group sat in the library for hours catching up on what couldn't be said in letters. Harry couldn't help but notice that Ron was sitting near Seamus and Dean, rather than him, and Hermione was as far as she could get from Ron. Their disagreement was still apparent and still causing troubles. He pulled Ron aside later in the afternoon.

"What is going on?" he asked.

"Nothing." Ron swore.

"And Hermione routinely sits as far from you as humanly possible." Harry offered.

"She is still mad about Lavender." Ron huffed, "How many times can a bloke apologize?"

"As many times as it takes to get the girl he's crazy about to talk to him again." Harry pointed out, "You did stand her up at the beginning of the year."

"Not intentionally." He frowned.

"Did you ever apologize for that?" he asked.

"No." he frowned harder, "But she kissed Krum."

"I don't know if she did or didn't." Harry half grinned, "But you hadn't asked her out when she accepted a date and possible kiss from him. You had agreed to go with her and then started snogging Lav senseless."

"She jumped me." Ron ducked his head, "I didn't start it."

"But you didn't stop it." He pointed out.

"We weren't going out." Ron tried to get out of it again.

"Only because the date hadn't happened yet." Harry shook his head, "Here's the deal. If you want to date Hermione you're going to have to grovel a bit, or do something so good in her eyes that it makes up for a whole year of dating someone else after agreeing to go out with her."

"That's impossible." Ron huffed.

"Then start groveling." Harry advised.

"Dinner time Master Harry." An elf popped in, "We's let Winky have the kitchen and I don't knows what she made."

"Thank you Tabby." Harry grinned, "Do I need to get the others?"

"No Master." She puffed up, "We's be getting them all."

"Thanks, good job everyone." He called a little louder.

"I know, I can make you give up all the elves." Ron grinned, "That should make her happy."

"No." Harry grinned, "One because I'm trying to change her mind about them and two because I can't live without them. Without them first everything would fall apart then I'd starve to death."

It was several weeks later that Harry pulled Hermione aside. Ron had been groveling and trying to make up for it but she wasn't cutting him any slack. He was actually a bit surprised as the amount of vindictiveness she was displaying.

"Hermione." He pulled her away from the group with the promise of a walk in the gardens.

"If you're going to talk about Ron then save your breath." She huffed.

"Actually I want to talk about you." Harry corrected her, "Do you want to tell me why you hate Ron now?"

"I don't hate him." She shrugged, "I'm just very thoroughly angry."

"Why?" he asked being just a bit pushy.

"He humiliated me. Didn't even have the decency…" She paused and growled, "Every time I was near they'd be snogging each other's faces off. She made a point of sighing and going on and on and on about how good he kisses. How he never says anything uncomplimentary."

"Lavender Brown said uncomplimentary?" Harry asked sounding astonished.

"Of course not." She sneered, "Her words were 'he only says nice things to me' and then reminded me of how many times he has said something mean to me."

"Whew…" Harry wiped his forehead in an exaggerated manner, "I thought the world was going to end with her using a big word like that."

Hermione snickered, "I don't see what anyone would see in an airhead like her."

"Maybe she was just getting a refill from Ron." Harry shrugged and Hermione had to stop and laugh.

"Where are you getting these from?" Hermione asked when she got her breath back.

"Sirius likes the comedy channel." Harry shrugged and changed back to the subject of Ron, "So Ron gets jumped by a girl the first time and he loses his mind and forgets he agreed to a date with you."

"You aren't making it any better." She stated flatly.

"Not trying to clean up what he did." Harry shook his head, "Just getting the facts from your point of view. When he forgets it humiliates you and then your roommate rubs it in all year until you're ready to explode."

"Yes." She agreed.

"Ron has apologized?" he asked.

"Several times." She agreed, "But that doesn't cover half of what she did."

"He's not apologizing for her." Harry reminded her, "He's apologizing for his own actions. Would it cover what he did?"

They walked in silence while she thought things through, "I suppose he has apologized enough for his own actions."

"Will you let up on him now?" he asked.

"Fine." She huffed, "I'll be nicer."

"Do you still like him?" Harry grinned when she blushed and ducked her head.

"Yes but I'm still angry." She offered, "I just need to point that anger to the right person."

"Revenge is a dish best served cold." Harry grinned.

"What old books have you been reading to learn that one?" Hermione asked, "It's a theme that runs through a lot of the classics."

"Actually it's a Klingon Proverb." Harry chuckled.

"Klingon?" Hermione looked confused, "Where have I heard that word before?"

"Star Trek." He laughed, "Wrath of Kahn. Are you a closet Trekky?"

"No." she disagreed quickly, "Why would I want to watch a bunch of funnily dressed people jumping from planet to planet having weird adventures and fighting enemies. I get close enough to that at Hogwarts."

"You are a closet Trekky." He accused, "How else would you know about that much about it."

"I am not." She giggled, "I have watched it a few times with my Dad when it comes on late at night."

"Have you see Trouble with Tribbles?" he asked.

"Yes those things are so cute." She hugged herself, "So soft and cuddly looking. They reminded me of Arnold, Ginny's pigmy puff."

"You are a Trekky." He bumped her.

"Fine I'm a Trekky." She huffed, "Have you seen First Contact yet?"

"Yes." He chuckled, "Next Generation isn't quite the same but it's not bad."

"I agree." She giggled, "But the guys are cute."

"Oh, save me." He sighed dramatically, "Another girl who watches the movies just to see the good looking guys."

"I do not." She smacked his arm, "What girls are you seeing movies with?"

"My friends." He shrugged, "I have one guy and two girls who I hang out with."

"Really?" she said dramatically, "Tell me about them."

"Well I can't say the names." He sighed, "I'll use nicknames. Merc reminds me of you. She is very intelligent. Her plans including going to a college that only lets in a couple students a year and she looks to possibly be one of them."

"You told us about that school last time." Hermione remembered.

"The other girl is Sassy. She is kind of a cross between Ginny and Luna." Harry grinned, "Her brother Killer is my one good guy friend. They're the ones that I watch movies with and stuff."

"Not Merc?" she asked.

"No, she has a part-time job at the library. She has to maintain perfect grades. Her spare time is spent volunteering at the local hospital. She's made a little bit of time to hang out with us on occasion." Harry shrugged, "Her goals are very important to her and I wouldn't dream of asking her to lower them."

"You are a good friend." She hugged him, "I wish we could be together more often."

"Not in the cards, at least not yet." He shrugged, "It would be cool if we can all be closer after school."

"Even Ron?" she asked with a frown.

"Is he that bad?" Harry asked.

"No" she huffed, "He hurt my feelings. He snogged a dimwit. And he was an idiot. But he's not that bad. In fact… if you repeat this I'll kill you… he's funny, caring, and thoughtful. And even though he acts all gruff he's good with the first years. He'll make a good dad someday… when he gets mature."

"Thanks." Harry chuckled, "Good to know I picked an alright best mate."

"What about Merc Sassy and Killer?" she giggled, "And how did he get the nickname killer?"

"Killer is a funny guy." Harry smiled, "Between him and Sassy it's never a dull moment. But one of the sports he plays he has to try and hit a small target. He's good at it. Spot on every time. He's killer at the game."

"Good I had hoped it was something non-violent." She giggled.

"I wouldn't call it non-violent." Harry would never call the game of quadpot non-violent. Too many explosions, "It's all part of the game kind of like I'd never call quidditch non-violent."

"Sports." She sighed, "So is Merc making you study?"

"She doesn't need to." Harry grinned, "I live with Severus Snape."

"Ah, yes I see." Hermione giggled, "How did you meet your new friends?"

"Quidditch." He shrugged, "My first day at school I had to do some tests and stuff. Then we set up my schedule. My school requires one year of physical education for all students. I took a class called sports."

"Of course you did." She shook her head.

"Anyway, the coach of the quidditch team is the teacher of the sports class. I had to meet him and we talked quidditch." Harry explained, "That afternoon he had me show him what I could do and they put me on the team. Sassy was supposed to be the seeker but she wanted to be a chaser. When they found out how good I was she tackled me and kissed me before cheering that she got to go back to chasing."

"Is she your girlfriend then?" she asked.

"No she's dating Tony the Tiger." He chuckled, "Don't ask me to explain that one please. She was just overly excited to return to her favored spot."

"So Sassy was on the team and introduced you to Killer and Merc." She stated.

"Killer is also on the quidditch team." He corrected, "He's good at chasing too."

"Then how did you meet Merc." Hermione pushed.

"She was the one with the omnoculars my first game that proved I was protecting myself not attacking." Harry explained, "I went to thank her for providing the evidence and we became friends."

"So the troll was attacking and she saved you." Hermione giggled.

"Pretty much." He laughed at the comparison.

"I love your gardens." Hermione said as they headed back to the house.

"I do too." Harry looked around, "The elves are talented and creative."

"I still don't like it." She frowned, "But you were right about it being their chosen way of life. Although the choice is bond or go insane."

"Still wizards didn't give them the choice nature did." He pointed out, "We are helping them and they are helping us. Some wizards are better at helping them than others."

"I guess I'll have to work from the side of getting them decent working conditions and finding ways to insure they can't be mistreated by those who aren't as good at helping them." She huffed, "Can I use you're elves as an example?"

"As long as my name and my actual elves are not involved." He agreed, "If you spend time in America going to Uni you can say you met someone who deals this way."

Neville was the next person who sought him out for advice, "How are you Harry?"

"Fine Nev, how are you doing?" he replied.

"I need advice." He sat on the chair opposite Harry in the library.

"Shoot." Harry sat up.

"What?" he asked.

"I mean ask away." He grinned.

"Oh, right." Neville nodded, "Well first I need to thank you for all your help last summer, and this one. My DADA grade wasn't the only one to go up. Not to mention you should have seen Malfoy's face when he tried to trip me up the first day of school. You were so right about muscle memory and letting your body react."

"Glad it helped." Harry was thrilled at the person Neville was turning out to be. He had found his confidence and the results were astounding, "How is Hannah doing?"

"She's great." Neville blushed, "She has a real interest in herbology."

"Or in one man whose life revolves around it." Harry smirked.

"Maybe." He shrugged, "Anyway my problem is that my talent in Herbology is really starting to attract attention. I've been offered two different Masters to study under."

"That's amazing." Harry was really glad for him.

"But here is where the problem lies." He sighed, "They want me to study with them for five years. I'm not allowed a life outside during that time. It isn't that I'd mind that much time studying plants but... Gran isn't getting any younger and I don't know if Hannah will wait."

"Any other options?" he asked.

"You mentioned those schools in America, do they have any for Herbology?" he asked, "Do they lock me in for five years?"

"Yes they have schools that teach it and I don't think they lock people in." he offered, "I'll see what information I can get for you. It would still be hard to visit your Gran and Hannah but you'd be able to write them and if the expense doesn't choke you portkeys are available."

"How often could I get one?" he asked.

"From what I've been told a normal university has classes during the week and then the weekends are free." Harry explained, "You are allowed to come and go as you please during that time. You may have to study or do work in the lab, or green houses in this case. But I doubt it would be every weekend. Even then perhaps Hannah can go to the same school."

"She doesn't want to have a career in Herbology." Neville shook his head, "She wants to be a healer."

"Its not a herbology school or a healing school." Harry grinned, "Most offer several programs. Generally the good healing schools are also the good herbology and potions schools."

"That would be great!" Neville grew excited, "What school are you going to go to?"

"I think I'm going to be a healer." Harry offered, "I'm looking into Salem Healer's Institute. They also have Salem University in the same area and they are a premier university for Potions and Herbology. It's all one school but they sort of designate the Medical school part as a special section even though some of the teachers are the same for both schools."

"Now I just need to figure out a way to explain where I heard of this stuff." Neville sighed.

"Sirius… I mean Remus told you." Harry offered, "She knows you're spending time here."

"That's true." He agreed with a grin.


	24. Chapter 24

"Hey you're back!" Sam called from the porch, "A bit earlier this year too."

"Things worked out." Harry shrugged.

In truth his friend's parents had insisted on a shorter time this year. Next year they would all be out of school and finding jobs or further schooling and they all knew it would be harder and harder to find time to get whole families together. Harry understood. Hermione had tried to get him to go with her on vacation to France but he was still paranoid enough not to want to be that close to the Ministry without Sirius and Remus.

"We've been invited to a swimming party at Merc's house tomorrow for her birthday." Mark grinned, "Why don't you come along."

"What kind of present should I get?" Harry asked wondering if it would be ok if he just showed up.

"Seventeen is a big birthday." Sam frowned, "But with you just being friend dates I don't know how special you should go."

"Finally!" Harry fell to his knees with his hands raised and looked up, "She gets it."

"Shut up." She huffed.

"Are there any traditions friends follow?" Harry asked as he tipped over and relaxed in the grass.

"Not really big on tradition around here." Sam sighed, "Unless its deals with quidditch."

"Give her coupons good for dates to Homecoming and Prom." Mark suggested.

"Only an idiot would suggest that." Sam looked at her brother, "Oh wait one did."

"You wound me." Mark wiped a fake tear.

"You have been spending too much time together without a mediator." Harry sat up half way and propped himself up on his elbows, "What about a bracelet or necklace?"

"Borderline girlfriendish." Sam shrugged, "But she'll like it, if it's nice and not junk."

"How borderline?" he asked.

"Really nice jewelry would mean girlfriend." She said thoughtfully, "Nice but not too nice would do. No real stones."

"What time?" Harry wondered.

"Four in the afternoon." Sam grinned, "You have twenty four hours. Don't forget a swim suit."

"What are you wearing Mark?" he asked

"Swim trunks." He shrugged.

"It's like baggy shorts." She giggled, "No speedos or anything."

"You guys want to help?" He asked.

"Can't." Sam frowned she loved to shop, "We have to finish our chores."

"And since we haven't started them yet we won't have time for shopping." Mark grinned.

"Have fun." Harry stood and gave them both mock glares before he started back to the house, both of them laughing in his wake.

"Back so soon?" Sirius asked, "Weren't they home?"

"Yes but they're doing chores." Harry sat at the table across from him, "Merc's birthday is tomorrow and she's having a swimming party. I wasn't technically invited but Sam and Mark think it would be ok if I just show up."

"Hold on." Sirius picked up the phone and dialed, "Hi Karen… Yes but don't tell Mercedes yet. Mark and Sam told Harry that she's having a birthday party tomorrow. Since we're back Harry… Great!...Four." he was nodding as he spoke, "Yes a nice surprise… Anything specific?" he smirked at Harry, "Yep can do… Ok, see you tomorrow."

"Thanks." Harry grinned, "What did she say?"

"Yes you can go we'll hide it by you arriving with Mark and Sam. I'll pick you up by nine." Sirius grinned, "Karen thinks it will be a nice surprise for Mercedes. No flowers or animals for presents."

"She's allergic." Harry nodded, "I was thinking a bracelet or necklace."

"Let's go shopping." Sirius hopped up, "I'll drive."

"Can't." Harry chuckled, "If she sees that car she'll know we're back."

"We aren't taking the car." He grinned, "The motorcycle works just fine and I got you a helmet so Lee and Sel can't stop us."

"Is it too difficult to say Selwain?" Severus asked as he entered.

"Yes, yes it is." Sirius chuckled, "Need anything, Harry and I are headed out."

"Where to?" he asked.

"Shopping for a girl's birthday present." Sirius waggled his eyebrows.

"And swim trunks." Harry ignored Sirius' teasing.

"No I don't need anything and leave me out of it." Selwain grimaced.

"See you later." Harry followed Sirius out to the garage.

They pulled the cover off the bike and Harry put on the helmet Sirius handed him. His, thank goodness, was just blue. Sirius' was painted in what Harry considered a very odd manner. He pulled his wand and tapped it and changed it to match his own.

"Wait, why did you do that?" Sirius looked hurt.

"She knows what your helmet looks like." Harry thought quickly, "If she saw it she would know it was you on the bike. The bike could be a duplicate but that helmet is one of a kind."

"Good idea." He agreed and slipped it on.

Harry tried to hide his sigh of relief by slipping his on quickly. They took off and were soon at a store picking out jewelry. Harry found a bracelet he liked but it was too expensive. If she was his girlfriend it would have been ideal. It was labeled a diamond tennis bracelet.

"If that's more than you want to spend we also have them with crystals." The salesman stated.

"What does that look like?" he asked.

The man brought one out and in was within his price limit. Harry called Sirius over, "What do you think?"

"That's nice." He eyed it, "We do want to make sure she knows they aren't diamonds."

"It says it right here in the box." He turned the box around and it was plainly marked, "We can gift wrap it for you if you'd like."

"Yes please." Harry nodded and pulled out his wallet.

A quick stop at the clothing store for swim trunks and they were headed back home. Harry didn't begin to get nervous until he was following Mark up to the door the next evening. Mercedes was already in the back at the pool her mother had made sure he would not be seen. They were the last to arrive and were about ten minutes late, also planned by her mother. Mercedes greeted Sam first and went to hug Mark but saw Harry behind him.

"You came!" she yelled as she moved past Mark and hugged Harry fiercely.

"Well don't I feel loved." Mark huffed good naturedly.

"Hi Mark." She said still hugging Harry, "When did you get home?"

"Yesterday." Harry was laughing at Marks fake pout, "I went to see these two and they invited me."

"Just for that you get a hug after all." Mercedes let go of Harry and hugged Mark.

"I get the feeling you like Harry best." Mark still sounded pouty but he was grinning when she let go.

"Of course I do." she swatted Marks arm, "He's nicer to me than you are. I mean when did you ever offer to take me to a dance as friends?"

The party was nice and everyone was well behaved. Part of that was due to the size of Mercedes' father Max. He was over six foot tall and Harry was sure he weighed all of three hundred pounds. But the man was not fat, he doubted he had an ounce of fat, he was all muscle. Part of that had to do with the weights in the basement but another part was just how the man was made. Mercedes loved the bracelet Harry had gotten along with all her other presents. Just before it was time to go Max pulled Harry aside.

"What are you plans for the next few years?" He asked.

"Finish highschool and get accepted into a college." Harry shrugged.

"Mercedes said you've been thinking about being a healer." He stated.

"That's what I'd like to do." Harry nodded, "I want to get into Salem if I can. I understand Med school is really tough."

"I know I'm being nosy but it's just concern." Max sighed, "Did your parents plan for your schooling or are you going to be borrowing money?"

"They planned for it." He answered, "But I still would like to get some scholarships. Last year one of the scouts promised to send some college scouts to our games this year."

"Wonder why?" he asked.

"He actually wanted me to play for… some professional team, I can remember the name." Harry scratched his head, "I told them I wasn't going to play professionally and that I was going to college. That's when he said he knew a few and would send them."

"I'm sure you're councilors will be telling you this year but you should start putting in your admission requests now." He offered, "If Salem knows you want to go there then they'll send a scout. Mercedes had to put her admission requests in three years ago. But that's just how Ambrosias works. Most don't want to hear from you until this year."

"I didn't think we'd need to do that until after Christmas." Harry sighed, "But doing it before quidditch season is a good idea if I want them to look at me."

"Quidditch is good for a scholarship but don't let it interfere with your courses." Max warned, "You can only play quidditch for four years after that you have to play professionally if you still want to play. Med school is far too difficult even if they allowed it."

"I have no interest in playing professionally." Harry grinned, "I know a few that have been hit by bludgers too many times. I don't want to look that stupid."

"That's good." Max chuckled, "Now I'm sure you're wondering why I'm talking to you like this. I've been told countless times by Mercedes that you are just friend dates. But I know boys and if the friend stuff quits and you want to be more I want to know you can take care of my little girl."

"I understand." Harry agreed, "I do want to get married and have a family eventually. I just want to make sure I'm not going to leave any kids… alone."

Harry knew Max had the story that the Goblins had made up. He had told it to Mercedes but he didn't know if she'd told them it wasn't the whole story. Still he felt like he was talking bad about his parents but he didn't want a loose death eater to find him and take him out and leave a family to struggle in his absence. He just wanted to be sure.

"You can never tell if you're going to have an… accident." Max commiserated, "And we can't out plan the what ifs in life. But if we live each day to the best of our abilities and we'll leave with fewer regrets." A rumble from the street made Max smile, "Enough with the serious, let's go see Pads and his car."

Harry nearly laughed at the Sirius joke that wouldn't make sense to Max. Then followed him out to where the rest of the kids were already fawning over the car. Sirius looked as proud as a peacock. A few weeks later was the start of quidditch summer practice and of course running.

Harry was just finishing up his first mile, grabbed a water bottle from the team cooler and took a seat on the ground a little ways away. Someone came up beside him as Sam and Mark came over. He greeted the two of them and turned to introduce himself to the new person.

"Harry Arcane, seeker." He stuck out a hand.

"Too bad." The guy ignored his hand, "Hope you won't be too mad when I replace you."

"May the best seeker win." Harry took his empty hand back and the new guy walked away.

"He's a jerk." Sam huffed as she glared at his back.

Harry shrugged, "If he's better he deserves the spot."

"I doubt he's as crazy as you." Mark offered as Archie and Shane, the keeper and beater from last year, joined them.

"Have you met the new guy?" Shane asked.

"The new jerk you mean?" Sam frowned.

"That's the one." Archie agreed, "Bad attitude at least five miles wide."

"There's a new girl too." Shane grinned, "She is nice, but watch out."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked as a tough looking girl finished her mile last.

"That's her." Shane nodded her way, "Margret, call me Maggy or die, Newsome. Beater."

"Looks good for the position." Mark observed as coach Brad called them in.

He gave them the normal speech and set them up into the air. Harry pulled aside Raymond the backup seeker from the previous year.

"Watch out for the new guy." Harry offered.

"Been there, done that." He shook his head watching the guy do spins and dives trying to show off, "Coach Brad isn't going to like him at all. You're spot is safe."

"It doesn't matter if he's likable or not." Harry pointed out, "If he's better he'll get the spot. I don't think he's going to be better than either one of us. Try not to let him get close enough to hurt you."

"You too." Raymond grinned, "I don't want to have to seek full time until next year."

"To bad you won't get your wish." The guy tried to brush past Harry but he braced his shoulder and the new guy tried to act like Harry was knocking him off.

"Bartlett, there is none of that on my team." Brad had been watching, "Anymore roughing outside of the game will see you done."

"Teachers pet." He snarled at Harry.

"Bartlett." Harry nodded accepting the name and greeting him in return as Raymond tried to stifle his laugh.

The snitch was let loose and the three of them went after it. Bartlett was constantly bumping and jostling with Harry. Harry was just trying not to laugh. The guy talked tough but Malfoy hit harder in their second year than this guy was doing now. The snitch went into a dive and Harry was on it. Raymond cut off early knowing this was one only Harry would get. It was also a test for the new guy. Unfortunately for him the new guy cut off yards behind Harry.

"He's gonna crash." Bartlett gloated loudly.

Harry caught up to it and spun out of the dive with the snitch clutched in his hand. He applied the brakes and lowered his feet before standing off the broom. He had caught it with three inches separating his broom from the ground.

"Not crashed." Raymond floated down past Bartlett.

He was still seven or eight feet off the ground when Bartlett rammed him. The coach had his wand out and caught Raymond before he hit. He checked for injury before turning on Bartlett with a frown. He was glaring at the barely hidden smile on the offensive boy.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you there." Bartlett approached the two he didn't sound the least bit sorry.

"Go home." Coach Brad glared at him, "Don't come back tomorrow."

"That's not fair." He yelled, "It was an accident."

"Do you think I'm stupid or blind?" Coach Brad yelled back, "Get off my pitch and don't come back."

Harry had never heard the man sound that angry and Bartlett wasn't getting it, he was still arguing. Harry pulled Raymond away and started checking him over for injury. Nothing seemed to be broken but he had a large bruise on his back.

"Lie down on your face and stretch out." Harry instructed him then placed himself at Raymond's side with his arms crossed and a glare on his face. He stayed facing Bartlett.

Bartlett stomped away from Coach Brad and chose to walk by Harry. When the guy reached him he growled, "This is your fault." Then tried to shove Harry so he'd fall on Raymond.

Harry was prepared and had tensed up and leaned into the push which caused Bartlett to push himself to the ground. Harry's glare intensified, "Stay away."

Bartlett jumped up, picked up his broom and mounted it. He flew off mumbling under his breath. Harry kept an eye on him until he was well away. He turned back to find the rest of the team grinning at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Can I get up now?" Raymond asked.

"No wait until Coach looked over that bruise." He told him as the coach approached.

"He got you good." Coach Brad inspected it, "Wait while I get the Principal here. I sent Wicket after him."

They hadn't made it back to playing yet when Bartlett showed up with a very large man and a very large smirk. Harry had his wand in hand because he had pulled the memory for the pensieve and the Principal was just leaving the memory as they walked up.

"I demand you fire your Coach." Harry assumed it was Bartlett's father.

"No." he replied his stance set.

"He kicked him off for no good reason." He yelled.

"I kicked him off after two instances of roughing other players without being in a game." Coach Brad also had his wand in his hand but it was in a pocket, "I gave him warning after the first instance."

"If your players are such wimps that they can't take a bit of rough play they shouldn't be in quidditch." He was yelling though no one else was.

"Rough play in the game is fine." The Coach agreed, "However when the play is over late hits are penalized in our league and I won't have those penalties on my team."

"You're just playing favorites." The man argued, "Won't even give my boy a chance because you're afraid he'll beat out your favorite."

"Nope." Coach actually grinned, "He had a fair head to head with Arcane and lost. As the rest of the seekers were landing he took a late hit on our backup."

"He apologized, it was an accident." The older Bartlett looked smug.

"I saw the apology." The Principal offered, "I've never seen one that was more insincere in my life. Apologies only work if they actually mean it."

The punch was thrown before anyone could move. However the next move was a spell from Harry that tied the man up. Second Harry hit him with Hermione's favorite freezing spell. He then caught the falling man and laid him on the ground. Bartlett Jr. pulled his wand and tried to hurt Harry but Sam's protego was good and she followed it with a same spell Harry had used on his father. Aurors arrived before anything else happened. Bartlett found himself kicked out of the school before he even had his first day. His father found himself in jail for assault. Coach Brad sent the team home early.


	25. Chapter 25

His three uncles were livid when he explained why he was home early. They had expressed worry over Raymond before they began growling about the idiot and his equally idiotic father. Sirius ended up inviting Coach Brad over to talk about it.

"This was Bartlett's seventh school in three years." He shook his head, "We knew he was going to be trouble before he even stepped foot on campus. I expected it on the field that's why I was watching him to the exclusion of everyone else. I almost crashed the snitch into the ground. If Harry wouldn't have caught it I would have. By the way I'm sorry I made you do such an insane dive."

"I still had a few inches." Harry shrugged.

"Raymond said he was saying you were going to crash." Brad offered, "Gloated about it really."

"He was all bark and no bite." Harry grimaced, "While he was jostling me I decided my Jr. High rival hit harder in seventh grade than Bartlett could do now.

Severus choked back a laugh knowing he was referring to Malfoy. He was far enough removed from the school now that he could admit that Malfoy was little true competition for Harry. Although none of them would hear him say it aloud.

"I heard back from Raymond's parents." Brad mentioned as he stood to leave, "He can't practice for a few days and running will have to wait longer."

"He's gonna hurt so bad when he gets let loose." Harry winced.

"I'll take it easy on him for a week or so." Brad grinned, "But don't tell him that."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Harry grinned.

By the time the team was picked Harry was flabbergasted to find out he was captain of the team. It wasn't until the team sat him down and pointed out how he took care of Raymond when Bartlett was messing around that had him giving in and taking it. He still mumbled about it on the way home until Sam smacked the back of his head.

"That's what a captain does." Sam said, "They take care of their teammates. You've always done it, so I wasn't the least bit surprised to see you get captain."

"But you and Mark have been playing here longer." He pointed out.

"Nope." Mark grinned, "We were reserve one year. We got starters same time you got here. You already had three years of starting under your belt. You trump both of us even if you add our years together."

Harry was still in shock when he got home. It took Sirius three times to get his attention.

"Harry?" Sirius finally touched his shoulder, "What's wrong?"

"Hey Sirius I didn't see you there." He blinked at him, "Nothing's wrong. I'm fine."

"What happened at practice today?" Remus asked.

"Coach Brad picked the team." He said, "Always does last practice before school starts."

"Didn't you make the team?" Tonks looked at him worriedly.

"Yes I did." He turned to her, "He made me captain."

"That's great." Sirius sort of stated and asked at the same time.

"I just thought he'd pick Sam." Harry offered, "Either her or Mark. They've both been at Northern longer than I have. I just don't know why he picked me?"

"Are they mad?" Severus wondered what had him flustered.

"No." Harry responded, "They said they'd expected it. I mean… I just don't get it."

"Harry." Severus tried to hide his laughter, "You'll get your head around it sooner or later. It's natural to be shocked when you didn't expect it. But it's not that surprising. The way they love their seeker I think Coach Brad would be lynched if he didn't make you captain."

"Don't forget." Sirius grinned, "You'll need to have a speech ready for the first pep rally, and everyone after that."

"Oh Merlin." Harry dropped his head on the table with a clunk, "I hate being the center of attention."

"Unless you're in the air." Sirius finished and patted his head, "Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

"Ug." Was his only reply.

"Who's ready to see some quidditch?" Coach Brad yelled to start of the pep rally.

Harry didn't really want to do this but he thought back to all the other speeches he'd heard in the two years he had been here and he took a deep breath as the coach introduced him.

"I give you our Captain and Hunter… Arcane." The crowd screamed.

"Don't worry they just want an excuse to scream." Sam told him as she patted his arm.

"Right." Harry turned from her and looked at the crowd and said only four words before they went crazy, "Hunting season is open."

"Way to go." Sam laughed.

"I had planned on saying more." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"They love you." Mark added.

When the rally was over Harry headed towards the locker room. But he was stopped by someone yelling his name. He turned to find his three uncles and the two security guards approaching.

"Hi." He let the others go ahead.

"Great speech." Severus offered with a smirk.

"I actually had more to say." Harry shrugged, "But hey they liked it."

"Not as nerve wracking as you thought was it." Sirius clapped him on the back.

"No, it was fine." He sighed.

"We'll see you after the game." Remus gave him a one armed hug and sent him off.

Harry felt it was one of the best games he'd ever played in! It had been a home game and the snitch had stayed in sight the entire night and he had zoomed all over the pitch. It had been amazing! They had won 350 to 50. When they landed after the game they were shaking the other team's hands when someone grabbed Harry and turned him around.

"It's you. I knew I recognized you. You may try to hide but I know you." Cornelius Fudge was staring at him with a wide grin, "This is great you can come back and straighten it all out and I can have what should be mine."

"I think you've confused me with someone else." Harry tried to pull away, he wanted to look for his uncle's but he didn't dare take his eyes off Fudge, "I'm not who you think."

Sam grabbed Harry's other arm, "Hey Arcane come on we have to go."

"You heard her." He tried to pull away again.

"No you can't." he pulled his wand, "You are coming with me to straighten this out now."

"Let go of him." Maggy and Shane approached with their beater bats.

"This doesn't concern you." Fudge growled, "Now stand back we're leaving."

"I'm not going with you." Harry repeated like he was talking to a small child, "Let go or I'm pressing charges!"

"It is your responsibility to come back and do your duty." Fudge looked stern, "You owe us that."

"I don't owe you anything." Harry wished they allowed wands on the pitch. He'd like nothing more than to hex the man before he gave up his cover.

"I have a port key right here now just take hold." He ordered then pointed his wand at Sam, "Or else."

Harry was just about to touch it when he saw a red light out of the corner of his eye, "Duck!"

His team mates followed his order and left a surprised Fudge standing alone to get hit by the stunner. Harry dropped from his crouch onto his back and breathed a sigh of relief. Tonks was the first to arrive and held her wand on Fudge. She was followed by Kingsley, Selwain, Sirius and Remus. Coach Brad reached them from the other side. Mercedes was the last to arrive and fell on Harry giving him a hug.

"Are you alright?" Kingsley asked.

"Yes." Harry closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Mercedes.

"That was scary." Mercedes whispered.

"Didn't feel that bad luck day coming did you." Mark sat beside him.

"Nope." He grinned.

"It was hidden behind all good luck." Sam took his other side and Mercedes sat up beside her.

Harry sat up as several pops were heard nearby. Richard Montgomery was among the aurors as they arrived, of few of whom Harry recognized.

"We meet again Mr. Arcane." One of them greeted him, "What is it with these people always after you?"

"Just lucky I guess." He sighed.

"Did he say what he wanted you for?" Richard asked.

"He said I had to straighten things out so he could have what should be his." Harry told them what he had said.

"He's tried to steal from Mr. Arcane before." Kingsley stated, "We talked about this last year."

"I recall." Richard grinned as several goblins appeared.

"Good he didn't get you." Ragnok was one of the goblins.

"Not through lack of trying." Sam offered, "He has a portkey and told Harry to touch it or else and then pointed his wand at me. Harry was reaching for it then stopped and told us to duck. A red spell come from the right and hit him."

"My stunner." Tonks offered.

"We'll need pensieve memories." The auror Harry knew told them, "Well done. Are you sure you don't want to be an auror. You've got good instincts."

"No thank you." Harry sighed, "How are you Ragnok?"

"I'm fine Harry." He crouched down, "Did he hurt you?"

"No, did you know he was here?" Harry asked.

"We did but he was supposed to be in Washington DC and not leave the area." Ragnok offered, "We know he was meeting a relative. We kept an eye on him but the two switched places."

"What was his relative's name?" Harry asked.

"John Bartlett." he could tell Harry recognized the name, "Do you know him?"

"Coach Brad, did you know what Bartlett's father's name was?" Harry called over.

"John, why?" several people looked up at the conversation.

"He's the one who told Fudge about me." Harry answered all the questioning looks.

"How did you know him?" Richard asked.

"His son tried out for the seeker spot on our team." Brad offered, "He kept trying to hurt the other seekers so I kicked him out. He and his son came back later and threw a fit and we had to call the aurors after he punched our Principal Dan."

"Are there any other idiotic Fudge relatives we should watch out for?" Harry flopped back onto the grass.

"No." Ragnok grimaced, "His father had one brother and both of them had only one child. Bartlett took his mother's name when let England trying to escape charges of bribery."

"Giving or taking?" Harry asked, "Because it runs in the family."

"He was doing the bribing." Ragnok explained with a chuckle.

"I wonder how he recognized me?" Harry sighed.

"We'll be finding that out." Ragnok frowned, "Mr. Montgomery would you please take us to the man Bartlett?"

"Our President asks that you allow him to know a bit more about Mr. Arcane." Montgomery stated as they turned away, "The attention he's getting is… troubling him."

"I will discuss it with him." Ragnok agreed, "Lead the way."

It took a while for the furor of that episode to blow over. Almost everyone already knew the story about his parents being killed and Harry being raised by his uncles, they did not know that he was in hiding. However over the weeks it spread around that he was very wealthy and that ex-ministers from England were trying to steal his inheritance. When Home Coming rolled around he had girls asking him to go left and right.

"Mercedes, do you remember when we talked about a time when I would need a favor." Harry huffed after sitting beside her, "Well, I need that favor."

"Of course Harry." She answered quietly but no one was near to hear, "I will pretend to be your girlfriend to keep the evil gold digging witches away. Remember I really only have time at school for it."

"And Home Coming?" he asked.

"Yes of course." She grinned looking over the book she had been reading when he arrived, "Can't miss our standing date."

"You are a life saver." He grinned, "And a good friend."

"Of course I am." She sniggered as another girl walked up and began to bug him, "I have to go for now."

"See you later?" He asked trying to ignore the other girl.

"Of course." Mercedes leaned in and kissed him on the mouth, "Hmm, that was nice."

"You should already know all my kisses are nice." Harry pulled her back and kissed her again before letting her go.

"So you've got a date." The girl huffed.

"I'm sorry did you say something?" Harry didn't turn to look at her.

"Nothing." The girl left.

Sam approached him at the end of the day just as he was headed to practice, "Everyone is saying you and Mercedes are together and that you've been seen kissing her."

He pulled her into the locker room and whispered, "We've agreed to pretend we're together. She only has time for it at school."

"What if one or the other of you decides you really like it?" she hissed.

"I'd date her if she were interested." Harry offered, "And she knows it. She is just being a friend. I like her enough to date her but neither of us is ready for a real relationship."

"What will you do when the ruse is over?" she asked, "How will you end it?"

"If we need to end it before school is out we'll say we decided to just be friends." Harry explained, "Otherwise it won't matter because we're going different directions after graduation."

"Did you plan this in advance?" Sam looked exasperated.

"Sort of." Harry shrugged, "Last year after the Fudge scare in DC we talked about a time when the news of my wealth would hit the school. She even suggested the idea."

"Can I tell Mark?" she asked.

"Only after you go home." He sighed, "It won't work if any of us is overheard."

When Harry reached home he tried to prepare himself for the teasing he was about to receive. He took a deep breath as he opened the front door and entered, "I'm home."

"In the kitchen." Sirius' voice called.

Harry entered the room and sat at the table just as dinner was being served. Everyone was in the room, "How was your day?"

"Fine." Sirius grinned as they all dug into the food, "We have another potion for Moony to try next week."

"Good." Harry looked to Severus, "Anything I can do to help?"

"No we're fine." He replied, "How was your day?"

"Well..." he paused then rushed it out, "MercandIarepretenddatingtokeeptheothergirlsaway."

"That was too fast for even my ears." Remus grinned.

"Merc is helping me out." Harry explained, "Since everyone found out I have money for Fudge to steal I've been bombarded. Mercedes and I had talked about it last year. If news of my wealth broke she'd pretend to date me to keep the leaches away."

"So you and Mercedes are dating now." Sirius half grinned.

"Only pretending to." He sighed, "But it's nice to have someone to hold and kiss now and then."

"If it gets too painful…" Remus put a hand on his shoulder.

"I just wish it were real." He said, "I like Merc and dating would be nice but I know she's not the one to spend the rest of my life with. I do hope I find that person someday."

"We are keeping the names." Sirius reminded him, "You could date her."

"But we really are just friends." He said, "It would never get past the kissing stage."

"Enjoy it while you can." Severus offered, "You both know it won't last just don't hurt each other."

Harry got another surprise Home Coming week. He was nominated for Home Coming King along with Mark and another boy named Carl. Harry was dreading the night of the dance because all he could remember was his first year at Northern and how Barns had looked like he wanted to lengthen his arms to keep the girl away.

He had moped until the girls nominations came out. Susan, a nice girl in his potions class, Amanda, a fan girl/gold digger and Mercedes were the nominations for queen. He wouldn't mind being King if Mercedes or Susan were Queen. The week had been full of odd clothes, the game had been won and now he was standing beside Mercedes as the votes were being announced.

"Sorry I smell so bad." He apologized with a grin, she was dressed beautifully.

"You've been worse." Mercedes giggled, "The game two weeks ago was worse."

"No doubt." He chuckled, "Five hour games will do that."

"Two hours isn't bad at all." Her breath hitched as the announcer began.

"Three couples have been selected to have a chance to be our King and Queen for the night. The first couple is Mercedes Raine and our Seeker Hunter, also known as Harry Arcane."

Harry slowly led her out to the middle of the pitch, she had heels on, and they turned around to face the home stands. The announcer went on to introduce the other two couples.

"I hate being…" Harry began.

"The center of attention unless you're in the air." Mercedes finished, "You really say that far too much."

"Because I keep getting thrust in the spot light." He huffed.

"Must be a natural gift." She giggled at him.

"And now I have here the tally of the votes." The announcer interrupted them, "Congratulations to Mercedes and Harry."

Mercedes parents and Harry's uncles were brought from the side lines to stand behind them as the previous winners crowned the two of them. Once all the pictures were taken Harry was allowed to go shower and get ready for the dance. More pictures were taken by Mercedes' mother and Sirius before they were allowed to go. The King and Queen dance was slow and in the spotlight. Harry ignored everything and just concentrated on not stepping on her feet in front of everyone. Luckily it was only the first dace and the rest of them he was in the shadows with the rest. He was exhausted when he got home later that evening.


	26. Chapter 26

Ragnock arrived for a visit the Saturday evening after Homecoming. He sat in the living room and accepted the tea before he explained what they had found out.

"Sorry this has taken so long. We had to wade through a lot of other things before we got to you. Basically Bartlett and Fudge were meeting to set up a law suit against the American Government. They were going to say that they were being discriminated against because they were British. Bartlett was against the Department of Education because no school will accept his son. Fudge because they talked the British Ministry into making his job part of the ticket for Minister."

"How did this lead to Harry?" Sirius asked.

"They're sharing one lawyer." Ragnock shook his head, "Bartlett was explaining what happened at his son's last school and after describing you Fudge popped out and came looking for you. We have convinced him that you aren't Harry Potter. We showed him your picture with your starburst scar. He's trying to get let loose siting it was a mistaken identity."

"He isn't going to get away is he?" Harry asked.

"No." he shook his head, "He still threatened school children and Americans take that very seriously. We do have one more issue. The President wants to meet you."

"President of what?" Harry asked.

"The United States." Ragnock grimaced, "He promised not to make any recordings of the meeting. Security will get live feed only and no sound."

"When?" Harry asked looking at his shoes.

"Tomorrow."

"All of us?" he asked looking up at Sirius.

"All six of you." Ragnock nodded.

"Do I have a choice?"

"No."

Harry was more nervous than he could ever remember being. He'd had nightmares of the American Government calling him a dark wizard and throwing them all in prison or turning him over to the British. He knew realistically there was no chance of that but he really didn't have good experiences with governments.

"Hello everyone." Harry recognized the voice and looked up at Richard Montgomery.

"Hello." Sirius was the only one to greet him back, "We're all a bit on edge."

"Nothing to be on edge about." He knew his assurances wouldn't matter but he still offered them, "You'll be meeting with the President and the Vice President in just a few minutes. It's going to be in a high security meeting room."

"Please tell me it isn't the same one I was in last time I was here." Harry almost begged.

"No it isn't." he grinned, "That was a high profile room for foreign dignitaries, even if they aren't very dignified. This one has no real windows. A nice scene is available if you want windows but no one can see in."

Harry didn't care as long as they all got to leave the room and go home afterwards, but he nodded at Richard to be polite. He led them to a room and found that it was less of a meeting room and more of a sitting room.

"Take a seat and get comfortable." Richard guided them, "Does anyone want anything?"

"No thank you." Harry voiced the response while the others shook their heads.

The door opened on the other end and two men walked in. Ragnock was with them and that helped Harry relax a lot. The goblin took the last seat near Harry before Richard left the room with his suggestion to relax ignored.

"Mr. Arcane." The President didn't sit but stepped over to Harry holding out a hand, "A pleasure to see you again."

"Mr. President." Harry stood and shook his hand. They both then took seats.

"I must say when Ragnock informed me of your true story I was shocked in the most pleasant way." He stated, "I was very glad to hear you had survived the… incident."

"Thank you sir." Harry didn't know what else to say.

"It probably comes as no surprise that we have kept an eye on you." The Vice President spoke for the first time, "Your grades are very good but your quidditch is outstanding. I've been able to see a few games that were recorded on Omnoculars and I could only wish I had been there."

"Thank you." Harry actually smiled.

"I find myself saddened to know you refused to play professionally." The President added, "However you would still have the chance to make the Olympic team."

"I am planning on becoming a healer." Harry offered, "I've not thought of the Olympics. Actually I didn't know there was an Olympics for magical sports."

"The British don't have a large contingent. Those that do go tell us they're muggleborns or halfbloods." He frowned, "I don't know why the pureblood wizards don't try to show off that way more."

"They may not even know about it." Harry shook his head, "Surely you have seen how backwards they are."

"I agree." Severus offered, "Most of them are too wrapped up in tradition to see if anything new is available."

"The games aren't exactly new they've been around for a hundred years." The man offered.

"They're behind by more than one hundred years." Tonks scoffed.

"I have to say the group you've surrounded yourself with here is most surprising." The President smiled, "Aurors, an ex-convict, an ex-death eater and a werewolf. Are you just trying to collect one of everything?"

"I have four uncles and a cousin." Harry corrected, "True family doesn't draw lines and point fingers."

The President laughed, "Richard was right."

"About what sir?" Harry asked slightly confused.

"He says you have a mature and yet unique outlook on life." He responded, "Did you really order your house elves to take care of themselves or they couldn't take care of you?"

"Yes." Harry nodded.

"Then I must thank you." He bowed his head, "Our elves have become even healthier than they were. I've not seen such happy and health elves in all my time around them."

"My elves are my friends first and my helpers second." He replied, "The two that are closest to me had very rough lives before I met them. I would hate to see them in the shape they were in at times before they came to us."

"How do you feel about what you've done in your life so far." He asked.

"Which part?" Harry had no idea which part he was speaking of.

"All of it." The Vice President obviously didn't know his life very well.

He shrugged, "I feel I've done the best anyone could have expected of me."

"What about the deaths?" The President hedged.

"My parents and the friends I've lost weigh heavy on my heart." Harry didn't really want to talk about this, "The others I would wish nothing more for them. They murdered who knows how many people and I felt like I did a service to the world by getting rid of them. I do not want to ever go through something like that again. That is why I decided against law enforcement and I'm going into healing."

"I for one would like to thank you." The President offered, "Just so you know several countries posted recognition plaques. We have one here in the magical section of the pentagon. Everyday our higher military officers are reminded to take care of problems and not to leave them for the youth to deal with."

"Thank you." Harry nodded, "If I must be recognized then that is a way I can live with."

That night Harry sunk into his bed thankful that he and his family were back home. He was glad they had talked without using any specifics. Maybe the nightmares would stay away.

It was mid-November when the first time for college visits arrived. Each year seniors were allowed time to visit colleges to see if they would be a fit. The school had two weeks set aside for the seniors to miss and do the visits, one in the fall and one in the spring. Students would come to Northern as normal and a rep would pick up all those going to that college or university. They were then transported to the school via portkey and spent the week touring the school and the specific departments related to their major if they knew what they were going to do. No one blinked an eye when one of the security guards accompanied Harry. Tonks was almost as excited as Harry was about going. Auror's in Britain were trained by a mentor auror after the tests were done so she wanted to see how these schools worked.

For the first visit Mercedes was going to Ambrosias, Harry was headed to the Seattle Institute of Health, a med school, while Mark and Sam were visiting the Colorado School of Technology. For the three others these were their first picks for schools. Harry's first pick was Salem but all three of the others had that for their second choice. So Harry chose Seattle for the first visit and would visit Salem with the rest of his friends in March.

As soon as they arrived Harry felt at home. It was raining. It was very reminiscent of London. The college wasn't far from the ocean and from some of the higher dorms you could see it in the distance. He had no intention of staying in the dorms if he didn't have to, he'd buy or rent a home on the shore. Studying with the sound of waves in the back ground would be very soothing. After the week of tours they were taken to the magical section of Seattle for dinner before being sent back to the school.

"How did it go?" Severus was the only one in the living room when they returned.

"It was nice." Harry and Tonks took seats, "If I go there I'm going to see about buying or renting a place near the ocean."

"Where is your other pick?" he asked.

"Salem, Massachusetts." He answered, "I could do the same there. I'll just have to make sure they don't require me to live in the dorms. Seattle doesn't require it. It also reminded me of home a bit. It rains something like three hundred days each year."

"Did you enjoy yourself Dora?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, no one called me Dora." She frowned but then moved on, "I'm actually thinking of taking a few classes before we start our security business."

By Christmas Northern Academy of Magic had won their third quidditch championship in a row. The after party had been amazing. He had really felt good when Coach Brad had said how much he'd miss him. However the sarcasm won out when he said he'd never again have anyone as crazy as Harry was, or at least he hoped not.

Senior year, Harry had realized very quickly, was the year of good byes. Every time something ended someone would be weepy because it was the last one. It was Sam's turn after the finals and party as they were walking home. The adults were behind them a couple of yards.

"That's the last one." She sniffled.

"You could always flunk and do it again." Mark offered.

"Idiot." Sam punched her brother like she always did.

"That was the last time you'll hit me for saying something stupid about high school quidditch." He pretended to cry.

"Probably not." She punched him again, "See."

Mark started to speak again and she punched him before he could get it out, "Ow! That was the exact same spot three times in a row."

"Then shut up." She told him.

"I didn't even get to say anything." He huffed at Harry who was just trying not to laugh.

"You know you'll never win." Harry pointed out.

"But I will never stop trying." Mark grinned.

"Thanks." Sam hugged her brother, "I didn't want to be the girl that cries over a game."

"I know." He hugged her back.

"I love you too." Harry hugged the both of them sounding weepy, "This is the last time…"

"Shut up." Sam put her hand over his mouth, "You are horrible."

Mark looked over his shoulder and grinned, "What do you think of that?"

Harry and Sam looked back and then turned back facing front, both sporting smiles. What they had looked back and seen were Selwain, Lee, and the two aurors walking. But behind them were Pads and Judy holding hands walking even slower than the rest.

"About time." Harry grinned.

"I like the idea." Sam agreed.

"At least this way we know that even after high school we'll keep in touch." He grinned then acted like he was crying, "We won't be hugging and crying on the last day because we'll never see you ever again."

"Enough!" Sam jumped on his back and put one hand across his mouth.

All three of them collapsed in the snow in front of the Steller home laughing as hard as they could. When Harry finally got home he collapsed in a chair and waited for the rest of them to catch up. Sirius was the last in the door.

"Well?" Harry asked.

"What?" he tried to look innocent.

"A word of caution." Harry narrowed his eyes at his godfather, "That is my friend's mother. If you mess up and it affects my friendship I'm going to be angry."

"And you won't like him when he's angry." Tonks tried to hide the grin.

"If you turn into a huge green rage monster/troll thing I will run screaming for the hills." Sirius grinned.

"You won't be able to run far enough." Harry huffed.

"I won't mess it up." Sirius turned serious, "I really like her. I'm at a point in my life where I think I'm mature enough to handle a relationship. After Azkaban I… didn't think I'd find something like this."

"Don't get me wrong." Harry explained, "I think it's great. Judy is great. I just don't want you to use her and hurt her."

"I won't." He promised.

"Mark and Sam like the idea too." Harry stood and headed to his room, "Don't make them hate you."

"That's a bit more than you bargained for." Tonks stated.

"Not really." Sirius took a seat, he didn't know Harry was listening, "I know how important Mark and Sam and by extension Judy is. I wouldn't even start it if I wasn't pretty serious to begin with, and that was not a pun."

"Ok, since you're dating her I'm going to start dating Remus." Tonks grinned at the werewolf.

"Tonks." Remus sighed.

Harry walked back up the hall making some noise. He went into the kitchen as Remus was trying to explain why she couldn't date him.

"You know I was just talking to Mark tonight about arguments he would never win." Harry had an apple in his hand, "Remus give up and just date the girl. You have steady employment and werewolves here aren't treated badly nor are their spouses. Besides we already knew you were going to produce multicolored babies with a bit of wolf senses. Something else we need to think about. Anyone we bring in as family will have to know who we really are."

Harry took a bite out of his apple as he went back to his room. Chewing the bite of apple allowed him to hide the big grin he had plastered on his face. Judy and Sirius would be good together. Before they knew it Christmas break was on them and they were headed to the beach. Their bags were packed and they were ready to go. The portkey had ten minutes until take off.

"Are you ready to tell us yet?" Sam whined, "I want to know which beach."

"Quit whining." Judy laughed at her.

"I'll give you a hint." Sirius grinned at them, "Where we are going there will be palm trees."

"The only warm beaches this time of year have palm trees." Harry pointed out.

"Then you can rule out Michigan." Sirius grinned.

"I had already ruled it out." Sam huffed.

"I'm not packed for Michigan." Mark looked down at the shorts he was wearing, "Should I change?"

"No, remember I said palm trees." Sirius chuckled.

"Harry did you know Pads isn't very helpful?" Sam asked.

"Yes, yes I did." He nodded fervently.

"Grab on everyone." Kingsley held out the hula hoop, "We're going in thirty seconds."

"Aloha!" They were greeted as they came to a stop.

"Hawaii?" Sam turned to hug her mother, "You brought us to Hawaii?"

"Is that ok?" Sirius asked.

"It will do." Harry said it a passing imitation of Severus.

Severus smacked him lightly on the back of his head as he passed, "Dunderhead."

"Love you too Uncle Selwain." Harry grinned as they all left the platform behind him.

They were all given lei of flowers to put around their necks. Sam's face was hidden behind hers because she loved the smell. Next they passed through the portal to the car rental. One large vehicle later and they were on their way to the house. They had foregone the portkey to the house so they could see some of the sights on the way.

"I still can't believe we are in Hawaii." Sam sighed.

"This is the island of Oahu." Remus read the brochure as Sirius drove, "It is called the gathering place. Oahu has the international airport. However all the islands have smaller ones because it's much easier to fly between islands than to get there by boat."

"You have the muggle brochure." Tonks took it and handed him a second one.

"Oh, here we are the Island of Oahu." Remus opened it and began to read, "It is called the gathering place. Wow this one's a lot different."

Everyone chuckled as Tonks swatted at him, "Just read it."

"Ok, the magical resort is called the Ho'okalakupua Moana, which roughly translates to magic ocean I think." Remus explained, "There are portals in the lobby to other islands with magical resorts. We can travel to the island, site see all day and then come back at night."

"What about the beach?" Harry asked.

"The hotel has a private beach. Which means only hotel guests can go there." Remus continued, "Work out room, pool, hot tub, sauna and trails up the mountain."

"How close is the mountain?" Mark asked.

"Basically the hotel is built into the mountain." He responded, "The lobby opens onto the beach and then trails lead to each villa or on up the mountain."

"You must have one of us with you if you're going to hike." Judy interrupted, "If we all get lost we can apparate you back to the lobby or our villa."


	27. Chapter 27

Harry was sitting in a recliner of sorts on the beach. Basically it was just a back and then his towel stretched out underneath him. He did have the little bamboo mat under it to keep the sand off his towel. The sun felt glorious after the cold winter they had left. He had set a timer with his wand to remind him to redo the sunscreen spell so he wouldn't burn. Luckily for him he did because at the moment he was sound asleep. The buzzer for the sunscreen woke him up in time to shield himself from the bucket of water that Sirius was ready to pour on him.

"What did you do, set a perimeter alarm?" Sirius asked after the water flew back at him.

Harry was far too busy laughing to answer. Sirius hit him with an augmenta to stop his laughter. Harry only smirked at him "I'd send one back but you're already soaked."

"Come on lazy bones." Sirius held out a hand, "We're going to Maui to see some stuff."

"Well I just can't stand to miss stuff." Harry grinned and took the hand that hoisted him up, "Where's everyone else?"

"Over by the door laughing at us." Sirius waved.

Harry turned and grinned, "Shall we make it a wet party?"

"No." he quirked up one corner of his mouth in a small smile, "I want to keep on Judy's good side."

"You have become such a softy." Harry scoffed at him.

"Probably." He grinned as they joined the group.

Judy sent drying spells at both of them before they headed out. The spent a lovely day seeing as much of the island as they could. At dinner they left the regular tourist scene to see the magical part of the island. It was just as beautiful but had some nice magical creatures and plants added in. Harry crashed that night even though he'd had a cat nap on the beach.

Their next day Sirius and Judy disappeared around lunch. Sirius had left a note saying not to worry, he was just stealing Judy for a few hours and they'd be back by dinner that night. Harry had a pretty good idea what was happening but he kept it to himself. When they returned in time for dinner Harry didn't see the difference he expected and pulled Sirius aside quietly.

"I thought you were going to ask?" He pulled him aside.

"I did." Sirius replied, "But I told her we have a long story to tell her before she answers. I made sure she knew the cover story.

"Hey come on its dinner." Mark called, "I'm starving."

"Are you ever not starving?" Sirius and Harry asked at the same time and then gave each other a high five.

They had a lovely dinner and returned to the villa. Tonks, Remus, Kingsley, Sirius and Severus set about securing the villa against everything they could think of. They even searched for animagus before they sat everyone down. Judy had thought it was a bit extreme for the story but she just shrugged it off. They finished and everyone grouped into the living room.

"Harry has something he wants to tell you." Sirius was the last to sit and everyone turned to him.

"Pads?" Judy asked.

"It's his news." He shrugged.

"You know my story and you know it's not the truth but its close." Harry took a deep breath, "I've decided, and my guardians agree, that I should tell you the whole truth."

"You sure Sirius?" Judy asked.

"It wasn't my decision." He shrugged, "I'm not his legal guardian. I'm just a show guardian."

"What?" Judy was flabbergasted.

"Let me explain." Harry held up his hands and addressed Mark and Sam, "Remember that first Halloween the Goblin, Ragnock, was at our house when you came to invite me to the party. He asked if it was a normal human thing. He was giving me permission to go."

"He's your guardian?" Sam asked.

"They don't get into the day to day usually but he happened to be there. They did have to give the ok for quidditch. They picked my school." Harry explained, "Big things we go to them, holidays are planned through them. Day to day Pads, Lee and Selwain are able to make decisions."

"Are they any relation to you at all?" Judy asked.

"Technically no." Harry grinned, "But Pads is my Godfather, picked by my parents. Lee is another of my dad's school friends. Selwain was technically their school rival."

"Really?" Judy turned to the man who nodded.

Harry spent the next several hours telling his story. The backdrop of the Hawaiian villa helped Harry to keep removed from the horror of it all. Of course he didn't tell of his time at the Dursleys. He didn't go into detail on how he killed Voldemort and the death eaters with his own venom. And, since the man was sitting there, he didn't tell of his abuse at the hands of a misled potions master.

"Ok so let me get this straight." Judy was holding her head in her hands, "You are Harry Potter, THE Harry Potter. Pads is your Godfather Sirius Black who was framed and is innocent. Lee is Remus Lupin your father's other best friend. Selwain is the famous potion master Severus Snape who was an enemy of your fathers in school but a friend of your mothers. The goblins used Harry's supposed death to hide him from Dumbledore who wanted his fortune and when Harry 'willed' it to you Dumbledore turned on you. So the Goblins hid the four of you together because he would never have realized it was you, seeing as you were enemies."

"Yes in a nut shell." Harry agreed.

"Why tell us now?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure we're ready to tell you that yet." Sirius tried not to look at Judy.

"We can tell them." Judy interrupted, "Pads… Sirius asked me to marry him."

"And?" Sam asked.

"He wanted me to wait until the story was over before I answered." She replied.

"And she can think as long as she wants I don't want to push her to answer." Sirius held up a hand.

"I'll give my answer to Sirius when I'm ready and then we'll tell you." She stood and grabbed his hand, "We're going for a walk… that is if you're finished Harry."

"I'm done." He nodded.

"Wow." Sam moved from her seat to the arm of Harry's chair, "So if they get married will that make me your Godsister?"

"I don't know how that will work?" Harry grinned, "Are you ok with the rest of it?"

"Sure." She shrugged, "I always knew you were a mystery wrapped up in a question and hidden under a rock. This didn't change anything."

"She's right." Mark sat on the floor in front of Harry, "Except, it's a bit less mystery, a bit more questions and from what we learned in history last year you're still from under a rock."

Harry laughed as Severus, Tonks, Kingsley and Remus quietly left the room.

"Seriously they can't even pronounce the word electricity right?" Mark asked.

"Mr. Weasley." Harry grinned, "He is the biggest muggle lover. If he ever comes over to the US we'll probably never get him to leave. He'll ask more questions than a potions exam."

"So just a professor or two from there?" Sam added.

"Severus is the potions master that Mr. Smith was talking about that is one of the top ten in the world." Harry grinned, "Filius Flitwick my old charms instructor is one of the dueling champions. Minerva McGonagall is the reason I still find transfiguration easy here. My friend Hermione rivals Mercedes in the brains."

"No wonder you get along with her so well." Mark huffed, "You've dealt with her kind before."

"And you are an animagus." Sam pointed out, "You have to be good at transfiguration to do that."

"You should have seen Minerva's face when she found out I'd become one." Harry grinned as he remembered that day.

_*****Day after Minerva's arrival on the island first summer*****_

"I read your letter." Minerva sat in the library after breakfast, "How far have you gotten in your animagus training?"

"Actually…" Sirius started.

"Hush Sirius." Harry grinned, "I think she should see how far I've gotten. I found out my animal is a mongoose. I thought it fit me since I am the killer of several large snakes. Like the sixty foot basilisk and Nagini… one more let me think… oh yeah, Voldemort."

"It does fit." She shook her head ruefully, "I know you don't really like several other… snakes."

"True but I don't hate all snakes." Harry waved her off, "Any way in the four weeks that I was at Grimmauld place before the train ride Sirius helped me start."

"Well let's see." She nodded.

Harry shrunk down to the mongoose and ran around the room a bit. Luna laughed when he crawled up onto her shoulder. She moved to stand beside Minerva and Harry moved over to the older woman for a few moments before moving to the floor and standing back up.

"Well?" he asked.

"When did you get it?" she asked smiling widely.

"He got it in four weeks." Sirius explained.

"What?" Minerva looked first at Sirius, then to Harry and finally to Remus.

"I was there when he first changed." Remus nodded, "I thought something was wrong with him but Sirius held me back. After a few moments that furry little monster was sitting in the chair instead."

"I did my homework first day back." Harry explained, "Other than eating, sleeping and using the loo all I did was study and meditate. I knew what my animal looked like weeks before I arrived at Sirius' house. I had a lot of motivation. Voldemort had a body back and I was terrified."

"In truth if Voldemort had known the security on Privet Drive was blood protection… he could have walked in any time after the graveyard." Severus pointed out, "He was right to be scared."

She stood and pulled Harry into a hug, "Four weeks is… unheard of. No one, ever… never before… if you were at Hogwarts I'd give you two hundred points. Maybe three."

"Teachers pet." Sirius coughed.

"I am assuming this is pivotal to the explanation we're going to be hearing?" she asked, with Harry still in a hug.

"It is." Harry agreed.

_*****end flashback*****_

"Harry, are you in there?" Sam knocked on his head lightly.

"Sorry just thinking back on some stuff." He blinked up at her, "What did you want?"

"Dessert." She grinned, "Remus is cutting up the pineapple from magical Maui."

"Let's go." He grinned and stood holding out a hand to help Mark off the floor.

"Do you think she'll say yes?" Mark asked as they left the room, "I hope she does."

"Will we move in with you or you in with us?" Sam asked.

"We'll probably have to find a new house." Harry shrugged.

The next morning at breakfast Judy had a ring on her finger. Sam and Tonks squealed and tackled her with hugs. Mark waited until there was a space in the giggling before he pushed the girls away and hugged his mother congratulating her.

"When are you going to get married?" Tonks asked the big question.

"I'd like a spring wedding." Judy grinned, "It's going to be too busy to set anything up for then so we'll probably have one in the fall before the kids go off to college."

"Why will it be too busy?" Harry asked.

"That time of the year there are a lot of graduation parties and June is a big wedding month. It will be hard to find a place to have the wedding." She shrugged, "Then we need accommodations for guests and the summer in the magical sections of Minnesota is usually pretty busy with tourists."

"What about an island wedding?" Harry offered.

"Hawaii is a bit expensive traveling for everyone." She explained, "To far to apparate, muggle travel is expensive and they really charge too much for portkeys here."

"Not this island." Harry grinned, "I was thinking more along the lines of my island."

"You have an island?" Sam punched him, "And you didn't tell us?"

"It's off Cornwall." Harry huffed, "It's not in Hawaii."

"Still you have an island." Sam huffed back at him.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Sirius asked.

"Sure. You could have the wedding in June right after school is out. Then Mark and Sam can stay with me on the island for the summer and meet my Hogwarts friends."

"I can't stay all summer." Judy grinned at him, "I have to go to work."

"Ummm actually you don't have to technically." Sirius shrugged.

"How am I going to send my kids to college if I don't work." She turned on him.

"I'll pay for it." Sirius shrugged.

"You work for your brother… enemy in a potions company." She huffed, "How can you afford it."

"He only works for me part time." Severus stated, "I don't even pay him."

"Harry's the wealthiest in the family." Sirius shrugged, "But I'm not far behind."

"What he's trying to say is paying their tuition to whichever school thy want to go to won't make a dent in his vault." Harry said, "When he isn't working for Sev he's managing his estate which is a full time job."

"Remus helps." Sirius shrugged.

"He helps with mine too." Harry added.

"You don't have to quit." Sirius added, "But you don't have to work either."

"Any other 'little' things I might need to know?" she asked.

"Prankster, prisoner, escapee, wealthy, idiot… nope I think that's all." Severus' mouth twitched at the corner.

"We'll need to contact the goblins." Harry got a piece of paper and a pen, "Wedding on the island, travel arrangements for all guests, then at home we need a bigger house to accommodate all of us and any kids Remus and Tonks have, potions lab, quidditch pitch, extra garage for Sirius to tinker in… anything else?"

"Wait the house until we pick colleges." Sam suggested, "If half of us are in Colorado and the other in Massachusetts we could get a house anywhere, but if we're all together we can get a house close."

"Good point." Harry added the note, "How many guests for the wedding?"

"Probably no more than thirty." Judy shrugged but turned to Sirius, "Unless you have a lot more people than these to invite."

"We'd probably have twenty or thirty ourselves." Harry shook his head, "Several Professors from Hogwarts, Weasleys, Grangers, Longbottoms and Lovegoods. Hagrid takes up a zip code all to himself."

"I think we can safely say less than eighty." Sirius said, "Several will be doubled up so there is plenty of room."

"Out in the courtyard?" Harry asked.

"It is beautiful." Sirius agreed, "Judy?"

"That sounds good." She grinned, "Now I just need a dress, flowers, decorations, a tent if it's outside…"

"A tent isn't necessary." Harry grinned, "There is an ancient spell on the island. It only rains if we let it. Unless you're opposed to fresh flowers I have tons. And really I doubt you'll want decorations after you see it. The gardens are spectacular."

"How do you maintain it?" she looked confused, "Another ancient spell."

"No." Harry turned a bit red, "The elves look after the place. They're allowed a lot of free time and they express their creativity in the garden around the house."

"Dobby and Winky?" Sam asked.

"No." Harry shrugged, "The other thirty do it. We lost one elf to old age last year and we've had six new ones born… so I think we're up to a total of fifty four on the island and then Dobby and Winky."

"So… wedding on the island?" Mark broke the silence.

"And I just have to pick a dress." Judy smiled, "Are you sure you don't mind Harry?"

"Not at all." Harry hugged her, "Congratulations, I think you'll be good for each other."

Far too soon the holiday was over and they were headed back to Minnesota. The portkey would leave at eight at night and they'd be getting in at one in the morning. Then two days to get used to the time difference and then back to school. Sam looked at the beach longingly before she grabbed the portkey.

"I am going to miss this place." She sighed.

"It was quite the memory maker." Judy agreed as she leaned into Sirius' shoulder.

"You two are far too gushy." Mark made a face.

"I don't know about that." Harry said, "But I'm not looking forward to going back to the snow and the cold."

"Me either." Sam agreed.

"Grab hold everyone, we're under a minute." Kingsley held out the portkey.

They landed in the dark house and Sirius turned on the lights since he was closest. Everyone found a place to sit and they visited for a little while. When it was time for them to leave Harry called Dobby.

"Can you pop them and their bags home." He asked.

"Dobby can do that." He nodded and held out his hand.

"Just take his hand and he'll pop you home." Harry instructed.

"I'll go to." Sirius offered, "Just to make sure everything is ok."

Judy grinned and the four of them held Dobby's hands and were popped away. Harry grinned at Remus, "He has it so bad."

"James was just like that with your mum." He grinned back.

"She was a very special person." Severus shifted in his chair but didn't look up, "I'm glad he treated her like she deserved. I would never have been able to with my..."

"You were her friend when she didn't have anyone else." Harry interrupted, "You treated her as a good friend most of the time. No body's perfect."

"Your mother was." Severus stood and left the room.

Harry watched him go with an odd look on his face. He didn't make any further comment but you could tell he was thinking hard. Remus wondered for a moment what was going through his mind but Sirius returning and making noise as he went to bed, and herded Harry there, distracted him.


	28. Chapter 28

"I can't believe the year is almost over." Mercedes declared as they all sat down to lunch one snowy day in late February, "Only three months."

"At least you're pretty sure you're getting into Ambrosias." Mark pointed out, "I don't have a clue."

"The trip to Salem is coming up." Harry offered, "You may not even want Colorado after seeing the campus."

"Colorado is looking less likely since Christmas." Sam agreed, "We wanted to go there because Nana and Papa still own a house and were going to let us live there rather than on campus. Now we have another option and it looks even better."

"As long as Harry gets to Salem and not Seattle." Mark agreed.

"You won't be living in the dorm unless it's a school requirement." Harry grinned, "Sirius will just find something for you."

"He probably doesn't even know we don't want to live in a dorm." Sam disagreed, "I've not said anything to him."

"I have." Harry laughed, "He was trying to tell me it was the normal thing to do and I want to be normal so I should. I told him you didn't want to live in the dorms either."

The day arrived and all Harry's friends met at the school. They all touched the portkey and were whisked away to Salem, Massachusetts. The arrived and looked around at the snow.

"Really?" Sam huffed, "They have more snow than we do!"

"We average fifty two inches of snow each year." The guide offered.

"We average fifteen." Mark sighed.

"Colorado averages fifty seven." Mercedes grinned at Sam, "That's five more inches in an average year."

"But we can ski in Colorado." She rebutted.

"We have ski resorts too." The guide grinned, "And it's lower altitude so it's easier to breath and doesn't leave you quite as sore. I've skied in both. Even after skiing for years here it still hurt after skiing in Colorado. Oxygen deprivation is hard on you when you're normally at sea level."

"I'm convinced." Mark grinned.

"You are so easily swayed." Sam whispered.

He shrugged and they followed the guide as he continued the tour, "The pitch is over there. Those interested in playing will get a chance to meet the quidditch team at some point in the visit. One of the players used to go to your school and he'll be introducing you."

"Barns?" Harry asked.

"Don't know. I don't really follow quidditch that closely." He shrugged and opened the door to let them inside, "Just enough to know if we win or lose."

"Nooooo." Mark groaned, "How can you not follow quidditch?"

"Hush Mark not everyone is a crazy as you." Mercedes chuckled at him.

"Harry's worse." He accused.

They were soon settled into the dorms they'd be staying in for the next week. Harry counted it lucky that it was just him and Kingsley in his dorm. Tonks had wanted to go with him on the college trip again but Kingsley had wanted his turn. Harry and Tonks had been in a dorm alone but he had been afraid with Kingsley that they'd try and put another boy or two in with them. On his second day Harry, Sam and Mark met the quidditch team. It had ended up being Barns that did the introductions.

"Everyone this is Mark and Sam Steller, chasers and Harry Arcane, seeker." Barns had the team introduce themselves one at a time. It was easy enough until he got to the last player.

"Tom Barns, seeker and Espe's cousin." He ducked the punch from Barns, "I've heard a lot about you. Including that you were the one to stop Bracket."

"Bracket?" Harry looked perplexed.

"Seeker your first game." Barns offered, "He put Tom in the hospital for a week using the same move."

"Oh him." Harry frowned, "It helped but it was Mercedes that provided the evidence. He was screaming when I broke his hand."

"Did you really kick him off and sit on the underside of the broom?" another asked.

"Not much else to do but fall." Harry shrugged, "I wasn't willing to just let it go."

"He knocked me out." Tom shook his head, "Grabbed the broom with one hand and swung with the other."

The coach arrived at that time and they were introduced again. The week sped by and Harry was exhausted when he got home. He dropped on the couch and was asleep almost at once. Kingsley followed him in with a grin and explained.

"Salem wants them bad." The man grinned, "All four of them."

"I doubt they'll be seeing Mercedes." Tonks grinned, "That girl is far too smart."

"Probably not." Kingsley agreed, "But I think the other three might go. They really seemed to like it."

"I wonder if it was the school or the company?" Severus questioned.

"Both." Harry grumbled from where he lay.

Prom was another interesting event that he attended with Mercedes. The theme this year was Space to Dream. The medieval castle with the dragon last year was a bit childishly romantic but this was just weird. They were dancing amongst the stars and planets with comets and meteors flying by. Whoever did the spell work on the room did a fantastic job it honestly felt very spacey. But Harry was having difficulty moving around.

"Want to sit?" Mercedes asked.

"I think we better." He grimaced.

It was quieter in the corner, "Are you ok?"

"All the moving planets and stuff are kind of making me dizzy." He shrugged, "Not sure why?"

Tony arrived a few moments later carrying Sam, "Mind if we sit?"

"The more the merrier." Harry pulled out the seat next to him, "You ok Sam?"

"Dizzy." She had her eyes tightly shut.

"Harry too." Mercedes offered, "I wonder if it's a quidditch thing?"

"Mark looks fine." Tony pointed out, "What did you eat?"

"I had the chicken." Harry answered.

"Me too." Sam huffed and put her head on the table.

"Stay with them Merc, I'm going to find an adult." Tony stated as he turned and walked off.

Harry was looking around and saw several others sat at tables looking decidedly ill. He noticed that Tony stopped and questioned those along his route to find a teacher. He ended up with his head down on the table a few moments later.

"Sorry Merc." He offered.

"Nothing you did." She stroked his hair, "Except a bad choice at dinner I'm afraid."

"I'm going to be sick." Sam groaned.

"Do you need a bucket?" Harry asked with a weak chuckle.

"Maybe." She replied.

"What's wrong?" Coach Brad arrived.

"Nausea caused by dizziness." Mercedes answered.

"Ok we're seeing a lot of this." He sighed, "I'll get Harry if you can pick up Sam for me Tony."

"I can do that." He replied and picked her up out of the coach's way.

He helped Harry to stand and half carried, half led him from the room. Back in the other side of the pitch where dinner had been served Harry found several others either sitting or being led to seats like he was. The healers were arriving and checking over students. One came by and checked Harry and Sam.

"Take this, its anti-nausea potion." He said before moving off.

Harry grabbed his and opened it and gave it a sniff. He reached over and stopped Tony from giving it to Sam, "Mine isn't right. Let me see hers."

Tony handed it over and just like Harry's the color and smell was off. Tony pulled it back, "Well?"

"Don't give it to her." He ordered before yelling, "Coach!"

"What is it?" He arrived a moment later.

"We need the potions checked. They're not right." He told him, "Call Uncle Selwain."

"No one drink the potions." Coach yelled.

"Why not?" Harry's healer stomped over, "They need this to stop the nausea."

"They're bad." Harry waved at his on the table, "They should be bright yellow and smell like cabbage."

"I think it's the sickness making you see things." The healer suggested, "It looks fine to me."

"His uncle owns is one of the premiere potions research and production companies around." Coach Brad said after he hung up the phone, "The lad just might know what he's talking about."

Snape arrived within a few moments along with Sirius, Remus, Kingsley, Tonks and Judy. He rushed over to Harry and picked up the potion and looked at it and then pulled the cork and smelled it. Then he ran his wand over Harry and Sam.

"You picked up the purging potion!" he huffed at the healer, "Pale yellow and dirty socks is purging. This will not cure their food poisoning without damaging their stomachs."

He handed Harry two potions and he downed them without question. He did the same for Sam and then went about the rest of the room. When he returned he pulled one of the older healers along.

"This is what this idiot tried to foist off on my nephew for food poisoning." He handed over the potion.

The healer went through the same process and frowned at the original healer, "That would have put them in the hospital for a week. You're on probation until you get these potions down."

The original healer slumped to the door and waited with his head bowed. Harry felt slightly bad for getting the man in trouble but wrong potions could spell disaster. The man shouldn't be administering potions until he knew what he was doing. Harry was feeling better when Sirius sat down beside him.

"I've got the name of the healer and I'll be handing it over to the goblins." He offered quietly, "They'll find out if it was an accident or not."

"Thanks." Harry replied, "Has anyone checked the chicken?"

"Remus is doing that now." He rubbed Harry's back.

Judy was on Harry's other side fussing over Sam. Tony was hugging her to him and she was just resting her head on his shoulder. A few minutes later Mark arrived.

"What happened?" he sat across from the group.

"Food poisoning." Remus offered, "Bad chicken."

"Glad I ate steak." He grimaced at the still pale faces of his sister and friend. Mercedes and Tony were still with their dates and still looking worried.

"Can we go home?" Sam whined.

"Sure." Tony answered immediately, "As soon as the healers clear us to leave."

"Ok." She huffed.

"Harry you need to stay awake a bit longer." Severus shook his shoulder, "You too Sam."

"Not asleep." She grumbled, "The lights are too bright."

"Lean away from Tony for me." He instructed.

Tony backed away and her hands flew up to her eyes to hide them. Severus waved his wand at her before he pulled his satchel over and started digging through it. Tony moved back up to hold her again while he searched. He pulled out a vial and pulled her back a bit and tipped it into her mouth.

"Do you know she has sensitivity to moonstone?" he asked Judy.

"No." she replied, "I don't think she's ever needed anything with moonstone in it."

"It's either moonstone or the way moonstone reacts to the elements in the anti-nausea potion." He shrugged, "Not too many things take moonstone so you should be ok. Just remember to have a sensitivity stabilizer after taking anything with moonstone."

"Harry?" Sam called.

"Yes." He replied.

"Your bad luck detector is faulty." She accused.

"Evidentially it can't detect bad chicken." He replied quickly, "Only bad luck."

"Tell it bad chicken is bad luck." Sam huffed, "Maybe next time it will catch it."

"I'll do that." He agreed.

By Monday they were all feeling better and were back at school. Sam huffed as she sat in potions class, "You know what the worst part about this is?"

"What?" Harry asked.

"We couldn't even miss school." She shook her head, "You would think being that sick would get us out of one day at least."

"Wishful thinking." Mark grinned at her taking the next seat, "At least you're not throwing up."

"That is a plus." She agreed.

"Have you seen Mercedes today?" Harry asked.

"Yes she was in my charms class." Mark answered, "She looked fine not sick at all."

"She wasn't sick." Harry shook his head.

"I saw her too." Sam punched her brother, "Her mom distracted her and ended up driving her in because she would have been late had she walked. She said she'd see you after lunch."

It was a few days later that Harry approached his uncles, "Do you think I could invite Professor McGonagall to graduation?"

"I don't know if that would be a good idea." Sirius leaned back in his chair, "She is well known in certain circles. And she'd know where we lived."

"Dumbledore is gone." He pointed out, "We could change her looks and call her your aunt and my great aunt."

"Hogwarts is still open." Remus pointed out.

"That never kept Dumbledore there." He huffed, "Besides graduation is on a weekend."

"It won't hurt to ask." Tonks suggested, "Worst she can say is no."

"I'll check with the Goblins first." Remus gave in, "If they ok it we'll send an invitation."

"Thanks." Harry grinned and started to leave, "I hope she can make it."

Severus noted the good mood the thought had put him in and decided to go with Remus to speak to the Goblins. The next morning Harry handed Remus two envelopes. One said Minerva McGonagall and the other said Ragnock.

"You're inviting the goblins?" Remus looked skeptical.

"I know they may not be able to come but I want them to know they are welcome to." He shrugged, "I would not be here without their help. I'd probably be locked in a dark cell in Azkaban or hiding in some hole waiting for Dumbledore to find me.

"Or living as a mongoose in Africa killing snakes." Sirius offered with a smirk, "Your new nickname would be Rikki."

"Horrible." Harry shivered and turned back to Remus, "Anyway tell them I understand if they can't but I wanted them to know I appreciate everything they have done."

Harry didn't hear back from either of the invitations. He wasn't sure if the Goblins said no or if they just couldn't come. He knew he'd find out by summer vacation. Minerva was sure to be invited to the wedding. He decided he could always have her bring the pensieve and show her the memory of it.

The weekend of graduation arrived. Harry, Mark and Sam spent Saturday helping the elves get ready for their joint party. Severus was in the lab with Remus, Sirius was off with Judy and Kingsley and Tonks were gone on some business. They were having a really good time and making a bit of a mess when Kingsley and Tonks arrived.

"What is this?" Tonks asked at the messy kitchen.

"We're working." Harry answered innocently from the floor.

"Looks like a food fight." Kingsley offered.

"I's be protecting all the foods." Winky waved at the dining room, "These not be going in there."

"That will be five points from Gryffindor." Another voice had Harry stopping his laugh and turning.

Minerva stood there looking down her nose at him the same way she did in his first year when he and Ron were late to class, "Aunt Minnie you made it."

Harry jumped up and tried to make his way across the floor but she stopped him, "Do not touch me while you are covered in food pieces."

Harry grinned evilly, stepped towards her and grabbed her in a big hug, "But I've missed you so much."

"Harry." She chuckled as she was picked up off the ground by her former student, "You've been spending way too much time with…"

"Pads." He finished for her, "This is Mark and Sam, his children to be."

"You've been spending too much time with Harry." She looked at the two of them.

"Actually Dobby started it." Sam offered.

"Dobby did." The elf popped in still covered with food but sporting a very large grin, "Dobby wined too."

"He did." Harry admitted, "The winner has to clean up,"

"That isn't exactly fair." Tonks tried to interrupt.

Dobby snapped his fingers and all the food disappeared. He grinned at the crowd and disappeared himself.

"That wasn't fair." Tonks huffed.

"We agreed before we started." Harry shrugged.

"Theys did." Winky nodded, "Theys let me save the good food first."

"These were the left over pieces and things." Harry turned to Minerva with puppy dog eyes, "Can I have the points back?"

"No because you hugged me when I told you not to." She glared for a moment before she grinned and pulled him into another hug, "Thank you for inviting me."

"Thanks for coming." He replied, "I wish a few others could have come too."

"Some of those would make you far too obvious." Kingsley reminded him.

"I know." He sighed.

"So tell me what is this all about." Harry led her back into the living room and helped her into a chair, "Ragnock said they have a ceremony and parties."

"Sam." Harry turned to her, "Would you explain."

"Sure after you finish the introduction." She lifted one eyebrow.

"Sorry, my manners must have left me." He said pompously, "Sam, Mark this is Professor Minerva McGonagall, Transfiguration Master and current Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Professor, Mark and Samantha Steller, soon to be Black I mean Arcane.

"Much better." Sam nodded imperiously, "Graduation is first off a ceremony. There are a few speeches and then each student is announced along with what college they are planning on attending and any scholarships they have earned. Then a few more speeches and we all come home and have a party to celebrate."

"Oh, I almost forgot." She pulled out a letter and handed it to Harry with a smile.

"Excellent, Neville and Hannah are going to Salem, they've been accepted." Harry grinned, "I need to write him a letter."

"Have it ready tomorrow and I'll take it back with me." She offered.

"Has anyone else heard?" he asked.

"You have several other letters on the way." She chuckled, "They managed to mail them off before I found out I was leaving. You'll just have to be patient."

"So are you really his aunt?" Mark ventured.

"No." she shook her head, "But I think for this weekend it would be ok to call me that. All three of you."

Mark and Sam left to go home a short time later. Harry stayed and talked with Minerva through dinner and gave up his room for her to sleep in and he took the couch. Sirius was just returning as he was settling in.

"I hear you got a nice surprise." He talked softly.

"Yes, she's in my room." He grinned.

"Night pup." He patted his head as he went to his own room.


	29. Chapter 29

Harry was a bit nervous about graduation. He just had a feeling things weren't going to go quite how he expected. He couldn't say he felt his bad luck heating up but it was something. When Minerva had arrived the day before he had thought that was it but the feeling hadn't gone away. He left after lunch to go to the school and get ready. The ceremony would take place on the indoor pitch. Sam grabbed the first hug after he was in the door of the locker room. They were using it as a staging area for all the seniors.

"How are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine." He grinned and pulled away, "How are you?"

"Nervous." She admitted.

"No reason to be nervous." Mark walked up behind her then began to talk dramatically, "It's just the first day of the rest of your life."

Sam turned and punched her brother, "Not helping."

"I wasn't trying to." He stepped out of her reach with a grin, "I was going for dramatic flair while stating the obvious."

"Calm down Sam." Harry grabber her from behind as she went after her brother again, "You'll trip on his nonsense and break something other than him."

With Harry's last name being Arcane he was one of the first to get his diploma. The announcer began, "Harry Arcane, captain of our three time quidditch national champion Raiders as Hunter of the snitch. He will be attending Salem Healers Institute in the fall with a full four year scholarship. The scholarship is for quidditch and he won the starters spot when he beat the current senior seeker to the snitch three times in a row in their tryouts. He received an additional scholarship for his superior grades and is our salutatorian.

Cheers lasted until he received his diploma and took one of the two seats in the front. He sat through the rest of the names trying to pay attention. When it was Mercedes turn he didn't have any trouble paying attention, Mark and Sam were right behind her.

"Mercedes Raine, our valedictorian, has received a four year scholarship to the coveted Ambrosias School of Healing and Research. She is the only student they accepted this year. The requirements she met were nearly impossible. An IQ over 145, perfect grades and attendance, holding down a job and volunteering hundreds of hours in our local hospitals, Mercedes we all applaud the effort you have extended over the last four years and we look forward to what you will achieve." Mercedes took the seat beside Harry.

"Mark Steller, another member of our three time quidditch national championship and captain of our quadpot national championship Raiders. He will be attending Salem Institutes technical division in the fall, another of our four year scholarship winners. He also impress the quidditch and quadpot teams with his skills in tryouts and will joining the reserve unit of the quidditch team and the starting unit of the quadpot team."

"Samantha Steller, the last graduating member of our three time quidditch national championship Raiders. She will be attending Salem Institutes technical division in the fall, another of our four year scholarship winners. She gained a starting spot as a chaser for the quidditch team.

Mercedes and Harry each gave a small speech where they wished the best for every member of their class and thanked the teachers for all their work. When it was over the students stayed on the floor of the pitch and all the friends and families moved out of the stands to congratulate them.

Mercedes parents reached the two of them first, "Congratulations, both of you."

"Thank you." Harry shook Max's hand while Karen was hugging her daughter. The adults switched and he was getting a hug from Karen as his group approached.

"Why didn't you tell us." Sirius hugged him first.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." He grinned.

"Second place behind a girl?" a voice had him turning and gaping at the altered red head who spoke.

"Honestly Harry we are disappointed." the second and identical young man added.

"What… I didn't know you were coming." He grabbed them both as he laughed. He whispered, "What names are you going by?"

"Mercedes, this is Harry's great aunt Minerva and her grandsons, Grant and Frank." Sirius answered the question.

"Nice to meet you." She smiled and waved.

"This is Harry's girlfriend Mercedes." Sirius added with a big grin.

"Ohhhhh." One of them arched an eyebrow, "I thought you were a seeker not a chase her."

"Funny." Harry deadpanned.

"So you chased her so hard you caught up to her in grades?" the other asked.

"No I'm a distant second." He grinned.

"Better than us but no one can touch Merc." Mark added, "How did you like your wakeup call?"

"Brilliant." They grinned and answered together.

"They stayed with us as a surprise for you." Sam explained before Harry could ask.

Harry gave her a hug, "Thanks, this is excellent."

"You owe me big." She huffed, "We got a full dose last night."

"That wasn't even half a dose." One of the twins scoffed.

"It takes longer than one visit to get a full dose." Harry chuckled and moved to hug the twins again, "It is so good to see you two clowns."

Once he got home he pulled the red headed twins to his room, "I can't believe you guys came."

"We wouldn't miss Harrykins graduation." One of them said.

"How is everyone?" Harry asked.

"Mum and Dad are the same as always. Did Ron tell you that Bill married that Veela, Fleur Delacour?" this time he was sure it was Fred talking.

"He did." Harry grinned, "I'm sorry I missed it."

"You didn't miss much." George shrugged with an evil grin, "Except the veela cousins. But you've got a pretty good looking girlfriend yourself."

"Not in truth." He shrugged, "When kids found out I have money the girls were all over me. Mercedes is my friend and agreed to date me to keep the others away."

"Well that sucks." Fred huffed, "We were all ready to tease you about dating Hermione 2."

"Honestly I think Mercedes is smarter." Harry grinned, "But don't tell Hermione that."

"Harry, people will start arriving soon." Sirius knocked and opened the door, "You can talk to these two a little later."

Fred threw an arm over his shoulder and led him back out to the living room, "So Harry tell us about this hunter of the snitch."

"Sam named me." He waved them over to the blond girl.

"Sam, explain." George urged from across the room.

"Harry doesn't seek the snitch." She explained, "He stalks it. Therefore we decided to call him Hunter. The previous seekers were named too so we just continued the tradition."

"Stalking is a good way to explain what he does." Fred grinned, "What does a national championship entail?"

"We play games every Friday night for three months." Harry grinned, "Then the first few weeks of December we played the champions from the other divisions. We beat the other champions so we get the title."

"You play more than fifteen times a year?" George's mouth dropped open.

"Yep." Harry laughed at them and explained to Sam how Hogwarts played.

The party was over too soon and the twins left with Minerva. Harry was sad to see the three of them go. However he wasn't left to be sad for long. They were leaving the houses in Minnesota and heading to Harry's island and later in the summer they would head to Salem to find a new place to live. Before that all took place the Goblins called Harry into the bank.

"Congratulations Harry." Ragnock greeted him, "I'm sorry I couldn't make your graduation."

"Thanks." Harry smiled, "I just can't thank you enough for helping me get to this point. Without you, I'd be up a very big creek."

"You're welcome." Ragnock bowed his head, "I do have a gift for you for your graduation."

"You didn't need to." Harry expressed, "You've done so much for me."

"Nonsense." Ragnock waved him off and pulled a scabbard from behind his chair, "In Goblin culture when a male becomes full grown we celebrate them and offer gifts. It is traditional that a favored relative give the young male a dagger to show he is able to protect himself."

He pulled the dagger from the scabbard and showed it to Harry. His breath caught at the beauty of the piece. It was incrusted with jewels in the handle but the edge looked decidedly deadly. Ragnock held it out handle first and Harry took hold and brought it close to study it.

"It's magnificent." Harry breathed, "I don't know what to say. Thank you just doesn't sound like enough."

"I understand you can't wear it to school on a daily basis." Ragnock grinned at him, "But use it for special occasions and anytime you enter a Gringotts bank. It will tell the other Goblins that you are kin."

"Thank you!" Harry slid the dagger back in its case, "Wow, I… thank you!"

The portkey dropped the group from the United States off between the dock where the boat was kept and the gate around the garden. It took a few moments before anyone spoke.

"Harry this is beautiful." Judy took a deep breath of the ocean air, "This is more than I could have ever hoped for."

"You haven't really seen it yet." Harry chuckled as he moved toward the gate. He put his hand on it and it swung open revealing the gardens the elves tended to, "Welcome to my island."

"Does it have a name?" Sam asked.

"I don't think so." He shrugged.

"Wow, is this the garden?" Sam turned to Harry with the question.

"The elves that take care of the island like to tend gardens." He explained, "Like I said in Hawaii it's their hobby. They were here before I knew about this place. It was a shock when we found out."

They continued through the garden with more comments from the three newest guests. When they reached the house Harry opened the door to find his head elf waiting for him. Harry followed him into the study.

"Stokey how has everything been?" Harry asked as he took the seat at his desk. The others found seats around the room and the elf sat across from him.

"We lost Perky over the winter." The elf sighed, "She was very old."

"I know she was." He comforted the elf, "How did everyone handle it?"

"Her daughter is still upset." Stokey explained.

"Tell her to come see me when she has time." Harry instructed, "The gardens are beautiful as always."

"Thank you." Stokey perked up a bit, "Everything else is fine."

"We are going to have a lot of people here this summer." Harry brought up his subject, "Sirius and Judy are getting married here so we'll have a lot of extras for a few days. Then Sam, Mark and I will be staying here with Remus and Tonks. Severus and Kingsley will be in and out."

"Will Mr. Sirius stay for his honeymoon?" he asked.

"No." Sirius commented from his spot, "We'll be traveling for a few months. We may come back and visit though."

"Very good." The elf turned back to Harry, "Have you decided where to have the ceremony?"

"No I'll let them decide." Harry smiled, "Set it up where ever they tell you to."

The elf popped away and Judy smiled at him, "You deal well with the responsibility of caring for all these elves."

"Thanks." Harry shrugged, "I just treat them like family."

The day of the wedding arrived far quicker than any of them anticipated. Tonks and Sam were trying to keep Judy calm while Harry and Remus were working on Sirius. Harry was nearly ready to hex him at the moment.

"Calm down." He chastised his godfather, "Judy can't leave, I won't give her permission and no she hasn't asked to leave."

"What was I thinking?" Sirius paced.

"You were thinking how much you love Judy." Remus was sitting in a chair with his eyes closed, "You were thinking how you were truly meant to be together."

"How can you be this calm?" Sirius gaped at him.

"I'm not getting married." He opened his eyes and grinned.

"You're next." he huffed back at him, "I'll talk Dora into it."

"She has already set a date and I haven't even asked yet." Remus chuckled.

"Come on you two it's time." Harry stood by the door.

"Already?" Sirius balked but was shoved forward by Remus.

"What was I thinking getting married at this age?" Judy checked her reflection again.

"You were thinking that it was about time to have sex again." Dora snickered.

"Dora, not in front of Sam." Judy admonished.

"Well then are you marrying him for the money?" Sam asked with a smirk.

"No!" Judy was mortified her daughter would even say such a thing, "I love him."

"Then that's what you were thinking when you agreed to marry him at this age." Sam giggled, "I could have told you that but you needed to remind yourself."

"Thanks." Judy hugged her daughter.

"How bad are her nerves?" Judy's father Samuel stuck his head in the door. Samantha had been named after him.

"I'm fine." Judy answered.

"She was in a state of near hysteria but I'm calmed her down." Sam grinned unrepentantly.

"Good, I'm glad someone can." He looked over his shoulder, "It's safe to enter Carol."

"Mom." Judy stood and hugged her, "Were you afraid you were going to have to stun me again?"

"No, I knew the more mature woman you are now wouldn't try to fly her broom out the window with her wedding gown still on." She chuckled at the red faced woman.

"You didn't." Sam grinned.

"I was panicking." Judy exclaimed, "I was nineteen and your father was twenty. I was worried he was going to leave so I just wanted to check on him."

"He was waiting at the end of the isle when you got there." Carol waved off her worry, "It's almost time are you ready?"

"Yes, how do I look?" she asked.

"Beautiful." Carol hugged her.

"You're a knockout." Sam added.

"I'll not say anything because you didn't like my last joke." Tonks grinned and then hugged her, "You look lovely."

"I'll make sure to have you laughing when it's your turn to do this." Judy giggled, "Merlin, the music started. Go on Dora."

"If I trip and break my neck I'm holding you responsible." Tonks wobbled dangerously on the heels.

"Shrink your legs a bit." Sam suggested, "It worked in practice, no one noticed and you didn't fall."

"Right." She did so as she left to the awe of Judy's parents.

"She's a metamorph." Judy reminded them.

"I'd forgotten." Samuel shook his head.

"My turn." Same giggled, "I love being maid of honor."

"So both of you are walking me down the aisle?" Judy eyed her parents.

"I saw it on that reality program." Carol smiled, "I thought it was so lovely."

"Lovely is fine, me not falling is even better." She took a wobbly step, "I'm too nervous to move."

"Grip your fathers arm." Carol suggested, "I'll keep this side up."

Harry grinned at Tonks as she walked up the aisle without tripping. The gasp from Remus had him trying to hold in his snickers. Tonks was lovely in her soft pink dress. She stopped and gave Sirius a hug before she turned to the side she was supposed to stand on. Harry looked back in time to see Sam walk out next. He had ended up best man instead of Remus because Judy wanted Sam to be next to her. Remus was fine with it knowing that Sirius wanted him to be best man but he understood. Sam stopped and gave Sirius a hug too and waved at Harry who waved back and chuckled. Her dress was just like Tonks' and she looked just as lovely. Harry grabbed onto Sirius when he gasped and leaned back as Judy entered between her parents.

"You ok?" he whispered, Sirius nodded, "Then close your mouth."

Harry couldn't help but snicker this time as Sirius' jaw snapped shut. Judy was a vision of beauty. Mark was grinning ear to ear and Sam had a watery smile as a few tears escaped. The ceremony wasn't long and soon enough they were at the reception.

_*****Sixteen months later*****_

"If you get any closer to me I'm going to rip off your boy parts and cook it over a fire and eat it like a hotdog. You did this to me!" the screaming voice drowned out all other sounds in the area

"You need to push now." They heard the nurse order.

"I'll push. I'll push your head up your.. " the words were quieted as she pushed, "…you'll only see daylight out your nose."

The yells continued and it was Judy that commented, "Tonks certainly has a way with words."

"I'm just glad I'm not old enough to understand any of this." Mark shuddered.

Sam laughed and then punched him, "You're an idiot."

"Made you laugh." He smirked, "How's your leg?"

"Achy." She responded. She had left the quidditch game early with a broken leg. It was healed now but still sore. No quidditch for a week.

"Any news?" Harry rushed in still wearing his Salem quidditch uniform.

"I'm going to rip you to shreds you pathetic mongrel." Tonks screamed.

"Poor Remus." Harry snickered, "Have I missed much?"

"Not more than a bunch of very loud and creative swearing." Sirius laughed and looked back at the quiet black man, "Nothing to say Kingsley?"

"Nope." The tall man slowly shook his head.

"What happened to you?" Harry asked.

"I was with her when her water broke." Kingsley shuddered, "Its best just not to ask."

"You're awfully quiet." Harry turned to the last member who was sitting quietly in a corner reading. When he didn't respond Harry moved over and touched his shoulder.

Severus looked up and then pulled his wand and waved it a minute, "Did you need something?"

"I was just going to ask how you were holding up, you were pretty quiet." Harry chuckled, "But silencing spells will allow that."

"Yes and I was reading peacefully until…" he started to snap but was cut off.

"I will kill you when they get this out of me!" Tonks screamed then all was quiet.

A few seconds later a small cry was heard and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. They could hear murmurs from the other room but no screams of a dying werewolf so they were sure he was still alive. A few minutes later Remus opened the door and stepped out with a blue bundle, which he immediately handed over to Judy.

"I was afraid I was going to drop him." He said shakily, "Theodor John Lupin."

"She didn't kill you." Sirius observed as he helped him find a chair.

"Broke my hand though." He held it up still wrapped, "Healer already fixed it."

"His hair is blue." Judy observed.

"Yep multicolored werewolf babies." Harry chuckled.

***The end*** (if I write more on this it will be in another story, thanks for reading)


End file.
